The Return: Naruto's Rage
by Dark-Phoenix-03
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha after being blamed for Pain's attack since Akatsuki was after him. He stays in seclusion until 7 years after the Fourth Ninja War when Tsunade seeks him out, because without him, Konoha might fall, but he's not the same. He's dealt with hatred, but still has to face his biggest losses and past ghosts. His choices will mean everything. Naruto/OC/Others/Lemons
1. Ch 1: The Man In The Hood

A/N: Ok this is my first story on here. I've always been praised by friends and family or teachers and professors for my writing skills, so based on that I'm not too worried about committing an epic fuck up.

Then again everyone has their different tastes in terms of what makes a story good and what makes it shitty. If it's not good then oh well deal with it, practice makes perfect so it only means I should keep trying.

The M rating means there will be Lemony things in chapters to come since I know how much we all love those. It is also there for adult language such as "fuck you" and "if you don't like the story then write your own shit"

so here's the disclaimer part where I tell yall like everyone else on here has that I don't own Naruto, and that this is just a story, which should be obvious since my name clearly isn't Masashi Kishimoto. (but he is one hell of a guy for coming up with a series as great as this. I thank him for it; not that he can hear me or know that I do.)

Hope you all enjoy. Also please, please review and share your thoughts

And now...without further adieu...

**Chapter 1: The Man In The Hood**

_Just outside Konoha:_

"_Konohagakure…it's been seven years. Looks the same from here, but I wonder how much has really changed."_ In a tall tree about a hundred yards from the village gates, a man a little under six feet in height stood looking over the hidden leaf village. He wore a black hooded robe covering most of his body and shadowing his face. Looking at him one could see that he was muscular. Not overly large, but not small, and well toned. _"Well, only one way to find out, I guess I better get going."_ The man jumped down from the tree and started on his way towards the gates.

_Near The Gates:_

Two ANBU guards stood watch near the gates. "Hey, Neji check it out," one of them said.

The Hyuuga prodigy looked in the indicated directin and noticed a hooded figure heading towards them. He activated his Byakugan but was surprised at what he saw. "Tenten, I'm reading a very low amount of chakra from this person. Almost too little to detect, and the tenketsu points aren't even showing."

"So should we be worried?"

"Be on your guard just in case."

"Right," the weapon specialist agreed. Within moments the figure arrived. "State your business here, otherwise you may not be granted permission to pass."

The mysterious figure simply reached inside the robe and pulled out a letter and handed it to her. She unfolded it and read it over before handing it to Neji. "Well," the Hyuuga began. "It seems that whoever this is has an appointment with the Hokage. What is your na-" He and Tenten looked up only to notice that their visitor had disappeared.

"And you were the one saying to be on guard. We have to find that person and quick!" Tenten said taking off. Neji quickly followed suit while as he radioed other ANBU to be on the watch for their hooded visitor.

_Within The Village:_

The hooded man made his way through the crowded streets making sure to keep a low profile. After a few minutes of wandering he eventually came to the Hokage's tower. Looking around he noticed five ANBU who seemed to be on the lookout. Three scouted the rooftops, while two searched the street. Wanting to reach the Hokage unnoticed, he decided to create a diversion. _"Hopefully this works."_ He pulled out two pouches of money and threw them in the air launching shuriken at them and slicing them open causing the money to rain down over the village people.

"HEY IT'S RAINING MONEY!" a villager exclaimed and began jumping after it. Before long people were fighting for what they could grab.

"HEY, HEY! CALM DOWN!" One of the ANBU yelled jumping down from the roof. The others quickly followed suit in an attempt to stop the villagers before any unnecessary deaths occurred.

Unseen among the commotion the hooded figure quickly made way to the Hokage tower which he entered proceeding immediately to the office. Fortunately the ANBU in the area had moved outside to try and separate the villagers making his trek to the towers top easier.

_In the office:_

The Hokage sat at her desk sorting through papers and looking over mission reports when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered. She looked up as the door opened to see her visitor. "I was informed of your arrival. I take it you are the reason for the commotion in the streets?"

"Maybe, but I'm here for business as you know, so let us get to it if you don't mind." The man responded.

At this moment Neji and Tenten had just reached the office, "Tsunade-sama there was-YOU!" Tenten screamed upon seeing the person they ran into at the gates. Neji walked up and placed the letter on the desk.

"Sorry for leaving hurriedly, but the visit is rather urgent." The man replied. Tenten glared at the visitor. Neji not wanting to have to deal with an angry Tenten during the rest of the shift for guard patrol quickly grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the office. The man turned to Tsunade, "I ran into them earlier. Anyways, what is it you wished to discuss?"

"As I informed you," the blonde Hokage began, "I believe we will require your aid if this war is to escalate. I spoke with Jiraiya; he claims you've come along way over the past several years. I have also heard of your accomplishments in Iwa and Kumo. There were also rumors of you being involved in some happenings in Sukaigakure (village hidden in the sky) as well as in Oni no Kuni (Land of Demons)."

"So that's how you found me. I can't say I expected you to care to know my whereabouts."

"You know that I would have never made tha-"

"Enough!" The young man said sharply pulling down his hood to reveal his stern gaze.

Tsunade looked upon him noting he was a very handsome man. What surprised her most were his eyes had slits, as well as his canines which looked more like fangs. "Look, you have to understand that there was nothing I could do. If I kept you in the village they would've arrested you and had you executed."

"You're the Hokage, you could've had them arrested and executed," he countered back. "But let's leave that alone. How much are you paying me?"

"We will meet with the council to decide. Until then enjoy your stay in the village," Tsunade said. "I will see you later."

"Whatever," the stranger said pulling his hood back on.

"Oh, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Jiraiya and Yumi are waiting on you at the Hokage mansion. She and her mother are free to stay there during your time here in Konoha. You will also have a sparring match against Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai to test your skills for proper evaluation."

"Thank you, but I'd prefer to stay in my father's house."

"Oh…"

"And why do you need to test my skills?" he shinobi asked.

"To know which missions you will be able to handle," replied the Godaime.

"I can handle anything you throw at me." Upon completing his sentence he vanished in a swirl of black flames.

_In the Village Streets:_

The man in the hood made his way to his favorite ramen shop and took a seat. "Hey, how about some pork ramen, I'm starving."

The brown haired hostess snapped around, "A little more respect would…" she stopped upon seeing the face of the customer.

"Hey, long time no see," the shinobi said grinning."

"Father! Father, come quick! I have a surprise for you!" the girl called.

Teuchi came out, "What is it dear?" he asked his daughter.

"Look who's here."

The man turned to the customer and upon seeing who it was his eyes widened. "Well I'll be damned! How have you been!? Business just isn't the same without my number one customer! How's life been treating you?"

"I missed you too old man," the stranger replied with a chuckle. "Things have been ok; I'm still alive so I can't complain really."

"Since I don't know the next time we will get to see you, you are free to have anything you want on the house."

"No, I couldn't, let me-"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. Ayame, fix him up some of his favorite, let me tend to these customers over here."

"Yes, father," the girl responded. "So, how have you been?"

The shinobi looked up thinking for a slight moment. "Well, things have been ok for the most part. I do missions for money whenever I can. I have actually been in Wind Country often. I've been staying in Suna whenever work is scarce."

"I see. Do you think you will be here for a while?"

"I have no idea to be honest. I know the village is at war. Me personally, I don't have any intention of fighting, but if the pay is good enough I might consider."

"I can understand, what happened to you was unfair. I don't blame you if you would rather not assist," Ayame said while bringing him a tray with a few bowls of ramen. "I would feel the same if I were you."

"Thank you," he said picking up his spoon. "You and your father have always been so kind to me. Itadakimasu." The blonde then began devouring the food before him.

"I see your appetite is as big as ever."

"I know," came the response mixed in with slurping. "I've been away from good ramen for so long. I'm having withdrawals."

"Ha ha! Come on, it isn't that great."

"Trust me; I wouldn't eat it if it wasn't. You don't understand. Your ramen completes me."

"Silly as ever also," Ayame said shaking her head. "Well enjoy your meal and your stay in the village; I have some dishes to tend to. I hope to see you again before you leave so you better stop by."

"Not a problem. Enjoy your day Ayame." The man quickly finished his food. He looked up at the clock. _"Well it's about that time. I bet both of them are already waiting. They're probably getting impatient too. I better hurry."_ He then vanished.

_Near the Hokage Mansion:_

"Jiraiya-sama, where is he?"

The white haired sage looked up from his writing. "I don't know, he's usually not one for tardiness so I am sure he will be here shortly. No need to worry Yumi."

The dark haired woman sighed. "Ok. But if he's not here soon I will kick his ass."

As if on cue a hooded man arrived. "Yo."

"Where have you been?"

"I was eating."

"Do you know how long we've been waiting?"

"Yumi, I'm sorry," he said. "It took me longer than expected to get to the village."

"Well," Jiraiya said. "You should be more careful. Had you not shown up she was getting ready to kill you."

"Oh…" the hooded man glanced at Yumi.

"You should know not to keep a lady waiting," the toad sage said. "Be polite to women."

"Especially when the woman is your _fiancée_," Yumi added.

"Ero-sennin what do you know about being polite to women all you do is-"

Before he could continue he was cut off. "Help me carry my bags," Yumi said.

"No."

Yumi glared at him. "What was that?"

"We aren't staying here; we're staying in my father's house."

"Where might that be?" Yumi inquired.

"Want me to lead the way since you haven't been there before?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well…you could…" the man in the hood began. "But then you know I could always—"

"NO!" the white haired sage shouted.

"Why?"

"Do you want them to know?" the toad sage asked.

"I guess not. You _do_ have a point there," he agreed.

"In that case follow me!"

"This better not be a long walk," Yumi said expressing her discomfort. "I want to take off my clothes and relax a little bit.

"Ok, you can as soon as we get there." the blonde shinobi said as he picked up some of Yumi's bags. "So sensei, I take it you all got here without running into trouble?"

"Yep, not a problem," Jiraiya replied starting down the path into the woods.

"Where is Yumi's mother?"

"Oh, I let Sakura show Kaoru to the hot springs."

"Why her of all people?"

"Well…I could've-"

"NO! Don't even say it. That will leave me with mental images that would scare me for life," the hooded man said with a slight shudder.

"Why else would I say it?" Jiraiya asked jokingly. After a while of walking they finally reached their destination. "I guess this is where I say 'welcome home,'. This is where your parents lived."

"I see…" the man in the hood responded as he looked over the house. They carried the bags inside and looked around. Everything seemed to have never been touched or moved at all for the past twenty-two years. Each piece of furniture, paintings on the walls, pictures and books on the shelves, they were all in place. He noticed a picture on a stand, off to his right. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hey…" Yumi said with a voice of concern. "Are you ok? What is it?"

"Heh…it's my parents…and me…as a child," he replied waving the picture slightly.

Yumi and Jiraiya moved next to him to take a look at the picture as well. "Aww…look how cute you were."

"Got your dad's hair and your mother's face," Jiraiya said with a slight chuckle.

"Explains why I look so damn good. Maybe even look better than my dad," he said.

"Only way to find out would be to ask the older generation to evaluate you."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"They do modeling competitions…"

"If you go out there and show off your body to the whole village you will die," Yumi declared turning to her fiancée with a cold stern gaze.

"It's not worth it let's get outta here," the man said returning the picture to its place.

"I'm gonna put my bags up first," Yumi stated moving into the next room.

"Did Tsunade inform you of your test?" the toad sage inquired.

"Huh?" he asked slightly puzzled.

"She mentioned something to me about having a few of the Jounin test you. You know, gauge your abilities?"

"Yea, she mentioned that," the man answered.

"Did she tell you where?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, she's getting old; I bet it slipped her mind."

"I'll be sure to mention your thoughts on that when I see her."

"Ero-sennin if you do I swear I'll-"

"Training ground 3." The hermit said cutting off his apprentice and vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"That bastard…" He groaned then felt a pair of arms around him. "Hey, you."

"I missed you. You know that right?" Yumi asked kissing him on the neck before he turned to face her.

"I know, I'm sorry I took so long. I had to meet the Hokage before joining you guys."

"You sure took your sweet time…but I know how you are with ramen. You wouldn't shut up about it the whole time we were planning to come here."

"Well I like it high quality. All the other places make shitty ramen!" the man exclaimed. "But hey, apparently I have to fight these people to test my strength. You should come."

"Hmm, ok, but…"

"But…?"

"You owe me," the girl said tracing a finger across his chest.

"How do I owe _you_? I just carried your bags like five miles! _You_ should be the one who owes _me_!"

"It was more like two miles," the dark haired girl countered. "Either way you still owe me."

"Why?"

"I wanted to get naked and lay around and not do shit, but _you_ want to drag me along on your little evaluation or whatever."

"What do I owe you then?"

She motioned for him to come close before kissing him and whispering in his ear. "Understand?" she said grinning.

"Yes ma'am." With that they vanished.

_Konoha Jounin training grounds:_

Surprisingly the training grounds were crowded. Many shinobi were sparring, training individually and practicing jutsu, trying to better their selves and each other due to being in war time.

Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and the members of the former team 9 were gathered around a tree in its shade. Some were sitting, others standing. All had their attention focused on what was happening on the training ground; mainly the match between Kakashi and the sole surviving member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. Numerous Sasuke fan girls were also present as spectators.

"So Shino, who do you think will win?"

"I do not know Kiba," the bug user answered.

"What about you Chouji?"

The Akimichi clan member put a hand to his chin, evidently thinking. "I have no idea. They seem like they've been evenly matched so far.

"It is hard to truly make a good guess," a pink haired girl said.

"We already know who you think will win forehead girl."

"What did you just say you piglet?"

"Troublesome women." Both girls turned to the source of the voice. A young man, sitting against the tree, hands behind his head. He opened one eye upon feeling the glare. "What?"

The blonde girl yelled at him, "Shikamaru! How dare y-"

"Ino will you and Sakura be quiet please," Kiba groaned. "Let's just watch in peace."

"Hey guys, how's it going?" The group turned to see a few more shinobi headed their way. Among them were both Neji and Hinata. Over the last few years they had grown closer and had a more apparent brother-sister bond. Hinata had also been able to to become more confident after training with Neji. Although she still didn't have her father's approval, she had shown that she was indeed powerful. Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai were present as well due to their scheduled meeting to test a mysterious shinobi's skills.

"Hello, everybody," Hinata greeted.

"What all is Going on?" Asuma inquired.

"Well, Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei are sparring." Sakura informed.

"Hope Kakashi doesn't put too much effort in," Kurenai said. "We still have an assignment to tend to."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well," Gai began before the genjutsu specialist could answer. "Tsunade-sama requested that Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and myself should meet here to gauge the abilities of some hired help."

Tenten and Neji looked at each other. "Neji, do you think-"

"I know who it is," the Hyuuga replied. "I used the Byakugan to catch a glimpse in the Hokage's office before we left.

"Who?"

"I probably shouldn't say, because if we were supposed to know I think we would've been briefed on it at the very least."

"What are you two talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, a few hours ago Tenten and I had guard duty at the western gates," Neji began. "Some individual in a hood approached and gave us a letter saying he was to meet with the Hokage. The letter stated it was about Konoha hiring him to aid in the war."

"Then by the time we looked up, we noticed he disappeared while we were busy reading over the letter," Tenten added. "But we ran into him later in Tsunade-sama's office when we went to report the incident to her."

"Well, whoever he is we are supposed to fight him," Kurenai said.

"Who could it be?" Kiba asked. "I mean it has to be someone well known or powerful if he captured Tsunade's attention."

"True," Asuma said. "Hopefully he can make a difference."

Anko, Yamato, Sai, and Genma had just returned from a mission, but decided to see what everyone was gathered for while passing by. "What are you all standing around for; nothing better to do?" Anko asked.

"Well, we are watching Sasuke and Kakashi spar for the moment." Ino said. "Then I guess everyone is probably going to stick around to watch Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai fight this mystery guy."

"Oh, our hired help finally arrived huh?" Genma said. "Any of you seen him or her whoever it is."

"Neji and I did earlier; didn't see his face though," Tenten admitted. She turned towards the training area noticing a silver haired copy-nin was missing. "Looks like Kakashi is planning something." Everybody else turned in the direction she was looking to observe.

A dark haired man dressed in black pants and sandals, along with a blue shirt and black Jounin vest stood in the middle of the field, eyes closed. He was waiting, listening. Taking in his surroundings; searching for any irregularity in the area's sound. Hearing a swooshing sound, he spun around opening his eyes to reveal a pair of Sharingan. He grabbed the two kunai headed his way. He looked up seeing his aggressor coming down from above. He launched both kunai upwards which his silver haired assailant deflected with shuriken. Both began forming hand seals, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The silver haired man unleashed his own attack to counter the fireball, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" A jet of water came from his mouth dispersing the flaming ball and heading towards his opponent. He landed on the ground and noticed his opponent was nowhere to be found. He felt a presence behind him, but before he could turn around a kunai was placed to his neck.

"It's over Kakashi," the dark haired shinobi declared. "That was too easy; I think you let me win. It only lasted but a few minutes."

"True, I didn't want to put too much effort in. The Hokage had a special assignment for me. Even so, you've improved tremendously Sasuke," the copy ninja noted as the pair walked towards the group of spectators.

"What would you expect?" Anko smirked. "He's going to be Rokudaime after the war is over."

"That's what the council says," Kiba said. "The Hokage still has a say in the matter."

"It's not likely she'll make a decision anyway," Shikamaru said. "There was only one person who I know she would've jumped in a heartbeat to choose as her successor. Considering what happened to him I doubt she's enthused about the thought of making a selection anytime soon."

"I suppose that's true."

"So…I hear we were to be expecting a visitor?" Kakashi inquired.

"Yes, and it seems he's taken a page out of your book for tardiness." Kurenai said.

"I wonder if he even made it here."

"He's here," Chouji informed. "Tenten and Neji said they ran into him earlier and he already met with the Hokage."

"Well I guess we should just wait here until she shows up," Anko said.

_In the Hokage tower:_

Tsunade just finished her paper work and was going to head to the training grounds to watch the mercenary's performance against her selected Jounin. Just as she was about to leave she heard a familiar voice. "Finally stopped making Shizune do your paper work huh?"

The buxom blonde turned to see a face she hadn't seen in seven years. "Jiraiya, long time no see."

"It sure has been hasn't it," the toad sage answered.

"What brings you here? I can only assume that it's business."

"Yes. I am also here to find out the reason behind your call for my apprentice's help in the war."

"What do you mean?"

"What is it? Sending him into exile wasn't bad enough? You couldn't let him be? Why did you send for him? Are you going to try and turn him into the Village's secret weapon?"

"Jiraiya I would nev-"

"Never what; do something to hurt him?" Jiraiya inquired. "After what transpired that day I find that hard to believe."

"Jiraiya…I loved him like he was my own son. The council would've had him executed if he stayed. He would never have allowed them to use him as a weapon, and they wouldn't be thrilled about that. I had no choice."

Tsunade's hurt expression was enough to appeal to the white haired sennin. "I am glad to see that you are still the faithful person I knew back then. I didn't mean anything by the accusations; I just wanted to make sure that your motives were pure."

"It is ok. I am actually on my way to the training grounds."

"I see. Measuring his abilities?"

"Yes. I want to know how much he's improved."

"Oh, you'll be surprised that's for sure. I taught the boy everything I know."

"Well I can see that," Tsunade said glaring. "Considering the amount of searching and time put into finding him, it's safe to say that only you could have taught him how to stay hidden."

"A fact I'm proud of," Jiraiya said with a smirk. "Come now, we don't want to be late. A late Kage doesn't set a good example."

"True," Tsunade agreed. "Just let me close these blinds."

"I'll race you. I will bet that you can't beat me there."

"I would have to say you are wrong," Tsunade said moving towards the window.

"Is that so? Well if you manage to beat me I'll stop writing my books," Jiraiya said.

"I would be doing the world a lot of good. Maybe after that men wouldn't be so perverted." Tsunade reached up closing the blinds.

"Yes and you have to do something for me if I win."

"What would that be?" She turned around to see that Jiraiya was already gone. She noticed a note on her desk.

"_I'll tell you when you get there, yours Truly, Jiraiya."_

"That sneaky bastard," Tsunade said before disappearing to the training grounds.

_Somewhere in the streets of Konoha:_

The man in the hood and Yumi were taking their time in heading to the training grounds.. They were about to reach the training grounds when he heard a familiar name. "KONOHAMARU! THAT'S THE SICKEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL CASTRATE YOU!"

He turned in the direction of the scream to see a brown haired girl, yelling at what was apparently a naked, large breasted red-haired woman. _"Wow…"_ he thought as he took in the sight. He also noticed another boy there with glasses which he assumed to be none other than Udon. He motioned Yumi to follow him towards the group. "Interesting jutsu; seems a little perverted though."

"Who are you?" The red head asked before changing into a black haired boy of about fifteen.

"I'm new in town; just taking in the sights. What do you call that jutsu?"

"It's the Oiroke no Jutsu!" the naked woman, who he assumed was Konohamaru, said turning into a brown haired boy. "My bro came up with it! Pretty neat huh?"

"Hmm…you mind if I give it a try?"

"Go ahead. I doubt it'll be good though, it takes a LOT of practice.

The hooded man formed a hand seal. "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

The young boy stared in awe at the transformation. It was a woman in black leather thigh high boots, a red thong, and topless save for black star shaped pasties over each nipple. She had silver hair and yellow eyes. The dark haired woman spoke. "If you don't change back…no…I will give you THREE seconds to change back before I decide to do something drastic."

"Awesome, mister!"

"Sure is," the stranger said reverting to normal.

Will you train me mister?" Konohamaru asked grinning.

"Konohamaru you don't even know who he is!" the girl said.

"SO? Bro's out there somewhere getting stronger Moegi, I can't get stronger if I don't get all the help or advice I can get!"

"He _does_ have a point, Moegi," the boy with glasses agreed.

"No one asked you Udon!" the girl said crossing her arms.

"I bet you know a whole bunch of killer jutsu don't you? You must be like some kinda super awesome shinobi huh?" Konohamaru asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"Well I'm actually on my way to the training grounds to meet with four of your Jounin. Your Hokage wanted to evaluate my abilities; you're welcome to come watch."

"That's awesome! I'm _definitely _coming to watch." The younger shinobi turned to his teammates. "You guys coming?"

"Of course," Udon said.

"You can count me in too I guess," Moegi said still feeling a little bitter.

"So who's the chick?" Konohamaru asked.

"This is my fiancée Yumi," he replied.

"She's hot!"

"I know it. She's much more than that too," the man said winking. "Anyways what's new?"

"Well, there was a meeting not too long ago. Seems like the old lady's finally gonna retire," Konohamaru informed.

"What? Who's gonna be the Hokage next?"

"Well, she didn't pick a successor."

"So what, it's just gonna be the council running things?"

"Well…" Konohamaru couldn't finish.

"What is it?" the stranger asked waiting for an answer only to receive none.

"They picked Sasuke," Udon said.

He turned towards the boy. "Who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Moegi said.

"I see…"

Yumi looked up at her fiancée who's grip on her hand tightened slightly. She shook her head letting him know to calm down. She then turned to the other three before speaking. "I heard about him a few years ago, didn't he defect from this village and join some group of rogue shinobi? Why are they letting him lead the village?"

"Because," Konohamaru began, "since my grandfather died the village hasn't exactly been the best."

"Well let's get to the training grounds I'm sure everyone is waiting," the hooded stranger said.

"Um, Sasuke is probably gonna be there since he usually trains with Kakashi-sama at this time.

"Oh." The man paused seeming to be in a state of thought. "Well it doesn't matter. Anyways, when we get there you wouldn't mind watching over Yumi for me?"

"No problem Mister," Konohamaru said before they shunshin'ed out of site.

_Training grounds:_

The hooded man along with Yumi and the three younger shinobi entered the training area. As they approached the others gathered there, Yumi spoke. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Not even the slightest bit?"

"I have no reason to be," the man said looking down at her and smiling.

The others gathered by the tree took notice to the approaching couple. "Hey guys, look." Chouji pointed at them. "Is that the guy you and Ino saw Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"I don't feel anything coming from him. It doesn't seem like he's strong at all. I think the Hokage made a mistake," Sasuke said unimpressed.

"I don't think Hokage-sama would randomly choose someone with no knowledge on their skills and abilities to aid us in the war," Genma said.

"I have to agree with you there," Yamato said. "There must be some ability he has or something if the Hokage felt compelled to send for him. The only question I have is who exactly this person is.

"Well if he looks good then I'll find out personally." Everybody looked blankly at Anko. "What?"

"Anko," Genma started. "Must you really…never mind, no point in asking."

"What? A woman can't follow her desires?"

"Seems like you desire a lot from word in the village," Kiba said grinning.

"What was that dog boy?" Anko asked glaring.

"Nothing," the Inuzuka said nervously.

The hooded visitor and the woman with him arrived. "I am sorry to keep you waiting," he said. "May we begin?"

"Once Tsunade-sama arrives," Kakashi stated. "She wants to watch and evaluate you personally."

"No need to wait on me too long." The group turned to see Jiraiya and Tsunade arriving side by side.

"I hope not, I intend to collect on my victory prize soon if time permits," Jiraiya smirked.

"I was talking to them!" Tsunade glared at the taller man.

"Whatever," he said waving her off.

"So…" the hooded stranger said.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"Those four are fighting me?" He motioned towards Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" the Uchiha responded.

"I want you to fight him."

The raven haired shinobi turned to the hooded figure. "If I do that we might need to find someone else to replace him."

"Ha I highly doubt that Uchiha," the mystery man said.

"What was that?"

"You heard me," the hooded man said. "I've heard your next in line to become Hokage, correct?"

"That's right; why?"

"The current one is getting older, if I destroy you, who knows when another replacement would be found. Now Hokage, I will fight him, but first a warm up with the original four you told me I would be facing."

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because it will give him the time to decide upon whether or not he wants to reconsider," the man replied as he motioned towards a visibly angered Sasuke.

"Very well; I guess it wouldn't hurt," the slug princess agreed. "Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, you guys are up."

"That mistake will lead to your failure against me," the Uchiha declared. "You would've had a better chance of at the very _least_ being able to walk away from this place had you decided to face me instead of allowing me to see you in action and study your moves."

"Feel free to study as much as you want," the man in the hood said without a hint of worry in his voice. He then turned and headed towards the center of the training area. "No matter what you do, you will not defeat me; you can't."

"If you say so," Sasuke said jumping up into a nearby tree. He sat on a branch, leaned back against the trunk and crossed his arm. "You guys better not beat the shit out of him; that will be my enjoyment for the day."

The four Jounin followed the mystery onto the training ground. The Jounin each took their places around him. Kakashi stood directly in front, while Kurenai took her spot behind him. Gai and Asuma took their places to his right and left.

"Hinata, do you know who it is?" Neji asked his cousin in a whisper.

"No, who is he?" the lavender eyed girl responded.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and gasped. She then looked up at Neji, her shock evident in her facial expression. The Hyuuga prodigy nodded at her, and put a finger to his lips.

"So…" the mystery man said looking around. "Who's coming after me first?"

"I can sense the bountiful amount of youth flowing from your veins!" Gai shouted pumping his fist in the air. "I MUST MEET YOUR YOUTH FULL FORCE WI—"

Before his sentence finished Gai was cut short by the heel of a black sandal which smashed into his mouth.

"Holy shit he's fast!" Kiba exclaimed from the sideline. "Did anyone catch that?"

"N-no…he's faster than Lee!" Ino said.

"He might be as fast, or maybe even faster than Sasuke," Shikamaru stated.

"How can you be so sure?" Sakura asked.

"From the amount of effort he exerted," Neji cut in. "Sorry Shikamaru, may I?"

"Go ahead," the shadow user said. "It's too troublesome for me to explain; I'd rather just watch."

"To elaborate further on my point, the Byakugan allows me to see how chakra moves; you all know this," the Hyuuga started. "I can also see through solid objects. That being said, I am able to see the organs inside his body; his heart did not change pace at all. He is completely calm. For those of you unable to do this, you can tell he didn't utilize much effort because for one you haven't been able to feel any chakra from him yet correct?"

"He's right," Chouji stated. "His chakra didn't spike at all."

"He has reached the epitome of youthfulness that I strive to one day achieve!" Lee exclaimed in excitement.

"Lee…I hate to burst your bubble…" Kiba began. "But you don't give off chakra anyway so…"

The bushy browed shinobi hung his head.

"Kiba! That wasn't nice!" Ino scolded.

"Wait a second," Sakura said. "Hinata, Neji, you two have the Byakugan, so you can recognize chakra signature."

"Correct," Neji replied sensing where the conversation was going.

"And Kiba."

"Huh? What?" the dog user asked.

"You can recognize people by smell can't you?"

"Well duh!"

"Shino your insects can also tell a person's charka," the pink-haired medic stated.

"You are right," the Aburame member replied.

"So all of you know who this mystery guy is right?" The four Konoha 11 members Sakura just called out all looked at each other verifying her hunch. "Well who is it?"

"Not tellin," Kiba said turning back to the fight.

"Nor am I," Shino stated.

"Neji? Hinata?" Sakura asked looking at them. To her dismay, however, the Hyuuga pair remained silent, eyes fixated on the battle.

"You guys are no fun."

"Quit complaining Ms Head," Ino said.

"Yea, I'm trying to watch the fight too," Chouji said.

"Jeez guys, I thought you all would be at _least_ a little curious as to who this mystery man is," Sakura said.

"We are, but we'll know when we're supposed to know. So stop being troublesome," Shikamaru said. Everyone's attention turned back to the activity going on in the training field.

"Too soon?" the hooded man asked. "With his shouting I thought he was going to attack; maybe I misread him?"

Asuma pulled out his Chakra Blades, immediately letting his chakra flow through them. Gai, who'd recovered, pulled out his Sōshūga. Kurenai prepared herself, and Kakashi lifted his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan.

"Now let's start this properly," Asuma said.

"As if on cue Gai vanished appearing above the hooded figure with spinning his nunchaku rapidly. He brought it down upon his opponent who stopped the attack by grabbing one of the handles. No sooner than he'd done so he used his free hand to block an incoming kick from Kakashi. He kicked the copy ninja's other leg out from under him, but Kakashi recovered with a back handspring.

The man in the hood yanked forcefully on Gai's nunchaku bringing the bushy browed Jounin off balance. He then aimed an elbow at his face which Gai avoided before delivering a roundhouse kick. He watched as the man flipped over him and charged Asuma.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Kurenai watch ou—" He was too late. The genjutsu specialist's chin was met with a devastating punch, sending her crumpling to the ground.

"Wouldn't expect a genjutsu user, and expert at that, to get caught up in a genjutsu so easily. Then again, I doubt she's seen that one before." The man in the hood stated.

"What the hell happened, Kakashi?" Asuma asked confused.

"He caught us in a genjutsu the same instant he charged you."

"Just like that?"

"It looks like we'll have to take this one seriously Kakashi!" Gai said.

"Now that she's out of the way can we continue?"

"BRING IT OOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!" Gai shouted as he opened the first three gates.

The man in the hood vanished from sight reappearing a split second later spinning in mid-air preparing to deliver a kick to Gai's chest. The taijutsu specialist blocked the attack and grabbed him by the leg spinning and hurling him towards Asuma who was standing ready with his blades raised. He swung at his incoming target, but missed as his opponent twisted his body avoiding the wind infused blade, and crashed into him. Both men hit the ground but Asuma got the worst of it. The hooded man landed on top of him, driving a shoulder into his chest and rolling off into a back flip. As he did so he unleashed a handful of shuriken at Kakashi and Gai who both deflected them with their weapons.

No sooner than he landed the man vanished from sight, appearing behind Gai, and delivering a drop kick to his back. He used his momentum to spring off towards Kakashi. The Sharingan user blocked the kick and grabbed his opponent's ankle then returned fire with a punch only to find his fist caught.

Asuma, who'd recovered, was charging towards them. "I'm coming Kakashi!"

"Keimon OOOOOPEEEEEEEEEEN!" Gai shouted.

Back on the sidelines everyone watching was surprised that the mystery man was holding up so well against the village's top four Jounin.

"This guy's pretty good," Chouji noted. "The only other person who could fight the four of them like that is Sasuke."

"He doesn't seem to be having any trouble at all," Neji said.

"You're right," Hinata agreed. She couldn't believe it was the man of her dreams out there. She could feel her heart racing faster than it ever had. She couldn't wait for a chance to speak with him again.

Suddenly there was an explosion and a cloud of dust swept over the area.

"Holy shit! What was that?" Kiba asked.

"I think it was Asuma-sensei's Haisekishō (ash pile burning)," Shikamaru said.

"You're right," Ino agreed. "I'd recognize it anywhere."

"But what happened in there is the question," Shino stated.

"I think you guys might be in for a surprise…" Neji said.

As the smoke and dust cleared numerous gasps could be heard from the crowd. Eyes widened as they noticed the man in the hood was standing over Gai with his foot on his chest, while Asuma and Kakashi were struggling to get up.

"I think we're done here," the man in the hood stated. "Considering you all have a war at hand it wouldn't be good to have four of your village's top shinobi in unsuitable combat condition."

Tsunade's mouth was hanging open slightly in shock. She didn't expect him to be as good as he was and make such quick work of Kakashi and the others. "Very well…Sasuke, you're up," the busty blonde said.

"Well…looks like I'll get my turn after all," Sasuke said jumping down from the tree.

"You cannot beat me," the man said.

"You would do well to watch your mouth," Sasuke warned. "I don't take kindly to insults."

"I understand the truth may hurt, but that doesn't mean you should take to it as an insult."

"How about you show your face? Look me in the eye and say it?"

"Very well then…"

The man slowly pulled his hood back revealing spiky blonde hair with sideburns that extended down to about his chin. He had piercing blue, slit eyes, and thick whisker marks on his face. Due to his grin it was seen that he had elongated canines which were more like fangs. Everybody, with the exception of those who already knew, stared in shock, Uzumaki Naruto had returned to Konoha.

**A/N:** Ok that does it for the first chapter. Since this is a work in progress I am open to ideas from people who read my story. So please review and leave ideas for what you would like to see in it. I'll try to work with as many of them as possible. I hope to update with new chapters somewhere from 1-3 times a month depending on what my schedule permits so check back often.

As for the Story

Also this **IS NOT** and I repeat **IS NOT** a Naruto comes home after being exiled and everybody feels bad for treating him shitty and he's the village hero while Sasuke is an emotionally traumatized sociopath who masturbates to the Uchiha tablet in the secret room of the Naka Shrine. Naruto's back but his relationship with the village is strained. Some of the Konoha 11 he's on good terms with, others he could care less. He's also met some interesting people.

There **WILL** be some changes to some of the characters but nothing major. For instance, Anko is a hyperactive sadist, so I might amplify her hyperactivity and sadistic nature and throw in something like a hidden BDSM chamber in her basement. Hinata loves Naruto, so she might show more confidence around him. There **WILL** be mentioning of **ass, tittys, and nipples** because I know how we all love that stuff.

There **WILL **be the killing of some Konoha shinobi

Also there **WON'T** be any "3 billion light years past over the top" characters meaning that there won't be anyone who's abnormally super strong. For instance, there wouldn't be a baby with a super shit-diaper jutsu capable of incapacitating a whole country. Or someone who can wipe out an entire village and it's shinobi with one almighty jutsu. (Pein didn't even completely decimate Konoha when he attacked)

**Expect:** Crude Humor (ex: playing keep away with someone's dildo) Fights, Original Jutsu, Original Characters, Deaths of a few of the Main characters, plot twists etc. Polls because i want to know what you guys think of the story, its level of crudeness, characters etc.

**Don't Expect: **The obvious, because things you would say "It's obvious this is gonna happen" won't turn out that way, unless you are psychic. (at least I'll be doing my best to try and maintain an element of surprise when it comes to the main plot)

Extreme bashing of any one character (bashing will be spread around proportionately).

That's basically it until next time


	2. Ch 2: Know Your Enemy

Here's the second chapter everyone.

Enjoy the read, and please review.

**Chapter 2: Know Your Enemy**

"Hello everybody," Naruto said.

Nobody could believe what they were seeing. There was whispering among the shinobi present. "Is that the Yondaime?"

"It couldn't be."

"He's come back to save us!"

Their beliefs were proved wrong before long. "So, the dobe returns. I was beginning to think you were dead," Sasuke said.

"I don't know what could've given you that idea," Naruto said. "So you came back here after killing Itachi I see. I'm surprised."

"Why is that?"

"After you ran away with that snake pedophile I thought you had ended up a sex slave for life. That guy did freak me out a little." Some of the members from the rookie 9 couldn't help but snicker a little at that remark, while most of the female population seemed outraged.

"Well well, I think I know what my plans are for the night," Anko said.

"Cradle robber," Asuma said.

"What? He's old enough."

Sasuke's expression darkened. "I see you still keep your foot in your mouth dobe."

"Whatever uke."

Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "You don't mind if we go all out do you?"

"Naruto, is this fine with you?" the Godaime asked.

"Not a problem old lady. I haven't had a good fight in a while."

"Ok, Sasuke, it seems he doesn't care."

The Uchiha walked over to the tree and picked up Kusanagi which he had placed there during his short bout with Kakashi. "Very well, it will be his funeral."

The blonde made his way over to the black haired girl with Konohamaru's squad. She handed him his sword.

"Go stand over by Konohamaru," Naruto said in a voice only she could hear. "I'll try not to be too long."

"Ok Naruto."

"BRO! It's really you?" Konohamaru asked excitedly.

"Yep, it's me!" the blonde responded. "And I got a whole buncha new tricks too."

"AWESOME! You totally gotta teach me some new killer moves!"

"I will sometime during my stay; no worries."

"Quit wasting time dobe," Sasuke said. "Or are you starting to get scared?"

"Hold this for me," Naruto said removing his black robe, and handing it to the girl. Everybody examined him. He sported black sandals instead of the blue ones he was known for wearing when he was younger. He wore what used to be full length pants; they had been torn and stopped just below his knees resembling shorts and were black as well. He had his right leg bandaged from the knee and down. Instead of the traditional fingerless gloves most shinobi wore, he had his knuckles bandaged. His entire left arm was bandaged as well as his upper body from his chest up to his neck. The bandages extended to his right shoulder and down to his elbow. His right arm from about the middle of his forearm and down was bandaged. The tips and ends of numerous scars could be seen extending past some of the bandages. There were also other smaller ones across his mid section. His right hand had rope, a half inch in diameter wrapped around it in similar fashion to how one would wrap bandages. On his left hand he wore a black fingerless glove with a red steel plate across the fist. Around his waist was a 3-stranded sash consisting of two black strands and one red. The strands were tied together on his right hanging freely. Also hanging from his waist held up by the sash were the remains of an old red robe. It hung more to the left partly concealing his left leg.

Hanging across his back, upside down, from left to right was a Shikomizue. It was close in design to that of a katana. There were a few differences. One difference was that although the blade length was the same, it was straight instead of curved like the traditional Katana. The second difference was that there was no cross guard present. The third and final difference was that the hilt was a cylindrical shape. It was round instead of the normal design that was more rectangular.

"Jiraiya, he looks like he's been doing work as a mercenary," Tsunade said with a small hint of worry.

"Yes, but don't worry, he hasn't worked for any village or country in opposition to Konoha." The toad sage was careful to allow his words to reach only her ears.

"When did he start using a sword?"

"He picked it up during training with me, I had nothing to do with his kenjutsu training though," Jiraiya admitted.

"How did he learn?"

"He ran into the Kawakami Clan 2 years after he finished training with me," came the reply. "He learned their traditional style, Shiranui-ryu."

"That's an old style; I thought it had been forgotten."

"Depending on how Naruto choses to go about this battle, things might prove to be very interesting; just watch for now."

Ino looked at the black haired woman who had accompanied Naruto to the area. "Hey guys, who do you think that is?"

The other rookie 9 members examined her. In addition to being black, her hair was long, extending halfway down her back. She was about 5'7" about three inches shorter than Naruto. She had what would be considered good muscle tone. Although this was true, her body was filled in very well. Her legs appeared muscular, her hips were well rounded, and she had a bust which was size obviously bigger than average. As everyone watched her move over to the sidelines to join the group, it was evident that she had an air of confidence about her.

"Hey, Yumi-san, over here," Moegi called, motioning her over to where she, Konohamaru, and Udon were gathered.

The woman smiled, "Hello Moegi-chan, how are you guys doing?"

"We're good."

"Yea," Konohamaru agreed. "It's gonna be awesome watching bro kick Sasuke's ass!"

"I guess that's one way of putting it," Yumi said with a slight chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm. She eyed the Uchiha who was heading towards her fiancée. _"So that's him…"_

Sasuke strapped Kusanagi to his back as he proceeded to the center of the training ground to join Naruto. Upon reaching his desired position he spoke. "I hope you plan on taking this seriously, or your death here is certain.

Naruto simply grinned before replying, "Well I hope you plan on fighting as well as you make threats."

Back on the sidelines the present spectators could feel the bad blood between the two brewing. Members of the rookie 9 knew all too well that if the battle escalated too much that there was no telling which direction it could go in.

"Do you think they will try to kill each other Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked her former teacher. "I know they can't stand each other, but the tension must've died down a little at least over the last few years."

"Well Sakura," the silver-haired jounin began. "I honestly do not know what to tell you."

"Come on Kakashi," Anko cut in. "Those two? I've heard of the missions your squad went thru as genin. From what I understand they understood each other like a married couple."

"While that may be true Anko," the copy nin started. "Their relationship is better defined by a saying I once heard. 'If you know your enemy as you know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.'"

"What's that mean," Kiba asked.

"What it means," Shikamaru cut in. "Is those two basically knew each other so well that in case there ever came a point where they would have to fight it would be to settle the dispute over which was stronger."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Shikamaru," Kakashi complemented. "You see, they worked together, but they were always trying to outdo each other. During the chuunin exams they wanted to fight but didn't get the opportunity. Also before Sasuke's defection, they almost destroyed each other, and Sakura who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, fighting on the hospital roof; fortunately I intervened."

"You think they'll try to kill each other, or will they stop after they realize the battle is pretty much over?" Neji asked.

"Well I guess we will just have to watch and find out because it seems they're about to begin." Gai informed. Everyone stared intently, and both Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan.

Naruto and Sasuke, standing about ten yards from each other, stared intently into each other's eyes. Sasuke was busy formulating a plan. _"I'll try and make this quick and save the dobe the embarrassment. No need to make him look bad his first day back. Not that he would prove to be that much of a challenge in the first place."_ Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi as Naruto did likewise with his sword, still keeping eye contact. _"Just focus…focus…NOW! Kasegui no Jutsu!"_ Sasuke's Sharingan immediately activated and he lunged forwards. Within a moment the gap was closed and Sasuke swung his sword at Naruto who was standing still with a look of shock on his face.

As the blade was about to connect with Naruto's side, a voice shouted, "Bunshin Bakuha!" An explosion followed kicking up dust in the area. Sasuke who managed to shunshin away at the last moment was watching intently for any sign of his opponent. Feeling a presence behind him he spun around to block an incoming blade with his sword. Both fighters leapt back out of the dust cloud creating distance between them. As they landed they stood there watching each other closely, calculating their next moves.

On the sidelines few were able to follow what had just transpired. "That much action already and they're just warming up; this is going to be interesting," Neji said with a slight smile.

"This is the perfect time for Naruto-san to show his new found youthfulness," Rock Lee said. Everyone looked at him and sweat dropped at his remark.

"Jiraiya, I know some do it," Tsunade started, "but is there a reason Naruto chose the unorthodox reverse grip, as opposed to a normal one on his sword?"

"Well," Jiraiya said. "The Shiranui-ryu style is speed based. Quick parrying which can be easily changed to a counter attack is important. So is being able to strike quickly and from unexpected angles."

"That still doesn't explain where the reversed grip comes in," Ino noted.

"I'm getting there," Jiraiya informed. "Naruto felt the need to make it adapt to himself. To give you a better understanding ask this, have you ever known him to be orthodox in anything?"

Everyone thought it over and realized that the number one most unpredictable shinobi did well to live up to his claim. "Well I guess that is true. He said during his fight with Kiba that he does his best work with a handicap," Shikamaru said. "To be honest, every time that he has fought at a disadvantage he has come out on top."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chouji asked.

Jiraiya continued his explanation. "A reversed grip gives the user a disadvantage with attacks from above. And when it comes to backhand attacks to a certain extent. But coming from below or from the side attacks are stronger. Defensively it is easier to parry attacks due to being able to move the blade easier; being caught in a power struggle isn't common. Users are trained to be able to avoid it. If it happens, holding the sword with the hands side by side with both fists facing forward rather than the normal two handed grip is recommended."

"Makes sense," Ino said nodding.

"Hey, it looks like they're about to attack again," Kurenai said drawing attention to the two fighters.

Naruto formed a single seal with his left hand which was free. "Hien."

Sasuke noticed the wind based chakra form around the blade of Naruto's sword. _"Wind manipulation huh? Unfortunately for him I can see it with the Sharingan."_ Sasuke decided to try and even up the playing field. _"Kusanagi no Tsurugi."_ Kusanagi's blade became covered in lightning. He raised the sword pointing it at Naruto. _"Chidori Eisou!" _

Naruto was caught off guard, having never seen a jutsu such as this. He narrowly dodged the spear of lightning headed towards him, but not before it grazed his shoulder. He vanished from sight, appearing horizontally above Sasuke. He brought his sword up and spun rapidly as he came down. Sasuke leapt backwards gathering chakra in the form of electricity to his hands. Naruto landed causing the ground to crack creating a small crater just big enough for him to sit in. He then began forming hand seals. "Shito Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he said hurling his sword which was accompanied by a large amount of replicas at Sasuke.

The Uchiha, seeing multiple blades flying his way, gathered electrical chakra to his hand, and launched an attack of his own. "Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke thrust his hand forward sending multiple lightning senbon at his nemesis. The needles destroyed the shadow clones of Naruto's sword and Sasuke leaned to the side dodging the real one as he flew past him. Naruto grinned. "What do you have to smile about dobe?" Sasuke inquired.

"This," Naruto said forming a single seal. "Suiranreppuu."

Sasuke spun around just in time to see Naruto's sword come flying back towards him; he jumped to the side. He turned towards Naruto to see the sword coming at him again and knocked it to the side with Kusanagi only to have it hurl back towards him once more. He dodged and turned around in time to be kicked in the chest, and then attacked from his sides and back by more kicks sending him airborne. Knowing what would follow after he prepared his counter. _"Chidori Nagashi!" _Sauske unleashed his jutsu creating a protective field of lightning around his body. Bolts flared out from it, some hitting the clones below and dispersing them. The Naruto coming from above dispersed in a cloud of smoke as well upon making contact, and the Uchiha landed safely.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. _"He's better than I expected him to be. I wonder what other tricks he has."_ His sword had made its way back to his hand and he prepared it for another jutsu. "Kazekiri no Jutsu," Naruto said swinging his sword at his opponent and sending a large wind blade towards him.

The blade hit causing a large cloud of rubble-filled cloud of dirt to rise. Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, aiming a side kick his way. Naruto spun out of the way with a backhand aimed for Sasuke's face. The Uchiha grabbed his aggressor's wrist. Yanking him forwards and sending a knee into his stomach, and followed up with a round house sending the blonde haired shinobi flying backwards. Naruto stabbed his sword into the ground to prevent his collision with the tree he was closing in on. Immediately he hit the ground he darted towards the Sharingan user.

The shinobi present were watching intently as Naruto recovered from the blows. "They look evenly matched," Yamato noted.

"With Sasuke in line to be the 6th, I am not surprised," Anko said.

"Not only that, but Naruto doesn't know that Sasuke has the Mangekyou," Yamato informed.

"Well," Neji spoke up. "Naruto somehow always finds a way to come out on top no matter what skills he or his opponent may have."

"Do you think Naruto-kun will win Neji?" Hinata asked.

"I am unsure, I do not know right now," the Hyuuga prodigy admitted. "But his chakra levels are surprising. They're tremendously low for the jutsu he's been using. His chakra is different though; I haven't seen anything like this before. Do you see it Hinata?" This caused a few heads to turn, and murmurs of disbelief here and there.

"Yes Neji, it is indeed different," the younger Hyuuga agreed.

"I think Naruto will win," the woman now known as Yumi said.

"Do you know what you are saying?" Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun is next in line to be the Hokage."

"I don't care. He is weak; Naruto will win."

Some people turned around gaping at her in shock.

Most people who knew Sakura knew that the number one taboo that could be committed in her presence was to insult Sasuke in any way, shape or form. "Do you want to repeat that?" Sakura asked.

"If you heard me the first time there's no reason to waste my breath," Yumi said not even turning to look at her."If you want proof that I am right then just keep watching."

"I like her Akamaru," Kiba said to his dog who voiced his approval with a bark.

"I do too," Chouji said. "Anybody who can diss Sasuke like that and not care is cool in my book."

"_How troublesome,"_ Shikamaru mentally groaned. _"Now for weeks all we will hear is how Sakura wants to beat that chick's ass for insulting 'her Sauske'. Troublesome…just troublesome."_

"There there, Sakura, deep breaths, don't pay any attention to her," Ino said trying to calm her friend down as they turned their attention back to the fight.

Naruto and Sasuke met with a clash. Sasuke caught Naruto's right fist which had the shikomizue gripped firmly; Naruto held Sasuke's wrist preventing the Sharingan user from bringing Kusanagi down upon him. Naruto kicked at Sasuke only to have it blocked by his shin, and be met with a strong head butt. Naruto stumbled back and was almost hit by an incoming slash from Sasuke's blade. He parried rolling to his left and aiming for Sasuke's head with a back elbow which was ducked under. Naruto, whose sword was now about level with his opponent's head, quickly performed a single-handed seal, extending the wind chakra around the blade towards Sasuke who rolled to the side avoiding it. Both shinobi spun around to face each other and wasted no time with a follow up. Their fists collided canceling each other's blows out and releasing a slight shockwave.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade said thinking about Neji's mention of different chakra. She then proceeded in a low voice only for him to hear. "Did you teach him Senjutsu?"

"Yes, Naruto is now a sage, and unlike me, he is able to achieve a complete sage mode," the sennin replied.

"But then wouldn't his eyes resemble that of a toad?" Tsunade pondered.

"Yes, but during traning as the seal weakened, he ended up having a chat with a part of my former apprentice."

"You mean-"

"Yes," Jiraiya said. "His father sealed a part of himself away with the Kyuubi as a safe guard in the event that the seal were to weaken too much."

"How does that affect his eyes?"

"When he reached eight tails after losing control on a mission we went on," the sage began. "Minato appeared to him and explained everything to him, as well as revealing to him the location of the scroll explaining his two most popular jutsu. After that he reinforced the seal in a way which allowed for Naruto to use his tenant's chakra in conjunction with sage mode to have the effect of the Ryōsei no Jutsu. This would eliminate his need to fuse with Shima and Fukasaku, as I need to, and his need to use shadow clones as an alternative to it."

"So you mean he can continuously gather sage chakra on his own _and_ he knows the Hiraishin no Jutsu!?" Tsunade asked with her shock evident.

"Yes, that exactly," Jiraiya said grinning.

"Wait, the scroll was hidden here in the village that means..."

"Correct; he has been back here a few times over the past seven years."

Their attention was turned back to the battle upon hearing the loud ring of clashing steel. They looked on to witness Naruto and Sasuke in a struggle for power as their blades pressed together. Naruto removed his left hand from the handle of his sword using the pressure being applied from Sasuke's to overpower his sword and sending the bottom of the hilt into Sasuke's throat. He stomped on the Uchiha's foot following up with a knee to the stomach. He then shoved Sasuke to the side creating space and proceeded with a spinning back kick which was stopped as the Sharingan wielder grabbed his ankle.

Sasuke then kicked his opponents other leg out from under him causing him to fall to the ground and brought his sword above his head with both hands and stabbed down striking home in the center of Naruto's chest. Naruto changed into a log and Sasuke spun around swinging at the real one who closed in from behind. Naruto ducked and rolled to the side only to have lightning infused shards of wood fly at him as the log exploded due to a Chidori Nagashi sent through the sword's blade. He quickly twirled his sword deflecting the debris, and avoiding harm.

Sasuke hoping to catch his foe off guard completed the seals he was already forming. "Bakuhatsu En Shotto!" Sasuke extended his empty hand firing blasts of fire towards Naruto causing the blonde shinobi to revert to evasive maneuvers.

"_Damn, if I keep having to run I'll end up tiring,"_ Naruto thought while doing what he could to avoid each incoming ball of fire that headed towards him.

Sauske then fired a large barrage at his target leaving the blonde no option but to leap into the air. He immediate formed a quick string of hand seals. "Karyudan!"

Naruto's eyes widened as a large fire dragon shot into the sky and prepared to come down on top of him.

"There's no way he can dodge that," Chouji said as the jutsu closed in on Naruto.

"He better figure out something quick or he's toast," Asuma said joking partly.

"_Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata thought.

"Naruto if you don't figure out a way to dodge that no ramen for three days!" the blonde's fiancée yelled from the sidelines. "I'm not joking this time!"

The members of the rookie 9 and those familiar with Naruto's love for the broth soaked succulent noodles stared at her. Trying to keep the number one hyperactive ninja from ramen was unheard of. It must've made Naruto feel threatened because he obliged to her command.

Naruto formed a single seal in front of his face and attempted a defensive technique, "Doryuheki!" as he neared the ground a large wall of earth erupted from the ground. It withstood the impact of the fire dragon for only a moment before crumbling. That was all the time the jinchuriki needed to escape.

"Seems you improved a little," Sasuke said not showing any emotion.

"Same could be said about you, but you still won't beat me," Naruto countered

"I plan to end this soon dobe."

"How do you intend to do that teme?" Naruto asked as he created a few shadow clones.

"With this!" Sasuke's eyes changed now resembling a six-pointed atom model.

Naruto began forming seals but lost concentration upon noticing Sasuke's eyes which had changed. _"What's tha-oh shit!"_ Naruto realized to late what was happening and couldn't divert his gaze from Sasuke's soon enough to avoid what followed.

_Inside the Genjutsu:_

Naruto was struggled to free himself from the shackles he was in. _"One of those clones better do something to get me outta here. If one of them would hurry and use the blasted Kai Release for crying out loud."_

_Back in the real world:_

The bunshins were doing what they could to keep Sauske busy from completing his genjutsu. Eventually he lost focus and the genjutsu he had cast was broken. Naruto looked around and stood a little disoriented from the genjutsu. He finally recovered enough to see numerous clones closing in on his opponent. "Bunshin Bakuha!" The explosion engulfed Sasuke. He stood and re-sheathed his sword turning his back and heading back to the crowd.

"That was awesome bro!" Konohamaru shouted. "You kicked his ass!"

"I know huh, so much for him being the next Hokage," Naruto joked. "Looks like the council's gonna have to meet on finding a new successor for ya."

"It's not over yet," Neji said.

"Huh?"

Seeing what Neji meant Hinata shouted, "Naruto-kun behind you!"

Naruto whirled around just in time to see an overly large spectral arrow headed his way.

A/N: Mixed reviews I liked that. It's good to get both positive and negative ones. I plan on making the chapters a little longer, so expect that. Also feed me any ideas you feel would make the story better. I made Naruto use a few wind based kenjutsu attacks considering that's his affinity, and I'm trying to deviate from using familiar jutsu over and over again. So please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, please bear with me as I am new to the whole story writing thing.

Kasegui no Jutsu – Shackling Stakes

Suiranreppuu – Jade Severe Gale Wind

Hien – Flying Swallow

Kazekiri no Jutsu – Wind Cutter Technique


	3. Ch 3: A Surprising Victory

Enjoy the chapter. Also there's a note at the bottom to clear some things up.

Don't for get to review!

**Chapter 3: A Surprising Victory and Look at the Past**

The arrow pierced through Naruto carrying his body through the air and impaling a tree. Naruto's body simply hung there, lifeless. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Konohamaru yelled.

Spectators redirected their focus from Naruto to the direction the young Chuunin was staring, while others continued staring at the limp body on the tree speechless. Sasuke emerged from the clearing dust surrounded by a large spectral figure. On its left forearm was a bow doubling as a shield. In the right hand was an arrow. "You lose, dobe," Sasuke said.

A rumble began coming from the ground. The crowd looked on confused as to what was taking place. "What's going on," a shinobi asked.

His question was answered as a large amount of shadow clones erupted from the ground surrounding Sasuke on all sides. Each wielded swirling blue spheres of chakra in both hands.

"Unbelievable-" Neji began unable to finish his thought. "That charka!"

"Taiju Kage Bunshin: Rasenrengan Rendan!" The shadow clones all charged Sasuke with unbelievable speed. Upon impact there was a tremendous explosion, tearing up the terrain and knocking over nearby trees as well as sending a fair amount of the spectators to the ground.

"Neji, Hinata, can either of you see what just happened?"

"Naruto-kun broke through Susanoo."

"What?!" Sakura couldn't believe it. "That's possible?!"

The dust cleared and Sasuke and Naruto could be seen in a power struggle with their swords locked. "Give up dobe," the Uchiha said.

"Rot in hell you bastard!" the whiskered man shot back. He sidestepped and pulled his sword back causing Sasuke to fall forwards off balance. He brought his sword down upon the back of the Uchiha's neck, but was surprised to find his sword connect with a log. He spun around, swinging his fist with all that he hand, and put his entire weight behind it. A loud thud was heard as it collided with flesh.

Sasuke crashed to the ground and kicked Naruto's leg's out from under him. He sprang back up to his feet and leapt up into the air while forming a series of hand seals. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku! (Great Fire Annihilation)" A large wall of flame soared towards Naruto who was recovering.

The dust had cleared and nobody could believe what was before them. Naruto was standing over Sasuke with both his sword and Kusanagi pinning Sasuke to the ground through both his shoulders. "Looks like you lose," Naruto said pulling his sword from the unconscious Uchiha's shoulder, putting it back in the sheath. "Teme." He turned around and proceeded back towards where the others were standing.

"HELL YEA BRO, YOU KICKED HIS ASS!" Konohamaru exclaimed pumping his fist in the air. Sakura and a few others ran towards Sasuke's position to tend to his wounds.

"I guess that's one way of putting it," Naruto said grinning. "So…how'd I do granny?"

Tsunade probably would've broken his jaw if it weren't for her astonishment. "I-I guess that means you improved vastly. You can begin taking missions anytime you're ready."

"I want payment for those jobs in addition to the amount I requested earlier."

"Naruto, that decision has to be voted on by the-"

"Either that or I can leave, I know other people who would pay more; the only reason I am here is because it was requested." Everyone was stunned. The blonde before them wasn't the same care free, goofy shinobi they remembered him as.

"We can meet with them and discuss it tomorrow," Tsunade said.

"Thank you, Yumi, let's go." Naruto said taking his robe from her and putting it back on.

"Ok, Naruto," the woman said. "Good bye everyone." She then turned around and followed Naruto as he walked off.

"Damn, looks like we should hope the Mighty Uchiha doesn't piss off Naruto, or else Konoha is done for," Kiba said laughing slightly. "Well, in that case I'd probably just leave."

"Kiba! Don't joke like that!" Ino scolded.

"I have to say I can't disagree," heads turned towards Shikamaru. "I mean, it doesn't seem like we've been living up to what the village should be. I mean, there isn't the same sense of unity from when the third was still alive."

"That is true," Chouji agreed backing his best friend. "But we can't say what will happen this early."

"Yea, oh well. It's too troublesome to bother with right now, I'm going home to sleep, and it's getting dark soon. Knowing my mother, she'll probably nag me for being out." Shikamaru stood and stretched before heading off.

"Guess I'm going to leave too," Chouji said heading off.

"Gai-sensei, I must continue to train as Naruto-san did and become stronger!" Lee said.

"Yes my student! WE WILL START WITH 200 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!" The bushy-browed man exclaimed and the two were off.

"I will never get over how weird those two can be." Kiba said hopping on his dog's back. "Let's go home Akamaru.

Many of the spectators had already begun leaving the training grounds. Only a few were left, among them being Neji, Hinata, the former cell leaders of the rookie nine, and Jiraiya and Tsunade who was helping Sakura with Sasuke's wounds.

"I take it you two saw what happened," Kakashi said looking at two Byakugan users.

"Yes, and I must once again say that Naruto surprised me, using Dochuu Eigyo to hide underground." Neji said with a small grin. "He will forever be the most unpredictable shinobi."

"Jiraiya-san," Hinata began. "What was that weird chakra Naruto-kun used against Sasuke?"

"Sage chakra," The white-haired man said.

"What exactly is it?" Neji asked.

"Well," Jiraiya said. "It is like chakra, but, different. You see, you must gather energy from nature. After a sufficient amount has been gathered, one is able to achieve what is known as sage mode. While in sage mode, all abilities increase dramatically, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. And physical damage to the user is almost ineffective. That is all I will tell you, I don't want to give away all of his secrets." Jiraiya then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Well Hinata I guess we better head back to the compound."

"Ok Neji-san." The two vanished as well.

Meanwhile Tsunade and Sakura had just finished dealing with Sasuke's injuries. "Well Sakura," Tsunade began. "That should do it. He should probably try not to use his arms to much for two days otherwise it might end up taking longer for him to heal."

"Knowing him he wouldn't settle for it," Sakura said frowning slightly.

"I know which is why you should keep a close eye on him. Also I won't be allowing him to take missions for a few days."

"I'll tell him when he wakes up."

"I'll help you get him back home."

_A little later in at the Hokage's guest home:_

Naruto had just emerged from the restroom after finishing his shower. He looked at his soon to be wife who was already asleep on the bed. He created a two kage Bunshin to stand watch over the house. Due to the fact that he couldn't gather sage chakra while sleeping, he had shadow clones perform the task for him during the night. As the two clones exited the room he climbed in next to his fiancée and put his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. He thought back to when he first met her. Never in his life at that point did he ever think they would end up together. Before he knew it his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

_Flashback/Dream: Five years ago Iwagakure (hidden rock village)_

"Congratulations Naruto, your training is carrying along wonderfully. In about a year you will know everything I have to teach you."

"Thanks Ero-sennin," the young blonde said. "When are we going to go on more missions?"

"Well, I think you are good enough to choose which missions you can or can't take on. So I will be leaving you for a few weeks."

"Still tracking Akatsuki's movements?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Ok, well I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Be careful Naruto," Jiraiya said vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Hmm, what to do…" Naruto's mind wandered to a samurai civilization which took refuge in the mountains to the north of Iwagakure. The Kawakami Family founded it. To be more exact, one could look at it as a village composed mostly of swordsmen, as well as many shinobi specializing in kenjutsu and genjutsu. Walking through the streets it was rare to see anyone without a sword, with the exception of children in the Kenjutsu academy who carried bokken. It was about half the size of what a normal village would be in terms of population. Even so if it came to war they could beat most other villages with little or no casualties. Those who lived trained in the ancient sword style of the Kawakami family, Shiranui-Ryu.

When he had visited with Jiraiya a few months ago Kawakami Hiryu, had given him a Shikomizue. Which was basically a straight edged rather than normally curved bladed Katana mostly used by shinobi. The one he received had a black handle with a cylindrical shape and there was no cross-guard. "I guess I can use this time to go back and finish the training." With that he was off.

_In the forest close to the base of the mountains:_

Naruto was running through the forest quickly approaching the mountains when he heard a scream. _"What the hell?"_ he skidded to a halt and turned in the direction of the screaming. He immediately sped off to help whoever it was who needed it. After a few minutes he came to what appeared to be a small mercenary camp. There was a group of men who stood in a circle, and in the middle was a woman with red hair, holding a younger girl who had black hair. It seemed she was protecting the younger girl who was unconscious. There were tears in her eyes.

"Haven't you had enough?" the woman cried. "Please, let her go."

"Why would we do that?" one of the mercenaries asked. "If we let her go, that means less variety."

"Not only that but she's fresh," another said. "And we've been through you enough time's already."

"_Damn this doesn't look good,"_ Naruto thought. _"2…3…7…8. Ok, this shouldn't be too hard. Needa surprise 'em though."_ He touched the middle and ring fingers on his hands to both palms sliding them back upwards activating the seals and causing shuriken to appear in both hands.

"Enough of this, let's just fuck them both!"

"I agree I'm tired of waiting." The men began closing in on the two females.

Two shuriken flew by hitting home between the eyes of two of them who staggered back and fell, dead. The other's turned the direction the shuriken came from only to see a lone shinobi of about fifteen standing there. "Ok kid, this isn't the place for you to be so unless you want to die, run off somewhere." Two more shuriken came from behind striking two more in the back of the head and killing them. The four remaining mercenaries drew their weapons.

"Unless you want to die, you should run along and leave those two alone," Naruto warned.

"Enough of this!" One mercenary charged the blonde who made no attempt to move, and was run through by the sword. The body then burst into a cloud of smoke.

"I'm not telling you again." The mercenary looked up in time to be stabbed through the eye and pinned to the ground as Naruto landed on top of him. He then yanked the kunai out and lodged it in the screaming mercenary's mouth piercing his throat. "Who's next?"

Naruto was answered as the remaining three charged him. He put up a fight before two sandwiched him and dismembered him cutting through his neck and waist. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke once more. "Watch out for the real one!"

"What the hell?"

"Oh shit!"

The third mercenary turned around just in time to see his two comrades yanked into the ground, buried to their necks. "Come out and fight you little piece of—"

Before he finished his sentence he was silenced as their blonde assailant emerged from the ground and shoved a sword up his ass killing him. The shinobi then burst into a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto leapt down from the tree, landing on the skull of one of the ground encased mercenaries. He then turned to the other and kicked him in the head, snapping his neck, ending his life.

"Please, don't hurt us, we have no mon—"

"I don't want your money," Naruto said. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes, sir what is your name?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, and you?"

"Masaki Kaoru," the red haired woman answered.

"And her? Is she your daughter?" Naruto asked.

"No, but she is the closest thing I have to one," the woman said. "Her name is Yumi."

"How did you two come across each other?"

"We are—were—slaves. Her mother was killed when she was still a baby and I took her as my own. I did not know what her mother named her so I called her Yumi."

"I see," Naruto said. "Does she know?"

"Yes, I managed to keep her mother's things, and among them was a picture of both of them along with a man whom I guess is her father. There was writing on the back, but unfortunately it had become smudged and unreadable before she could read."

"I see, so…how did you end up with these guys?"

"We were slaves, sold to mercenaries, business men, anyone who would pay enough."

"I see," the blonde shinobi said. "Must've been tough."

"It was, we were forced t-to…" she stopped before finishing her sentence. Her body shook slightly from her quiet sobs.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He could talk to girls, but when they were crying it was a whole different story. "I am sorry to hear that," he said as his gaze shifted to the ground. "Do you have any belongings?"

"Only a few," Kaoru said. "They are all in my bag."

Naruto then got an idea. He pulled out a writing pad. "Hey do you two have a home?"

"No."

"You can come with me. I am actually on my way to see some old friends and I'm sure that they would be more than happy to help." He then performed a quick set of hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A larger than normal toad sporting a vest appeared. "Yo, what's up?"

"Hey Gamakichi, I need a favor from you." Naruto said handing him a letter. "Take this up the mountain to the Kawakami family. I need them to know I'm bringing some friends."

"No problem, see you later." With that the toad was off.

"Ok, you two can come with me," Naruto said. Kaoru was about to pick up the unconscious girl in her arms. "No, don't worry, I'll carry her."

"Thank you," the woman said as Naruto lifted Yumi onto his back.

"Let's go."

_A few hours later:_

At the southern gates to the Kawakami compound two swordsmen, twins in fact, stood watch. One wore a red hakama with a black obi around his waist. He wore a red sleeveless robe and had his sword across his back. In the distance he could see people closing in from the distance. "Hey Ryoji, there's some people headed this way," he said.

"Master Hiryu said to expect Naruto-san and a few others, it might be them," the other answered.

"They're too far out to tell."

"You stay here Akira, I'll inform Master Hiryu at once."

Naruto, Kaoru, and Yumi who was still unconscious on Naruto's back were getting closer to the gates when a voice called out, "Hey Naruto-san!"

Naruto looked up. He recognized the white-haired swordsman who was about his age. He sported red colored samurai pauldron on his left shoulder and a set of vambraces on his forearms. He wore a red robe with only his right arm in the sleeve, allowing the left side to hang freely. His upper body was covered in a mesh tank top. "Akira, long time no see."

"Master Hiryu informed us that you would be arriving." He noticed the red-haired woman and the unconscious girl on Naruto's back. "Who are they?"

"This is Kaoru-san, and her daughter Yumi," Naruto said. "Do you think Master Hiryu has a place for them to stay?"

"I am not sure, but we can see him and ask. Follow me."

"Naruto-san," Kaoru said. "Are you sure this will be ok?"

"Don't worry, Master Hiryu is one of the kindest people I know," Naruto said. "And his wife Kazue loves to take care of people."

"Hurry up, Master Hiryu will be getting ready for training soon," Akira said.

Naruto and Kaoru followed after him.

_At The Kawakami Family Mansion:_

A man in a hooded robe stood in the study room. Usually family members and those who were practitioners of the Shiranui-Ryu sword style wore either a black, red, or white robe, which was either hooded or not as personal preference of the wearer. Each color signified a certain rank. White robes were worn by those who were of novice rank. Also direct family members sported a robe with a dragon on the back, while those not related had the kanji 天(sky/heavenly/god/celestial/day) on the back. Those who wore a red robe were considered advanced. The black robes were worn by those who had mastered the style. In addition to being black, this man's robe differed from the others. All over the robe were red dragons outlined in gold. Of all the Kawakami family members, he was the only one to wear this robe which signified that of all in the family he was the most skilled.

His hair was long and black, tied off in a ponytail reaching the middle of his back. His eyes were red, with the iris and pupil lined with gold. He had a stern look on his face, and although he didn't appear old, by looking upon his face one could see that he had been through a lifetime of experiences. He was a tall man standing slightly above six feet. In addition to his height, he was muscular, giving him a menacing look. He had a katana at his waist on his left side. Across the back of his waist was a wakizashi with the handle on the left. On his feet he wore white flat-bottomed sandals, and black socks. Under the robe he wore a pair of white hakama pants and a white sleeveless gi, with fishnet underneath. Around his neck was a chain with a medallion consisting of a white ring with a black dragon in it.

"Master Hiryu," a voice addressed the man.

The man turned around to face his visitor. "Yes Akira, what is it?"

"Naruto-san has arrived with his guests," the young boy answered.

"Good! Send them in."

Akira stepped out of the room and was back within a few moments with Naruto, Kaoru, and a still unconscious Yumi. Naruto was first to speak. "Master Hiryu, it's been a while."

"I had no idea you were so close, I was not expecting your arrival for a few days," Hiryu answered. He turned to Akira. "Thank you Akira, you may leave now. Find Takashi and Ryo. Tell them to take shift at the gates."

"Yes Master," the boy said bowing.

"Also, Ryoji has gone back, ask them to tell him take the rest of the day off."

"Yes, Master," he bowed once more. On his way out he turned to Naruto. "I'd like to have a rematch with you when you get the chance."

"Sure thing," Naruto said grinning. "I'm looking forward to it."

Akira exited closing the door. Hiryu then addressed the blonde haired shinobi. "So what brings you here Naruto?"

"Well, Ero-sennin had to leave on business and I was in Iwagakure," Naruto began. "So I decided to visit and complete my training if it's not too much trouble."

"Trouble? Never, you're welcome here anytime," Hiryu said. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Kaoru-san," Naruto said motioning to the red haired woman at his side. "And this is Yumi."

"Friends from back home?"

"No, they were slaves," Naruto said looking down. "But I rescued them on my way here. I'm sorry to trouble you with this Master but—"

"Make no mention of it." Naruto looked up to see the Kawakami leader smiling. "I'll have a place prepared for them to live. My wife will show them to their new home."

"Where is Kazue-san? I didn't see her when I came in."

"She is in the entertainment district, most likely playing shogi with her friends."

"Ok, well I'll stop by to say hello to her," Naruto said. "Akira told me you were getting ready to train, you wouldn't mind—"

"Of course not, we can begin as soon as you are ready," Hiryu said.

"Awesome!" Naruto placed the unconscious Yumi on a couch. He brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her for a short moment before heading for the door. "Should I tell Kazue-san to come back here?"

"Yes, please. Tell her to be here as soon as she can, and I will meet you at the dojo in an hour."

"No problem," Naruto said disappearing out the door.

_End Flashback/Dream:_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat up. He looked at the clock next to the bed, it was almost noon. "Hmm, guess I'll just get started with my training." Naruto noticed Yumi enter the room in her training gear.

"I see you're finally up Naruto," Yumi said. "Wanna spar? It's been a while."

"Sure, I'll be out in a moment."

After a few minutes they were both outside. As Naruto stepped out he noticed Kaoru sitting in a chair on the front deck. "Hello Kaasan, are you watching?"

"Why not? Does that surprise you?" the red haired woman asked.

"Well, I just never thought you were the type for violence is all."

"Oh no, don't mind me, just go on about your training normally. Try not to kill each other though; I know you two can be rather competitive at times."

"Haha, no need to worry Kaasan, I'll hold back."

"I was more worried about you to be honest," Kaoru said causing the blonde to stare at her blankly. "Oh, I was talking to myself, I think, don't worry about it just have fun."

"Naruto stop wasting time, I have a new technique to try out."

Naruto looked at Yumi who was twirling a katana in her hand. "Oh be patient, you're always demanding something," the blonde shinobi said pulling out his sword.

"I'm a woman in need of certain things, I can't help it," Yumi countered.

"Women and their needs, I'll never understand."

"Because we're complex. Are you ready?"

"Of course."

The couple charged each other. Naruto thought back to when she first began learning to use a sword. It had been the first time he had a conversation with her. It also resulted in their first argument and kiss.

_Flashback: Mura no za Hiryu (village of the flying dragon)_

It had been two months since Naruto arrived at the village with Kaoru and Yumi. He felt good, having mastered the first of one of the Shiranui-ryu style's three strongest techniques, Sonikku Buumu (sonic boom). Unlike most air blades which an opponent was safe from after avoiding, this one differed.

The Sonikku Buumu required channeling wind chakra to the blade manipulating the air in front of it to eliminate any form of possible resistance when performing a swing. This allowed for the sword to travel at a speed fast enough to create a tremendous shockwave to follow after. The first version occurs if the sword happens to be blocked. The chakra on the sword is released hitting the opponent. In addition, if used with a tremendous amount of chakra, it allowed for the user's sword to cut cleanly through the opponent's. The opponent would then be hit with the wind blade and the sword. The final part of the attack was the shockwave that followed which could send most opponents flying back a good distance.

The second version required the user to perform the attack from afar as if using the Kazekiri no Jutsu. The blade of wind would travel as normal but depending on the strength of the attack the interval between the arrival of the initial blade and the shockwave varied. The most basic form of the attack would have the shockwave follow almost immediately after. The strongest version would have a shockwave that would cover a larger area and have a delay of no more than two seconds. Due to the fact that the shockwave was wind and not chakra it was undetectable.

Naruto decided he was ready to try learning the Kawakami family's second technique. "I think I'm ready for the next move."

"Sorry Naruto, it will have to be another time, however, I have another training assignment for you," Hiryu said putting away his weapons.

"What's that?"

"Yumi has been training with Kazue and Akira. I want to see how she matches up against you. She has come a long way since she started. She also seems to have the same talent for quick learning that I see in you."

"But sensei I—"

"Do not worry about it. It will just be two short days. Your training with me will commence once again the day after."

"Alright," Naruto said in defeat. He put his shikomizue back in the sheath at his waist, then sat down on a nearby bench and waited. Before too long Yumi appeared. He looked at her. Having been focused on training, he hadn't really taken time to see her. Occasionally he would speak with Kaoru, but when he did Yumi was sleeping, wandering the village streets, or off training. He took time to examine her. She had fiery orange eyes with bright red pupils, black hair reaching her shoulders, and she was only a little shorter than he was. Not only that, but he noticed that for her age she also had a matured body. Naruto was entranced by her movements as she approached him. Before his mind wandered to far her calm voice brought him back to reality.

"I never got the chance to say thank you," she said.

"Huh…oh…don't worry about it," Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Thank you again." She stood there patiently looking at him.

"What?"

"Hiryu-sama said that we are training together."

"You can train, I can watch."

"I don't think that's what he had in mind."

"Well I can't say that I had this in mind either," Naruto said. "I don't see how training with you will benefit me in any way, shape, or form."

"You're scared of girls," Yumi said.

Naruto's eye twitched. "What?"

"I know you heard me, unless you're as much of a dumbass as you're acting right now."

"Who are you calling a dumbass you weird eyed bitch."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH?"

"YOU! ACTING ALL UNGRATEFUL AND ALL AFTER I SAVED YOUR ASS!"

"FUCK YOU!" The girl pulled out her sword and attacked.

Naruto quickly moved out of the way. The unlucky bench ended up in shards. His eyes slightly widened seeing a groove in the ground caused by her blade. Before he knew it she was above him. He quickly grabbed his sword in a reverse grip, yanking it from the sheath in a back handed motion, the blade horizontal. "Kaminokaze no kabe." (divine wall of wind)

The blades collided and a wave of wind was released sending Yumi backwards. She back flipped and as soon as her feet touched the ground launched towards Naruto who was stunned by her speed. The girl got down low preparing for an upward slash. "Hononoken!" (flame sword)

As Yumi came up the blade of her katana erupted in flames. Naruto kicked her forearm knocking her arm back and sending her off balance and falling forwards. The blonde shinobi brought his knee into her face and followed up with a punch to the back of her head sending her to the ground face first.

Yumi quickly grabbed her sword, and sprang up to her feet. "Bastard."

"No need to get mad about the whole thing, you star—" Naruto was cut off before he could finish as a large ball of fire headed his way. _"Maybe I can blow it out."_ He back flipped rotating to his left gain momentum for his swing. He landed performing a slash. "Sonikku Buumu!" The blade of wind cut through the fire. A second later the shockwave followed Blowing out the fire.

Naruto noticed Yumi and disappeared he turned around in time to lean back and avoid her sword. The black haired girl lost her balance due to the momentum of her swing and fell forwards knocking Naruto who was leaning back onto the ground and landing on him. Naruto propped himself up on his shoulders to try and sit up. Just at that moment Yumi turned to face him. "If you hadn't—"

Both stared at each other shocked. Naruto pushed away. "What was that for?!"

"What do you mean? You kissed me!"

"Get off me!" Naruto pushed her off crawling away and spitting. "I don't understand washing out your mouth for saying bad words, but with all the names you've called me today I see why."

"YOU BASTARD!" Yumi asked anger evident in her eyes.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

_End Flashback:_

Naruto smiled at the memory, but Yumi's next attack caught his attention. "Hono no Rikudou!" (flame of six paths). She stabbed her sword into the ground closing her left eye.

"_I wonder…what's she doing?"_ Naruto felt the ground beneath him rumbling and leapt into the air. Looking down he saw a jet of fire coming up after him. He then noticed balls of fire quickly closing in on him from the front, back, and sides. _"Rikudou…six paths…that's five. That means—"_ The blonde shifted his body spinning to the side and diving to the ground. Naruto looked behind him to see another jet of fire coming down from the sky. The jets collided with the fireballs creating an explosion.

Yumi emerged from the blast with her blade ignited in flames. "Hono Sonikku Buumu!"

Naruto countered. "Sonikku Buumu!" His wind blade cut through Yumi's flame and the two shockwaves collided causing a large cloud of smoke and dust to rise. Naruto looked at his fiancée's eyes. They were still the same orange except now the sclera turned red like her pupil and just like the pupil was glowing. _"She just had to be as fiery as her kekkei-genkai"_

_Flashback: Mura no za Hiryu (Two years ago)_

It had been two years since Naruto completed his training with Jiraiya and learned to use Senjutsu. During the past three years he had learned a lot from the old sage. He had been back with the Kawakami family for two of the three years. Naruto had also been learning various techniques of the Shiranui-ryu style. A few weeks ago he had perfected the first technique, as well as the second. Currently he was learning the third and final technique of the style. He had also earned the right to don the b

During the time he had grown closer to Yumi and her mother, Kaoru. He had also let go of the feelings he had for Sakura and allowed Yumi to get closer to him. Through his training with Yumi, and watching her, he noticed that anytime she used a fire jutsu, she never used seals. It also seemed that she could control it in any way she wished. It reminded him of Amaterasu in a way. Having just finished his training for the day, and with nothing planned, the blonde shinobi decided to find Yumi and ask her about it.

He went by the house that Hiryu had provided for the girl and her mother. He found Kaoru engaged in her usual activity of reading out on the front deck of the house. "Hey Kaoru-san, is Yumi here?"

"No, I'm afraid not Naruto," The red headed woman admitted. "She did say something about doing research or studying. You might want to try Hiryu-sama's library."

"Thank you," the blonde said heading towards the mansion. After a few minutes he had arrived and headed straight for the study. He looked inside to see Yumi standing at a table with scrolls and open books scattered across it. He knocked on the door frame. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

Shocked the black haired girl looked up. "Naruto," she said smiling. "How are you? Did training go ok?"

"It did, I'm exhausted," came the reply. "Yumi, I had a question for you though if you don't mind answering."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well, I've noticed that when you use Katon ju—"

"Taiyougan."

"Hn?" Naruto blinked obviously confused.

"The Sun Eye," she said. "It is my kekkei-genkai. I found out from Hiryu-sama."

"Huh? How did he know?"

"All the books in his library are on ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, any type even kenjutsu." The girl explained. "He also has a collection on kekkei-genkai and each book tells of known strengths and weaknesses of them."

"Wow really?"

"Yes, his ancestors kept record of any and all jutsu and kekkei-genkai they encountered in battle and any strategy formed to use against it."

"I guess I better study more often," Naruto said.

"Yep."

"So what does yours do?"

"It allows me to use the energy from the sun to use Katon Jutsu. It is stronger during days than at nights of course."

"What about at nights, can you even use it at all?"

"Yes, and it enables me to see as if it were day. Also since the moon uses the sun's light, it is more effective when used during a full moon than crescent or new moon."

"I see. What else can it do?"

"Well," Yumi said looking at the book in front of her. "I can control fire, its shape, intensity, and size. The exception being if it is from the jutsu of another in which case I can only use one of my eyes' defenses."

"Which is?" Naruto asked intently.

"Being able to protect myself from most of the jutsu by covering myself with Katon chakra in the way a Hyuuga does with regular chakra to perform kaiten."

"Oh, then what?"

"As I spin, I am able to absorb the chakra into my eyes for an attack, which is helpful."

"Hmm," Naruto thought for a second. "How helpful?"

"It takes a little time to gather chakra from the sun's energy for an attack much like regular chakra for any jutsu. So, with this, I can unleash an attack instantly without having to focus first. It would be instantaneous, like blinking."

"Well, remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Since you taught me the Kage Bunshin, I have more than enough ways to keep you in line," Yumi said smiling.

"That's why I like you so much. You're as dangerous as I am."

Yumi stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"Dangerous? You?"

"What's so hard to believe about that?"

"Do I have to remind you?"

Naruto stopped and remembered what she was talking about. There was a time when a large spider as he claimed attacked him in the shower, and he ran out screaming.

"Spider!" Yumi yelled pointing seeing Naruto was off in thought.

Naruto jumped and spun around creating a Rasengan. Seeing there was no spider he pouted. "That's not very nice."

"Awe, is poor wittle Nawuto-kun afwaid of a wittle spider?"

"HEY YOU NEVER KNOW. THEY COULD BE POISONOUS! OR I COULD BE ALLERGIC!"

Yumi began laughing and Naruto stormed out of the room.

_End Flashback:_

Naruto smiled again at his memory. As Yumi came down from above he caught her wrist as she landed. Twirling her around so her back was to him, he pulled her close. "I think that's enough for now."

"Yea I agree," Yumi said. "I was going easy on you anyway."

"Sure."

"Well let's go take a shower." The girl leaned to the side and looked back at him. A grin was on her face.

Naruto grinned back at her. "I think that's a good idea."

As they reached the door Kaoru's voice stopped them. "You two behave in there and don't be too loud." The two looked at her blushing. "I want grandchildren, but would rather not have to remember the sounds put into making them whenever I hold one of them."

The two hurried into the house obviously embarrassed and closed the door quickly behind them.

"_Young people,"_ Kaoru thought as she looked back to her book grinning.

A/N: Well that shows a little bit about Yumi, and Kaoru. There will be more but that will be in later chapters.

Ok the rest of this note is kinda lengthy but it should clear some stuff up for some people about the last chapter.

In the last chapter when Neji and Hinata saw irregular chakra patters I was referring to the sage chakra Naruto was gathering. I am not sure if the Byakugan can see that since in the manga during the fight with pein when Naruto gathered sage chakra to overload the pein that absorbed chakra it didn't say anything about it…so I'm not sure…but I assume it can. As for his eyes having a slit instead of the normal toad eyes, I got that from when he was stabbed by Nagato's chakra disruption blade, when he was in sage mode, you could see that his whisker marks became more defined like when he calls on Kyuubi's chakra, and that his eyes, while still looking like a toad's still had a slit from in them creating a cross with the horizontal rectangular shape in his eyes. I decided to just keep his normal eye color and have his eyes with a slit like Kyuubi's.

Anyway at that point Jiraiya only said that Naruto can gather sage chakra continuously. He doesn't have to stand still to do it. So he can stay in sage mode for extended periods of time. (I wrote that before finding out about how Kabuto is able to do so due to Orochimaru's genes/experiments or whatever he discovered after learning from the Great White Snake)

Being able to hide underground with the Dochuu Eigyo (the technique the rain genin used to hide and attack from the shadows of their clones in the forest of death.) Sasuke couldn't see him since the Sharingan can't see through solid objects as the Byakugan, and because when fighting Sasuke in the manga and using clones it is apparent Sasuke can't tell which the real one is. And sage mode allows chakra sensory so Naruto can tell where Sasuke is from underground. And the main clone that Naruto used he was controlling with a technique. I don't know if it was named in the manga, but if u remember when they were rescuing Gaara and fought Itachi and Kisame, but it turned out to be body's just being controlled by them. If anybody knows the name of the technique let me know. It was in chapter 260 in the manga.

Also about the fireball crumbling the earth wall, look at page 4 in chapter 260 and you see that Itachi's Goukakyuu no jutsu (grand fireball) tears up the ground in front of it. But o well…feel free to criticize it…but take it up with kishimoto not me, I didn't draw it.

As for him defeating Susanoo…I combined a theory I had with something kishimoto said in an interview. My theory is that since Susanoo defends the user, it serves as the ultimate defense because it focuses on defending one point which is where the user is located…so I had Naruto attack from all directions with the attack more focused on Susanoo than on Sasuke. Looking at Susanoo as an individual, no individual with only a shield can defend all parts of their body. And with kishimoto saying in an interview that Sasuke's new powers can't match against Naruto's...so that's why Susanoo was defeated.

As for people saying there is no council; I have to disagree. Yes the Hokage has that old man and woman as advisors, not council members, I know that. BUT, if you remember in the manga when Shikamaru's father was told there was to be a council meeting shortly after Naruto defeated pein, and they met in order to determine the next Hokage, and then the decision came to naming Danzo the Hokage, it leads me to believe that there is a council; well duh it shows that there is a council. They had a council meeting.

Alotta things in my story like jutsu & such, I try to keep consistent with things I have seen in the manga…and I also try to not make the jutsu and attacks too far-fetched…I'm also using theory's I came up with based on what I've seen in the manga and some things mentioned in interviews with kishimoto.

Naruto's sword style Shiranui-Ryu is a real sword style made famous in an assassin in the 1800s named Kawakami Gensai, but other than its main principle of speed, nothing is known about it. So using its basis of speed and precision I will incorporate some techniques from the manga and make up a few for Naruto.

If you don't like it o well…write your own story…everyone else…keep reading, reviewing and feeding me ideas, thank you.


	4. Ch 4: Meetings and Decision Making

NEW CHAPTER!

Enjoy everyone, also please leave a review.

**Chapter 4: Meetings…Making Decisions**

Naruto and Yumi walked Konoha's streets, each observing villagers engaged in their daily activities. Naruto was taking in the changes that occurred while he was gone, and Yumi was looking all around for any clothing shops she could find.

"Naruto," Yumi said. "I think we need to do a little shopping."

"I took you just before we came here," the jinchuriki shinobi said. "I promise I'll take you as soon as I get paid for the first mission I go on."

"I don't want to stay here in the village," Yumi said. "I wanna fight and go on missions with you."

"But—"

"Those council people are going to let us."

"How do you know?"

"I'm going to tell them to."

"That has more of a chance of getting us in trouble."

"I like trouble, it makes things more interesting," the girl said. "Plus, you used to be a little troublemaker yourself. I know that troublemaker is still in there somewhere."

"Suuure," Naruto said as they continued towards the Hokage tower.

"Well you better tell them, or else I will, and I won't be polite."

"Ok, ok, no need to get all worked up now."

As they reached the tower, they were met by two ANBU, one in a boar mask, the other wearing a rooster mask. "I assume you're here to meet with Tsunade-sama?" the one wearing the boar mask questioned.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Naruto responded. "Tell her to hurry up if she's busy so we can get this meeting over with."

"Oh, she is already on her way to the council room."

"Thanks." Naruto and Yumi shunshin'ed from sight.

"Whoa, hold on. She can use shunshin?" Ino asked surprised. "Neji did you—"

"I saw Ino," Neji said. "I knew she had a chakra level well above average, but I didn't think she had received any training."

"Should we tell Tsunade-sama?"

"Well, I think it would be best," Neji said before speaking into his radio.

_In The Meeting Room:_

Naruto and Yumi entered the room sitting at the end of the table opposite where Tsunade would sit. On the right of Tsunade's seat sat Mitokado Homura, and on the left was Utatane Koharu. Along the left after Koharu sat: Jiraiya, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Aburame Shibi. On the right after Homura were Shimura Danzou, Hyuuga Hiashi, Akimichi Chouza, and Inuzuka Tsume.

Tsunade entered and took her seat at the head of the table. She then noticed Yumi sitting next to Naruto. She was about to question why, but Shizune entered. She walked over and handed the blonde woman a note then exited the room. The Hokage looked at Yumi. "Naruto why—"

"Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of her," the young man stated. "No need to censor yourselves either." His tone had a hint of malice to it.

"Very well," Tsunade said. "As you all know, Naruto is here because of the request for aid during this war."

"Yes, and have his skills and abilities been properly evaluated?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "He fought Sauske instead by my choosing."

"And how did he fare?"

"He gave that Uchiha an ass kicking," Jiraiya said. He received a glare from Tsunade letting him know that it wasn't the time or place for jokes.

"It would seem that the demon fox's chakra has provided exponential increases to his strength," Danzou said.

"Wrong, he beat Sasuke without aid from Kyuubi."

"Impossible," Hiashi scoffed.

"It is true," Shikaku said. "My son Shikamaru was there. He informed me."

"Naruto also defeated Pein when he attacked Konoha without the aid of Kyuubi," Inoichi said.

"That's true," Shikaku said backing him up.

"How is it he was able to do so?" Danzou asked.

"Look who trained him," Jiraiya said.

"Wow, seems like he's really come a long way," Tsume remarked.

"Well then there's no reason why his aid wouldn't be beneficial," Shibi said.

"I can't believe this," Hiashi said in disbelief.

"Well you better believe it you old bastard," Naruto said.

"Watch your mouth when you speak to me boy."

"Fuck off."

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. "Behave."

"You're not his mother."

Eyes turned to Yumi who had just spoken. "Girl you should be more respectful when speaking to the Hokage," Homura said.

"I'm not under your command."

"Silence damnit!" Tsunade shouted.

"I agree, hurry up and get to the point so I can find out how much money you're giving me," Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Hokage-sama," Koharu began. "Have you decided on an amount yet?"

"No, but I have," Naruto answered. "One-hundred million."

"That's outrageous!" Homura exclaimed.

"That's not all; I also want payment for any mission you send me on during the time that I am here."

"It seems somebody's greedy," Tsume noted.

"Maybe," Naruto said. "Also, if anybody is to go on a mission with me, Yumi will be present as well, and will receive proper payment as well."

Everybody present looked at each other shocked, with the exception of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Danzou who seemed as though nothing fazed him. "This is preposterous," Homura said. "We cannot stand for this."

"Not, only that, but we know nothing about this girl," Hiashi said.

"She's my fiancée, that's enough for you to know," Naruto declared.

"I can vouch for her, abilities; she's skilled." Jiraiya said. "That's all I'll tell you. If you want to know anything else it's up to her." He then stood from his seat.

"Jiraiya this meeting isn't over," Tsunade said.

"I know but you already know what my decision on the matter will be," the white haired sennin said. "And you know I get bored just sitting here. There are better things to do."

_"We all know what those better things are,"_ the blonde Kage thought.

"Naruto let's go," Yumi said. "There are other places that would pay more from what you told me."

"That's true," Naruto said.

"I don't even know why you agreed to come help this shit hole of a village."

"If that is the case we have no choice," Danzou said.

"Have you lost your mind?" Hiashi said turning to him.

"If he decides to work with someone else in opposition of Konoha then it is not likely that things will go well for us."

"True."

"Well if there is nothing else to debate, it is time to voice your opinions," Tsunade said. "All in favor of hiring Uzumaki Naruto and carrying out his terms of service raise your right hand." The Godaime was shocked to see that everybody raised their hands.

"Well if that concludes our meeting here then we shall be on our way," Naruto said standing. "Come on Yumi."

"Naruto, your first mission will be in three days," Tsunade informed.

"What is it?"

"It is a rather lengthy mission."

"Oh yea?"

"Yes, it might take anywhere from 3 weeks to a little over a month to complete."

"Sounds interesting, will it be fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "Will I get to kill anyone, cut off an enemy's arm and beat them with it, etcetera, etcetera."

"You must understand," Koharu said. "Konoha is not known for violence."

"Hmm," the jinchuriki said putting a hand to his chin in mock thought. "My childhood here seems to say otherwise. Well, according to my father's intentions."

"What are you talking about?" Koharu said. "You're parents were—"

"Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

The people in the council room stared in shock. "You're not supposed to—"

Naruto cut Koharu off before she finished. "Shut up you old bitch."

"How do you know this?" Homura asked.

"It doesn't matter, I know and that's it."

"Answer the question you runt!"

A Rasengan flared up in Naruto's hand. "Shut the damn hole in your face before I decide to fill it with this."

"NARUTO CALM DOWN AND EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsunade screamed. "Naruto your mission will take you to Kumogakure first. I want your team to deliver a letter to the Raikage; he will be expecting you. I also want you to see if you can gather any Intel concerning their plans."

"What's the letter say?"

"It is a treaty proposal."

"I see," the blonde said. "Where else do we need to go?"

"From there I will have a boat prepared for you and your team which will take you to Iwagakure. The Kawakami family's village is hard to get to. Even if you manage to reach the village gaining entrance is near impossible unless they know you."

"I take it that's where I come in?"

"Yes, one you arrive, I want you to see if there's any chance that they might take our side."

"Hmm, maybe, but they're neutral. Taking our side would put their family and village in danger," Naruto said. "I doubt they would fight a battle that doesn't concern them."

"I understand this, but, we need all the help we can get," Tsunade said.

"Whatever, is that all?"

"No. Finally I need you to stop in Kirigakure and find out what their plans are, if they are in need of any support, and so on. I know that Amegakure and Iwagakure have been attacking them and that Sunagakure has been trying to help anyway possible. I also want you to provide any support that you're able to."

"Fine, that works with me," Naruto put an arm around his fiancée and turned to leave. "Just one more thing; who's leading the group?"

"You will find out when you meet; in two days at noon at the north western gates."

"Alright." Naruto and Yumi both left.

"How does he know of his heritage?" Homura asked displeasure evident.

"Who's to say?" Inoichi said. "Anybody has a right to know where they came from. There is no reason he should've been lied to."

"Knowing of his family, and knowing that we knew and still treated him the way we despite that, he probably resents the village more than ever," Shikaku said.

"If he is a threat to the Konoha then necessary precautions must be taken to ensure the village's safety," Danzou stated.

"Until further notice no action will be taken without my approval," Tsunade said.

The council members all got up and left one by one, leaving Tsunade still seated in the room thinking to herself what she would do if Naruto turned against Konoha. _"I hope that time never comes. If it does, I hope I am no longer the Hokage."_

_Konoha Hospital:_

Sakura was in a hospital room with Sasuke who was more than ready to get out. He had just finished putting on his black shirt when Sakura spoke. "Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama said you shouldn't try to use your arms too much for two days."

"I'll manage," the Uchiha responded.

"We have a mission in two days and if there's any fighting involved, which Tsunade-sama said there might be, you won't be at your best."

Sasuke paused for a moment, apparently thinking. He then looked at her. "You're a medic-nin, so anything that's still wrong you can fix now, and I can take medicine."

"But Sauske-kun."

"I can't just sit around doing nothing when that dobe is up an about most likely improving his skills."

Sakura sighed. "Fine, lay down."

"Thank you." Sasuke lay on the hospital bed thinking to his self. _"I will not let that fool to be stronger than me."_

_In the Forest of Death:_

Naruto and Yumi were up high in a large tree on one of its branches. Naruto was lying down and Yumi was seated at his side. "Naruto, how much longer?" the girl asked.

"Takeshi will be here soon," the blonde said calmly.

"Ugh!"

Naruto chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You're always so impatient; you get frustrated too easily."

"I'll show you frustrated," her eyes began glowing.

"You two calm down." The couple turned to see a silver haired man standing on a branch to the side and slightly higher than theirs. He had black boots. He wore dark blue camouflaged pants, and a dark blue long sleeved shirt. Over the shirt he wore a white jounin vest.

"Takeshi!" Yumi exclaimed. "We were starting to think you got lost. It took you long enough." Yumi said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Naruto asked. "You were the one complaining."

"Shut up!"

"Geez, you two aren't even married yet, calm down," the silver haired shinobi said hopping on to the branch with them. "But you both know why I'm here."

Naruto stood and walked towards Takeshi. "Indeed, let's discuss business."

_Village outskirts:_

"Danzou-sama, we received you r message." A blonde haired man along with a masked man with dark hair knelt side by side before Konoha's war-hawk.

"Fuu, Torune," Danzou began. "I have a special assignment; a task that cannot be failed."

"Yes sir, what is it?" the dark haired shinobi asked.

"You and Fuu are to watch over Uzumaki and make sure that he does not stray too far from the village unwatched, unless he's on mission. If he is on mission, you two are to follow undetected and watch his actions."

"If he proves to be a threat should we apprehend him?" Fuu asked.

"Do not engage in combat with him until the full extent of his abilities has been determined. Also, if it comes down to that, make sure that he does not escape; he must be exterminated."

"Yes sir," Torune said.

"That is all, you are dismissed," Danzou said.

The two Root members shunshin'ed from sight and Danzou began heading calmly back towards the main part of the village.

_Forest of Death:_

"Hiryu-sensei will support whatever decision you make brother, but the main issue is how you feel about your choice and how it will affect you," Takeshi said.

"I know this, and I have been thinking long and hard on this the past few years," Naruto said.

"Well," Yumi began. "If we do decide to attack, it should be no problem."

"Why is that?" Takeshi inquired.

"Gaara-san is like a brother to Naruto as well."

"I see," Takeshi said. He thought for a moment. "Mura no za Hiryu is at least half the size in terms of population. Not only that, but every person in that village knows Shiranui-Ryu."

"That is true. There are shinobi from all over the ninja world residing there, with missing-nin making up a large part of the population.

"Because of that the village has access to jutsu of every type," Naruto stated. "The people in that village are also fast and well advanced in Genjutsu as well. Most everyone there can use single-handed seals or none at all in order to perform jutsu."

"Yes, so with the aid of Suna, if this mission takes place, it should prove to be a simple matter for us to complete it," Yumi said.

"Well, I will meet with you guys later, where did you say your assignment from Konoha would be directing you?" Takeshi asked.

"We're heading to Kumo first, to deliver a treaty proposal and gather Intel. Next the Hokage wants me to visit Hiryu-sensei to see if he will side with Konoha for the war. We will also have to head to Kirigakure (mist village) to aid them in defense."

"Your plan would require them to stay neutral though, would it not?"

"Yes, so we will have to figure out a way around that."

"Naruto you could just say that you already know Hiryu-sama wouldn't agree to it," Yumi said.

"I'll think of something," the blonde said.

"When do you leave?" Takeshi asked.

"In three days."

"I will meet you in Kumo."

Of course, take care." The two men shook hands.

"Be safe Takeshi," Yumi said giving him a hug.

"No problem."

"Send Katsumi our greetings as well," Naruto said.

"I'll be sure to do so, see you in a week." Takeshi then vanished.

"Come on, no doubt somebody will be trying to watch us," Naruto said. He and Yumi then vanished from sight.

_Three days later:_

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata were gathered under a tree shortly outside of the village gates. They patiently waited for the rest of their party to arrive.

"I understand he's being paid but this is ridiculous. We were supposed to leave a half hour ago."

"Ino, must you always complain? It's so troublesome."

"Shikamaru you bastard," the blonde haired woman began. "If you call me trou-"

"Shut up lets go." The group turned to see Naruto dressed in his normal attire of black bandage's and shorts. He walked past everybody followed by Yumi who was close behind him. She was dressed in jounin attire and had a katana strapped to her back.

"Guess that would mean it's time to head out," Kiba said as he stood.

"Not so fast dobe," Sasuke said.

"What b-" Yumi smacked Naruto causing him to look down at her. He sighed. "What is it?"

"There are a few rules we need to lay down before we head out,"

"What might those rules be?"

"First and foremost, I am the commander for this mission."

"How joyous big whoop, what's next be out with it."

"Two while under my command I expect you to show the proper respect, and abstain from deviating from any plan developed, or any order I issue without consulting me first. Third, and finally, we will not engage in any combat unless it is absolutely necessary in order to keep our tracks covered."

"Ok, now let's go already damnit."

"Naruto, be patient," Yumi said quietly so only he could hear.

"We will not have what is considered a standard formation as of yet, but, I want us to travel spread out. We should be far enough away from each other that we can still have at least two others within our range of sight but still be close enough to provide any necessary support."

"Ok, is that it?"

"One more thing," the Uchiha said. "Hinata will be in the middle in order to provide the best support with her Byakugan."

"Ok, I think we all agree that would be enough rules," Naruto said.

"No kidding," Kiba agreed.

"Let's move out," Sasuke ordered.

He vanished from sight and the others followed suit.

_Later that evening:_

"Sasuke-kun, are we planning on stopping?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure."

"If we don't stop, no doubt our exhausted appearances would draw more attention than necessary to us once we arrive," Shikamaru said. "So it would be best for us to find a place close to the village, but not close enough that any of Kumo's patrolling shinobi would see us."

"That or we can just find a place to stop now and go the rest of the way tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Well let's do it like this, we can just take a vote," Sasuke said jumping down to the ground. The others followed suit and they gathered in a small clearing. "So, who wants to stop and set up camp here?"

"I think it would be best," Hinata said. "Shikamaru and Naruto-kun are right. I think we should stop."

"Me too," Kiba said.

"I guess Shikamaru and Naruto have already voiced their opinions, so one more vote is needed."

"Well if Naruto is stopping so am I," Yumi said.

"It's settled. Kiba, I need you and Hinata to gather wood for fire."

"Alright," Kiba said heading off into the woods followed by Akamaru and Shikamaru.

"Naruto, you, Yumi and Hinata should go set up traps just in case," the Uchiha instructed.

"What are you gonna be doin?" Naruto asked.

"Ino, Sakura and I will set up our shelter."

"Sounds good to me," the jinchuriki said. "I'll go ahead and see if I can find us something to eat too."

Before long Shikamaru and Kiba had retrieved a sufficient amount of wood to last the night, and had three fires going. Sasuke, Ino and Sakura were busy setting up huts and had one of the intended two set up. Naruto, Yumi, and Hinata finished setting up traps and were trying to find something for dinner.

"So…what do you two feel like?" Naruto said. "Deer, or fish?"

"I haven't had a nice steak in a while." Yumi said.

"I guess that is ok with me too Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Ok, good, because I see a deer right over there, and I don't feel like getting wet."

"Oh, so how are you going to get…?" Before Yumi finished, Naruto dashed towards the deer and punched it in the head, knocking it clean off. The head hit a tree lodging one of the antlers into the trunk, and hanging there. "NARUTO!"

"What?"

"WHY?"

"I didn't want my sword to get dirty."

Yumi looked at Hinata and both women sighed and shook their heads.

"Hey don't just stand there, come help me gut this thing." Both women looked at Naruto to find that the deer's stomach was cut open and he was busily poking and scraping at it with a stick.

"I don't know how I put up with him," Yumi said as she and Hinata headed towards the blonde. Hinata simply chuckled.

Before long the deer had been cleaned, and taken back to the camp site. Ino and Sakura took care of cooking the meat. After it was done, they also took on the task of serving everyone. While everyone was eating, Sasuke stood and headed off towards a hut motioning Sakura to follow him.

Naruto was the first to speak after the two disappeared into the makeshift shelter. "Wow."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"You didn't just see that?"

"Um…"

"When did he start liking girls?" Naruto asked.

"They've been together for a while now," Ino said.

"Seriously? She fixed him? She got him to quit takin it in the ass?"

"Sasuke was never gay; he was just unsure about his feelings and kept to himself."

You mean he was in the closet, oh well." Naruto took a big bite out of his piece of meat. "Damn I did myself good."

"Hey show a little gratitude I cooked it."

"I don't care, I killed it."

"You didn't just kill it," Hinata began. "Naruto-kun, you-"

"Hey, nobody needs to know ok?" the jinchuriki said. "How else was I supposed to do it?"

"Judging from the conversation," Shikamaru started. "It's obviously someway other than how you did it this time."

"What do you know about hunting?"

"Enough to know it's too troublesome to bother with, and that I should leave it to others."

"You lazy bastard."

"Thank you for the encouragement."

_In the hut:_

"Sakura I need you to do something," Sasuke said.

"What is it Sauske-kun?" the pink haired woman asked.

"Naruto's friend…"

"His fiancée? What about her?"

"I want you to…fiancée?"

"Yea, that's what Hokage-sama said."

"Ok, well, watch her, make sure she's not any trouble. The Hokage seemed to be worried about her for some reason."

"Ok, no problem."

"Good."

Sakura then kissed him softly before they exited the makeshift shelter. As they did they noticed Yumi had disappeared from the group. Sakura looked at Sasuke who nodded. She then went off in search of Naruto's black haired mistress.

"Hey look, somebody got off early, careful now, we still have a mission to finish," Naruto said. "Don't need our leader working too hard, or he might not be able to keep up."

"Shut up dobe," the Uchiha said.

"What? If you two keep this up you might not be able to finish. I'm not just talking about the mission either."

"You two stop," Ino said. "We don't need you two killing each other before we actually get anything accomplished on this mission."

"I agree with Ino-san," Hinata said. "And if Sasuke-san died the village might not be too happy."

"I wouldn't mind," Kiba said. Everyone turned to him. "What? C'mon, I know I'm not the only one thinking that."

"Kiba-kun, you shouldn't say things like that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't lie about something I feel so strongly about."

_'This is going to be a long mission.' _Shikamaru thought to himself unhappily.

_Somewhere in the forest:_

Yumi was standing by the lake admiring the stars when she felt a presence behind her. Turning her head slightly she noted that it was Sakura who had followed her. "What do you want?"

"To talk," she replied.

"I have nothing to say to you," Yumi said turning to face her. "And cut the act, I'm not naïve; I know that you wouldn't try talking to me unless you were trying to find out something."

"Seems your smart after all," Sakura said.

"And if you're smart you'll do your best not to aggravate me."

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a guarantee," the fiery eyed woman stated. "I don't threaten people, I just provide healthy alternatives."

"Really?"

"If you need proof I'd be more than willing to provide some hard evidence that my bad side isn't a place you want to be on."

"Well it seems like I'm already there, and it doesn't really appear all that bad."

"This is your only warning," Yumi said walking past the pink haired kunoichi. "It would be in your best interests to avoid starting this conversation again. It won't end in a happy resolution for you."

Sakura watched Yumi as she headed back to the camp. Her task was going to prove more difficult than she thought. She would just have to figure out a way to make it happen. She headed back to the camp to find that Sasuke and the other girls had already gone to bed. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto were still up by the fire talking. She went to the hut the girls were in to go to bed.

_The next day:_

Everybody was busy getting rid of any sign they had been there. Hinata noticed Naruto kneeling on the ground with a scroll spread out before him. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" the Hyuuga asked.

"I'm sealing away the rest of the deer. You never know, we might have to stop again."

"What happens if it goes bad?"

"Then I'll use it as a distraction sometime if I happen to end up in a situation where I'm being tracked."

"Oh…" Hinata sighed. It seemed some things about Naruto would never change.

The group headed out as soon as their tracks had been covered well enough. Before long they would arrive in the Cloud village.

_Around noon:_

The group finally arrived in Kumogakure, and was looking for a place to stay. They finally found an inn and got four rooms. They posed as couples and entered at different times in order to avoid too much suspicion. Kiba and Hinata shared a room, then Shikamaru and Ino, Sauske and Sakura, and finally Naruto and Yumi.

After getting settled they met outside the hotel. Sasuke spoke. "Ok, everybody, we will meet with the Raikage tomorrow. Four of us will meet with him while the other four move around and try to gather any information possible. For now we will all look. Remove your forehead protectors, and anything that links us to the Leaf. Also we will need to split up."

"Sounds good," Kiba said.

"Ok. Come on Yumi," Naruto said turning around.

"I have selected the groups," Sasuke stated.

Naruto halted. _'So he wants to keep an eye on us,' _Naruto thought to himself. He looked down at Yumi who looked back up at him in understanding.

"The groups for now will be, Sakura, Yumi, Shikamaru and Kiba, then Naruto, Hinata, Ino and me."

"Alright, let's move out, and don't do anything to draw attention to you," Sasuke said as the groups departed.

"Yumi, may I ask a question?" Sakura began.

"What is it?" The black haired woman asked.

"How did you meet Naruto?"

"My mother and I ran into him near Iwagakure years ago."

"I see," the pink-haired kunoichi said. "So what style of Kenjutsu do you know? Is it the same as Naruto's?"

"I think you're asking too many questions."

"I guess now we know why Naruto's so serious now," Kiba said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, he's not as serious as he appears sometimes," Yumi said smiling. "But I know how to keep him in check."

"So what all has Naruto told you of Konoha?" Shikamaru inquired. "And what has he told you of himself?"

"What do you mean?" Yumi said looking at him.

"He's told you everything? There are no secrets?"

Yumi looked at him questionably and Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, I know. It doesn't matter to me. It's not something to get worked up about."

"I see. That's good to hear," the shadow user said with a rare smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing, besides it would be troublesome to explain."

Sakura mentally sighed in defeat. Getting information on Naruto or Yumi would prove a difficult task. The group continued on blending with the crowd and listening.

_With Naruto's group:_

As the group moved through the village, Naruto seemed to hang back a little. "Hey dobe quit wasting time and get a move on it."

"Yea yea I'm coming," Naruto said. Unbeknownst to his companions, Naruto had created a Kage Bunshin to follow them and had slipped into the crowd. Naruto moved through the village quickly yet calmly. He eventually reached the outskirts and came to a small dirt path. He followed the path until he reached what appeared to be a small shrine. He felt a presence behind him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would show up at all."

"I would've been here sooner, if it weren't for the fact that I had to travel with that team." Naruto turned to face his visitor.

"Where's Yumi?"

"Unfortunately she won't be able to make it."

"So, Naruto, what is it you wanted to discuss."

"Well, Takeshi, I have an idea."

"What might that be?"

"I really don't feel like stopping at Hiryu-sensei's just yet. I don't want Konoha to know their village's location."

"I see, so you want me to visit Hiryu-sensei on your behalf?"

"Exactly, if you don't mind I would appreciate it."

"Nothing to worry about, I can do it."

"Thanks," Naruto said heading back towards the village.

"Be careful," Takeshi warned. "I have intelligence stating that the Raikage has issued warning to attack any enemy nins on sight."

"Hmm, that makes our mission here more difficult."

"Yes, so be on guard. I also found that they have assembled a small militia that will be moving towards Konoha in two weeks."

"Damn. Well you see Hiryu-sensei. I have to get back and tell my team, and we need to head to the Kiri ASAP."

"That's not all,"

"What do you mean?"

"Iwagakure and Amegakure will be attacking as well, and Amegakure is looking to let up on attacking the Kiri in order to do so. Also, I'm not sure on where Mifune and the Iron Samurai stand or if they're even neutral anymore to begin with. So far there isn't anything to be worried about concerning them."

"Well we're stopping in the Mist to speak to the Mizukage; we shouldn't have a problem convincing her to join our side," Naruto explained. "How bad do you think it will be?"

"From what I understand," Takeshi started. "They plan to send somewhere from one to two hundred shinobi each. So it won't be a large scale attack, just enough to catch Konoha off guard and do a little damage before retreating."

"So they don't plan on making this a big battle."

"Nope, so it should be no problem."

"That's a relief. Six hundred shinobi should be no problem. Since I'm close to mastering my father's techniques, things should go smoothly."

"I agree. Oh, and one more thing," the silver-haired man said as he tossed his friend a scroll.

"What is it?" Naruto asked opening it.

"Take a look."

"I see, yall are moving huh?"

"Actually already in the process."

"Already?"

"Yea, the whole village; everything."

"Wind country I see," the blonde said amused.

"Yea. My uncle thought it best since Gaara would be close by and he wouldn't mind aiding us in the least bit if needed."

"True, but what will you do about your current location? A mass Nise no Genjitsu? (false reality)"

"You guessed it," the Kawakami clan member confirmed. "You got the area down?"

"Yea."

"Well then you already know what to do."

"Always," Naruto said as he performed a single seal causing the scroll to combust in a plume of white flames.

"Well thanks for the info," the former konoha shinbi said. "I should get going before they discover they're traveling with a clone."

"Alright, I'll meet you in Konoha when its time," Takeshi said.

"See ya." As Takeshi shunshin'ed away, Naruto turned back towards the path and began walking. He paused for a moment and looked around. He then shrugged and continued back to the village

In the shadows, two figures vanished from sight.

_In the village:_

Naruto tracked his clone and was following from the rooftops. He shunshin'ed from his position into a nearby alley. As the Sasuke, Ino, and Hinata passed he stepped out behind them as his clone walked into the alley way and dispersed. He decided to speak. "How much longer are we going to be doing this?"

"We will be heading back to the inn soon," Sasuke said.

"So we're basically done looking?"

"Yes, it does not seem like we will be finding out anything tonight. We will investigate more during the meeting with the Raikage."

"Well if you don't mind I'm heading back to the inn."

"Suit yourself."

Naruto turned and left.

_A few hours later:_

Everyone had finished eating, showering, and getting ready for bed. Sasuke was doing hand-stand push-ups, and Sakura was sitting in the bed. Sasuke spoke to her. "Did you find out anything about her?"

"I'm afraid not," Sakura admitted. "She's secretive. I can tell she doesn't trust us."

"I see," Sasuke said. "Keep trying."

"You don't think Tsunade-sama plans on attacking Naruto do you?"

"No," Sasuke said. "She simply wants to know his abilities as well as Yumi's. She's basically still trying to look out for him as a mother."

"Oh," Sakura said. "Well I don't like Yumi. Something about her gives me an uneasy feeling."

"Well there's nothing you can do unless she proves to be a threat," Sasuke said. "So control yourself."

"You plan on fighting Naruto again don't you?"

"Yes, I was caught off guard last time."

"Yes, but you do know Naruto has improved," the pink haired kunoichi stated. "And you two weren't fighting at full power."

"I know this. Next time it will be all out, so once and for all we will know who the strongest is."

_In Naruto and Yumi's room:_

"So they're gonna attack this soon?" Yumi asked.

"Yes," Naruto said. "But Takeshi told me that it will only be around six hundred shinobi attacking.

"Should we tell them?"

"I guess we'll have to."

"Do you not want to?"

"I don't know…" Naruto lay back in bed staring at the ceiling.

"You know," Yumi said resting her head on his chest. "It could make things easier if you choose not to say anything."

"True, but if they think I'm against them now, then things could get complicated."

"That's true." The girl traced her finger over his chest while thinking. "Tell them in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Naruto, I'm sure. No need to get into trouble this soon."

"I agree."

"Let's get some sleep, tomorrow might be a long day."

"Ok," Naruto said kissing her on the forehead. "Good night Yumi."

"Good night Naruto."

_Next Morning:_

The group had checked out of the hotel and was getting ready to split up for their assignments. "Sasuke, we need to hurry up with this and get out of here."

"What do you mean?" the Uchiha asked.

"An informant of mine told me that in two weeks an attack will be launched on Konoha."

"What?!" Sakura shouted.

Everyone stared in shock. "So we have to hurry and deliver that treaty proposal to the Raikage, and get to the Kiri as soon as possible to see if we can aid them and find out their plans."

"What use is delivering the treaty proposal if they're going to attack?" Ino asked.

"Because the old lady said the Raikage is expecting us," Naruto said.

"Yes, and since that is true, not delivering it would alert him that something is off," Shikamaru cut in. "If that happens a full scale attack is almost inevitable."

"Then let's move."

"Give me the letter. You guys can go ahead and go I'll catch up."

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a second before responding. "Fine," he said handing over the letter. "But you better not fuck this up dobe."

"No need to worry about me." Naruto vanished from sight and the others began heading to the docks.

_At the Raikage's tower:_

Naruto arrived and was greeted by two of Kumogakure's ANBU members who escorted him to the Raikage's room. As the blonde shinobi entered he knelt.

"What is it you want?" The Raikage asked.

"Raikage-sama, I have been sent here to deliver a letter to you." The blonde jinchuriki extended his arm with the envelope in hand.

The white haired Kage motioned for the ANBU member on his right to take the letter.

The Raikage took the letter from the guard and opened it to read it. After looking it over he looked up at Naruto and was quiet for a moment. "I will give this some consideration."

"Thank you Raikage-sama," the blonde jinchuriki said bowing. "I will inform Tsunade-sama as soon as possible."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Naruto stood, bowing again, then turned and exited the room. As soon as the blonde was gone, the Raikage disintegrated the letter with a flare of lightning from his hand.

_At the docks:_

The group was boarding the boat to the Earth Country for their rendevous with the Kawakami Clan. Naruto still had not shown up. "Sasuke-san, are we waiting for Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"He has information that he has to explain to us."

"I'll explain after we've left the dock." Everyone turned to see Naruto walk up the ramp to the boat. "Don't just stand there we're in a hurry."

"Naruto, what did y-" Ino was cut off before finishing her sentence.

"I said after we've left." The blonde turned to the captain. "Take us to Kirigakure. Stop in Whirlpool Country on the way."

"We're supposed to go to Iwa to-"

"Sakura, be quiet," Naruto said. "Everyone follow me."

The group followed Naruto to one of the cabins. They all took seats waiting for what the blonde shinobi had to say.

"Ok, now listen closely. We are going to Kirigakure."

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama said that-"

"My fuckin gosh, Ino, you women are impossible sometimes," Kiba said sounding irritated. "Let the man talk damnit. That way you won't have to ask questions."

"You fleabag, if you don't-"

"Shut up." Ino turned to Sasuke who decided to continue after gaining her attention. "The sooner he can explain the sooner we can figure out what the hell it is we need to do."

"Thank you. Now everyone listen. We are not going to see the Kawakami family. I know them, and already know they will not take Konoha's side," Naruto explained. "When we get to the Kiri we need to get the plans from them that Tsunade said they should have ready for us, and get back to Konoha ASAP."

"Hold on, how do you know the Kawakami family won't agree?" Sakura asked.

"That is none of your business."

"Hey, you said something about an attack on Konoha Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "How big do you think the attack will be?"

"Big enough to do a decent amount of damage to Konoha if it works according to their plans," Naruto said.

"There has to be something we can do right?" Kiba asked.

"It would make sense for us to finish whatever task we have in Kirigakure quickly, and head back," Shikamaru said. "That or half of us go back to warn Tsunade and the other villages."

"That's what I was planning on suggesting," Naruto said. "That way we can still complete the mission and warn the village early enough to develop a defensive plan."

"So I take it you're planning on going back to Konoha."

"That's right."

"Well," Sasuke started. "If that is the case you go to Kirigakure and speak to the Mizukage, the rest of us will return and explain to the Hokage."

"Ok," Naruto agreed. "But Yumi and Shikamaru are coming with me."

"Why do you need them?" Sakura asked.

"I don't feel too enthusiastic about leaving Yumi in your care, and Shikamaru is the lead strategist as you already know."

"Well you will have to leave immediately we reach Whirlpool Country," Ino stated.

"We don't have to dock. The boat can keep going, Naruto said. "We can leave as soon as we're close enough to see land."

"I guess it's safe to assume you plan on running across the water to the land," Shikamaru implied.

"Yes," the blonde answered. He turned and headed for the door. "That's all I have to say. We won't be there for a few hours, and I'm going to tell the captain."

"Alright," Sasuke said. "But don't waste any time once we're within range."

"I don't plan on it." Naruto then exited the room, and Yumi followed after him.

"Sauske-kun, how do you think Naruto knows this?" Sakura asked.

"Either he has an informant of some sort, or he did investigating of his own some time during the night," the Uchiha said.

"I wonder what else he knows."

"If he knows anything else he probably only trusts few people with that information," Shikamaru said.

"I guess that would make sense," Ino agreed. "It's not like we've ever done anything to gain his trust in the past."

"Well I'm going to take a nap," the shadow user said standing. "I'll see you all later."

Everybody agreed that it would probably be best to rest and restore energy for the rest of their mission.

_Out on the deck:_

Naruto was leaning on the rail looking out at the sea, trying to think up a plan of his own.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to see his fiancée walking towards him. "Yumi? I thought you were going to take a nap."

"It's not even noon yet, and besides, you know I'm restless."

"I know, I know."

"So why aren't you taking a nap?"

"I'm thinking."

"About…?"

"It's just…I don't know." Naruto said turning to her. "You know? What if my whole plan is a mistake? What if it doesn't work? What if it _does_ work and I'm not happy with the outcome?"

"Naruto, you will know when the time is right," the dark haired girl said. "For now just focus on the present ok? Everything will happen the way it supposed to so there's no need to worry."

"I guess…" Naruto sighed putting his hands behind his head.

"Naruto…I'm starting to think a nap might not be such a bad idea…"

"But I'm not ti-" Naruto paused as Yumi embraced him from behind and ran her hands across his chest and stomach. "Oh…"

"Yea, but, we can't just nap unless we're tired," she whispered into his ear.

"I have to agree with you there," Naruto said as he turned and kissed her.

"C'mon, I dunno how long the trip is, and I have a few things I wanna try out."

"Is that so? What might they be?"

Yumi simply winked as she led him to one of the cabins by the hand.

_Early in the morning before sunrise:_

Naruto had awoken from his nap and noticed Yumi was gone. He got out of the bed and put his clothes back on before heading out to the deck where Shikamaru and Yumi were waiting. "You're just in time Naruto," Yumi said. "We're close enough to reach the land."

"Did the boat already stop in Whirlpool Country?" He asked.

"Yea, while we were sleeping," Shikamaru answered.

"Then let's not waste any time," Naruto said jumping down to the sea below. Yumi and Shikamaru followed suit and the trio rushed towards the mainland.

A/N: Ok, another chapter done. For everyone that's sent me messages and ideas thank you.

Addressing when Naruto defeating Pein. I know that in the manga that's when he reached 8 tails. I decided to have him reach that stage during training with Jiraiya and also decided to have Jiraiya train him in Myōbokuzan.

Might see a fight between Yumi and Sakura, not entirely sure yet, but it's a possibility. I plan to throw in a few plot twists that will hopefully provide the surprise I intend it to.

Again…review and give any ideas. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Ch 5: Simply Troublesome

**Chapter 5: What to do…What to do…**

Naruto, Yumi, and Shikamaru stood before a woman waiting earnestly for a reply as she paced back and forth before them.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki, you're saying Konoha is willing to assist us if we return the favor?" An auburn-haired woman asked. She was the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist Village, Terumi Mei. She was average in height, with a slender frame. Her hair flowed down to her ankles. She had green eyes with a mischievous gleam, and nicely sized breasts which her robes attempted lazily to conceal. She wore mesh leggings as well as a mesh top which left her shoulders and a good amount of cleavage exposed. Over it she wore a blue robe which stared just below her top with a zip in the front and came down a little past her knees but left an opening on the right side exposing her right leg. Around her waist was a white belt with a pouch on the back left side. Then on her feet she sported white high-heeled sandals, and for protection, white shin-guards.

"Yes, and Mizukage-sama-"

"Please, Mei is fine, the title and honorific makes me feel old."

"My apologies, Mei," Naruto responded. "But we need an answer as soon as possible."

"OK…" The Mizukage paused, eyeing Naruto and Shikamaru.

"_I have a bad feeling about this," _Shikamaru whispered to Naruto.

_"You always worry too much," _the blonde whispered back.

The Mizukage approached the trio. "It won't be too much trouble, I'll agree to this, but I'd also like a little something _extra_ in return," she said circling around behind and smacking both Naruto and Shikamaru on the behind.

Both men stood straight, shocked, looking at each other trembling. Naruto slowly turned his head towards his fiancé whose eyes had flared up. Naruto quickly turned to face the Mizukage. "Mei, this is my fiancé," he said pointing at Yumi. "Shikamaru's free, take him; he can put in twice the work to make up."

"Wha-!?" Shikamaru's jaw dropped and he stared wide-eyed at Naruto who mouthed "I'm sorry."

"Hmm…I supposed that'll have to do. It's a shame though," Mei sighed. "If your little girlfriend doesn't mind sharing sometime I'm willing to take a rain check." She took Shikamaru by the hand and led him away as he muttered "troublesome" over and over under his breath.

"That lucky bastard…" Naruto said.

"What was that?" Yumi asked anger in her voice.

"Huh?! Oh, the unlucky bastard I said," Naruto replied quickly. "He's always complaining about work and how everything is 'troublesome' and now he's getting dragged off to do who knows…well…we _know_ what…but yea, poor, poor Shikamaru."

"Oh yea, he's the lazy one you mentioned when telling me about your Chuunin exam. He was the only one who made Chuunin right?"

"Sure is."

"So…"

"Well if they're gonna go do that I think we should go ahead n have a little fun of our own."

"No," Yumi said crossing her arms.

"Why?" Naruto asked almost whining.

"Don't think I'm not on to you. You got all excited after she spanked you, so I'm not doing anything until we get back. Enjoy your blue balls mister."

_On the Boat to Fire Country:_

Sasuke stood near the back of the boat leaning against the rail and looking out at the sea while consumed with his thoughts. Many things crowded his mind, from Naruto's return, to the mission, to training. He was drawn out of thought by a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun?" It was Sakura. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," he replied as he turned to her and smirked. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me," Sakura responded. "Are you thinking about Naruto?"

"A little."

"Do you want to kill him?"

Sasuke remained quiet. He'd thought about it a few times over the past few years, especially recently, after a talk with Danzou.

_Flashback (right before the mission):_

Sasuke had just finished preparing to leave as he left the Uchiha Mansion and walked into the courtyard he was met by Danzo Shimura.

"What do you want?"

"Come now Sasuke, is that anyway to speak to your superior?"

"Respect is earned, not received on a silver platter," the Uchiha stated.

"Very well then, I'll get straight to the point. I assume Itachi revealed to you his mission on that night he exterminated the Uchiha he not?"

"What of it?"

"Well, you see," Danzo began. "You now have the chance to follow in his footsteps for the sake of the village. You know that other than you, Konoha was the most important thing to your elder brother."

"I'm fully aware, and I thought you said you would 'get straight to the point.'"

"Oh yes, of course. It's a simple task really. On this mission, I want you to keep a close eye on Uzumaki. If he is revealed to be a threat to this village, do not hesitate to strike him down wherever he might be standing, sitting, or even sleeping if you must."

"Humph," Sasuke smirked and walked past him to meet up with the others and leave for the Hidden Cloud Village.

_End Flashback_

Sasuke turned to Sakura, "How much longer until we reach land?"

"We should arrive by dawn."

"I see."

Sakura studied Sasuke for a moment. "Come with me."

"Huh?"

"You look stressed."

"So…"

"I'm a medic-nin…duh…handling things like this is my specialty," the pink-haired woman said.

"I supposed it wouldn't hurt…" Sasuke said, "But when we get back I ha-"

"Forget about training, you need a release, so come on before you waste the whole night making excuses." Sakura then headed off towards the sleeping quarters and Sasuke soon followed.

_Elsewhere:_

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Yumi were on their way to the docks to catch the next boat back to the Fire Country. Shikamaru was still in a sour mood over what ended up transpiring with the Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

"C'mon Shikamaru it couldn't have been that bad," Naruto laughed

The shadow user just muttered under his breath.

"Naruto don't give him such a hard time," Yumi said in a scolding voice.

"I think the Mizukage already took care of that part."

Yumi just shook her head.

"On a more serious note though, Shikam-"

"It's about not visiting the Kawakami Clan isn't it?" The genius asked cutting Naruto off.

"Exactly," the blonde replied.

"Naruto you know I can't lie t-"

"I know…I know…" Naruto said. He paused for a brief moment. "Do what you must; I won't ask you to do that."

"It's ok. As long as I'm not asked directly I won't have to answer directly."

"But what if they happen to find out?" Yumi cut in.

"Then we'll have to improvise," Naruto replied. "We can't take any outsider near the Kawakami clan or reveal their location under any circumstances."

"What do you think the Hokage and her council will say when they find out?"

"I'll deal with it," the blonde responded.

_Two days later _

Sasuke and his half of the team had already returned to Konoha and been debriefed by Tsunade on their mission. They had also informed her of the attack which was now just over a week away. Sasuke was at the Uchiha Training Grounds perfecting his techniques with only the thought of surpassing Naruto on his mind. He thought back to their recent fight.

_Flashback_

"Holy-" Neji began unable to finish his thought. "That charka!"

"Taiju Kage Bunshin: Rasenrengan Rendan!" The shadow clones all charged Sasuke with unbelievable speed. Upon impact there was a tremendous explosion, tearing up the terrain and knocking over nearby trees as well as sending a fair amount of the spectators to the ground.

The dust had cleared and Naruto was standing over Sasuke with both his sword and Kusanagi pinning Sasuke to the ground through both his shoulders. "Looks like you lose," Naruto said pulling his sword from the unconscious Uchiha's shoulder, putting it back in the sheath. "Teme." He turned around walked off.

_End Flashback_

_"I allowed myself to get caught off guard. I didn't expect Susanoo to be able to be broken like that," _Sasuke thought to himself. _"I should've taken that bastard more seriously."_

"Sasuke-kun!" a familiar voiced called. He turned and saw Sakura heading towards him from the house. "Do you want something to eat? I'm about to go into town."

"Sakura I'm busy right now."

"I know, but you should take a break. Pushing yourself like this will only ca-"

"I'm going to do it."

Sakura looked at him slightly confused. "Do what?"

"Kill him."

"What? Kill who?" A few moments later realization hit her. "N-Naruto?"

"Yea." Sasuke turned and looked at her. He might've sounded serious but when Sakura saw his eyes she could tell that he was still uncertain.

"Don't you think you should think about it? There's no reason to do that if it can be avoided. Besides he hasn't done anything wrong."

"It doesn't matter," the Uchiha said sternly.

"Yes it does because something is bothering you but you haven't told me what it is."

"I don't know."

"C'mon, you don't have to be shy around me anymore."

"I don't know."

"Sasuke you know y-"

"I d-I DON'T KNOW!" Sasuke turned his back to her. "I thought things would be different after my brother died. I thought I could live without worrying about trying to catch him in strength. Even though I was the last one standing, I later found out that it was his sickness that eventually killed him."

"But that was three years ago," Sakura said. "I thought you would've been over it by now."

"I know, but knowing that all those years, the numerous encounters with Itachi and he had been sick, fighting off the disease, and dealing with his chakra being so low, but he was still so powerful. It makes me wonder exactly how strong he was or would've been had his health been perfect," Sasuke explained. "Now Naruto returned and the feelings came back with him. It's why I have to beat him, I have to defeat him somehow, or I'm not sure if I'll ever truly be at peace."

"Sasuke-kun, you'll be fine." Sakura said. "I'm sure win or lose if you two fight again, you'll be able to find peace no matter what."

"Maybe…"

"Let's go for a walk," Sakura said taking him by the arm. "It'll help ease your mind, _and_ we can get some food too."

Sasuke sighed as he sheathed his sword and went along.

_In the Hokage's meeting room:_

Naruto, Yumi, and Shikamaru had returned. Shikamaru had been debriefed on his own by Tsunade before being assigned the task of formulating a defense strategy for the impeding attack. Yumi was exploring the village since she didn't feel like sitting around for questions. Naruto however was brought before the council and village clan heads to answer more specific questions concerning the decision not to contact the Kawakami Clan.

"This is an outrage!" Danzo said. "Utterly unacceptable; how can you justify your actions in choosing to deviate from speaking with Hiryu Kawakami with the knowledge of an oncoming attack?"

"Because we DIDN'T HAVE TIME!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down; we **don't have** time for arguments," Tsunade said. "Naruto, I want you to leave immediately. Go to Earth Country and meet with Hiryu-sama at once."

"I will not."

"This isn't a negotiation or a game."

"In case you've forgotten I have no obligation to follow your commands," the blonde replied.

"In that case, he should give us their location if he doesn't want to go himself," Koharu said.

Naruto glared at the woman. "Listen here old lady, I'll say this in a way easier for everyone to understand. I gave my word that I would not reveal the location of their home to anyone. Everybody from that village is like one big family and I can't get them involved in this. Not only that but if this gets out of hand I need a place to send Yumi and her mother to keep them out of harm's way."

"Uzumaki, this is for the sake of your home," Inoichi stated.

"No. That place has been a better home to me than Konoha ever was or ever will be. Besides Jiraiya-sensei is the only other person you know who could get to the village, but he would never reveal that. Also, nobody from that village would ever say so aloud even in the village itself. Their sense of unity is something you will never see anywhere else. In the face of death against an enemy a person from that village would readily ask their foe to let them commit suicide before speaking a word of the village's whereabouts."

Naruto stood preparing to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm hungry."

"That can wait," Homura said. "The village has concerns bigger than your appetite."

"Oh, really?" The blonde asked. "Wanna bet then? Cuz I can eat a lot, my appetite is pretty big."

"You FOOL!" Hiashi scolded. "You think we have time to sit around here and play games with you?"

"You mean what you've been doing for the past forty-five minutes?"

"Everyone please, settle down," Tsunade said.

"This meeting is over as far as I'm concerned," Naruto said.

"Boy you will regret your actions here today," Danzo said.

"That a threat?"

"No threat; more of a reprimand if you will."

"Oh, ok. Well I have a 'reprimand' for you. If you or Root makes a move against me, I will kill you all. So unless you wanna end up sleepin eternally I suggest you tell your peons to stop tailing me."

"What are you talking about?" Shikaku asked.

"He knows."

"Root was disbanded years ago," Koharu said. "You shouldn't shoot your mouth off like that."

"That is where you're wrong," Naruto said. "I can prove it if you'd like."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Tsunade inquired.

"Do you seriously believe him?" Danzo asked.

"If he doesn't call off the two fools he has following me around within the next half hour, I will kill them. I will hang them up in the center of the village, cut open with their insides spilled upon the ground around them. Then I will cut off their heads and leave them there on the ground in the mess of their inner workings."

"You are a disgrace to your fath-" Danzo was stopped short as Naruto shot across the room and grabbed him by the throat.

"Say it…I dare you…" the blonde said coldly staring Danzo straight in the eye.

"Naruto that's enough!" Tsunade shouted.

Naruto looked at her before releasing Danzo. He walked over to Tsunade and got right in her face. "Either you get to the bottom of it and get them off my back or I'm going to."

"Naruto if you kill any-" before she finish her sentence the blonde shinobi vanished in a swirl of black flame.

"Danzo if you know anything you had better start talking immediately." Tsunade said.

"She's right," Shikaku stated. "If he starts leaving dead bodies around the village it'll do nothing but serve to create chaos."

"The boy is looking for a reason to avoid assisting by choosing NOT to involve the Kawakami Clan," Danzo stated. "Do you not see this? Either that or he wants an excuse to make an attack on my life, and I will not stand for it."

"You better be right," the Hokage warned. "Since we can't persuade him, we'll have to try alternative methods of getting the location of the clan from him. Any suggestions?"

"We can try seducing hi," Shikaku stated.

"True, after spending so much time around Jiraiya some of his perverse nature should've rubbed off on him," Koharu agreed.

"Very well then," the buxom blonde said after a brief moment of thought. "Get Anko and Ino Yamanaka on this ASAP."

_Elsewhere in the village during the evening_

Naruto finally found Yumi who was eating out for dinner with Hinata, Ino, and Sakura at the Shushuya Pub.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted shyly.

"Hello Hinata, how are you,"

"I'm ok," the white-eyed girl replied with a slight blush. Even after all the years that had passed she still found herself to be very timid around him especially when spoken to directly.

"Yumi, wanna play a game?" Naruto asked.

"What do you have in mind?" the black haired girl replied sounding interested.

"How about hide & seek?" the blonde said. Scavenger style."

"OOHHH!" Yumi jumped out of her seat. "Like when we were in Demon Country?!"

"Exactly; you know the two objectives correct?"

"Which one do I get?"

"The bugs."

"Hmm…"

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked in vain as the two ignored here and kept chatting excitedly.

"I think Naruto-kun and Yumi-san are going to play a game," Hinata said sounding slightly unsure.

"Geez," Ino sighed. "No matter how much he grows up he still hasn't 'grown-up'"

Sakura stood from the table and headed for the exit. "Are you leaving already Sakura-san?" Hinata asked.

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I have to do something for Sasuke-kun."

"But those bugs are poisonous!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Fine you take the other one, just remember not to stand still too long," Naruto warned.

"I already know that; you worry too much."

"Hinata, Ino, would one of you mind counting us down from three?" Naruto asked.

"Um…ok?" Ino said. "Three…two…one…"

Before she could say 'go' both vanished from sight. "Ino-san!"

Both Hinata and Ino turned to see an Anbu guard with a letter for her. "What's this?" the blonde kunoichi asked.

"It's your special assignment from the Hokage; details are inside." The guard left without another word.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving now," Hinata said as her friend opened the letter and looked at it.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I don't think this is something I can share…" Ino said turning her eyes to the ground.

"Is it about Naruto-kun?" the Hyuuga heiress inquired.

Ino nodded. "Hinata I'm sorry, you know I-"

"It is ok Ino-san, I understand, Tsunade-sama gave you a task, it is not your fault."

"Thank you Hinata," Ino said. "Um…I'll catch up with you later?"

"Of course, I'll be busy this week training with Neji to prepare for the attack though, maybe after it passes so we have time to relax?"

"Sounds good, see you soon," the flower specialist said as she left the restaurant.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and read Ino's letter. As she did she became furious. She stood and decided to make her home for the day

_Elsewhere_

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Yumi are up to something."

Sasuke looked at Sakura questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"They're after something, or someone, I'm not sure."

"What did they say?" Sasuke asked.

"Something about playing a game," Sakura stated. "Naruto is going after bugs, but there's something about them being poisonous, and Yumi was warned not to stand still for too long."

The Uchiha thought for a second. After a moment it hit him. "Sakura find Yumi now, I'll find Naruto. They're after a member of the Aburame clan and Yamanaka clan."

Both sped off immediately in hopes of preventing a fight from happening.

_With Naruto_

Naruto had found his target and was perched on a tree branch above him. It was a man of average height man with short dark hair. He had on a mask leaving only his mouth visible and glasses covering his eyes. He was wearing all black with a red sash around his waist and a tanto over his right shoulder. It was Torune Aburame, a member of Root. Naruto had tailed him from the village to the forest of death. It was obvious to the blonde that his target was aware he was being followed. He then called out to him. "So you wanted to spare the villagers of the brutal end to your life I see."

The man looked up to Naruto before responding. "You're mistaken, you are the one who will die here."

"Don't make me laugh," the blonde said taking off his hooded cloak, folding it and setting it down on the branch. He then stretched briefly before shooting towards his opponent.

_With Yumi_

Yumi managed to track her opponent who as Naruto's led her to the forest of death. She was unaware Naruto was there as well, but she knew he knew he was being followed. "Different feeling when you're the one being followed isn't it," she said as she jumped down and landed behind him.

The man turned to face her. He was young, and had short auburn hair stopping just above his shoulders and part of it tied back in a short pony-tail. He wore a short black jacket which stopped halfway down his sides. Under it he wore a longer red kimono and black pants along with black sandals. His name was Fu Yamanaka. "You will regret this with your life girl."

"Hmm…" Yumi said activating her Taiyougan (Eye of the Sun) and unsheathing her katana. "I don't think I'm the one who'll be dying here."

Fu studied her for a moment as he tried to assess how to handle her. He was caught off guard as his right sleeve erupted in flames. _"What!?" _he attempted to put it out but had to focus on fending off the incoming sword. He pulled out his tanto to deflect Yumi's blade before jumping away and discarding his jacket which was still burning. "So is that your kekkei-genkai's ability? Fire manipulation?"

"Yes, but that's the last thing you'll learn about me," the girl said vanishing from sight. "Akuma hono!" (Demon flame)

Fu jumped into the air as the spot he had been standing erupted in flames from underground. He tilted slightly to his side and sent an elbow straight behind him dodging Yumi's attack and hitting her in the face. He grabbed her and threw her back down towards the ground. "You'll have to do better than that."

_"Shit, he must be able to sense my chakra,"_ Yumi thought. She looked up at the sky, the moon wasn't a full one but it was as close as it could get. She then thought about a new technique she'd been working on. _"I should gather as much energy as possible and try it out."_

"Giving up already?" Fu said approaching her.

"No, just feeling you out," came the reply. "Tsuyoi kage bunshin no Jutsu!" (Strong shadow clone technique)

"You think that will help you?"

"You might be able to sense my chakra, but it doesn't mean you'll always be able to keep up."

"If you say so." Fu then charged towards her.

Yumi waited for her opponent to attack then at the last second slipped to the side. As she did one of her clones went to grab his arm. The root member kicked as he stepped just outside its reach. He became surprised when the clone didn't disperse. His hesitation almost caused him to be hit from behind by a stab aimed for the center of his back. He turned around just in time to deflect the blade with his own. As he did the clone dropped its weapon and its arms around him. "Goka-kyu!" (Hellfire sphere) Fu looked up to see a giant ball of fire descending upon him. He tried to wiggle free but the other clone had grabbed on to both his ankles. He was running out of time.

_With Sakura_

Sakura was jumping rooftop to rooftop until she caught sight of the ball of fire coming from the sky off in the distance. _"That's the forest of death,"_ she thought. She immediately sped off in that direction. _"I just hope I'm not too late."_

_With Sasuke_

_"That's most likely not Naruto,_" The Uchiha thought as he took note of the fireball. _"I've never seen him use fire techniques. But if she's there he has to be close by."_ Sasuke headed in the direction as well hoping to find any sign of Naruto in the area.

_With Naruto_

"Sonikku Buumu!" A blade of wind sliced through a large number of poisonous insects followed by a fierce shockwave. "Give up already and lemme just cut your head off. You're making this more complicated than it needs to be."

"You're mistaken Uzumaki, you'll never make it out of this place alive."

"Ok, let me say this in a way you will understand. I assume you know who my father was correct?"

"The Yellow Flash? What about him?"

"You think that with that knowledge I wouldn't know his most popular technique?"

"You lie!" Torune said as he charged Naruto and slashed at him with his tanto. Milliseconds before it connected the blonde shinobi vanished.

"Hey up here."

Torune looked up to see Naruto with his finger through the ring of a three-pronged kunai which was dangling from it. _"Shit,"_ the Aburame member cursed under his breath recognizing it from data books.

"What's wrong? Notice something you don't like?" Naruto chided. "I should also warn you, my mother was from the Uzumaki clan. With that comes a few things."

_"I better think of something fast."_ Torune thought as Naruto jumped down from the tree and began circling him. "Yea, Fuuinjutsu, high chakra levels and longevity."

"Well then that shortens the lecture for me a little. It comes with some other things. One is the ability to sense Negative Emotions, it was passed down by my mother, but also due to having Kurama sealed inside of me it was further enhanced by his ability to do so as well. One of the others not many know about is…the Kagura Shingan." (Mind's eye of divine entertainment)

"What's that?"

"It means I'm extremely adept at sensing chakra!" Naruto said as he kicked the Root member's legs out from under him. "So I can tell when you're preparing an attack, and right now that's not in your best interests."

_"Shit."_

"But unfortunately for you…" Naruto trailed off.

Torune sat up and looked around; the blonde had disappeared from sight once again. He stood up and retrieved his weapon as he searched frantically for any trace of his adversary. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COW-"

"Prepare to die!"

"Naruto!"

Both the blonde and Torune turned to see Sasuke with his Sharingan activated. Naruto reattached his Hiraishin kunai to his hidden kunai mechanism to keep the Uchiha from taking note of it as he addressed him. "Sasuke things would be less complicated if you'd just go on your way now."

"What the hell are you doing?! You can't' just attack one of our own like that!"

"Funny coming from you."

"Don't make me kill you baka."

"Listen, if you make this more troublesome than it needs to be I'll just finish you both," the blonde said.

"Well what's going on here." the Sharingan wielder asked.

"I told Danzo if he didn't call this guy and the other he had tailing me and Yumi off our backs that I'd kill em. Yumi's handling his friend though," was the reply.

"What's that about?"

"Don't listen to him! He's lying!" Torune pleaded

The blonde turned his cold blue eyes towards the Uchiha. "Are you serious? That old bastard Danzo is still operating Root despite claims of it being disbanded. Also, I met with Itachi a few times before he died. I'm sure you remember when he was accused of murdering his best friend."

Sasuke was surprised; Naruto meeting a number of times with Itachi? That was something he hadn't expected. "What are you getting at?"

"Well I guess I shouldn't get too into that…but in any case, this isn't a situation that involves you."

"Listen-"

"You should be more worried about Sakura as I'm assuming you had her go after Yumi."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked slightly confused.

"Yumi isn't as patient as I am; she's more likely to kill Sakura immediately versus trying to talk it out."

_"Kuso!"_ Sasuke shunshin'd away in search of the two women before things got out of hand.

"DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE-" The Aburame was silenced as the blade from Naruto's shikomizue separated his head from his body."

Naruto stood over the body which was still covered with insects. "Well…better dispose of these bugs before dropping him off in the village. Don't need to have a bunch of poisonous insects feeding off the village. Ko Rasen-shuriken!" (Small Rasen-shuriken) Naruto said forming a rasen-shuriken of about the same size as a regular Rasengan.

Over the years he had developed it to where he could use it normally without having to worry about the damage to his body experienced when he first created the Jutsu. He drove it into Torune's decapitated corpse destroying the venomous insects on it. The blonde shinobi then retrieved his hooded cloak from the tree he placed it on earlier before grabbing Torune's head and body. He then proceeded towards the center of the sleeping village.

_With Yumi_

Fu was exhausted, low on chakra, and severely burned. He couldn't keep up with the onslaught of attacks from his female adversary who recently had started mocking him. "I thought you were supposed to be strong," Yumi moaned with disappointment.

Fu saw his opening as she was sheathing her katana. _"Now's my chance!_" The Yamanaka sent his Shintenshin no Jutsu straight at Yumi as his body collapsed.

"Seems you made a mistake," Yumi said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. "You attacked my shadow cl-nevermind he probably can't even hear me. His soul's probably lost since I dispersed the clone anyway."

The black-haired woman was about to bring her sword down upon his head when her attack was stopped by a hand on her wrist. "What's going on here?"

Yumi turned to see a familiar pink-haired kunoichi behind her. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"If you think I'm going to let you leave here unanswered after making an attempt on the life of a Konoha shinobi you're sadly mistaken."

"You don't even know what's going on in your own village; it's a Nise no genjitsu (false reality)," the Taiyougan wielder stated.

"How do you figure that? You haven't even been here a week," Sakura said angrily.

"You really are a fool aren't you?"

"Excuse m-" Sakura was cut off by a swift back kick to her stomach. She twisted and yanked on Yumi's arm causing her to drop her sword then brought her fist up preparing to attack.

"Nan Ririsu! (Flame release)" A burst of flames erupted from Yumi's body slightly burning Sakura and sending her flying back a little. "I already know of your chakra enhanced strength."

_"How could she possibly know that?"_ Sakura wondered.

"Hiryu-sensei has a library back in Mura no za Hiryu. Basically it's like a bingo book, a super sized bingo book. There's information on Jutsu, kekkei-genkai, Kages, mercenary groups, organizations, anything you want to find."

"He has information on me?"

"Not just you, everyone, apart from honorary members of the clan as well as actual clan members. You see, their Kenjutsu and Genjutsu styles are highly sought after, so they have to be prepared to ward off invaders at any given moment."

"Well then, you should know enough about me to know that I'm going to kick your ass. Then I'll drag your broken body back to the Tsunade-sama for questioning."

"Feel free to try…"

"I've been waiting for this actually," Sakura admitted.

"Why? You have a secret crush on my man?" Yumi asked. "I don't blame you, I mean, being with a guy who spend three years in a cave as a child with a pedophile, it must be hard wondering if he sees you as attractive or if he's been sneaking off to play with the _other_ _team_ at night."

"What was that?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked as her eye-brow twitched.

"Also, with that big forehead of yours, and your flat ass and chest…Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen anyone else in this village as flat as you, save for the children of course," Yumi replied.

_Inner Sakura: "DESTROY THAT BITCH!" _

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura!"

The medic-nin turned to see Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, stand back while I handle this."

"Um…" Sasuke looked around confused. "What is it you're handling exactly?"

"What? You don't see that bitch that blonde idiot brought back to this village?"

"Shit…"

"What's wrong?"

"She must've caught you with a Genjutsu somehow," Sasuke said performing a seal. "Kai!"

"Dammit! I should've known. She didn't even form any hand seals or anything."

"I guess she already got to Fu then…"

"Sasuke-kun we have to tell Tsunade-sama immediately," Sakura said.

"I agree, you go do that, I have to check something," the Uchiha stated before vanishing from sight while Sakura then took off in the direction of the Hokage's Tower.

_Next day during the afternoon_

Tsunade was watching the mess in the village from her office window; the streets of Konoha were in chaos. People were running around frantically to keep children inside and away from the grotesque display put up in the village center for all to see. Anbu and Jounin were in the area trying to keep everyone as calm as possible but were having very little luck in doing so.

"Tsunade-sama, do you still want us to carry on our task?"

Tsunade turned to Anko and Ino. "Yes, immediately, we can bring Naruto in for questioning on this later. Right now finding the Kawakami Clan's village is top priority."

"Yes, ma'am," both kunoichi said before leaving to find the blonde who's notoriety in the village was slowly increasing.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was on his way to the public bath house. He had tried to convince Yumi to accompany him but she insisted on sleeping. He got there and rented out a private area to himself so he could take the time to relax and meditate undisturbed. Naruto undressed and sat in the water. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

_In the locker room_

Ino and Anko were getting undressed and preparing to join Naruto as part of their assignment from Tsunade and the council.

"Anko-san I don't think I can do this!"

"What do you mean?" the snake user questioned as she locked the door to the area ensuring nobody could interfere.

"I don't even know what to do!" the blonde exclaimed

"You're kidding me right? You work in that flower shop, and I _know_ first-hand what you keep in the back room. Don't think I haven't caught you a few times when I've come in to pick up a _little something_ for myself."

Ino blushed.

"That's right; I've seen you. I must say I'm impressed though. Who would've thought a girl your size could take something that bi-"

"Anko! That's personal!"

"Geez, lighten up, I was only complimenting you.

"Well…thanks…I guess," the younger woman said even more embarrassed.

"It's ok. It's natural; even I have times where I feel like handling my special needs unassisted." Anko admitted. "But I _know_ you had to have picked up something from those videos."

"Yea, but…"

"Ino, don't worry about it, just do what you saw in the vid—wait your not a virgin are you?"

"N-No! It's just…"

"C'mon, spit it out—well…not literally, you'll never hang on to a man doing th—"

"Anko! No! It's not that…" the blonde said with her face turning even more red.

"Well what is it then? You have no reason to be shy, look at your body!"

"I'm not shy, I've just never had to do something like this before…you know…the whole seduction for information thing."

"Well just follow my lead," the older woman instructed. "Besides, I know you know he looks good. I bet he's even packin something real—well we'll find out."

"You're crazy," the medic-nin said.

"Haha, I know, but don't think I didn't catch you checkin' him out before he fought Sasuke. You couldn't keep your eyes off him."

Ino was so embarrassed right she couldn't even find words to say.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks…" Ino said trying to get over her embarrassment.

"Now let's go see what type of trouble we can get ourselves into," Anko said grinning wildly as she made her way into the bath area. "Oh one more thing, **don't** use your Shintenshin no Jutsu. We have to entertain him _and_ make him feel like he can trust us; that would compromise the trust aspect of this.

"Ok, no problem."

"Now c'mon, I can't wait to get my hands on hi—" the snake user cut herself short. "Just c'mon."

_"Oh, boy_,"was the last thought on Ino's mind as she followed after Anko.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was relaxed and deep in thought. He had numerous thoughts on his mind. One was how to deal with Sasuke and possibly Sakura. It was unfortunate that they had witnessed the events of the night before. He smirked to himself remembering the chaos he'd seen in the village on his way to the bath house. He didn't doubt for a second that the council would be upset about it. His other thoughts were circling around the Hiraishin no Jutsu.

His day dreaming was interrupted slightly as he felt the presence of two other people in the room. Assuming it to be some of the attendants he shrugged it off until one of them entered the water and he felt a head come to rest upon his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a woman with light brown eyes and violet hair smiling up at him. _"Damn…"_

"Remember me?" Anko asked slyly tracing a circle on his chest with her finger.

"How could I forget…" Naruto said as he shuddered remembering their first encounter.

"Awe, how sweet of you!" Anko turned to the nude Ino who still hadn't entered the bath. And mouthed, "Hurry up," while motioning with her head.

Ino took a deep breath, "Ok…I can do this, just like the videos…" She took another deep breath then made her way to the bath.

Naruto turned to his left with a surprised look on his face as he noticed it was Ino. _"Ok…what the hell is goin on here?!"_

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?" Ino asked taking her place on the other side of him.

"It's going…" He trailed off. _"I gotta get myself outta this mess."_

"You don't mind us keeping you company do you?" the blonde-kunoichi asked as she pressed up against him.

"Uh…no…not at all, um…if you'll excuse me for a mom-" Naruto paused as he reached for his towel but noticed it was gone. _"Shit…"_

"What? You want us to leave?" Anko asked with a saddened expression on her face.

"Oh no, it's fine, lets enjoy this time together," the blonde said reassuringly.

"Good, cuz all we wanted to do was catch up with you; you've been gone seven years after all."

"That's true…"

"Don't worry, it'll be fun," Ino said.

"That's a promise," Anko added kissing Naruto on his neck.

"So, Naruto," Ino began, "What were you up to while you were away?"

"Um…a lotta training with Jiraiya-sensei, and Hiryu-sensei…and I met Yumi…you guys know she's my fiancée right? I'm enga—"

"Shh…it's ok," Anko said. "Don't worry; we won't do anything to compromise that."

"You guys sure about that cuz this seems like yall are gettin pretty close to it."

"No it's perfectly fine Naruto," Ino assured him. "Just keep telling us about your time away."

"Yea, what was that other guy you trained with? We already know who Jiraiya-sama is," Anko inquired.

"Oh you mean Hiryu-sensei? He and Jiraiya-sensei made me bust my ass," the blonde shinobi stated.

"I can tell," Ino said eying him and taking note of his body which had toned up as well as the numerous scars.

"Well?" Anko asked.

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Tell us about it already, it's not nice to keep a woman waiting you know."

"Oh yea, my bad, um…well…where do I start?"

"Where did your training take place?" Ino asked moving in closer to him.

"In…many…different places…"

"Oh yea?" the medic-nin asked taking his arm and putting it around her as she snuggled against him.

"Yea," Naruto said distracted from the feeling of her nipples pressing against his side.

"Like where?" Anko questioned turning his attention to her. "Like Suna? Or Iwo? I was part of the team that reviewed your file; said you went to Oni no Kuni (demon country/land of demons)."

"Yea, I did on a mission. Um…most of my training was in the Earth Country though," the blonde answered.

"Really now, around what parts? I heard it's mostly just mountains up there…I mean, couldn't get much training done in a village."

"That's true," Naruto said. He was caught off guard as Anko moved over and straddled him.

"I figured that might make it hard to—Oh my!" she exclaimed. "Somebody's excited…_very_ excited."

"Um…Anko, I think maybe you should stop before this goes too far," Naruto said with a hint of worry.

"Oh don't worry, I won't do anything. Although I can't say I haven't been thinking about it," the snake user said running her hands across his chest. "Blondie over here's been thinking about it too."

Ino was caught off guard but quickly followed up before she lost her momentum and killed the mood. "Well who wouldn't be?"

Anko looked down at her and mouthed _"Good job."_ She then turned her brown eyed gaze on Naruto. "So where did you end up being able to train?"

_"Ah…so that's what they're after…well why not tell them what they already know. Well, only Tsunade and the council know, but these two don't know that,"_ Naruto said to himself before addressing them.

"In the mountains mostly, around Iwagakure, I can't really get more specific than that."

"It's ok, we won't make you," Ino said. She then looked at Anko and got up."

_"Damn, those look bigger without being covered." _Naruto thought.

"Well sorry to cut this short but I have to go," Ino said turning to leave. "I have to help out at the shop."

"Don't have _too_ much fun," Anko said which caused Ino to freeze for a second before hurriedly climbing out of the bath and leaving. "Well Naruto, I'm afraid I'll have to leave as well"

"Oh, so soon…" Naruto said while in his head thinking _"NOT SOON ENOUGH!"_

"We can take this to another level next time if it's ok with your _fiancée_," the brown-eyed woman said standing. Naruto couldn't help but stare. "I already know you like what you see, just remember only a very small number get to see me this way and live."

"Huh?! I might die?!" the blonde asked sounding worried.

"Only if you say anything," the kunoichi said as she winked at him. She then proceeded to climb out of the bath.

"Anko wait!"

"What?"

"Please don't tell anyone.

"Geez I'm not a bitch, I won't get you in trouble, I just wanted to tease you and scare you a bit," she said laughing.

_"Wow…and I thought I was the number one most hyperactive ninja…"_

"I'll be seeing you around," Anko said before exiting the bath area.

"Yea, ok…see ya." Naruto got out of the bath and quickly got dressed. _"So much for a relaxing bath, I have to go see Gaara."_

_Hokage Tower a half-hour later_

Tsunade was furious and throwing a fit in her office. Numerous ANBU guard stood outside the open door peering in and avoiding whatever object happened to be sent flying their way. Some had even started taking bets to see how far they could make it in to the office and back out without being incapacitated.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" the busty Kage shouted. "WE HAVE NOTHING!"

"Well sheesh, it's not like you told me what you guys knew or didn't."

"Anko…" The Hokage growled.

"It was assumed you knew nothing at all. Since that's the area, why not send out some scouts to see if they can find anything? I mean it's better than sitting here complaining about it," the brown-eyed Jounin stated.

"True…" Tsunade said as she thought to herself for a minute. "Fine, I'll assemble a—"

"Old lady!" shouted an all-too familiar voice. They turned to see Naruto enter the office. "I'm going to Sunagakure. I'm leaving immediately, and Yumi as accompanying me. That is all; good day."

Before anyone could speak the blonde shinobi left as abruptly as he came. Everyone looked at Tsunade who had a vein bulging on her forehead as well as an infuriated look upon her face. "NARUTO UZUMAKIIIIII!"

_In the village_

Everybody froze, staring at the tower from which the scream rang out, terrified for their lives as well as the poor soul who had incurred the Hokage's wrath.

_Near the western village gates_

"Yumi hurry we gotta make it outta here before Tsunade alerts the ANBU!"

"Naruto wait!" the black-haired woman shouted.

"What?" Naruto asked, stopping to face her.

"What about my mother?" his fiancée inquired sounding worried.

Naruto walked to her putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes reassuringly. "She will be fine Yumi; I put my life on it. If they touch her in _any_ way, I will destroy this whole village."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Plus, I sent Jiraiya-sensei a message to watch after her while we were gone."

"Ok, that works." Yumi said relieved.

"Now let's go." Naruto said taking off with her right behind him.

_Western Gate_

"Roger that," an ANBU guard said into his radio.

"What's up?" the other asked

"Tsunade-sama said Naruto Uzumaki is headed our way and he is not allowed to leave the village at any cost."

"Um…after what he did to Uchiha-san I don't think I want to stand in his way. So I'm going to sit over here; you do what you want."

"Soldier, as a Konoha shinobi it is our duty to protect this village and follow the orders of the Hokage," the first guard stated.

"Well as a conscientious objector I-"

"THERE THEY ARE!" the other ANBU guard shouted. "NARUTO UZUMAKI AND YUMI MASAKI STOP AT ONCE!"

"Naruto, what should we do?" Yumi asked as they closed in on the guards.

"We're not stopping that's for damn sure," the blonde said forming a Rasengan.

"Won't that kill him?"

"No, it's a low powered one; should only hospitalize him for a few days."

"DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!" the ANBU guard shouted.

His partner who had moved off to the side to hide in the bushes called out to him. "Hey you idiot! Do you not see that? That thing in his hand? That's the Yondaime's Rasengan."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? WE WERE GIVEN A JOB. THAT JOB IS TO ST-" his tirade ended as he was hit in the chest with the Rasengan and sent into a nearby tree.

The other guard watched from the bushes trembling in fear until Naruto and his feisty fiancée had passed before jumping out and running back to the village for dear life.

_A few hours later_

Naruto and Yumi had slowed their pace to a walk once they felt they reached a point it would be hard to track them. However Yumi felt they should still hurry at least a little bit. "Naruto, can't you use the Hirai…your father's technique to get us to Suna faster?"

"Yea, maybe, but I haven't mastered it completely," he admitted. "I can use it to cross a village at least. I could even make it to a nearby village, but from country to country is another story. I haven't exactly got the chakra control part for it down that well yet."

"I see. It's ok though, I know you'll get it eventually, you always do," Yumi said with a smile.

"Yea but on the plus side, throughout the forests between here and there I left markers for it in certain areas. That whay I could teleport to them and make traveling easier. There's one about half way to the village I can get us to once were close enough

"Yea, but it's getting dark so we should set up camp; you set up the fire and I'll go find food and set a few traps. I still have that deer sealed away from when we were in Lightning Country so I'll leave that along with a small somewhere to throw them off. At least that way they won't know which route we're taking to Suna."

"Ok, just don't be gone too long. You know I hate having to wait for you."

"I know I know, I'll be back soon," the blonde said as they split up.

_In Konoha_

Tsunade and the council were in the meeting room and nobody could agree on what the next course of action was going to be. Some were in favor of sending a team to the Hidden Sand Village to recover Naruto and Yumi. Some were in favor of that with the addition of imprisonment and torture.

"This is totally unacceptable," Danzo stated. "TWO very skilled shinobi of our village are now dead, and the people responsible were allowed to flee?"

"He warned you about tailing him did he not?" Hiashi Hyuuga questioned.

"We have more important things to worry about as well," Koharu stated. "Within the next five days the Clooud's shinobi will be here. We still have to prepare for that."

"She's right," Chouja Akimichi agreed. "If we aren't ready the consequences could be grave.

"Shikamaru should already have a plan drawn up based on what the most logical or beneficial way for them to attack us would be," Tsunade said. "As a matter of fact, send for him immediately."

"What are we going to do about Uzumaki?" Danzo asked.

"Why does he concern you so much?" Inoichi Yamanaka questioned.

"Because what Naruto said was true."

Everyone turned shocked to see Jiraiya in the room.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't get the notice about the meeting so I just let myself in. Hope you don't mind," the toad sage said.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked with a hint of confusion.

"You should know better than anyone; I wouldn't be here if my apprentice didn't need my assistance."

"I don't know why you continue to stick up for that ruffian," Hiashi stated.

"Well considering I trained his father, it's the least I could do. It's the least any of us could do considering what that boy's parents sacrificed to keep this village standing," Jiraiya said.

"So are you going to explain yourself?" Tsunade asked.

"What? I write my books for the pleasure of the people."

"Jiraiya-sama, I think what she was getting at is what you meant by Naruto being right concerning Danzo," Shikaku Nara clarified.

"Oh, yea, right." Jiraiya took an empty seat at the table before continuing. "As you all know I'm an espionage savant; apart from staying hidden, it's one of my most useful attributes."

"Yes we are all very well aware," the Godaime said impatience in her tone. "Now get to the point."

"Ahem…Well, as you see, while gathering inspiration for my next novel-"

"Oh when does that come out?" everyone turned to Homura who sank down in his seat. "Never mind…carry on…"

"Well as I was saying," the white-haired sannin continued, "I was gathering inspiration when I noticed something that didn't seem right; a pair of ANBU just strolling on their way towards the forest of death. I decided to follow them."

"GET IT OUT ALREADY!" Tsunade shouted.

"Sheesh…alright alright…they met up with Danzo with orders to eliminate Naruto if he was deemed a threat."

"Danzo is this true?" the Hokage asked.

"What if it is?"

"You mean to tell me you've still been leading Root?"

"It was necessary."

"Somebody take him into custody," Tsunade ordered.

The three ANBU guards in the room moved over to Danzo. Two took him by the arms as the third escorted them from behind out of the room. As they exited Shikamaru entered the conference room.

"Ah, Shikamaru, good to see you," the Godaime greeted.

"Likewise," he responded taking a seat.

"How is your plan coming along?"

"It's completed, but I suggest we put it into motion as soon as possible," the shadow-user said.

"They haven't attacked yet," Chouja said. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, I decided it would be best, to have a few Jounin scouting the areas I marked out as vantage points."

"What good would that do?" Homura asked. "They'd be bound to end up outnumbered and murdered."

"I'm getting to that, what I mean is, in the outskirts of the village there are smaller civilizations where there are farmers or vendors. The Jounin could take up disguise and work as one of them."

"That way they can signal back if they spot anything." Jiraiya said.

"Correct."

"How many Jounin will you need?" Koharu asked.

"There are three areas so it depends on the area they'll be assigned to. The first is around Otafuku Gai, it's a busy place with travelers all the time so it would be perfect as a place for the Cloud Village to station their shinobi until they're ready to attack."

"Ok, what's the second place?" Shikaku asked.

"The second would be to the north about half-way to the Valley of the End. Coming from that direction would be the best for flanking considering it would take longer to go around the village to strike from the exact opposite side," Shikamaru explained.

"Ok and the last one?" Tsunade inquired.

"The west since Iwagakure and Kusagakure will be attacking as well and there's no need for them to come from any other direction since it would be a waste of time."

"Ok, well you get a team on that asap. I want you to make sure you get Kakashi and Neji on this as well. They're our two best trackers so I want one of them in Otafuku Gai, and the other watching the west."

"I'm on it," the genius said standing from his seat and exiting the conference room.

"So what now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Session dismissed," the Hokage said. Everyone exited the conference room, heading back to their daily activities.

"Well in that case, I have some business to attend to, so see you around," the toad sage said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade left the conference room, heading straight for her office. "Guard!" she yelled at an ANBU member down the hall.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked running over to her.

"Send for Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rock Lee. Have them meet me in my office in one hour."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the guard said bowing before heading off to complete his task.

Tsunade went into her office and locked the door. She then closed the windows and shut the blinds before taking her seat at her desk. "Finally," Tsunade said. She pulled open her drawer, retrieving a copy of Icha-Icha Kinbaku (Make-out Bondage) which she placed on her desk. She then rummaged around in her drawer some more. "What the hell…where is it?!"

"Tsunade-sama!" a voice called after a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Tsunade responded.

"Shizune."

"Tse!" Tsunade cursed under her breath getting up and unlocking the door. "This had better be good because now is not a good time."

Shizune took note of Tsunade's agitated state. "Oh, I just picked up a package for you."

"What package?" the hokage asked confused.

"This," the assistant replied as she pulled out a bigger than average vibrating dildo from a bag.

"Give me that!" Tsunade hissed grabbing for it.

"Not unless you promise to start picking back up on your work," Shizune said holding it away from her above her head. "Because the last few days you've been dump—"

"Ok ok ok, Shizune that's fine I'm sorry, now please please, give it back before someone sees!" the flustered kage begged.

"Fine, but if you don't agree I'll put it out on display, along with your other _personal_ items."

"Ok, deal!" Tsunade said slamming the door. She went back to her desk and dropped her pants. She hit the on switch but nothing happened. She clicked it a few times b4 jumping up. "SHIZUNE WHERE ARE MY BAT-" Unfortunately for her, due to forgetting to pull her pants back up, in her haste she tripped and landed face first on the floor.

"What were you saying Tsuna-" Shizune stopped as she opened the door to see her mentor face down with her rear in the air and pants around her ankles. She couldn't help but explode in laughter.

"Why you…" the Hokage growled as she got up and her attendant while she pulled her pants back up.

"Oh sh—" Shizune said as she ran out of the office and down the hall soon followed by a fuming, now fully clothed Tsunade.

"SHIZUNE GET BAK HEEEEEEERRRRRE!"

_With Naruto and Yumi_

"So they moved?" Yumi asked inquiring about the Kawakami Clan and its members.

"Yea, I know the place, we'll stop on the way to see Gaara," Naruto replied.

"It'll be nice seeing Gaara, Temari and Kankuro again," the girl said. "We haven't been to Suna in a while.

"I know…" the blonde said trailing off.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I just don't want to bring any trouble into their village ya kno?"

"I know, but a war is going on, we can't do much about it."

"I understand that, but I mean like…I don't want anything happening with me as the direct cause or reason. Gaara worked hard to get where he's at. If helping me brings trouble to Sunagakure as my friend the blame will fall upon him."

"Don't worry about it; everything will be fine. We've found a lotta ways out of tight situations, some worse than this even," Yumi stated reassuring him.

"Yea, I guess you're right…"

"Let's take a nap and start moving again in a couple of hours when it's a little darker."

"I'm ok with that," Naruto said leaning back against the trunk of the tree they were sitting under.

"Good, cuz I'm tired as hell," his fiancée stated as she sat at his side and lay her head on his chest.

Naruto put his arms around Yumi and looked up at the evening sky. The sun would set in about three hours. Then they could move freely and as fast as possible without as much risk of being detected as during the day. The last thought on his mind before dozing off was whether or not a team was being sent after them, and if so who would it be? Would he have to kill one of his old friends?

_Later that evening_

Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Lee had set out on their way after Naruto. Kiba and Lee weren't sure why the mission was necessary but shrugged it off. Sakura was bickering with Ino as usual. Despite the arguing with Sakura Ino still had the events at the bath house on her mind. Hinata even though she appeared fine on the outside, was wishing she would've had time to speak to the Hokage as she'd planned and still upset about Ino's task. It had been about three hours after they left and it was getting dark. Kiba and Lee had gone off in search of food while Ino, Sakura, and Hinata took care of setting up camp.

Eventually they all ate and settled in for the night but Hinata was still wide awake with a certain blonde, blue-eyed shinobi on her mind.

A/N:

Hope you guys liked the chapter. It's my longest one so far. Let me know what you think. Be honest, offer suggestions, so far it seems most of you guys like the story.

For anyone wanting to get a better idea of what Naruto's sword looks like check out the link below. It's like that, except instead of gold where the blade meets the handle picture red.

and the hidden kunai mech. wiki/Hidden_Kunai_Mechanism

The Nise no Genjitsu or "false reality" technique is one specific to members of the Kawakami clan. If you've been paying attention to the manga and remember when Itachi used Izanami; it's like that except not to that extent. It can't alter reality, but it follows the same principle of how Izanami puts the victim in a loop except instead of a loop it's more of a stream/straight line path.

With Izanami however the Sharingan user had to memorize the sensations and feelings of himself and victim with his eyes and then apply it.

With the Nise no Genjitsu it simply starts when the words are said and once cast the victim will proceed normally in interaction with everything except the caster. Like if the caster left a shadow clone in their place and disappeared leaving the clone to interact with the enemy. But in this case its like making a Kage Bunshin of the moment. And if the user realizes it they can release it themselves or someone else can release it for them.


	6. Ch 6: It's not always Calm: Part I

A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer than expected, ran into a snag. Everything is sorted out now and I've decided to make this chapter 2-3 Parts depending on the direction I intend to go with the story. Might have a vote taken on it…who knows?

Anyways, enjoy the chapter and make sure to review review review, I appreciate the PMs and reviews you all have been giving so far. Also be sure to check out the **preview of the next chapter at the end**.

**Chapter 6: It's Not Always Calm before the Storm**

Naruto awoke and looked around. The sun had finally set and they were surrounded by the darkness of the night. He looked down at Yumi who was still sleeping and nudged her lightly. "Yumi, wake up; it's time to get moving again."

The dark haired beauty opened her eyes and yawned. "Already?"

"Hey, it was your idea to move once the sun set."

"I know…just wish it wasn't so soon," the girl said standing and stretching.

"Yea, but you gotta do what you gotta do," Naruto stated grudgingly.

"True," Yumi said bending over to stretch. "You ready to go Naruto?"

"Yea, almost," He then touched his finger to the ground.

"Sense anything?" the girl asked as she'd seen him do this many times before.

"Yea, there's six of em, well…by the looks of it Kiba and Akamaru so five people and a dog, but still six bodies," Naruto answered. He gathered chakra in his hand before placing his hand palm down on the ground.

"That a marker?"

The blonde nodded as he stood and began stretching. "It should help on the way back since Kumo and Iwa might be attacking by then so we can make it back faster." He then formed a seal summoning a scroll which he unrolled on the ground as he sat down. It contained a few medical supplies and other items. He began redoing his bandages which he hadn't had time to do due to rushing out of the bath house earlier that day.

"You want some help?" Yumi asked.

"Sure, thanks," he answered. Naruto handed her the roll of black bandages and she went to work on his upper body while he picked up another roll and went to work on his right hand and forearm. "Dammit."

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my sword back in Konoha. I went straight to the Hokage from the bath house then came to get you immediately after and it just slipped my mind."

"You still have your father's kunai don't you?"

"Yea; never go anywhere without it."

"Then nothing to worry about," Yumi said patting him on the back as she finished wrapping his upper body.

Naruto finished up his hand before putting the supplies back in the scroll which he rolled back up and put away. He picked up his black hooded cloak and put it on. "You ready?" he asked his fiancée.

"_I've _been waiting on _you_ silly; let's get going. I want to get at least to the border of Wind Country by tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we will," the blonde said. "We should be within range of the marker I set halfway to the border shortly. I'll set maybe one or two more between here and there to ease our difficulty getting back."

"Good," Yumi said activating her Taiyougan which flashed red briefly in the darkness of the night.

"Yea," Naruto said. "Now let's go."

_With the search team_

"Hey guys I think Akamaru's caught on to something!" Kiba said over his shoulder. Akamaru, with Kiba on his back, jumped down to the ground and began frantically sniffing around before barking.

"What's he saying Kiba?" Ino asked.

"They were definitely here."

"Can you tell if they're close by?"

"Hinata probably can with her Byakugan," Sakura stated before Kiba could answer.

"Can you Hinata?" the dog user asked his teammate.

"I can try," the Hyuuga said as the veins around her eyes bulged.

"What do you see Hinata-san?" Lee asked

"I see them, they aren't too far from us and they seem to be taking it easy."

"Then we should be able to catch up with no problem," Kiba said.

"We should hurry before they notice we're tailing them though," Ino suggested.

"Ok, be on your guard," Sakura warned.

"I cannot wait to fight Naruto-san and test the ability his newfound youthfulness has endowed him with!" Lee exclaimed causing everyone else to sigh as they set off after the couple.

_With Naruto and Yumi_

Naruto and Yumi were taking it considerably easy considering they were aware of their pursuers. Then on the other hand they weren't too worried about it, at least Naruto wasn't. Yumi on the other hand didn't see why he wanted them to catch up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Well yea, it'll send a message."

"Weren't they your friends?"

"Most of them, well…all except Sasuke and Sakura to be more honest,"

"So…"

"We aren't going to fight them," Naruto replied. "Just gonna tell them go back and tell Tsunade I'll be back to help in the defense from the attack."

"What if they won't back down quietly?" the Taiyougan user questioned.

"Well at this rate by the time they catch up we should be within range for the jump."

"I hope so."

_In Konoha_

Jiraiya was with Yumi's mother Kaoru, whom he had let know the situation at hand. She was close to 5'6" just a little shorter than Yumi. She had red hair which flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were green in color and vibrated with warmth. She was in good shape for her age, with muscle tone a little above average. Her long lovely legs were nicely toned and the skin was smooth without even the slightest visible blemish apparent. Her hips and rear were well rounded, and had the perfect width which gave her the hourglass shape many women her age were envious for. Her breasts were what stood out the most about her. This was because they were almost the same size as Tsunade's. They were visibly perfect to the eye, without a hint of sag. If Jiraiya himself were to describe her he would've called her the "perfect inspiration" for his greatest novel yet.

The sennin filled her in on what was happening and explained he was there because of Naruto's concern for her. Despite the current situation the woman couldn't help but smile at the thought of Naruto going to such lengths to ensure her safety.

"That Naruto, he's such a kind young man," Kaoru stated.

"I know," the toad hermit agreed. "He's more like his father than he knows."

"Who was his father?"

"The Yondaime Hokage," Jiraiya stated. "Also one of my pupils."

"Where is he now? Naruto doesn't speak much of his family. Yumi and I know about his childhood and how much it pains him, but he didn't even mention his parents at all."

"Sadly, his father died protecting this village along with Naruto's mother, shortly after he was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kaoru said looking at the floor. "I've wanted to ask him for some time but didn't want to sadden him…"

"It's ok, if I know him as well as I think I do I could guarantee he knows how much you care for him," Jiraiya said. "I'm just glad he found people like you who care about him as a family should."

"Yumi and I are thankful for that as well," the woman said with a smile.

"Well it's late, so you should get some sleep. However if you need anything don't be afraid to ask," the white-haired man informed.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," Kaoru replied. "Good night Jiraiya-san."

"To you as well Kaoru-san, and sleep well," he said as they made their way to their beds.

_With the search team_

The group had been moving quickly and was closing in on Naruto and Yumi. Everybody was anxious; their adrenaline was pumping. Their minds were racing with numerous thoughts.

"I think I see them!" Lee said.

"Yea that's them alright," Kiba said. "I can tell by their scents."

"It looks like they've stopped moving," Sakura noted.

"Yea, you're right."

"Do you think they're expecting us?" Ino asked.

The group then noticed Naruto and Yumi drop from the trees down to the ground.

"I guess that answers your question," Sakura said.

"Hinata what do you see?" Kiba asked.

The Hyuuga activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. "They're both in a clearing just standing there."

"Ok everyone, down we go," the dog user said as Akamaru jumped down to the ground, soon followed by everyone else.

The group carefully made their way into the clearing in the forest and found Naruto and Yumi patiently waiting on them. "Hey guys," Naruto greeted. "Now isn't really a good time."

"Naruto, we have to take you back with us," Sakura said.

"I know you guys are supposed to, but that's not going to happen," the blonde said as he pulled down his hood.

"Why not?" Ino asked.

"Because you cannot stop me," he answered. "Not only that but I don't want to fight you guys."

"But Naruto-san, as shinobi it is our duty to share the power that our youthfulness has bestowed upon us!" Lee shouted pumping his fists in the air.

"Lee this isn't the time for that!" Kiba shouted. "This is serious."

"Guys, please; I don't want to hurt any of you," the blonde said turning their attention back towards him. "Just turn around and act like you guys never saw me. I only stopped to ask you guys to tell Tsunade I'll be back; she knows where I'm going."

"When do you plan on coming back?" Ino questioned.

"Before the week is up."

Everyone was silent for a moment unsure of what to do or say. "You guys should take his advice," Yumi said."

"Let's settle it with a vote then," Kiba suggested. "Whoever thinks we should take him back raise your hand."

Unsurprisingly a certain pink-haired kunoichi was the only one to do so. Everybody looked at her questioningly and she blushed as she slowly lowered her hand in embarrassment. "I just don't want to disappoint Tsunade-sama," she said. "She's scary sometimes…"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, it's settled," Naruto said. "I'll see you guys later."

"Fine, but don't cause any trouble," Kiba said. "Otherwise all we'll hear about while being given orders for the defense is Shikamaru complaining about everything being troublesome."

"I'll be sure not to." The blonde said as he put his arm around his fiancée and vanished in a yellow flash.

"WHOA!" Lee shouted. "NARUTO-SAN'S NEWFOUND YOUTHFULNESS HAS GIVEN HIM TREMENDOUS NEW SPEED! I MUST KEEP UP; I'LL MAKE IT BACK TO KONOHA WALKING ONLY ON MY HANDS!" Before anybody could stop him, the bushy-browed shinobi ran off on a handstand.

"Wooooooooooow," Kiba said in disbelief. "He never stops."

"I guess we should expect to set up camp soon," Ino said.

"Yea, no doubt he'll tire before we make it halfway back, then we can continue in the morning," Sakura agreed.

Hinata had been quiet the whole time. Kiba took note of it and approached her on Akamaru's back as Sakura and Ino started off after Lee. "You ok Hinata?"

The purple-haired girl who was seemingly in deep thought looked at him startled. "Y-yes, I'm fine Kiba-kun it's just…I…" she trailed off.

Kiba could smell salt, which meant tears. Knowing the most likely cause he dismounted from Akamaru's back, and embraced his teammate. "It's ok Hinata, I know," the Inuzuka member said holding her as she sobbed lightly into his chest.

After a moment Hinata calmed down. "I'm s-sorry Kiba-kun…" the Hyuuga said slightly embarrassed while wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go before the others start worrying," the dog-user said climbing on Akamaru's back. They all then set off to catch up with the rest of their team.

_A few hours later_

The group had finally stopped for the night when Lee's arms had become too tired for him to continue. Kiba and Lee had set up a camp and fire; Kiba had instructed Akamaru to hunt down some food; the girls were at a nearby stream bathing.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had finished bathing and set up a fire of their own by the stream while they dried off. Sakura decided to get dressed and head back to the main camp site to see what the guys were cooking up leaving Ino and Hinata together.

The silence between the two girls was awkward as they both, unbeknownst to each other, had the same thing on their mind. That being Ino's assignment from Tsunade earlier before Naruto left for Suna. Ino glanced at Hinata, who was sitting next to her, from the corner of her eye. The Byakugan user was sitting there with her knees up resting her chin upon them staring blankly into the fire.

The blonde decided to be the first to break the silence between the two. "Hinata I'm sorry."

The white-eyed girl looked at her silently, not speaking a word.

"I had no choice; I tried asking Tsunade-sama to take me off the mission since Anko-san w—"

"_She_ was there too?!" the Hyuuga asked with widened eyes.

"Yea, b—"

"Did you do _anything_ to him?"

"N-no! Of course not, nothing serious happened, I swear!" the blue-eyed girl answered quickly. "Anko didn't do anything either!"

"How did you manage to do that with Yumi-san around?"

"Well…she wasn't…"

"She wasn't with him?"

"She was at home…"

"At ho—w-wait, where were _you_?" the Hyuuga asked.

Ino silently turned her gaze upon the crackling campfire in front of them.

"Please tell me…it might hurt…b-but I need to know…"

"W-we were at…" Ino trailed off. She didn't know if she could finish the sentence.

"At where?"

"The…we were at th-…the bath house! We were at the bath house Hinata! I—"

"You _saw_ Naruto-kun _naked_!?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"Hinata I would've never volunteered for that; you're my friend. I know how you feel about Naruto and I would never do anything to hurt you like that!"

Hinata sat there quietly for a moment, neither speaking nor moving. She didn't know what to say or do. One of her friends had seen the man of her dreams, _her _Naruto-kun unclothed. "Were you naked too? Were you in the bath with him?" she asked.

"Yea…yes…Anko and I both were," the blonde responded quietly.

Hinata couldn't believe it. Not only did her friend get to see Naruto naked but he saw her as well. It just wasn't fair.

"Hinata, please don't be upset, I know it's hard and I can only imagine what must be going through your mind. I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed t—"

"You _saw _his p-p-pen—"

"NO! No, I—" Ino cut herself short, she couldn't lie. She sighed. "Yes, Hinata…I did, but I didn't look too long and I didn't touch…well I made him put his arm around me when I sat next to him. That was it though! I didn't touch him down there! I swear Hinata, nothing more."

"What about Anko-san?" the Hyuuga asked sounding more worried than she already was. "I know how she can be…"

"I know…" Ino stated knowing all too well how the hyperactive woman could be.

"So…"

"She was a little more…aggressive…than I was…"

"Meaning?"

"She…s-sat…on…him—his lap."

"She what!?"

"No not like that, just sat on him…she might be crazy but she knows her boundaries."

"Oh…"

"I know it's crazy to say 'don't worry' or 'it's ok,' but this time it's true. I mean, nothing serious happened, we just had to pry information out of him, and you know how his teacher Jiraiya-sama is."

"I know; he writes those disgusting books," Hinata said.

"Those books actually aren't half that ba—" the blue eyed-girl cut herself short as Hinata gasped staring at her with her mouth hanging open. "Ok forget I said that. Tsunade-sama just thought some of that might've rubbed off on Naruto so that's why she chose this approach."

"I see…" the Hyuuga-heiress said as she started getting dressed.

"I just hope she was right and it did rub off on him, just for the sake of that assignment of course," Ino explained while she proceeded to put her clothes back on as well. "Don't get me wrong, I'm just saying given the circumstances I wouldn't be too happy if I went through that embarrassingly uncomfortable ordeal for nothing."

"That's understandable," the Byakugan user said.

"I'm truly sorry Hinata, can you forgive me?"

"Yes Ino-san, it's not your fault. I just…I l-love him…so much…" she replied turning back to the fire.

"I know you do. Who knows, he's not married yet, there might still be a chance for you," Ino said jokingly.

Surprisingly Hinata chuckled a little. "No Ino-san, I couldn't do that; as long as Naruto-kun is happy I'll be able to be as well."

"Hey you guys!" the pair turned to see Sakura waving over at them. "The boys got dinner ready, c'mon!"

The two girls made their way to join the rest of the group.

_The next morning in Kumogakure_

"Raikage-sama, the troops are ready!" A FLASH guard said.

"Get Darui; have him lead and send them out at once," A instructed. "Also relay the message to head out to Mifune of the Iron Samurai, as well as the Tsuchikage. Inform them that we are striking once everyone is in position."

"What about Bee-san Raikage-sama?"

"He isn't needed now. This is just a small scale attack; we'll bring him in once the war escalates further."

"Yes sir!" the guard said before exiting the room.

A smiled to himself with satisfaction. _"Soon, I will have my revenge,"_ he thought. _"Sasuke Uchiha will pay for my arm, and the last set of Sharingan eyes will belong to the Hidden Cloud Village!"_

Little did the Raikage know that from the shadows a figure watched, chuckling to himself before vanishing.

_In Konoha_

Tsunade had just finished sending off the recon teams to the area's Shikamaru had pin-pointed as main vantage points that the Cloud and Stone villages along with the Samurai from the Land of Iron would be using. She was stressed, and the amount of annoyances she'd had to deal with over the past few days were taking a toll on her mentally and physically. They were never able to make contact with the Kawakami Clan. The Sand village was busy aiding the Mist and she wasn't sure how much help Gaara would be willing to spare since lending his shinobi to help would leave his village with less defenses. Naruto killed two highly skilled Anbu members and no sooner than after she had just received whatever info Anko and Ino could get for him he left the village. Her only guess for his actions could be to inform the Kawakami Clan that Konoha would start actively seeking them out. In the end that could only prove more troublesome. On top of that she also had to deal with the fact that she had agreed to eliminate Naruto if it seemed he had become a viable threat to the village. Amidst all this, she couldn't help but find herself distracted by the thought of a quick break as a certain book in her drawer, written by her former teammate, came to mind.

_"I guess it wouldn't hurt…"_ the blonde sennin thought reaching for her drawer.

"Tsunade!"

"_Che!"_ she thought as she heard her name called by an all too familiar voice. "What is it Shizune?"

"I just received word on the scouting teams we sent out." Shizune informed pulling out a letter.

"What does it say?" the medic specialist asked.

"It says that recon team one consisting of Neji Hyuuga and Hana Inuzuka is in position at Otafuku Gai. Team two made up of Shino Aburame and Kakashi Hatake is close to their position near the Valley of the End and should reach it by sun down. Recon team three made up of Yamato and Maito Gai have reached their point to the West. Finally Team Four of Genma Shiranui and Raido Namiashi are stationed tot the northwest in their given position."

"That's good news. Anything else?" Tsunade inquired, wanting her attendant to leave so she could take what she deemed as a necessary and well deserved break.

"Yes,"the dark haired woman responded to her mentor's dismay. "The team sent after Naruto and Yumi has returned; they're waiting."

_"So close…"_ the sennin thought as she sighed. "Send them in."

"At once," Shizune said exiting the office.

A few moments later the team walked in, but Naruto and Yumi were not seen with them.

"So…" Tsunade said as she put her hands on the table, clasping them together. "Who wants to explain why Naruto and his fiancée aren't present?"

Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Lee, and Sakura looked at each other sheepishly before casting their gaze upon their feet.

Lee then pumped his fist in the air suddenly. "NARUTO-SAN'S YOUTH PREVENTED HIS APPREHENSION; I MUST TRAIN TO CATCH HIM!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched. "Anyone care to clarify?"

"What Lee is saying, Hokage-sama," Sakura began. "Is that Naruto was too powerful."

"Yea," Ino said. "He was too fast. He made it clear he didn't want to fight, but we couldn't do anything."

"HE VANISHED IN A YELLOW FLASH!" Lee exclaimed.

"What was that?" the Hokage asked leaning forward as her eyes widened slightly.

"Before Naruto left," Ino began. He asked us to tell you that he'd be back in time to help out but…"

"But what? That doesn't answer my question!"

"But then he and Yumi vanished in a yellow flash…"

"Can all of you confirm this?" the busty blonde questioned.

The group nodded silently.

"Kiba, were you still able to track his scent after he used it?"

"No," the dog user said. "It vanished with him."

"DO NOT and I repeat **DO NOT **say a word, not even a PEEP to a single person about this. Understood?" Tsunade ordered sternly.

"Yes ma'am," the group responded.

"You all are free to go," the slug princess said, dismissing the group. As they left she closed and locked her door then sat back at her desk thinking to herself. She knew Jiraiya told her Naruto had managed to learn the technique, but she had been skeptical. Now she'd just finished speaking to five people who witnessed it. _"Kuso…"_ this meant it was time to call for another council meeting.

_With Naruto and Yumi_

It was just a little before evening, and Naruto and Yumi were sitting outside the Kazekage's office waiting to be allowed in. They had reached Sunagakure earlier in the afternoon but Gaara had been busy with a meeting so they explored the village to pass time. After a moment a guard stepped out. "Kazekage-sama will see you now," he said.

"Thank you," the blonde shinobi said as he and his partner stood and made their way in.

"Naruto, Yumi, it's good to see you," a red-haired man greeted as they couple entered the office.

"Same to you," came the reply as both men shook hands.

"How've you been Gaara?" Yumi said giving him a hug, which is something he still wasn't used to, and returned awkwardly.

"I am ok; but the war is taking a toll on some of the shinobi here though," he said as they seperated. "In any case, we won't give up."

"Good to hear," Naruto said. "Do you have any idea what the Raikage is after?"

"If I had to guess, it would be Sasuke and maybe his Sharingan as well."

"Why do you say that?"

"A lot has happened while you were in seclusion Naruto," Gaara stated. "I know you were aware of Sasuke planning to attack Konoha at one point about five to six years ago correct?"

"Yea, I remember," the blonde said. "What about it?"

"Well, the five-kage decided to meet to discuss a sort of alliance to fight against him and the Akatsuki," the former jinchuriki began. He battled the Raikage, and in their fight, set his arm ablaze with Amaterasu. It led to the Raikage deciding to amputate his own arm."

"Makes sense that he'd be pissed about that."

"Agreed." Gaara said. "So what brings you two here on such short notice?"

"A couple of things actually," Naruto said. "You remember Takeshi?"

"Yes, Hiryu's nephew."

"He informed me that the clan is moving. Actually, the place they've relocated to is somewhere near here."

"Is that so? I assume this has to do with Konoha looking for them doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately."

"So what's going on?"

"Well you already know they wouldn't mind helping in backing you if it seemed Suna was having trouble," Naruto stated.

"So in return I can watch over them and make sure no intruders cause them trouble."

"Exactly."

"Not a problem," Gaara said.

"I appreciate it," the blonde responded. "I have another favor to ask though."

"What would that be?"

"I only ask, that you trust me, and have my back if I ne—"

"Naruto," the Kazekage said cutting him off. "Apart from Temari and Kankuro, you are the only family I have."

"Thank you; I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. How long before you have to leave?"

"Five days max," the former leaf shinobi answered. "Within that time the Raikage along with the Tsuchikage and Mifune of the Iron Samurai will be attacking Konoha; Yumi and I have to return to provide support."

"Well, I have a few squads heading back from the Hidden Mist; I can order them to stop in Konoha."

"Sounds good."

"In that case I'll have a message sent to Tsunade so she expects them," The red-haired man stated. "I assume you aren't planning on getting Hiryu and his family involved just yet."

"Well," Naruto said. "I'd rather not involve them if I don't have to, but if it comes down to it I might have no choice but to ask. I just don't want them to have to go through that trouble."

"Understandable," Gaara stated. "Well, I'm sorry to cut our reunion short, but I have a meeting to attend. You and Yumi are free to make yourselves at home here in Suna until you leave."

"Thanks, Gaara; I owe you one."

"I still owe you, Naruto."

"Well I guess we're even then huh."

"Looks like it," Gaara said as the trio made their way to the door. "Good to see you two again; visit more often."

"You can count on it after this war is over," Yumi said.

"That's for sure," her blonde companion added.

"I'll see you two later," the Kazekage said heading off to his meeting.

"So…" Yumi began. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno…what do _you_ want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I asked you first."

"Well each time you ask you usually have something in mind already," Naruto said grinning.

"What _I_ want right now is a shower."

"Well, Gaara said to make ourselves at home, and there's a place he had set aside for me in case I had to pass through."

"How about you give me a tour?"

"Don't mind if I do," the blonde shinobi said leading his companion to their next destination.

_Konoha: Uchiha Private Training Grounds_

"ENTON: Taika no Shōmetsu (Great Fire Annihilation)!" A large sphere of black flame flew through the air before colliding with a training dummy and erupted into a large wall of fire, incinerating it almost instantly. Sasuke had been working hard, gaining further mastery over his control of the black flames of Amaterasu. He could do almost anything from pre determining the duration a flame would burn, deciding its size and shape, and being able extinguishing them almost instantly. Sasuke had been up all night and felt it was finally time to take a break. He decided he would shower before heading into the village to pick up a few supplies for training as well as something to eat. Although Sakura tried her best, even with his resistance to most poisons thanks to Orochimaru, her food made him sick.

As if on cue, a certain pink-haired medic-nin called out to him from the doorstep to the house. "Saaasuke-kuuun! Dinner is ready!"

This prompted him to shunshin away before she could find him.

_Elsewhere in Konoha_

Jiraiya was walking around the village showing Kaoru around. After she told him that she hadn't really gone out much to see what the village had to offer, the sage wouldn't accept no for an answer. "Jiraiya-san, let's go to a bar."

The sage looked at her questioningly.

"I haven't had a good drink since coming here; I need to just let loose and relax."

"I know the perfect place," the sennin said with a wide grin.

"Is that so?" Kaoru asked. "Lead the way."

"My pleasure." Jiraiya would have to thank Tsunade. He couldn't help but laugh to himself as he remembered their discussion earlier that day.

_Flashback_

"Jiraiya you can't possibly be serious!" Tsunade said.

"And why not hmm?" the white-haired man inquired. "Is somebody getting jealous?"

"NO! I AM NOT—ahem." The busty blonde calmed down before continuing. "I'm not jealous; I just don't think you stand a chance."

"Are you so sure that you'd be willing to place a bet on it?" the toad sage asked with a grin forming.

"Oh, you think my luck is so bad that I could luck you into a relationship?"

"Well, if you're scared…"

"Fine, I bet you…hmm…ok I bet you that there is NO CHANCE IN HELL for you with Kaoru," Tsunade stated.

"Oh yea? What if I win?"

"HA! _If_ you win, you can have me."

"Ok, ok…ok…let me get this straight; if I manage to be successful with her…I get _you?_"

"That's right," the Godaime answered. "In fact, I'm so confident I'll say you can have me every night for a week."

"You just increased my odds of winning tenfold."

"Do you honestly think I'd bet myself if I thought I'd lose?"

"Hell, you wouldn't give in after I paid off your other gambling debts for you."

"Now you know your chances."

"We'll see about that," Jiraiya said as he moved to the window. "I'll see you tomorrow night haha."

_End Flashback_

_"Tsunade's luck is so bad I'll be in bed with her in no time at all,"_ the toad-sage thought to himself as he led Kaoru to the bar.

_With Hinata_

The Hyuuga heiress just finished sparring with Rock Lee, who had substituted as her partner due to Neji being on one of the recon teams. She had made her way and was in the shower. As she cleaned her body, one question kept creeping into her min: was it possible? She thought back to what Ino had said to her last night. Although her friend had been joking, Hinata couldn't help but dwell on what she'd said about Naruto; he wasn't married yet. She knew she was wrong for even considering it, but she felt that if there was a chance she could be with him, be his, that she owed it to herself to find out for sure. She didn't want to live wondering what if; she would never forgive herself if the chance was there and she either missed it or didn't take it.

The white-eyed girl got out of the shower, and began drying her wet body. As she did so she studied herself in the mirror. She didn't look bad, not at all. Her legs had toned up more from the extra time she had put in training with both Rock Lee and Neji. Her calves had thickened as well as her thighs but weren't chunky at all in the least bit. Her eyes followed her legs up and came to her hips which were now well rounded and wide, but not to the point of obscurity. She had nice abs which were noticeable but not defined to the point that it took away from her femininity. She turned to get a view of herself from the side and was surprised to see that she had more junk in her trunk than she thought she did. Her purple hair reached down to the middle of her back and was soft to touch. She brought down her towel which she had been holding up under her chin, allowing her breasts to come into view of the mirror. She knew they were a good size, but hadn't expected them to be as big as they were.

Hinata dropped her towel and moved closer to the mirror. She cupped both breasts in her hands, squeezing and feeling upon them. She moved her hands beneath them holding them up slightly to feel their weight in her hands. She bounced them a little and she noted their firmness and was pleased to see that they were perfectly perky; enough that she probably didn't need a bra. _"I guess I'm ok…"_ she thought. Then she compared herself to her friends in her mind. She remembered Naruto had always been fond of Sakura until the time he left. Though she felt mean for thinking so, Sakura looked like a plank; she was flat. She also remembered Rock Lee was infatuated with the pink-haired medic as well. The Hyuuga-heiress scoffed mentally; with her curves how could people pay more attention to Sakura than her? Then she also took into account her style of dress; baggy pants and a long-sleeved jacket. All the other girls she knew showed their arms and legs off. Ino showed off her stomach, and the sleeveless top she wore fit her perfectly and showed her curves nicely. Anko also came to mind. The brown-eyed Jounin was normally clad with a mesh top, as well bottoms over which she wore a skirt.

The next thing to come to mind was confidence. Though Hinata had grown more confident over the years, she couldn't help but find herself almost at a loss for words in Naruto's presence. Not even after finally confessing her love for him as they fought against Pain seven years ago. She regretted to this day not following him when he left. Because of this she couldn't help but wonder how different things could be. In fact she was almost certain that things _would_ most definitely be different at this moment had she mustered up the courage to do it. As the Byakugan user was getting dressed, she decided that her main task for the day would be to update her wardrobe. She finished putting on her clothes and set off for the village.

Hinata figured the best bet for help would be speaking to Kurenai, Ino, and Anko. She didn't believe in saving the worst for last, so she decided Anko would be the first choice. She knew the hyperactive sadist would most likely be at her favorite restaurant, obviously enjoying dango, since it was getting close to dinner time. The Hyuuga made her way to The Dangoya (dango shop) and sure enough, sitting in a corner near the back she found Anko Mitarashi.

She approached the Jounin cautiously, weary of how the woman could be at times. "Um…e-excuse me…Lady Anko?"

Anko stopped eating and glared at her. "Whaddaya want kid; you'd better have a good explanation for interrupting my meal."

"P-please forgive me. I didn't mean to…I-I w-was just wondering if y-you could…well…I n-need…um…"

"Spit it out already."

"C-can you help…m-me?"

"Listen, kid, I don't do favors for fr—"

"I need your advice!" the Hyuuga said cutting her off.

"Oh…well why didn't ya say so? Sit down," the Jounin said kicking out the chair across from her which Hinata took. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I came to you because I didn't think anyone else could…"

"Could what?" the brown eyed woman asked leaning in with slight amusement.

"T-teach me…how…"

"How to…"

"H-how to be…s-s-sexy!"

Anko dropped her dango stick and stared at the Hyuuga heiress. Suddenly she erupted in laughter almost falling out of her seat.

Hinata's face reddened immensely in embarrassment. _"Great; she's laughing at me…"_ she though.

"Are you serious?" the dark haired woman asked.

"Well…"

"Eh, not a problem," the Jounin said as she finished the last of her food. "Come with me."

Hinata stood and followed Anko out of the restaurant and the two ventured off through the village's streets. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I figured I'd show you a few things," the Jounin answered. "Also, I didn't have your body at that age; so this shouldn't be too hard."

"W-what do you mean? My body?"

"It's perfect."

"Th-thank you."

"Don't mention it," Anko said. "Now, the first thing you need to do, is learn what makes a man tick."

"What do you mean?" the Hyuuga questioned.

"Ok, let's see…how do I explain…" the snake user paused for a moment with her hand on her hip, tapping a finger against her chin. "Ok, are you familiar with Jiraiya-sama's Icha Icha series?"

"Um…yes…"

"Have you read any of it?" The silence was answer enough. Anko sighed. "Let's go."

"W-where are we going?"

"My house," the Jounin replied. After a good long walk, the pair reached a house in the northeastern corner of the village. It was in a secluded area, with many trees around. The nearest building was a ten minute walk away. It was, in a word, creepy. It looked the type of place one would go to do dirty deeds, or things they wanted nobody so see or hear about. Despite this it was a nice house. The size was a little bigger than what you would expect for just one occupant and it looked like it was well taken care of.

As they stepped inside Hinata was surprised. Anko's house was well furnished; it was fancy. Everything was also ordered nicely, from the arrangement of couches and tables in the living area, to the numerous jutsu and medical scrolls on shelves. She followed Anko down to the basement. When they got there the older woman began looking through the bookshelves, but Hinata's focus was on the room. The Byakugan user was utterly shocked; they were insde a full-blown BDSM chamber. She noticed a large number of costumes, all leather, hanging on racks. There were shelves filled with books as well as video cassettes. Along one wall were numerous hooks each with a different type of whip, as well as toys of all shapes and sizes.

To the side a large board caught Hinata's attention. It stood upright at a forty-five degree angle with shackles in each corner and a gap separating the two bottom edges. Between the gap was a machine. The base was wooden and had a motor with a piston-wheel. Attached to the piston was an extra arm which was kept straight from passing through an opening in the base. At the end of that arm was a dildo. "W-what is THAT?" Hinata asked pointing.

Anko turned to her and took notice of where her finger pointed. "Oh that? Wanna try it?" she asked as she went back to rummaging through the shelves. "It's actually a lot of fun."

"I-I-I…um…I'm a…a…vir—"

"Ehh that's ok, doesn't matter if you are or not; it's more of a…I guess…hmm…what's the word…oh…extracurricular thing. I guess you can call it an 'endurance builder.'"

"I see…" the white-eyed girl responded timidly.

"Yep."

The Hyuuga's eyes then fixated on another contraption in the back and couldn't move her eyes from it.

The snake user looked at her and followed her gaze to the back of the room. She smiled once she saw what her guest was looking at. "Found something you like I see."

"Um no—I mean…I dunno…I ha—it…" she was still in astonishment; she couldn't believe what she was looking at. There was a pillory, which she already knew what that was for. Behind it was a small padded table, presumably for one to lay on while confined by the pillory, but it looked only long enough for the upper body. Another device like the one she'd just seen earlier was positioned at the end of it. This machine was different; instead of just one, it was fitted with two dildos which looked to be larger than average.

"_This_, is my baby," Anko said as she walked over and patted it. "It's my favorite one actually."

Hinata didn't know if she should be terrified, embarrassed, or how she was supposed to feel being in a place like this.

"C'mere," Anko said waving her over.

The younger lady approached and as she reached her host's side her eyes widened realizing the dildos were both larger than they seemed from across the room.

"You can go ahead n take it for a spin while I try to find something."

"I-I c-can't…I c-can't do this. I d-don't know how. I—"

"Don't worry; it does everything for you."

"B-but I—"

"Just drop your pants."

The purple-haired girl stared at her.

"Ok fine, you don't _have_ to take em all the way off; just und—wait, never mind it'll work better with em off." Hinata knew she wouldn't be able to find a way out of this and reluctantly obliged. She removed her pants and folded them before placing them on a nearby desk. As she started back Anko stopped her. "Na-nope…panties too; off with em." Hinata removed those as well and made her way over to where the older lady stood in wait.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this."_ The purple haired girl thought. _"I don't even know what it is I'm going to be doing!"_

Anko stepped behind her, placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders and guided her over to the table. After Hinata did so, she pushed her forward on top of it. "Now just put your head here and your arms there." When the Hyuuga was in place the Jounin folded the pillory closed and fastened the lock.

"U-um…L-Lady Anko?"

"Yea?"

"Th-those are b-b-_big_…"

Anko looked back at the machine then back at her. "Oh yea, you haven't been popped yet have ya? Don't worry I'll put something smaller on there for ya."

"W-will i-it—i-is it g-going to hurt?"

"Eh…I wouldn't say _hurt…_well_…_it didn't for me my first time. Everyone's different, but you get used to it fast from what I've heard for those who happen to experience pain. Wait…I like pain so that's probably why…" the snake user said trailing off.

"I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Oh quit whining; everything's fine don't worry about it. Now lemme just find something more manageable for you since you're a newbie; can't have you getting all torn up tryna be a big girl too soon." the snake user said with a chuckle making her way behind her temporary prisoner. "I promise you'll enjoy it."

Hinata tensed when she felt a dildo press up against her. "L-Lady Anko I—"

"No worries, you're only getting one. Two on your first go would be a little too much," the older woman said. A beep was heard followed by the whirring of the motorized wheel. Anko then pressed a button which moved the machine forward for penetration. "I put it on low; shouldn't hurt too bad. I'll give you a fifteen minute run. Now let me go find what I was looking for, and you sit here and enjoy."

Before Hinata could say anything Anko went back upstairs. The Hyuuga gasped as the machine penetrated her. It hurt but not nearly as bad as the pain she felt in her fight with Pain. She felt the dildo slide into her slowly inch by inch before being retracted by the machine. It went in and out with the speed increasing slightly each time. By the time the machine reached a speed where it evened out Hinata, to her surprise, was enjoying it. The discomfort had subsided, and she could feel a small drop of fluid trickle along her inner thigh. The Hyuuga bit her lip trying to fight back her moans, but she'd never experienced anything like this in her life. Her toes which couldn't touch the floor from her position were curled up, and her legs were tense. She didn't know how much more she could take. The knuckles on both her hands had begun to turn white from how tightly her fists were clenched. A sudden jolt of pleasure caused Hinata's leg to kick. As it did it accidentally bumped the machine, pressing one of the buttons. Hinata felt the dildo's speed double, and at that rate holding her moans back was even more of a struggle for her.

_Upstairs with Anko_

The hyperactive woman was looking through everything, trying to find her misplaced item of interest. She searched in her bed, under cushions on the couch, in the kitchen, in her closet, and even in the restroom. She was now looking through the bookshelf in her study room. Having no luck there either she exited and made her way back to the kitchen. As she passed the door leading to the basement, she paused as she heard something that caught her attention. The sadist poked her head through the doorway while holding onto the door frame for support. What she heard confirmed her suspicions.

"Well…looks like the kid's enjoyin herself," she said smiling. She slowly crept down the stairs to sneak a peek at the bound Hyuuga. She saw that the machine was moving faster than what she thought. _"Hmm…I thought I put it on low? Oh well…she seems to like it…no biggie," she thought._

"Ohh…mmm…ah…ahhhhhh."

The Jounin giggled lightly hearing Hinata's moans as she watched the white-eyed girl's body writhe in pleasure. _"Well…I better find that book…looks like she's about ready to blow. Don't know if she could handle it if it kept going after that."_ She thought as she went back up the stairs.

_With Hinata_

A few more minutes had passed and Hinata felt something building up inside of her. Something in her lower body which was becoming more intense with each thrust of the machine. She didn't know what it was and struggled to contain herself as it became stronger. She heard footsteps and out of the corner of her eye saw Anko standing there with her arms crossed and watching her.

"How's it goin kid?" the Jounin asked with a wide grin.

"L-Lady Anko…I-w-what's h-hap-p-peniiiinnnnnng ahhhh…ohhh ohhh…uuhhhhhh." Hinata couldn't finish her question and shrieked as she was overtaken by the best feeling she'd ever experienced. She threw her head back as her body convulsed and her legs kicked.

As the moaning died down, Anko moved over to the machine and turned it off. "That, my friend, is called an orgasm."

"Oh my…" were the only words Hinata could get out. The snake user released her from the pillory and she pushed herself up off the table. She was preparing to stand but her legs were like jelly and she almost collapsed but braced herself on the table.

The Jounin studied the younger lady. Her eyes were glazed over, her face was red, and her hair slightly messy. Her breathing was haggard but returning to a normal pace, and her inner thighs were glistening with her juices. Anko tossed her a wash cloth and towel. "Head in to that room over there and get yourself cleaned up," she instructed nodding towards a nearby door."

Hinata caught the towel and wash cloth then made her way off to the indicated room. After a few minutes she came back, and retrieved her underwear and pants from the desk where she'd left them, and put them back on.

"How was it?"

"It was unc-comfortable and a little p-painful at first…but th-then it felt really g-good," the Byakugan user said blushing.

"Told ya," the brown eyed woman said with a smile. "Anyways…catch!"

Hinata caught the book Anko tossed to her. She turned it right side up to look at the title which read 'Icha Icha: Yuuwaku (seduction). "W-what's this?"

"Most of what I know I learned from that, then just modified it to adapt to my style."

"I see…"

"Cuz I like ya I'll let ya keep it!"

"Um…th-thank you so v-very much Lady Anko. I don't know what to say."

"Don't mention it," the Jounin responded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things to take care of. You can help yourself out, and don't hesitate to ask me for anything, or come back for another ride if ya wanna."

"I-I'll keep th-that in mind," the Hyuuga heiress said still a little embarrassed. She then turned to head back up the stairs.

"Oh, one more thing."

"Y-yes?"

"Don't _ever_ mention this to _anyone_ without speaking to me first. Last thing I need is half the damn village findin out about my more personal hobbies."

"I w-won't, I promise!" Hinata said running up the stairs and out of the house before anything else could be said.

"Well then, where did I put that…" Anko asked aloud looking through a box of videos.

_At Yamanaka Hana_

Ino was in her family's flower shop. It had been a relatively slow day, so she had been using downtime to do extra tidying up. She heard the ring of the bells on the door signaling a guest, and went out to meet them. She was surprised to see a familiar white-eyed purple-haired girl standing there. "Hey, Hinata, what brings you here?"

"Um, well…I was thinking about what you said…" the Hyuuga answerd.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked confused.

"About Naruto-kun not being married yet…"

"Oh Hinata, I was only joking!"

"I know…but…"

"But what?" the Yamanaka clan member asked.

"If it were you wouldn't _you _want to know?"

"Well _yea_, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I was just wondering if you could give me some advice on romance and my wardrobe and…well…yea, just that."

"Hmm…" Ino said pausing in thought. "Well…we haven't been too busy here today so there's not much to clean. Besides we're about to close for the day, and I still have to find something for dinner. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind though…"

"Please Ino?"

"Ok! No problem!" the blonde answered with a big smile.

"Thanks," Hinata said with a smile coming to her face as well.

Before long the two young women were on their way to a clothing store.

_"I hope this all works out," _was the wish in Hinata's mind as they proceeded through the village.

Next Chapter Preview

"I know, you're wondering how I hit you just now…" the brute said straightening up and rolling his shoulders. He then picked up his sword which was planted in the ground, and turned to Naruto who was laying on his back. "I wasn't healing myself, I removed your jutsu shiki."

_"Shit!"_ Naruto cursed in his head. _"Wait…he didn't notice the one on his leg…I can probably play on that…"_ the blonde smirked as he stood back up.

"What are you smiling about?"

Naruto threw the kunai at his enemy.

"Really? Are you stu—"

Naruto once more vanished in a yellow flash. He reappeared behind Saito and kicked him in the back of the leg bringing him down to one knee. He put a hand on his shoulder and vaulted over the fallen man. He twisted his body, while catching his kunai and as he came down planted both feet on Saito's face before landing on his back. The blonde rolled with the aid of the momentum from his flip, and shot forward as soon as his feet touched the ground and plunged the kunai into his foe's chest.

Saito grabbed the smaller man by the neck then fiercely drove a powerful knee into his side resulting in the sound of multiple bones snapping, and a scream of pain. Saito threw him on the ground, causing him to groan in pain, followed by a kick to the face. The red-haired man stomped on Naruto's wounded shoulder, bringing forth the sound of another crack accompanied by a scream of agony. He circled the incapacitated blonde stopping on his other side and delivered a kick to the grounded shinobi's already broken ribs and brought forth another scream of pain. Saito then stood over him and brought his sword up in both hands with the blade pointed downwards. "Die Uzumaki!"

Yumi watched in horror as the blood red blade descended upon her fallen fiancée. "NARUUUTOOOOOO!"


	7. Ch 7: It's not always Calm: Part II

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I **need more reviews** to get a better idea on what you all think about the story. So please leave one and let me know if you have suggestions, like the story, or have any questions etc.

Also don't for get to check out a **preview** of the next chapter at the end of this one.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: It's Not Always Calm before the Storm: Part II**

_With Naruto and Yumi_

Naruto and his fiancée just got back to the house from a little lunch date. Almost immediately they returned the pair buried themselves in books and scrolls. Naruto was sitting at a desk, looking through the scrolls he'd found at his parents' home during one of his unknown returns to Konoha. They were ideas written by his father, Minato Namikaze concerning the Hiraishin no Jutsu. He had figured out how to exponentially increase his distance, enabling him to travel about three times the maximum distance he normally could. He was also working on learning how to use his father's Space-time Barrier. From his understanding whatever he decided to deflect with it would have to be sent to another location or object marked with the Hiraishin's jutsu mark. It would work well for counter attacks. He only needed to figure out how to use it without seals, or shorten it to one-handed seals if that was the only option.

Yumi was laying on the couch next to him doing some studying from the scrolls and books on the Taiyougan which Hiryu Kawakami had let her to keep as she was the only user of it which he had come to know. They were trying to improve as much as possible before the Cloud Village attacked the Leaf, and over the past day they had made pretty good progress.

Naruto's head snapped up. His fiancée took notice and looked at him strangely as she sat up. "Naruto? What's wr—"

A large explosion rang out from the distance. Naruto jumped up, grabbing his father's kunai and heading out the door. Yumi grabbed her katana and followed. The pair made a mad dash towards the village. Once they made it through the village walls they were astonished at the scene before them. A number of buildings had been reduced to rubble, and smoke and numerous fires were all over the place. They saw the sand shinobi engaged in combat with numerous white-hooded shinobi who also sported black scarves and body armor. "Uzumaki-san!" the blonde and his dark-haired partner turned to see a slightly battered Sand shinobi running towards them.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he and Yumi moved to aid him.

"Gaara-sama! He told me to wa—"

Before the pair could reach him, he was run through by a sword. Naruto froze as he saw the blade; it was a blood red katana with a serrated edge; a shikoro ken. He knew that sword could only belong to one person.

Yumi noticed and stopped. She looked worriedly at the wide-eyed blonde. "Naruto…" Her gaze then turned back to the man who stood over fallen shinobi before them. He was a menacing man, just over seven feet tall.

He had He was muscular with a frame rivaling that of the Raikage. He had long spiky dark red hair. He wore a long sleeveless, red robe which was open in the front. He wore a white armored vest similar to that of the ANBU. Across his collar and shoulders deep scars could be seen, as well as on his bulging muscular arms. On his forearms he sported white leather vambraces with different weapon and supply seals, eliminating his need for bags and pouches. Then on his hands he wore fingerless red gloves. He wore white pants that stopped at his ankles, tattered and frayed at the bottom. Finally, covering his feet, were red sandals.

What Naruto hated the most was the man's face. He had a red dragon tattoo on the left side of his face extending down with the dragon's tail curling onto his jaw, and one of the claws outlining his white eye. He had a scar on his face that started on his forehead and came diagonally across his nose on to his cheek. There was another scar coming down over his right eye similar to Kakashi's. This was what aggravated Naruto the most, the one thing that made him despise this man more than Sasuke; more than the hatred he suffered in the village; even more than the ungrateful bastards who took his parents' sacrifice for granted. It was because this eye didn't match his left eye which was white. This eye was entirely red, with an orange iris outlined in black, and a red pupil also outlined in black; it was just like Yumi's when her kekkei genkai activated.

"We finally meet again Uzumaki."

"You dirty bastard…" Naruto said as his facial features intensified.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" the stranger asked.

"You are no friend of mine," the blonde said coldly. "You should be DEAD!"

"Assuming you killed me is a mistake you will deeply regret."

"Naruto, who is that," asked a concerned Yumi.

"What's this, a girlfriend?"

"I'm his fiancée," the young woman clarified.

"Oh, excuse me. I'm surprised you haven't told your…_fiancée_ about me."

"If you were rotting in that field I left you in like you were _supposed_ to be it wouldn't matter now…would it?" Naruto stated.

"Allow me to introduce myself since your _fiancée_ is too rude to do so," the man said with a mock bow. "My name is Saito Urameshi," he finished winking at Yumi.

"N-Naruto…that's…"

"The Taiyougan," her blonde companion finished.

"B-but h-how? How is this possible?" the woman asked grabbing his arm. "How could you not tell me someone else with this doujutsu was out there? He could be one of m—"

"No!" Naruto said sternly. "You are _not_ related to this…this shitstain!"

Yumi froze. She had only seen this look on Naruto's face once before. His eyes had only been so cold at one other point since she'd known him. "N-Naruto? How did he…w-what's wrong?" she asked even more concerned.

"You want me to take it from here?" Saito's voice caused the worried girl to turn to him.

"Don't say a damn word!" Naruto growled taking a step forward and switching his hold on the Hiraishin kunai to a reverse grip.

"I got this eye…" the blue haired man began as the blonde to charge him. "When I killed your mother."

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed as he leapt at the man aiming a punch to his head, but Saito caught the blow. The blonde brought up a knee which was also caught before being thrown to the ground. Saito raised his sword above his head and brought the red blade down on his nemesis. The former leaf-nin was able to block it with his three-pronged kunai. He kicked at the bigger man's legs in an attempt to sweep his legs, but it was avoided by a somersault over his head. Naruto flung the kunai at him which he avoided as he landed before attacking again. Saito was surprised as a foot connected with his jaw. He staggered slightly before grabbing the ankle it was connected to and slamming the aggressor to the ground. He then lifted Naruto and slammed him on the ground again causing him to lose hold of his kunai. Saito lifted Naruto, holding the blonde upside down and swinging his red blade at him. His target vanished a split second before the sword struck. The red-haired man shot his elbow behind him and felt it collide with a face.

Naruto stumbled off balance, but didn't let up on his attack. He moved to strike but was met with a powerful kick to his side. He wrapped his arm around the leg and formed a Rasengan and thrust it at Saito who in return stabbed at Naruto with his sword. The blue sphere connected with the larger man's side while his sword punched through the blonde's shoulder. The Rasengan sent Saito flying back along with his sword which he held tightly, ripping it back out of his adversary's shoulder.

"NARUTO!" Yumi screamed in horror. She'd never seen him take an injury like that before in combat. Then again she'd never seen him fight an opponent so menacing in size, so strong, so fast. She looked to Saito who was hunched over on his sword for support. She noticed a greenish hue around the hand which was clutched to his side. "Naruto he's healing himself!" Yumi started towards their aggressor, but was stopped as her fiancée shouted at her.

"Yumi no! Stay back!" The blonde vanished he appeared on Saito's left with a sidekick aimed at his damaged ribs. The bigger man backhanded the leg throwing his attacker off balance, kicking his other leg out from under him, and using the same leg sent a knee towards his opponent's face. The blonde disappeared from sight again, and Saito was met with a fist to the back of the head to which he responded with a swift back kick which connected sending Naruto back.

"I know, you're wondering how I hit you just now…" the brute said straightening up and rolling his shoulders. He then picked up his sword which was planted in the ground, and turned to Naruto who was laying on his back. "I wasn't healing myself; I removed your jutsu shiki."

_"Shit!"_ Naruto cursed in his head. _"Wait…he didn't notice the one on his leg…I can probably play on that…"_ the blonde smirked as he stood back up.

"What are you smiling about?"

Naruto threw the kunai at his enemy.

"Really? Are you stu—"

Naruto once more vanished in a yellow flash. He reappeared behind Saito and kicked him in the back of the leg bringing him down to one knee. He put a hand on his shoulder and vaulted over the fallen man. He twisted his body, while catching his kunai and as he came down planted both feet on Saito's face before landing on his back. The blonde rolled with the aid of the momentum from his flip, and shot forward as soon as his feet touched the ground and plunged the kunai into his foe's chest.

"You little bastard!" the red-haired shinobi shouted as he grabbed the smaller man by the neck with his right hand. He took Naruto's right forearm in his with his free hand and squeezed, causing a crunch to be heard, as well as the blonde losing his grip on his kunai. Saito stood, lifting his opponent off the ground as well, and fiercely drove a powerful knee into his right side resulting in the sound of multiple bones snapping, and a scream of pain. Saito threw him on the ground, causing him to groan in pain, and followed it up with a kick to the face. He pulled the Hiraishin kunai out of his chest and threw it down. The weapon punched straight through Naruto's right hand and pinned it to the ground. The red-haired man stomped on Naruto's wounded shoulder, bringing forth the sound of another crack accompanied by a scream of agony. He circled the incapacitated blonde stopping on his other side and delivered a kick to the grounded shinobi's already broken ribs and brought forth another scream of pain. Saito then stood over him and brought his sword up in both hands with the blade pointed downwards. "Die Uzumaki!"

Yumi watched in horror as the blood red blade descended upon her fallen fiancée. "NARUUUTOOOOOO!"

The sword was caught by a hand of sand, and a larger fist of sand collided with Saito knocking him back. "Leave here at once!" a stern voice commanded.

The behemoth regained his balance, and turned to see Gaara standing there with his arms crossed. "Kazekage-sama…how nice to make your acquaintance," he greeted sarcastically.

"I will not tell you a second time," the sand user warned. "If you force me to, I will bury you."

"Humph!" the Taiyougan owner said as he returned his sword to its scabbard. He then looked at his grounded opponent who was struggling to stand. "Uzumaki, the leaf village will be crushed…and you as well. Also…I won't be holding back next time." He threw a kunai with an explosive tag in the air which let off an explosion and left a red cloud in the air. As he did the shinobi clad in hoods vanished. He spoke once more. "Also, I'll be sure to inform everyone of what you did those years ago." With that, Saito was gone.

Naruto had pulled out his kunai which Saito embedded in his palm, and was fighting his way back to his feet. His left shoulder was dislocated, the rotator cuff was broken, the ribs on his right side were shattered, his limp right forearm was broken, and his right hand was bleeding from the hole in it. He collapsed again and was bound to hit the ground, but Yumi had rushed to his side and caught him. _"Kuso!"_ she mentally cursed as her eyes began watering up. "Naruto I'm so sorry! If I wouldn't have turned down Kazue-san's medical training…"

"Shh…" the blonde said. "It's not your fault."

"We need to get him to a medic immediately," Gaara stated.

"How are we going to move him? He's been damaged badly."

"I'll handle it, just lay him on his back," the Kazekage stated. As the Taiyougan wielder did so, he lifted his fallen friend in a cushion of sand and led Yumi to the hospital.

_In Konoha_

Tsunade was with the council in the meeting room. Since Danzo had been incarcerated a few changes were made. Shibi Aburame, and Tsume Inuzuka had been added to the council roster.

"So you're telling me you believe _Naruto_ was responsible for what happened in Demon Country, as well as the extermination of the _entire_ black-ops squads from Iwagakure _and_ Amegakure?" Tsunade asked.

"It seems plausible," Hiashi Hyuuga stated.

"We could have Ibiki interrogate him," Koharu suggested.

"I believe we should have him detained unless he's carrying out a specific mission," Homura said.

Shizune entered the room and handed Tsunade a message quietly and exited. The blonde Hokage read it over then laid it on the desk in front of her. "Well, we have some good news."

"What's that?" Tsume asked.

"The letter was from the Kazekage."

A murmur arose in the room. "What does it say?" Asuma asked.

"He has a few squads returning from the Mist village; the fighting there has stopped and the enemy has retreated."

"That's a good sign," Shibi commented.

"Yes, and not only that," the Godaime continued. "He's instructed them to come here and assist us; they should be arriving tonight."

"Do you think that's why Uzumaki went to Sunagakure?" Chouja inquired.

"Don't be naive!" Hiashi warned sternly.

"Who are you calling naive?"

"If you hadn't been so focused on food, you would remember that after Anko Mitarashi and Inoichi's daughter allegedly gained information from Uzumaki concerning the Kawakami Clan's whereabouts he set out immediately."

"Hiashi is correct," Shikaku said. "That being the case it is highly likely that maybe the Kawakami Clan moved."

Everyone looked at him; some with shock, and others with confusion. "How do you figure that?" Tsunade inquired curiously.

"Last we heard, well…last we knew _for sure_, the Kawakami Clan was in Earth Country. So why would Naruto go to Wind Country instead other than to throw us off? Besides you already said the team sent after him confirmed he was in fact going to meet with the Kazekage did they not?"

"He has a point." Inoichi concluded.

"I can see that," Tsunade stated.

"So does that mean we will be sending a reconnaissance team to search the area?"

"No…at least not yet," the blonde kage replied. "We can save that for sometime after this attack."

"So what's the main course of action after it?" Koharu asked.

"Well," Tsunade said sitting back and folding a leg over her knee. "I sug—"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said entering the room again.

"Yes?"

"I just received a message that the Mizukage wants to hold another summit."

"What? Like when we formed the Allied Shinobi Forces to battle the Akatsuki I take it?" Koharu questioned.

"It would appear so," the Hokage affirmed looking over the letter. "I say we do this and see if we can reach some sort of peaceful resolution to this whole thing."

"It would be best to do so," Shikaku stated.

"Then it's settled; after the defense from this attack, considering the Tsuchikage and Raikage agree, we will meet in the Land of Iron once again since they seem to have been able to keep their neutrality."

"Any idea on who will accompany you Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"I'll decide once the time comes. For now, we're done here. Dismissed!"

Everyone exited the room, except for Shizune.

"Is there something else Shizune?"

"Um…Yes," the attendant answered.

"What is it?"

"Well…I didn't want it to be revealed to everyone but…Sai returned from his mission…"

"And…?"

"Well…the reports were true…"

"I see…" Tsunade said closing her eyes and burying her face in her hands. She sighed then stood up. "How much is the bounty?"

"Amegakure has it at forty-five million ryō dead; fifty-five alive. Iwagakure placed their bounty steeper at seventy million dead and ninety alive." the attendant informed.

"What about Oni no Kuni (demon country)?"

"The country as a whole has offered a three billion ryō award dead or alive, while paying one hundred million just for accurate evidence of his presence in the country."

"Dammit all!" the frustrated kage exclaimed. This wasn't good. When Tsunade had first heard reports of a second Yellow Flash surfacing and numerous deaths in those three countries, she thought nothing of it. She believed it to be a random missing-nin who was trying to make a name for himself. Tsunade was skeptical when Jiraiya stated Naruto could use the Hiraishin no Jutsu, and ultimately realized she was wrong once the team she sent after him and Yumi confirmed it. "We'll hold a meeting to question him once this attack is over. That's dependent on how soon the summit is held; there are a lot of things that need to be addressed both here _and_ there."

"Ok Tsunade."

"Just don't say anything about it; we can't afford to have everyone panicked over nothing."

"Understood," Shizune responded as she made her way out of the room.

Tsunade sighed again heading out of the room as well. _"I can't help but feel something else is going on here,"_ she thought. She just hoped she wasn't right as she walked down the hallway to her office

_With Hinata_

Hinata had finished her shopping with Ino and was currently on the way to meet with her former sensei, Kurenai Yuuhi, at her home. Ino had helped her pick out an entirely new wardrobe which the blue-eyed blonde suggested would help accentuate her features. Not just her eyes or her hair, but everything. From her tone shapely legs, to her well rounded hips, and to her breasts which were the envy of all her friends. Despite this she didn't feel she could wear any of the new clothing; she was still lacking in overall confidence. She finally gained the utmost faith in her abilities as a shinobi while defending Naruto from pain years ago, and even more while he was gone. She was confident in her ability to make friends; she was no longer nervous around _any _of them save a certain blue-eyed blonde with whisker marks. As a woman, however, despite having a body other women in the village would kill for, were it a possibility, she didn't have the resolve to carry herself in a way most would expect when it came to men.

The Hyuuga eventually reached Kurenai's home which she'd been to a number of times. She reached the door and was about to knock, but was surprised by Asuma who opened it. "Hello Hinata," he greeted as he lit a cigarette.

"Oh! Asuma-san, I wasn't expecting you."

"Kurenai mentioned you were coming over."

"Yes, that's correct," the white-eyed girl said. "If you two are busy I can go…"

"Oh no, don't worry. I was actually on my way to meet up with Shikamaru, Shikaku, Chouja, and some others; we're having a shougi tournament."

"A tournament?"

"Yea, we'll each put up 3000 ryō, then at the same time a loser's bracket will be set up and whoever's at the bottom covers dinner."

"I see. That sounds like a lot of fun, except for the loser of course."

"Haha, it sure will be, but I have to go or I'll be late. You two ladies have fun," Asuma said. He then turned and called into the house. "Kurenai, Hinata's here!"

"Thank you Asuma-san," the Hyuuga said with a bow.

Kurenai arrived at the door. "Hinata! Welcome; come on in."

"I'll be off now," Asuma stated walking off. "You two take your time; I'll be enjoying a free meal tonight!"

"We'll keep that in mind," the genjutsu expert said as Hinata entered the house. She then closed the door. "Come, let's go to the living room."

"Ok," the Byakugan user said as she followed.

"Sooo…do you want something to drink?"

"Um…some water is fine."

"Ok, just have a seat," the red-eyed woman said as she went to the kitchen. Shortly after she returned with two cups and a pitcher. She filled one cup and handed it to her former pupil. She then began filling the other for herself. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…Kurenai-sensei…I was wondering if you could help me with a problem…"

"What's that?"

"I need advice on how to…u m…I'm not sure which word to use," Hinata stated. "I guess…I guess I need help with my self esteem when it comes to guys."

"Oh, that's simple."

"It is?"

"Of course," the Jounin

"What do I do?"

"Just be yourself!" Kurenai responded.

"B-be myself?"

"Yea."

But…how? What do you mean?" the Hyuuga asked slightly confused.

"Just like the way you and I are interacting, or how you would interact with Shino or Kiba, or around Neji or Hanabi. You know…naturally. Don't worry about what others think; I mean, obviously remember manners when needed and don't go out of your way to be offensive."

"I see…"

"Yep! The most important part is to take pride in your body; you're a beautiful young woman and it shows nicely."

"Um…thanks," Hinata said with a slight blush coming to her face. "So…"

"Well," the dark haired woman started. "I'll give you one word of advice; don't compromise your innocence for somebody who _is not_ worth it. If you do you'll live the rest of your life regretting it. Other than that, just have fun!"

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei. I really appreciate the advice."

"Anytime Hinata," the older woman said. "You have anything else to take care of today?"

"No."

"Well would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Of course; that would be nice."

"Come on, it's almost done, you can help. Then we can eat and watch a movie."

"Ok," Hinata said smiling as she and her former teacher proceeded to the kitchen.

_In Otafuku Gai_

It was evening, and Neji and Hana Inuzuka were wandering around the town, taking a slight break, but at the same time still on the lookout for any sign of enemy shinobi in the area. Hana was having trouble staying focused with the liveliness of the town around them. "Neji, look at all of this!"

"What about it?" the Hyuuga prodigy asked.

"It looks so fun!"

"We should focus more on the task at hand, Hana."

"Oh you're no fun," she said pouting. "Do you ever get laid?"

"My private activities during my time off duty is strictly so, private!"

"Is that so? Might I ask what it would take for you to…let's say…_share_ a private moment," the medic-nin said with a wink.

"You figure it out and maybe I'll consider," Neji said with a smirk. "Wait…"

"What is it?" Hana asked looking around.

"You see those two over there?" the Byakugan user pointed as he activated his kekkei genkai.

The Inuzuka member looked in the indicated direction and saw a dark skinned man with shaggy white hair, and black eyes. He wore a high collared sleeveless black shirt with a white one-strap-over the left shoulder jacket, and both wrists were wrapped in bandages. He wore baggy black pants as well as black sandals. He sported two tattoos; one on his right shoulder which read 水 (water) and on his left shoulder 雷 (lightning).

The other figure was a tall blonde woman with large breasts. Her blonde hair framed her face and came down to her shoulders on the sides but as it circled around to the back shortened, and on the front she had bangs. Like the man she was with, she sported black sandals along with leggings which covered her shins. She had on a gray shirt which stopped at her hip on the right and extended just below her buttocks on the left. Under it she wore a black skirt which didn't extend much past it. The front of her shirt was low cut, exposing a good amount of cleavage as well as the mesh underneath. Around her midsection she wore what appeared to be a girdle fashioned similarly to the vest her accomplice wore.

"I see them Neji," Hana said.

"I don't see any others around, but I recognize those two from the world war four years ago. The male is Darui, he's the Raikage's right hand man. The woman is Samui; she's one of Killer Bee's apprentices."

"Who's Killer Bee? That's the eight-tails jinchuriki right?"

"Correct," the Hyuuga confirmed. "Have one of your dogs deliver the message to the Hokage."

"No prob. What are you going to do?" the girl asked.

"I'll tail them and find out where they're staying," Neji responded. "Once I do we should be able to keep an eye on them. Also before you go see if you can catch their scent, it'll help you to keep track of them when it's your turn to be on watch tonight."

"Ok, I'll see you later," Hana said as she made her way towards the couple. When she got close she tripped a man who stumbled into Samui, knocking them both over. As Darui was helping them up she quickly made her way behind him and caught a whiff of his hair before disappearing around the corner. The two identified Cloud shinobi began moving, and Neji proceeded to from a distance with the intent of finding out where exactly they were stationed before setting up a stakeout point for the night.

_In Sunagakure at a hospital_

Yumi, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were waiting on word from the doctor on Naruto's status. It had been nearly ten hours and it was getting close to midnight. Temari was comforting Yumi who was an emotional wreck; Kankuro was frustrated that it was taking so long; and Gaara was deeply enraged, but had forced himself to contain his anger. The only thing on his mind at the moment was finding the guy who did this to his friend.

The Kazekage spoke. "Kankuro, organize a search team and scout the nearby areas. I also want you to deliver a message to Hiryu and Kazue Kawakami to be on the watch for this man. Under no circumstances will you engage without approval," he instructed.

"No problem Gaara," the puppet user said. He then placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure Naruto's gonna be fine. I'd be surprised if his ass stays in bed for even a day after he wakes up."

"Thank you," the sand user said.

"I'll let you know what I find out." With that Kankuro left.

Soon after Kankuro left, the doctor exited the room Naruto was being treated. Yumi and Temari stood from their seats and made their way to Gaara's side to hear the status report.

"Is he ok?" Yumi asked with worry still evident in her voice.

"Yes, he'll be just fine," the doctor answered with a smile. "Considering the state he was in when you brought him here, he's healed somewhat quickly, but based on that rate it'll still take some time before he's one hundred percent. We were able to reset his broken ribs, and arm, as well as put his shoulder back in place."

"That's good news," Gaara said.

"It sure is," the doctor stated. "Just make sure he doesn't overdo it. Even though he's healing quickly, at the rate it's going it'll take about another two days before he can engage in normal activities."

"Don't let him over do it? Yea right." Temari said rolling her eyes and earning a slight chuckle from Yumi.

"Can we see him?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, of course!" the doctor said. "He's awake, a bit grumpy, but awake."

"Thank you again doctor," Gaara said.

"You welcome Kazekage-sama."

"Go ahead and take the rest of this evening off; I'm sure the other medics can handle things for the rest of the night."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama," she said bowing and leaving.

The trio entered the hospital room and found Naruto sitting up in bed with his head down, and a scowl on his face. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Naruto…are you ok?" Yumi asked taking a seat next to him and placing a hand over his.

"I'll be fine," the blonde answered.

"Naruto."

He turned towards Gaara.

"Was that the guy you spoke of fighting a few years ago just after the war; Saito Urameshi?" the Kazekage asked.

"Yea…"

"I see. Kankuro and a few others are scouting the area around. I've also instructed them to inform Hiryu to be on watch for him."

"Hiryu-sensei could probably take him…but I don't know…" the blonde said trailing off. "He's stronger than the last time…a lot stronger…"

"Who is he?" Temari asked.

"That's what I want to know…" Yumi said. "Is…is wh-what he said true? Ab-bout my m-mother?"

Naruto looked at her with sorrow present in his gaze. "Yes, Yumi, it's true."

"My birth mother? He _killed_ her?"

"I'm sorry…" Naruto said. "I didn't wa—"

"He killed her…and almost killed you…" the girl said in a low growl.

"Yumi…it's ok. Once I get better I'll find him a—"

"I'LL kill him!"

Naruto, Gaara, and Temari turned to her in shock.

Gaara was the first to speak. "Yumi, it is understandable to be upset, but don't be hasty."

"He's right," the sand user's sister spoke. "Look what he did to Naru—"

"I…don't…CARE!" the girl screamed. "I'm going to kill that bastard and that's that!"

"Yumi…please calm down," Naruto pleaded.

"But—"

"Stop it!" he said, this time with a stern tone. "We'll deal with him soon enough."

"Well I wish it was sooner rather than later," the girl said. "Just promise me you'll let me kill him."

"I can't promise that, but…I'll let you deal the final blow after I beat his ass though."

"I'm fine with that," the Taiyougan owner said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Good to see you two are excited," Temari said. "You two seem to get disturbingly turned on at the thought of combat, it's just weird."

"Ha…I guess we do huh," Naruto said chuckling slightly.

"So, Naruto, when are you guys leaving?" Gaara asked.

"Well, I was planning on leaving tonight, but it doesn't look like I can in this condition, so tomorrow."

"You'll be seeing Hiryu before making your way back to Konoha I presume."

"Correct."

"I see, well let me know if anything changes after your discussion."

"Will do," the blonde said.

"I wanna leave now," Yumi said startling them all.

"But Yumi…I just said th—"

"I know, but I want to get a head start and see if I can speak to Kazue-san about learning medical jutsu."

"I see," Naruto said. "Well, in that case go ahead. It actually works better since I can just use the Hiraishin to warp to you."

"Sounds good," the dark haired woman said. "I'll see you later." She stood and gave Temari a hug.

"You'll have to come back again to visit soon," the wind expert stated. "We need to go shopping and have our girl time and all that fun stuff."

"I'll be sure to plan on it," Yumi said with a smile. She then gave Gaara a hug as well. "Good to see you again Gaara, make sure you keep Naruto out of trouble until he leaves tomorrow."

"I'll do my best. You know yourself he can be a handful."

"Hey I'm not _that_ bad," the blonde in reference said earning a chuckle from the women. "Be safe Yumi, and be alert. Also, don't forget to pack up your stuff at the house before leaving."

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine. I'll see you soon," Yumi said heading for the door.

"I'll have Baki some guards escort you," Gaara stated following after her. He turned to Naruto before exiting the room. "I'll see you before you leave. Also, I've decided to do _it_."

Naruto looked at Gaara seriously. "Are you sure?"

"I can handle it; I can deal with it and master it like much like Killer Bee has."

"Wait what? Killer Bee? You mean the eight-tails jinchuriki? He mastered control of it?"

"He has."

"Crazy…so what happened with the other tailed beasts after the Akatsuki was stopped?"

"We decided as a whole to return them to their previous villages to do what they wanted."

"I see."

"That's right. I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow; unless Temari wouldn't mind doing so right now." Gaara said as he headed off.

Naruto looked at the fan wielder eagerly; she sighed. "Oh fine, I'll tell you."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Naruto said.

"Well, Kirigakure took back the six-tails and three-tails. You already know Gaara plans to reseal the Shukaku in himself after visiting the Falls of Truth before we came back after the war."

"I see. I assume that's where Killer Bee learned to control his bijuu as well?"

"Exactly," she answered.

"What about the others?"

"You already know Konoha's situation, and Kumogakure took back the two-tails," Temari explained. "As for the seven-tails Takigakure didn't want to become a victim considering what Akatsuki had done to collect the bijuu from their hosts, so they gave it willingly to Amegakure."

"That's understandable…wait a second…that's me…Gaara…Killer Bee…" Naruto stopped and counted on his fingers the beasts mentioned. "What about the four-tails?"

"To be honest, nobody knows; it's missing."

"What?"

"The team Iwagakure sent to retrieve it was killed," the blonde woman explained. "After that there was no sign of the four-tails at all; they just gave up looking last year."

"Damn…" Naruto said. "Let's just hope whoever got their hands on it isn't some psychopath."

"I know right." Temari stood from her seat. "I'll let you get some rest. Gaara should be in his office most of the day tomorrow, so if you're looking for him before you leave check there first. I'll be gone on a mission so I won't be able to see you off, but you and Yumi travel safely."

"Thanks Temari, and don't worry, we will."

"See ya," she said heading for the door. "Also tell Shikamaru to get his lazy ass down here sometime."

"Haha, I'll be sure to." Naruto laid back and closed his eyes as Temari left the room and closed the door. Saito Urameshi, how could he be alive?

_Flashback_

It was nighttime. The rain was pouring down and the full moon shone in the cloudy dark sky with its light barely breaking through the clouds in the open field. The area was illuminated frequently by the flashes of lightning belonging to the raging storm. Two men were in the field, one running after the other. The man fleeing was about seven feet tall with red hair. The one chasing him was shorter, just a little less than six feet tall with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"SAITOOOO! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" the pursuer screamed. "FACE ME YOU COWARD!"

The man in flight stopped and unsheathed his sword, a katana with a red blade and saw-tooth edge. "You will regret this, Naruto Uzumaki!" he shouted back.

"I'll kill your ass before that happens," Naruto said as he blurred out of sight.

"You will try," Saito retorted disappearing as well.

The two men fought for what seemed like hours, neither giving in. Their clothing was torn, there were numerous gashes all over their bodies, and both were covered in blood, dirt, and sweat.

"This ends here," the blonde declared.

"Bring it on you bitch."

Both men charged each other, and as they were about to clash a voice cried out. "RASEN-SHURIKEN!"

Naruto threw his sword at Saito who stopped short in his tracks to deflect it with his own. This gave the blonde the small window of time he needed. He leapt at the larger man hooking an arm around his neck and swinging around onto his back. He kicked his legs down as he came around behind him, using his momentum to slam his foot into the back of Saito's knee and bringing him down. Naruto then hooked his free arm Saito's and locked him in a half-nelson.

With Naruto behind him Saito could see the incoming chakra shuriken, as well as the dispersal of the shadow clone who threw it. "YOU FOOL YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"

"Not counting on it. Rest in pieces," the blonde said. He kicked shoved the larger man forwards into the attack and scrambled away to avoid the blast from the Rasen-shuriken. There was a bright flash followed by a blast of wind as the attack expanded in a rapidly spinning sphere before creating an explosion which shook the area.

Due to the state he was in, Naruto was unable to completely escape the blast radius and was knocked unconscious. It was morning before he came to. He opened his eyes, squinting from the sunlight, and blinked to adjust. He climbed to his feet, and made his way to the crater caused by his attack, where Saito's body lay. He reached it to find the red-haired man in motionless heap. Naruto sighed in relief, and let out a half chuckle; he was drained. He hadn't been able to use a full-powered Rasen-shuriken but from the results it looked like it was good enough. The blonde round and retrieved his sword, and made his way off the battlefield; he'd won.

_End Flashback_

_"At least I thought I won,"_ Naruto thought. The only explanation for Saito's survival was the fact that his final attack wasn't strong enough. He had barely any chakra left at the time he used the Rasen-shuriken which undoubtedly decreased its overall effectiveness. Another issue was, although he himself had become stronger since then, it seemed Saito had gained even more power. Naruto knew was going to have to work hard and push himself to his limits if he was going to defeat him once and for all. _"Maybe I might wake up Kyuubi…"_ he thought. For the moment, however, he was going to focus on resting. He closed his eyes, and slowly but surely, drifted to sleep.

_Next morning in Kumogakure_

A was pacing back and forth in his chamber, with the thought of his revenge his main focus. He was ready for the planned attack to go through. Two days ago Two groups of Shinobi had left, one led by Darui, which took the sea route to Port City and would come at Konoha from the east side. The other was led by Kumogakure's second jinchuriki, Mai, who hosted the two-tails. Mai was leading the land squad through the Frost Hot Springs and Rice Field countries through the Valley of the End to attack from the north. Iwagakure and Amegakure would be attacking from the west side.

He was sure the plan couldn't fail, due to his amount of trust in his right-hand man, Darui, who was trained by the Sandaime Raikage to use his signature Black Lightning, as well as his faith in Mai, their other jinchuriki. Mai was a ferocious, headstrong woman. She was the type of person who, in the case that she was leading an army to fight, instead of stand back and watch her troops fight, would be the first person to rush into the battlefield. A was certain that when it came down to it, she would play a big role in turning the tide of the war in his favor, and that pleased him. His thoughts were cut short by an interrupting knock at the door. "Come in," he ordered.

"Raikage-sama," the guest began as he entered. "Darui's squad is in position and Mai's squad just reached the Valley of the End."

"That's good news. Is there anything else?"

"There's a message from the Mizukage. It's a proposal for a summit."

"That can wait until after this is handled; I'll attend, but after that it's back to business," the Raikage declared. "I _will_ destroy Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes sir," the guard said saluting and exiting the office.

_"Just one more day…"_ the Raikage thought.

_In Suna_

Naruto was released from the hospital and had gone back to the guest house Gaara prepared for him and Yumi to use during their stay. He had thrown away his old clothes which were torn and bloody from his skirmish with Saito and donned a new outfit. He had on a black Jounin vest, similar to the ones seen in Konoha, which he wore open. On the back it had the Uzumaki Clan symbol with the slight change of the swirl being red instead of pink. He had his upper body in red bandages to cover up his numerous scars, and had his left arm and hand bandaged as well. His right arm was only bandaged from the elbow down, and on both hands he wore black fingerless gloves and instead of the more commonly seen silver steel plates, the ones on these were a crimson red. He wore black cargo shorts which extended a little past his knees and had his right leg bandaged from the knee down. On his feet he had on his regular black sandals. Naruto then put on the final piece of clothing for his outfit, a long coat resembling that worn by his father. The design was the same, with the distinction between them being that Naruto's was black with red flames at the bottom. Down the center of the back, written vertically in red were the kanji, "黄色い閃光の息子" (Son of the Yellow Flash).

After he was dressed, Naruto put the Hiraishin kunai in its holster on the inside of his vest.

He looked around and made sure he had everything he needed before sealing his supplies in a scroll and placing it in one of the pouches on the front of his vest. He then walked out the door to meet Gaara. The blonde was surprised to see the Kazekage already waiting for him. "So I see you're ready to go."

"Yea, I was just on my way to come see you," Naruto said.

"I got out of my meeting early," the sand user replied. "So…what are you going to do?"

"I'm still not sure yet."

"I see you've decided to don your father's appearance."

"Decided there isn't any reason to hide it, if they wanna come after me, let them," the blonde said.

"Confident as ever I see," Gaara said.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I guess that is your style after all. So do you really want to take control of Konoha by force?" the sand user asked. "You know what that would require."

"Yea, I know. I'd have to kill old lady Tsunade."

"Seems like you aren't as set on it as you were at first," Gaara noted.

"Eh…I'll figure it out. So when are you regaining the Shukaku?"

"Actually after I see you off I'll go ahead and do it. The sealing team is preparing as we speak."

"We'll I won't keep you from that," Naruto said. "I'm thinking I might wake up Kyuubi."

"Is that something you're sure you want to do?"

"Yea, I mean, my father's reinforcement of the seal allowed the chakra to meld more efficiently, and because of that I figured I'd have access to it completely," Naruto explained. "After what you said last night about Killer Bee mastering control of his bijuu, it seems like I might have more to gain."

"There's no doubt in my mind on you achieving it. After all, surprising people seems to be something of a hobby for you."

"Heh, I guess that's true. Well…I better get going. You know how Yumi is when she's kept waiting," the blonde said rolling his eyes.

"True; that's something I could never forget. Take care, my friend; stay in touch."

"You too, and let me know how the sealing process goes."

"I'll be sure to do so." Gaara said turning to head back to the village as Naruto vanished in a yellow flash.

_With Jiraiya and Kaoru_

Jiraiya awoke and looked down to find a familiar head of red hair resting on his chest. He instantly grinned at the thought that popped into his head. _"Tsunade's gonna owe me haha! The gallant Jiraiya wins again!"_

"What are you smiling about," Kaoru's voice snapped him out of his fantasizing.

"Oh, nothing; just happened to have a _very_ good night," the toad sage answered.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with little ole me now, would it?" the woman asked tracing a finger across his bare chest.

"I think it might've had quite a bit to do with you."

"Well since you seemed to have had such a good night, how about having a good morning too?"

"I'd be a fool to turn you down. I admit; I've been called a fool for many things," the sennin stated. "That won't be one of them though."

"I like that answer," Kaoru said as she climbed on top of him. "Oh, by the way…"

"What is it?"

"Whoever tires out first is responsible for breakfast."

"I better take it easy on you then," Jiraiya chuckled. To his surprise Kaoru started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I only pretended to be tired last night," she answered.

"Oh my…" were the last words from the sennin's lips before Kaoru leaned in and kissed him.

_Hyuuga compound_

Hinata was getting ready to go out to breakfast with some of the girls. It was a hassle trying to decide on what to wear. She was going through some of the clothes Ino had helped her pick out the other day, and after a great deal of sorting and evaluation, she finally put an outfit together, it was simple, but she felt she liked it. On her feet she wore boots similar to the ones Sakura wore except with closed toes. Instead of the pants Hinata normally wore, she now sported a short black skirt, and under it, mesh leggings extending down to her firm calves. Covering her upper body was a form-fitting, long sleeved, navy blue midriff shirt which came down to just above her naval. Then around her neck, in its usual place, was her forehead protector. She took a deep breath, and then proceeded on her way out of her house.

To say she was nervous was an understatement. Hinata had never come out of her home let alone her _bedroom_ with such revealing clothes, but nevertheless, she knew she'd have to break out of her self-conscious shell eventually. She stood up straight with her head up and eyes forwards and made her way to the Yamanaka's shop to meet up with her friends.

_Near the Valley of the End_

Shino Aburame, Yuugao Uzuki, and Kakashi Hatake were dressed as wanderers to avoid suspicion as they kept a lookout for any sign of shinobi from Kumogakure. With them was Pakkun who, instead of the normal Ninken garb he wore, was wearing nothing and looked like a normal dog. Kakashi had also swapped his forehead protector temporarily for some bandages he wrapped over his left eye so avoid being recognized as the "Copy-Ninja." Shino had sent his insects out for surveillance, while Pakkun was wandering around looking for any sign of the enemy. Kakashi and Yuugao already set up a makeshift vendor's stand as well as a camp to give off the appearance that they were a small business on the move.

Since the reached their designated location the night before there had been no sign of enemy ninja in the area so they were relaxing and mostly letting Shino's insects handle the searching. At the moment they were discussing their thoughts on the war.

"This is just inconvenient," Yuugao stated. "We _just_ finished rebuilding from Pain's attack and the war with Madara."

"I agree," Kakashi said as he turned a page in his book. "I've seen too many wars in my lifetime; I'm not all that excited about having to fight again so soon."

"I can't say I've been in as many battles as the two of you," Shino began. "But I've seen the devastation caused from it, and with that it's hard to understand why some of the other villages are willing to go through this trouble.

"It's something that won't change, but that's why it's up to the people who want change to make it happen," Kakashi stated. "Every Hokage from Konoha has strived for peace to spread through every nation, but at the same time understood that we ourselves also had to make sure we were in position to defend ourselves as well."

"That's understandable."

"But because of that," Yuugao cut in. "Some of the other countries view us as hypocrites."

"I guess this is indeed a never ending cycle…" The Aburame clan member paused and put his finger up, allowing an insect to land on it.

"What is it?"

"It seems the enemy has been spotted," he answered.

"How many?" the copy-ninja asked.

"About one hundred," Shino answered

"Just like Naruto's informant said," Kakashi stated.

In moments Pakkun returned. "Guys I've spotted the enemy."

"Yea, Shino's insects have as well," Yuugao told him.

"I'll head back and tell Tsunade," the dog said before running off towards Konoha.

"Ok guys," the Sharingan user said as he put his book back in his pouch. "It's time to be serious."

_With Sakura_

The pink-haired kunoichi was busy working on improving her medical techniques. At the moment she was going over books and scrolls at the library on medical jutsu. There was a problem she was having though; two actually. The first being Hinata's boobs which made her lack of womanly curves stand out even more in her mind. The second, and more important issue, was Yumi; she hated the girl with all her heart.

The black-haired beauty which had come to Konoha with Naruto upon his return had been a thorn in her side the entire time since their arrival. Sakura didn't care if it was intentional or not, all that mattered to her was the fact that it pissed her off. First Yumi had the nerve to call Sasuke Uchiha weak. _Her _Sasuke weak? She couldn't stand for it. The medic gritted her teeth in frustration and heard a snap. She looked down at her hand to notice the pencil she had once held in pieces. _"Great,"_ she mentally sighed. Apart from Yumi insulting Sasuke, Sakura was also deeply enraged at the fact that the Taiyougan user had duped her, and caught her in a genjutsu without her even noticing. Just exactly how good was Yumi? Sakura knew one thing for sure, she wanted to find out. Then once she did, she was going to give her a beating. Sakura returned the books and scrolls to the librarian and set off on her way to the Yamanaka family's flower shop where she would meet Ino, Tenten, and Hinata to go out for breakfast.

_Elsewhere_

Jiraiya and Kaoru had gone out for breakfast together after their morning activities. After eating Kaoru had gone back home for a nap, and Jiraiya decided to inform Tsunade of his victory over her. He looked around the village as he walked through it. Since arriving back in the village with Naruto and Yumi, the toad hermit had never taken the time to fully examine things. Konoha looked good compared to the mess Pain had left it in during his attack. The buildings were all remodeled and looked different, but every shop had been rebuilt, each in its original place. Eventually he reached the tower and ran up the outside wall to her office window. Jiraiya peeked in to see if she was busy, and found her in her seat, head tilted back with both legs spread and resting on her desk. He grinned and fought back a chuckle as he quietly climbed in the window. He made his way around to the front of the desk and enjoyed the view of the busty blonde's womanhood for a moment and listened to her moans while thinking to himself with a perverted grin on his face, _"Before long that's gonna be allllll mine."_ Suddenly he spoke. "That's a nice view."

Tsunade shrieked and nearly fell out of her chair as she brought her legs back from on top of her desk. "JIRAIYA YOU BASTARD!"

The white haired man burst out in laughter. "I'm sorry, Tsunade. I couldn't resist."

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I just dropped by to tell you that you lost the bet."

"What bet?"

"The bet about Karou; you lost at approximately 11:33 PM last night," the sennin informed. "And then again just about four hours ago. So are you still up for the standard payment initially wagered? Or would you like to double the pot for me? Haha."

"Kuso!" the Godaime exclaimed as she adjusted her pants. "What was it, a week?"

"That would be correct."

"Eh, a week is a lot already, no need for you to get two. I don't feel like having you ending up addicted."

"HA! I'm already an addict to the female body; you should know," the toad hermit said matter-of-factly. "Don't think I don't see my most recent book sitting there open on your desk."

Tsunade blushed. "GET OUT!"

"Ok, but after the defense is over I'll be expecting to get in," he said with a wink and a grin.

"JIRAIYA!"

"Sayonara," he said as he jumped over her then before disappearing out the window.

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke was busy meditating, mostly going over his fight with Naruto earlier in the week. He noted the blond had changed greatly. Although he held back himself he could tell Naruto had reached a level he didn't expect him to make it to. Naruto's increased speed was the main thing he noticed. During their exchanges while the blonde's attacks weren't the type that crushed an opponent or drove an opponent back. They were the type of blows that were meant to cripple on impact versus "pushing" the target. That combined with Naruto's speed made him deadly; the type of deadly necessary for one to be an assassin. He figured it was due to the Kenjutsu style Naruto used. Sasuke deduced it was a style meant for finishing multiple targets quickly, in a single strike, and with ease. The blonde was also smarter than he gave credit for. Sasuke wanted to fight him again, but at the same time, he knew he had to focus on the war which seemed to be growing more intense. Hopefully it, and the war itself, would be over with soon.

While Naruto had indeed become better, the Sharingan user had also grown in strength. He further improved his chakra control and no longer burned as much as he used to when using his Eternal Mangekyou which in turn allowed him to use Susano'o longer. He had developed stronger Enton (flame control) techniques, but had decided he was going to save them for the day he and Naruto clashed again. The only exception he would make in using those jutsu would be if a situation absolutely called for it without any other available alternative. He finished his meditation and decided to go for a walk around the village. Although he felt he should do some training, he decided it best not to expend too much energy considering anytime within the next forty-eight hours the enemy might attack. It was also a good thing Sakura hadn't prepared breakfast because the last meal she cooked almost did him in. He wanted to tell Sakura about how horrid her cooking actually was, but knew the medic had been edgy since Naruto's return. He decided it better after the village's defense from the impending attack. This morning though, he had an excuse to eat out for breakfast.

_Hokage Tower_

Shizune was walking briskly down the hall to Tsunade's office. Once she reached the door she barged in. "Tsunade Neji and Han-aa-AHHH!" the dark haired woman was caught off guard by the sight before her.

"KAMI HELP ME! YOU TOO SHIZUNE? LEARN HOW TO KNOCK!" shouted the angry blonde, who had fallen out of her chair in shock as her assistant barged in. The Godaime scrambled to pull her pants back up and straighten her clothes. "I can _never_ get any privacy. _Every_ fucking _time_ something just _has_ to interrupt me! Kuso!"

"Tsunade I'm sorry but it's important."

"Yea yea whatever, something about Neji Hyuuga and Hana Inuzuka; what is it?" the flustered woman questioned while setting her chair back up and sitting in it.

"Yes, they've spotted the Raikage's right-hand man, Darui, as well as Samui," Shizune informed. "One of Hana's ninken delivered the message. It also says that they're setting up a stakeout point to keep a closer eye. As of yet no sightings have been reported by the other teams."

"Ok. Is that all?"

"No."

"What else is there?"

"Kakashi's team near the valley of the end has sighted what looks like another group of Cloud shinobi," the assistant replied. "Pakkun just arrived with word on it before I came here."

"I see," the medic expert said. "Is that all?"

"Yep. That about covers it."

"Good," Tsunade said standing and ushering Shizune out the door. "And don't come back unless it is _absolutely_ necessary; do you understand me?"

"Yea yea whatever. You're just mad 'cuz you can't get laid," the brown haired woman said walking away with her nose in the air.

_"Why that little…"_ She prepared to go after her assistant, but this time restrained her urge with the thought, _"Fuck it! Now might be the only free time I have."_ The Godaime closed her door, locked it and hurriedly returned to her place behind her desk. She picked up her Icha Icha: Erochika (erotica) copy and was about to undo her pants but couldn't. "KUSO! It's always duty over pleasure or I start feeling fucking guilty. She put the book back in her drawer and exited the office; she had to gather everyone. It was time for Konoha's shinobi to mobilize. Today was going to be a long one and she hadn't even had breakfast yet. Tsunade figured finding some food first would be the best thing to do. This way at least she could be grumpy with a full stomach.

_In Konoha at Yamanaka Hana_

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were standing around waiting for Hinata to show up. They hadn't been waiting too long, but Sakura was becoming impatient. "Where _is_ she?" the pink haired medic asked. "She's fifteen minutes late!"

"Sakura you already know Hinata wouldn't purposefully keep us waiting," Tenten said.

"Yea," Ino added. "And besides, when is she _ever_ late for _anything_?"

"Hey you guys."

The trio looked in the voice's direction to find Hinata who, to their surprise, didn't look like Hinata at all. Sakura was the first to speak. "H-Hinata? Is that you?"

"Of course it's her forehead girl! I helped give her a wardrobe upgrade," Ino informed.

"Wow…" Tenten said.

"Is s-something wrong?" the Hyuuga heiress asked at the girl's remark.

"N-no, not at all, but…"

"But what?" Ino asked.

"Her boobs are _huge_!"

Hinata blushed intensely.

"Great…" Sakura said as she hung her head.

The other three women looked at her. "What's wrong with you?" Ino asked.

"I think I know," Tenten stated. "She feels inadequate."

"Huh?" the blue eyed blonde looked at the weapons master questioningly. A second later she drew the conclusion. "Ohhh…I see now. Cheer up Sakura, it's no biggie."

"Not big?" Sakura said in a trembling voice.

"Please tell me she's not going to cry…" Tenten pleaded. "I wanna go eat."

"Sh-should I go home and change?" Hinata asked.

"No! No, Hinata you're fine, billboard brow is just being a cry-baby. Let's go eat already," Ino reassured.

The four women, with Sakura trudging behind and sulking, made their way to a restaurant. Along the way there were wolf whistles, and stares from numerous men moving through Konoha's streets. Hinata couldn't help but blush, knowing that the reason for all the attention was her new appearance.

"Stop blushing!" Ino scolded.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm just not used to all of…_this_," the white-eyed girl said.

"You'll get used to it in no time," Tenten stated. "Just ignore it; it's how I deal with it anyway."

"Ok…I'll do my best," Hinata said.

After a little while the girls reached Yakiniku Q, where they had decided upon eating, and entered. As they were seated by the usher, the eyes of most they past by followed them. After they took their seats they waited for a moment and a waitress came to their table. She wore a disgusted look on her face; almost a scowl. As she handed them the menus she spoke. "The boss told me to tell you guys have however much of whatever you want; it's on the house." She then walked away before coming back with four glasses and a pitcher of juice. "What can I get for you?"

"I'd like an omelet with cheese," Ino said.

"I'll have the waffle special," said Tenten.

"I would like some of your French toast please," Hinata stated.

Sakura was silent, eyes fixated on the spot on the table in front of her.

"Forehead girl…hey…forehead…what do you w—never mind. She'll have pancakes," Ino told the waitress.

"Geez Sakura, you could at least _order_ your own food," Tenten said with a face-palm. "That is just embarrassing."

_Atop the Hokage Monument_

Every shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, along with those from the Sand Village that Gaara sent, were gathering at the meeting space at the top of the Hokage Monument. Tsunade stood before them waiting for everybody to arrive as she knew there were some who were still asleep or in the process of enjoying breakfast. It was a while before all the village's forces had arrived, but as soon everyone got settled, and she had their attention, the Godaime Hokage spoke.

"Konoha shinobi, we are all gathered here today because there are certain individuals who believe that because we chose to adhere to peace we can simply be trampled over! These same individuals, in their sudden moment of stupidity have decided to attack us! They think that they're gonna just come to OUR VILLAGE, break shit and just walk away unscathed? NO! That is NOT happening, because we will be prepared! They have no idea that we ARE prepared. We will turn the tables on them. Every single enemy shinobi we will send back to their leaders crippled or in a damn body bag!

The village's shinobi applauded, hooted, and cheered.

Tsunade held up her hand to quiet them down. "So are we ready Konoha?" she asked. "Are we ready to send what's left of those bastards and bitches once we're through with them back to their families? ARE WE READY TO SHOW THE SHINOBI WORLD WHY WE ARE NOT TO BE FUCKED WITH?"

There was a roar from the crowd. Every shinobi was overflowing with adrenaline.

"Everyone report to your assigned areas and PREPARE TO DO DAMAGE! DISMISSED!" Tsunade shouted. With that, the raving crowd of shinobi scattered to their assigned posts. Shizune, however, stayed behind. The buxom blonde eyed her. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say you did a good job with your speech," the dark haired woman replied.

"Well, thank you, Shizune. Now go get ready, and I don't expect you to fight in your office clothes; change up."

"Understood," the medic said before heading back to her home.

_"Now that that's taken care of, maybe I can have some time to myself before anything drastic happens,"_ Tsunade thought to herself as she made her way to her home. _"If I get interrupted at home it means there is no hope for me."_

_To the south of Sunagakure_

Naruto had just reached the new location of the Kawakami Clan's village, and as usual he was met by the Kazama twins, Akira and Ryoji, at the village gates. "Well if it isn't Naruto," Ryoji greeted.

"We were starting to think you got your ass killed," Akira added.

"No guys I'm just fine; there's been a few close calls here and there, but I'm good," the blonde stated. "How's Hiryu-sensei and Kazue-san been doing?"

"They've been good."

"More than good," Ryoji stated. "Kazue-san is pregnant."

"What?" the blonde asked in disbelief. "How far along is she?"

"Actually she should be expecting to deliver within the next few weeks."

"Damn."

"Yea man you've been gone two years; shouldn't be surprised," Akira stated.

"You're right about that," Naruto admitted.

"Staying long this time, or still on the run?"

"You know he's always running lately, Akira."

"Well who knows, he could be tired."

"He's not sleeping."

"He could still be tired, like that girl I was with just last night, she wasn't sleeping but after round three she couldn't move."

"Well he's moving," Ryoji informed. He then pointed at the whiskered shinobi in front of them. "See?"

"Point taken, but she moved to use the restroom before sleeping so moving doesn't mean he's not tired."

"You two need help," Naruto said shaking his head.

"No we don't."

"I might not, but Akira does,"

"You need it more, I just _got_ pussy, while you got overnight guard duty."

"Well I'm going out with two girls tonight, what are you doing?" Ryoji questioned. His brother was silent. "Thought so."

"You two gonna let me in?" Naruto asked with a half chuckle.

"Yea yea go on in, Yumi got here in the middle of the night."

"Yep, you're a lucky guy, man," Akira said.

"Thanks, I'll see you two later," the nine-tails holder said walking past them. As he looked around he noted that the village was coming along nicely. This was most likely due to the large amount of Doton specialists in the village. He knew that the same outline would be kept and proceeded down the not so familiar, but familiar path to the Kawakami Estate. Upon reaching it he noticed it looked as it always did. The village's shinobi specializing in Doton Jutsu were highly skilled, able to replicate any structure exactly as it was. The only thing they couldn't put together obviously, was furniture. The lights, chandeliers, beds, etc couldn't be replicated, but the Fuuinjutsu specialists were able to seal those things up and replace them after moving with the aid of blueprints which were kept for each building. As Naruto reached the front door he greeted Takeshi who had just stepped out. "Yo."

"Hey, Naruto, what's up? Yumi said you were gonna get here today," the silver-haired shinobi said. "My uncle actually just asked me to see if you were in town yet."

"Well you know how I am with timing," be blonde stated. "So how's Yumi?"

"She's actually doing pretty good on her medic training with my aunt if that's what you mean." Takeshi then looked him up and down. "So who wooped your ass?"

"Guess that means she told you huh," Naruto said with a chuckle. "It was Saito."

"I thought he was de—wait does Yumi know ab—"

"Yea, he blurted it out right before we started fighting."

"Damn man…how'd she take it?"

"She's pissed; she wants his head."

"I could imagine."

"So where are they?"

"Follow me," the Kawakami heir said leading Naruto into the house. They made their way two floors down to the medical lab where they found Yumi and a very pregnant Kazue Kawakami. Naruto looked her over. She was a tall woman, standing the same height as him at 5'10". Her normally slender frame had the added bulge of a soon to be born child. She was a beautiful woman, with long white hair which she kept tied back mostly, with locks on the side which fell over her shoulders. She had kind brown eyes, and a warming smile which could light up the darkest, gloomiest days. She normally wore a simple, but loose kimono allowing enough free movement for her to participate in combat if need be, but right now, she was in a medical outfit.

"Good job Yumi," the woman congratulated. "I think you might be my best student yet!"

"Thank you Kazue-san; I just want to make sure that I know everything you have to teach me," the Taiyougan wielder said.

"You should have no problem with that at all; your actually learning this a lot faster than most people I've trained who studied for it," Kazue complimented.

"Thanks again Kazue-san."

"I see you're making progress."

Both Yumi and Kazue turned to see a familiar blonde with whiskers smirking at them.

"Naruto!" Yumi exclaimed jumping up and running to him. She squeezed him tightly in a hug. "What took you so long?"

"The pain…" he groaned.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I forgot," his fiancée replied as she released him from her bear hug.

"Hello Naruto, it's been a while," Hiryu's wife greeted.

"I know," he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"You really should visit more often," the woman said as she moved over and embraced him.

"I know, I'm sorry; things have just been a little crazy lately."

"That's what Yumi told me," she said as she looked him over. She poked and prodded him and checked his ears and eyes like a mother would a child.

"Kazue-san! I'm fine," Naruto said.

"I'm just checking," she replied as she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Now head up to the study."

"Why; what's up?" the blonde inquired.

"Hiryu asked to send you in once you arrived."

"You're in trouble for shaming the family by way of having your ass kicked," Takeshi laughed.

"Ha ha…funny," Naruto said punching him lightly in the arm.

"Careful now, don't want me to woop up on you too do ya?"

"Keep dreamin!" the blue eyed blonde said making his way up to his sensei's study room. He reached the room, which was he expected was in the place it should've been. "Man those Doton guys know their shit," he said as he knocked at the door.

"Come in," a voice responded from inside. Naruto opened the door and entered, and closed it behind him. "Welcome back Naruto," Hiryu said turning to greet him.

"Thanks Hiryu-sensei. I understand you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, have a seat," Hiryu said as he moved to a table near the book shelf. The blonde sat down across from him. "So Yumi said you had an encounter with a man named Saito Urameshi."

"That's correct," Naruto answered.

"Can you describe him too me?"

"A big ass bastard with red hair and some scars and a tattoo on his face," the jinchuriki stated. "Oh and he used a shiroko ken."

"Were his scars over his right eye and across his nose?"

"Yea."

"I see. Did his sword have a red blade?"

"Ye—w-wait, do you know the guy?" Naruto asked.

"Kinda…" the Kawakami clan head said as he stood and began pacing.

"So…how'd you meet?"

"He's my brother."

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

There was fighting all around and time was running out. Naruto had to find Saito before it was too late. He battled his way through the Hakai no Junjo (order of darkness) members. Striking each one before him down. All around he saw fellow shinobi being slain; the bodies of dead Cloud shinobi; and the spraying of blood as more people continued to die.

He reached a clearing and in the center of it was Saito Urameshi, with Yumi on her knees at his feet. The behemoth of a man circled around behind her. "SAAAAAAAIITOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed in rage as he charged the man at full speed.

"Watch as your world is shattered before your eyes!" the red-haired man stated. He grabbed Yumi by the hair and pulled her up to her feet. "May this crush your very soul." Yumi's eyes were overflowing with tears. Naruto, who was still running watched in horror as his fiancée's tear streaked face scrunched up in pain as Saito yanked Yumi's head back, and plunged his sword into her chest, straight through her heart.

**A/N: **Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is a little longer than the last two so you all get a little extra reading. Again review review review. Please and thank you. Hope to have the next chapter out soon.


	8. Ch 8: It's not always Calm Part III

**A/N: **To all my followers and those who've subscribed I send my DEEPEST most SINCERE apologies for keeping you guys waiting. I've been having computer issues :/

Bad news? A few things (mainly some driver) are messed up sooooo it can't start up properly.

Good news? I got run my computer somewhat normally in safe-mode w/networking for the time being until its fixed meaning I can go back to updating the story.

Also there seems to be interest in Yumi kicking Hinata and Ino's asses…sooo maybe a fight between them sometime? Yumi vs. Hinata or Ino could work. There's also the choice of maybe both Hinata and Ino against Yumi at the same time? Who knows?

But you all can tell me your ideas in the reviews and I'll be sure to check them and see what I can do…now I present to you

**Fun fact** about character names: I didn't realize this at first when picking the names. I mean I thought kawakami would be a good name for the clan since their style is based on Kawakami Gensai's style

BUT the name Kawakami means "above the river" Hiryu means "flying dragon" and Kazue means "one blessing" so if you follow the English way of saying names (first name, last name) Hiryu is "flying dragon above the river" and Kazue is "one blessing above the river"

I dunno just thought it was kinda cool. But anyways on with the story!

**Chapter 8: It's Not Always Calm before the Storm: Part 3**

Naruto sat there in shock. He couldn't believe what his sensei had just told him. "Y-your brother? What do you mean brother? He doesn't even have the same last name!"

"He was adopted," Hiryu replied with a sigh.

"Oh…well…that makes sense."

"Yes, it does."

"So does he still use Shiranui-ryu?"

"No, he never did; he uses Ōkami no Kiba (Fang of the Wolf)."

"What's that?"

"The Kawakami Clan has had two different styles; one is Shiranui-ryu, the other is Ōkami no Kiba," Hiryu began. "Though both are based on speed, Shiranui-ryu's strength is derived from the sheer speed of the attack, while Ōkami no Kiba's primary focus for strength was the brute force behind its blows."

"I see, but what was with his sword though?"

"It was because like a wolf's fangs he wanted it to tear at his opponents flesh. After he was banished from the clan, he began to from his own group or cult or whatever you want to call it. He named it the Hakai no Junjo (order of darkness)." The black-haired man replied. "This was a little before we fought. Actually I didn't even know he was still alive. Since he is, it's safe to say the once small group he formed has undoubtedly increased in size."

"You're right about that," the blonde stated. "He said he was going after Konoha, and at the time he launched a small attack on Sunagakure to draw me out since I was in the area."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I also understand that Konoha will be under attack from what my nephew told me."

"Yea, Takeshi has been kinda helping me keep tabs on Kumogakure's movements."

"I know; I actually gave him the ok to do so."

"You did?" the whiskered blonde asked. "Are you sure? Does that mean th—"

"Yes, if needed we will fight against them as well; if Saito is involved it might leave us no choice."

"Why's that?"

"Shiranui-ryu is the only Kenjutsu style capable of overcoming Ōkami no Kiba," Hiryu informed. "And if Saito is the one behind the blade, he's guaranteed to crush almost anyone who opposes him."

"I see…" Naruto said with downcast eyes.

"Nothing to be too worried about," his sensei assured him.

"Are you sure sensei? I didn't want you guys to have to be involved in this war since you all have remained neutral kinda like the Land of Iron's Samurai."

"Actually, I have information stating they might join the war and take the Raikage's side."

"What?"

"That's' what I've been told by a scout I have in that area. So feel free to inform Tsunade that we've agreed to lend a hand."

"I'll be sure to do that," Naruto said as he stood from his seat at the table. "I have one more question though."

"What might that be?"

"Well…you never explained why he left the clan."

"You never asked."

"So what happened to him then?" the blonde questioned. "How come he's all crazy now?"

"It was jealousy; he was angered by the fact that Kazue had chosen me over him," the Kawakami leader explained. "We fought, which is how he got the scars, and lost his eye. I defeated him soundly."

Naruto studied his mentor, something was off. "There's more to it than that isn't there…"

"Yes, but…" Hiryu trailed off.

"But what?"

"Well…let's just say…it isn't exactly something to share with youngsters such as yourself."

"Yea yea whatever…spill it."

"I tried to warn you," the clan leader said sighing and taking a deep breath. "Well what had happened was…" The Kawakami head went on to explain the fall out of his relationship with his brother.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" the blonde shinobi screamed.

"I WAS YOUNG AT THE TIME DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"YOU MADE KAZUE-KAASAN KISS HIM AFTER _THAT_!?"

"Well…it was funny at the time…" Hiryu said looking at the floor and twiddling his fingers.

"I'm not laughing now sensei…nobody is."

"That might be true, but stomachs are growling and lunch is almost ready, so join us," Hiryu said as he made his way to the door.

"Sounds great since I didn't eat breakfast," the blonde said following him while thinking. "_After that story…I can never look at them side by side the same ever again…it might be too soon to eat with that in mind."_

_In Sunagakure_

Gaara was standing in his office with his gaze focused on the village. He was waiting for word from Kankuro and the team of scouts he'd sent out to search the area. As if on cue Kankuro entered the office.

"Hey, Gaara."

"Kankuro, what did you find?" the Kazekage asked.

"Nothing; no tracks were left."

"I see. There's no need to worry about it any longer; if nothing was found he's long gone," the sand-user stated. "I don't doubt we won't see him again. Having him appear around here won't seem likely unless he has an interest in the Kawakami Clan."

"I see, but what about Naruto?" the puppet master inquired.

"Well…if he's as focused on Naruto as he seems, there's no questioning where he'll show up. Not only that, but he spoke of going after the Hidden Leaf. It's safe to say he's likely to be around there."

"Should I have a message sent to the Hokage?"

"No need to worry about that now," Gaara said.

"Why not?"

"I received a message from the Mizukage, Mei Terumī. She said she's interested in holding a five-Kage summit again."

Kankuro was silent for a moment as if thinking. "Oh…"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, because they were neutral, but not too long ago they decided to join our side, but now they want to hold a summit?"

"I know, it doesn't add up, but in order to avoid more unnecessary conflict the least I could do is attend," Gaara replied. "Also, I heard that Tsunade has already agreed to attend, word on the Raikage and Tsuchikage's choice on the matter are unknown."

"Think they'll show?"

"There's only one way to know."

"That's true," Kankuro agreed heading for the door. "I'll see you later."

Gaara nodded before turning his focus back to the village.

_Mura no za Hiryu 2PM_

Naruto just woke up. He could see flames and rubble all around him. _"SHIT!"_ he thought as he warped himself to his Hiraishin kunai narrowly avoiding a large chunk of ceiling. He had no time to get fully dressed. He put on his shorts and sandals, grabbed the kunai off the des,k and ran outside.

There was fighting all around and time was running out. "Naruto!" the blonde turned to see Takeshi, who was covered in blood heading towards him.

"Takeshi! Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; it's their blood not mine."

"What the hell is the Hakai no Junjo doing here?"

"I dunno bro, they just showed up and started attacking; Saito's here…"

"He is?" Naruto noticed something was off. "Takeshi…what happened?"

"My aunt…and uncle…he caught them by surprise…"

"Man…FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he dropped down to his knees. He slammed his fist into the ground creating a small crater and sending debris flying. He clenched his jaw as he fought back tears. _"No…not now; we can mourn them when this is over and give them a proper burial."_ He climbed back to his feet. "Which way did that fuckin son of a bitch go?"

"He's heading towards Sunagakure with a small group," the new Kawakami clan leader stated. "They're headed through the forest to make it out of our village's border unseen."

"I'm goin after his ass, you stay here and help the others," the blonde said.

Naruto had to find Saito before it was too late. He battled his way through the Hakai no Junjo (order of darkness) members; striking each one before him down. All around Naruto saw fellow Kawakami members fighting, some killing, and others being slain; the bodies of dead Cloud shinobi; and the spraying of blood as more people continued to be cut down.

There was an explosion and he could see pieces from the body of whoever got caught in it shoot through the air, thudding to the ground with splashes of blood where ever they hit.

Naruto ran into Ryoji and Akira who was busy bandaging a gash in his brother's stomach. "Akira! Ryoji!" he shouted as he dashed over to them. "What the fuck happened?"

"Naruto-san!" Akira said. "It was Saito, we tried to stop him!"

"H-he got…" Ryoji gasped as he coughed up blood.

"Shut up you fool or you'll die of talking to much!"

"I will never shut up, and I will not die from talking!"

"Talking is putting too much stress on your wound!"

"Your heavy ass is putting too much stress on my wound; I want pussy."

"Seriously, bro?" Akira asked. "At a time like this? With all that blood on you, you look like you went in head first to your waist in period pussy!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck me? Fine if I leave your ass you're dead."

"If you leave me I will come back and haunt you!"

"You'd do no good as a ghost; you'd be shitty."

"Yes I would!" Ryoji said coughing up more blood. "I'd destroy the toilet paper each time you had to shit. Then we'd really see who's shitty, bitch."

"Calm DOWN you two! Which way did he go?" Naruto asked.

Both twins pointed to Naruto's right.

Before he left, a moment of realization hit him, he hadn't seen Yumi. "Have you guys seen Yumi?" he asked worriedly.

"Th-that's what I w-was trying to s-say," Ryoji groaned. "That b-big ass t-tree looking b-bas-bastard t-took herrrggrrllllugh." The wounded twin was cut short due to the blood from his lungs finding its way into his throat.

"RYOOOJIIIIIIIIIII!" Akira screamed as his brother stopped breathing. He wept as he cradled the head of his now lifeless brother. "Ryoji…I'm sorry, you wouldn't be a shitty ghost…"

Naruto placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Akira…I'm sorry…"

"Naruto-san…here…" the remaining twin said as he handed Naruto his fallen brother's sword. "You'll need it…"

"Thank you Akira…I promise you…I _will_ kill him; he will pay for what he's done here. And if not then I will gladly die trying." With that the blonde took off into the forest.

He reached a clearing and in the center of it was Saito Urameshi, who was dragging Yumi across the ground by her hair. "SAAAAAAAIITOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed in rage as he charged the man at full speed.

The behemoth of a man turned around. "Kill him," he instructed his men.

Naruto's pace didn't change; he still flew towards his target at full speed. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted as he met the first of Saito's henchmen. He blocked the sword with his kunai and kicked him in the stomach, as he threw the kunai at another Hakai no Junjo member. He decapitated the man in front of him, and in a yellow flash was shoving his sword down the throat of the next. Another member charged him as he pulled his sword from his dead opponent's throat, and Naruto flipped over him. He delivered a kick to his attacker's back then turned around in time to grab the next guy's wrist and cut off the arm at the shoulder. Naruto turned back around and beat his previous attacker, who recovered from the counter attack, in the face with the recently dismembered limb in his grip. The Hakai no Junjo member crumpled to the ground and Naruto pounced on him clubbing him over the head repeatedly with the arm until his movement stopped. He dropped the arm and turned to the last member accompanying Saito who was on his knees clutching his shoulder in pain from losing his arm. "RASEN-PANCHI (Rasengan punch)!" a sphere of chakra formed around Naruto's fist. He swung at the incapacitated enemy kneeling before him. As his fist connected, the fallen man's head exploded on impact with brain matter, bone and blood splattering all over.

"Looks like somebody's angry!" Saito called out.

"Fuck you bitch! Let. Yumi. Go. Now!"

"I don't think I can do that," the larger man said as he threw Naruto's fiancée to the ground. "You see…you took something from me…my pride. On top of that, you left me for dead! The way I see it, this is kinda like payback. You know, making things even."

Naruto remembered he'd placed a Hiraishin Shiki on Yumi and tried to summon himself to it but it wasn't working. _"Fuckin HELL! He must've found it and removed it…"_

Saito kicked Yumi in the back knocking her over on her face. "So with that, I say to you…" he reached down and grabbed the girl by the hair.

Naruto sprang forward as fast as his legs would carry him. He watched Yumi scream and reach up trying to pry the monstrous hand off of her. _"No…this can't be happening. IT CAN'T!"_

"Pay attention as your world is shattered before your eyes!" the red-haired man stated.

"SAAAAIIITOOOOO!" Naruto screamed as anger began to swell up inside him. The man pulled Yumi up to her feet by her hair. _"I'm almost there! I can make it!"_

"May this crush your soul a thousand times." Yumi's eyes were overflowing with tears. Naruto, who was still running watched in horror as his fiancée's tear streaked face turned wide-eyed in horror, as Saito yanked Yumi's head back, and plunged his sword into her chest, piercing straight through her heart. She dropped to her knees and Saito knelt gently beside her.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Saito looked up at Naruto and grinned while he twisted the sword and Yumi's face scrunched up in pain. She tried to get her final words out but didn't get the chance as the sword was brutally torn from her body. It ripped her chest wide open, and her insides spilled out onto the ground in front of her.

Naruto watched in horror as his fiancée's lifeless body stayed upright in that kneeling position, with the last expression of shock upon the face, before it collapsed in a heap amongst the recently spilled entrails of her body.

Blinded by rage as hatred and sorrow filled every fiber within his being, Naruto charged Saito to finish him off.

_In Konoha: 3PM_

Tsunade was annoyed; she was sitting in a room full of people she didn't feel like being around at the moment. It was early, and though it wasn't too early, she could've been sleeping. Unfortunately for her, Homura and Koharu said a meeting needed to be held immediately due to information they had recently received.

"So what is this new piece of information?" Hiashi Hyuuga inquired. "Be out with it."

"It has come to our attention, that Naruto Uzumaki is wanted in three other countries," Koharu stated. A low murmur arose in the room before she continued to say, "There is a cumulative bounty of three billion one hundred fifteen million ryō dead, and 3 billion one hundred forty-five alive plus an additional one hundred million with any proof of his presence in Oni no Kuni."

"So he was behind the attacks?" asked Chouja.

This time Homura answered. "That is what the information received confirms."

Tsunade was furious, but managed to keep her composure along with a calm demeanor. How could Homura and Koharu have found out about that? She knew she told Shizune not to say anything, and her assistant would never break a promise to her. It could only mean that her two advisors had sent out scouts of their own, or that somehow Danzo was still running root and had his own people investigating.

"Hokage-sama, what do you intend to do about this?" Tsume Inuzuka asked.

The voluptuous blonde sighed and took a deep breath. There was no way for her to avoid the situation. "During the attack, I want a team of ANBU to apprehend and secure him for questioning," she answered. It was the only choice she could make. Tsunade just hoped Naruto would understand and wouldn't end up killing any of the guards otherwise things would get ugly fast.

"How will they know to move in?" Shikaku asked.

"The enemy is attacking from the west, north and east. A perimeter will be set up between one to three kilometers from the village walls with traps," she explained. "About one kilometer inside that is where our forces will be stationed. Once a team, for example those guarding the north, manages to cause the enemy to retreat, a smoke bomb in the air will be set off. The eastern team will use red smoke, the north blue, and the west will be using green. Once any two have been set off the grab team will move in to detain Naruto."

"How large is the team?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"A team of ten should be enough."

Inoichi then spoke. "What about forming a team consisting of those who were friends with him?"

"I think that would be best," Shikaku agreed. "That way he won't be as inclined to attack them. He might harbor a little hatred in his heart for a select few, but we shouldn't have to worry about those he was closer to."

Tsunade thought for a moment, they had a point. She turned to her assistant who was sitting next to her. "Shizune, deliver a message to Kakashi Hatake. He will lead a team consisting of: Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. Send word to them as well, and inform them that under no circumstance are they to speak or even _think_ about the details of this task. It has to be done cleanly and effectively."

"Yes, Tsunade," the brunette said as she left immediately.

The Godaime Hokage then turned to Homura and Koharu, "Is there anything else you two have to share?"

Homura and Koharu looked at each other. "Well…" said Koharu trailing off.

"Well what?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"We also found out…that the girl with him, is Shisubeki Yumi, a member of the Taiyō clan who went missing as a child," Homura began. "There's also information on a man named Takeshi, who's rumored to be part of the Kawakami clan."

"And this is important because…"

"Tsunade-sama, the three of them were part of a small group of four called the Kitsune no Tsume (fox's claw)"

"You named two people in addition to Uzumaki, what of the fourth member?" Shikaku inquired.

"The fourth member is a woman by the name of Shizuka; she has no known family name." Koharu replied.

"What can you tell us about her?" Hiashi asked.

"Nothing other than she has blood red hair, and is an expert marksman and better with weapons than Tenten. Her preferred choice, however, is a custom made kodachi she crafted herself. She is also rumored to have dealings with, might be associated with and maybe part of the Kawakami clan."

"So, Uzumaki and these three were responsible for the chaos at the Samurai Bridge resulting in its destruction?" Shikaku inquired with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, and that's not including at least five other incidents on top of what he did alone in Amegakure, Iwagakure and Oni no Kuni," Homura informed.

_"This is not looking good at all,"_ the blonde Hokage thought to herself. _"I won't be able to do anything about it if it comes down to having to capture him and make him stand trial. Naruto would never go for that. This is some bad shit."_

"Hokage-sama, what are we going to do about this?" Shibi asked.

"We can't do anything about Shizuka and Takeshi; they do not live here," the blonde said.

"But we can do something about Ms Shisubeki," Hiashi cut in.

"Yes…yes we can…" The Godaime said trailing off and pausing. "For now what we'll do is place her under heavy surveillance." Shizune returned to the room. "Oh Shizune, I see you're done with that other task. Deliver another message."

The medic mentally sighed. "What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"Tell Sakura, Hinata and Ino that I want them to keep an eye on Yumi. They must gather any information possible from the time she wakes up and goes to bed, her daily routines, any of her abilities, etcetera."

"Yes Tsunade-sama. Right away," the brunette said turning and walking out of the conference room. _'I'm not going back in there today…I just want a drink…'_

"Now…" Tsunade began standing from her seat. "Is…there…_anything_ _else_ that _anyone_ feels the need to open their mouth about?"

Everyone in the room felt her cold hard stare and sat there in awkward silence until Koharu answered. "No, that is all Hokage-sama."

"Very well then, everyone back to your posts, remember your rotations for meals and naps, we must be ready to defend this village at any time."

With that, everyone made their exit from the council room.

_Mura no za Hiryu_

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" Yumi shouted. "WAKE UP!"

"GRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the blonde shot out of bed snarling. As he turned to face Yumi she gasped. His whisker's were more feral and his eyes were glowing red.

"Naruto!" she screamed.

Hiryu and Takeshi burst through the door. "What's going on?" Hiryu asked.

Yumi who was obviously frightened pointed at Naruto.

"Oh shit…" Takeshi said.

"Damn, it looks like the seal is weakening a little," the Kawakami head stated. He quickly formed a series of hand seals and his right hand erupted in a glowing light. In the blink of an eye he shot across the room and drove his palm into Naruto's chest rendering him unconscious. "No worries Yumi, he'll be back to normal when he wakes up."

"I thought he permanently locked away the demon fox?" the girl questioned.

"He did, but whatever got him worked up must've done some damage to the seal. He was working on gaining full control of it but cut the training short to go off on a mission shortly before he met you and your mother."

"Oh…" the black haired girl said. "Can he still attempt to gain full control over it?"

"Of course, he can do so at anytime. Long story short though; if he fucks up his dead."

"Well…that sounds promising…"

"I'm sure he'll figure out a way to do it," Takeshi said in a more comforting tone than his uncle.

"Well thanks guys," Yumi said as she and Hiryu helped Naruto back into the bed.

"See you later tonight at dinner," the silver haired shinobi said as he and his uncle left the room.

_"Naruto…"_ Yumi thought as she took one of his hands in hers. _"You better be ok…"_

_Konoha 5PM_

Hinata, Sakura and Ino were at the Hyuuga compound sitting in Hinata's room talking about their new assignment.

"I don't know if I can do this again…" Ino groaned.

"Do what again?" Sakura asked. Ino glanced at Hinata who delivered a slight nod. It didn't go unnoticed by their pink-haired friend. "Is there something I'm missing you guys?"

"Well…" Ino began, "I kinda had to do something like this with Naruto…"

"How'd that go?"

"Long story short, it was a seduce-and-solicit mission, my partner was Lady Anko, and it involved the bath house…"

"Oh…" Sakura said. Then it hit her. "OH! You mean y—"

"Yea," the blue eyed girl said as she turned away in embarrassment.

"Since it seems you have the most experience with this where do we start then?" Sakura asked with a slight snicker.

"IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Ino shouted.

_'Why?'_ was the only thing Hinata could think.

"Oh c'mon it couldn't have been that bad," Sakura said.

"It wasn't bad at all; Naruto has a beautiful body and—I'm sorry Hinata—is very well endowed."

"So is Sas—"

"Sorry forehead girl…he can't compare."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. "Ok new subject; let's talk about the mission."

"Thank you!" Hinata almost shouted. The other two women turned to see her face was bright red.

Ino and Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Sorry Hinata," Ino said.

"Me too," Sakura added.

"It's ok; I'm not upset about it…but…"

"But?"

"I can't handle thinking of Naruto-kun like that…it's overwhelming at times," the Hyuuga admitted.

"I can say from firsthand experience that I _completely_ understand Hinata," Ino said.

"Ok guys, I get the picture. You two think Naruto is better looking than Sasuke-kun," Sakura cut in. "It's ok."

"If you could see what I saw…" Ino's sentence was cut short as a thought came to her mind. "Hinata…have you ever snuck a peek at Naruto?"

"W-what do you mean? How?" the Byakugan user stammered.

"I think you know _exactly_ how."

"I-I-I would n-nev…I have no idea what you mean."

"I think I beg to differ," the blonde said with a devilish grin.

Hinata's face was now so red she could probably blend in with a tomato patch.

"Hinata! Really?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"I KNEW it!" Ino exclaimed

"I-I h-had to know…I couldn't resist…" the Hyuuga admitted. "Please don't tell Naruto-kun."

"Your secret's safe with us girl!"

"_Now_ can we talk about our mission assignment?" Sakura asked.

"I guess that's fine," Ino responded as she made her way over to the couch and plopped down on it.

"So how exactly are we going to go about this?"

"Well," Hinata began. "Yumi-san doesn't seem to be a very open person…"

"She seems to have taken a liking to you though," Ino noted.

"Sh-she has?"

"Yea," answered Sakura. "You haven't noticed? You're like one of the few she doesn't mind talking to, apart from the guys anyway."

"Yea and _you_ and Sasuke are on her naughty list," Ino chuckled.

"Shut up, Ms Piggy!"

"Make me, superdome!"

"I'll tell Kiba you have a thing for dogs!"

"I'll tell Sasuke you were in our shop's video room fantasizing about Naruto!"

_'This is going nowhere…we will fail this assignment…'_ Hinata thought to herself as she hung her head.

After a good while Ino and Sakura had finally put their bickering to an end, and finally shifted their focus to the task at hand. "I for one say that Sakura shouldn't speak at all, unless it's something nice."

"What?!"

"I agree," Hinata stated.

"Seriously guys?" the pink-haired medic asked.

"Yea until you can get on her good side at least," Ino replied. "Besides with the way things are we don't have a whole lotta time. The attack could be anytime within the next few days; you know the Hokage ordered everyone to be on high alert."

"That's true," Hinata added. "What do we do though? We weren't given a time frame to complete the mission, so do we start?"

"Well…knowing Tsunade-sama she probably wants it done ASAP," said Sakura.

"Yea, but we might get nowhere with it if the attack happens to come," Ino countered.

"So what exactly do you think we should do?"

"I say we just talk it over but not take any action yet," the blonde responded. "Just go about each day normally then go ahead and start after the attack."

"That makes sense," Hinata cut in. "After the attack, the last thing on anyone's mind would be whether or not they're being tailed or spied on or anything since it's expected that everyone's main focus is stabilizing the village."

"I see what you mean," Sakura stated. "Usually the only people still carrying out missions in times like that are ANBU and a select few Jounin; Chuunin and others usually focus on the village. Not only that, but I just remembered Yumi isn't even in the village."

"That's right! She left with Naruto a few days ago. So in that case it's decided!" Ino said jumping off the couch. "So who wants to join me for a few drinks at the Shushuya Pub cuz that's where I'm going right now."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. You coming, Hinata?"

"Sure, I won't drink much though."

"That's a good idea," Sakura said. "I remember the last time you got drunk."

"Yea," Ino said shaking her head. "Who would've guessed you were such a closet freak."

"I have to take care of myself sometimes! It's not like Naruto-kun was here…besides…" Hinata said turning her gaze out the window. "He's taken now."

"Oh cheer up Hinata it's not a bad thing, I'll admit I've had my fair share of wild adventures."

"Guess that makes me the odd one out," Sakura said with a small sigh. "But I have no complaints; I have the man of my dreams."

"Enough about this, I want a drink, and a hot date, so I'm going," Ino stated walking towards the door.

"Count me in! Minus the hot date of course," Sakura said following.

"Hey wait up!" Hinata said as Ino was heading out the door. "Let me change up. I'll meet you guys outside."

"Ok, Just don't take too long," Ino responded.

"We should get some food first, like dinner or something," Sakura said.

"I'm fine with that," her blue eyed friend said as they made their way out of Hinata's room.

_Mura no za Hiryu 7PM_

Naruto was sparring with Takeshi at the Kawakami Dojo at the western part of the village. The two made it a habit to compete with each other on every scale. Though both men were near equal in strength, there were differences between them. Naruto could utilize one-handed seals. While Takeshi could not, he made up for it by having fast hands. Where Naruto excelled in the use of a single sword, Takeshi was an expert in wielding two blades at once. The most notable difference between them was speed. Naruto was fast, but Takeshi was like lightning.

Takeshi's speed was so great, that to some people it seemed as if he could simultaneously attack from multiple angles at once, making it seems as though one were fighting more than one person. On top of that he moved effortlessly. Naruto had to push himself as hard as he could just to keep up.

"You're lookin kinda slow man," the silver haired shinobi said.

"I was just about to say the sa-" the blonde was cut short by a kick to the stomach. He looked up to see his friend above him spinning rapidly as he came down with another kick. Naruto blocked with his forearm and was immediately kicked from behind as he blocked a blow from Takeshi's sword with his before jumping away.

"What were you saying?"

"Bastard…"

"Haha, I think you've had enough for one day man."

"Yea yea whatever," Naruto said returning his sword to its sheath. He then moved over to the bench and took a seat.

"Besides, you were lookin kinda shitty anyways…" Takeshi said studying his friend. "There's something on your mind."

"Yea…"

"What is it?"

"I'm not comfortable with your uncle's decision on aiding Konoha…" the blonde admitted. "I cannot stand that village, and if _anything_ happened to anybody in the clan…"

"Chill bro it was just a dream."

"It felt _real_ though! I could feel…smell…everything! Everything was just _so_ real, Takeshi!"

The blue clad Kawakami member took a seat next to Naruto on the bench. "Well that's what we train for; to get stronger for crazy shit like that in case it happens to happen."

"But damn…Hiryu-sensei…kaasan…Ryoji…" Naruto said trailing off. "Everybody here is like the family I've never had. There's so many memories I've built with numerous people from the clan. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to anyone here because of me."

"Nobody lives forever. Death…it happens sometimes man; and it won't be your fault. You're part of the clan, you're like my brother…hell…you _are_ my brother, Naruto. Like you said…we are _all_ family here. We will fight together, and, if need be, die together no matter the situation if the time calls for it."

"Thanks, Takeshi," Naruto said looking up at him. "That means a lot."

"No sweat. Now I don't know about you, but I'm going to the massage parlor, cuz Shizuka is on duty today, and damn damn damn man," the Kawakami heir declared springing out of his seat. "Her hands…and the oils she uses…" the silver haired shinobi stopped lost in thought staring off into space.

"You gonna be ok? Or should I go with you to make sure you don't do something stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid?"

"Yea like that time in Yugakure when you fucked the bath house owner's wife and a fight broke out, we can't ever go back there."

"It wasn't my fault she said she wanted it."

"Or what about the time at the massage parlor in Tanzaku Town?" the Jinchuriki asked.

"What about it?"

"You got them shut down!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Takeshi shouted.

"WHO _DOES_ THAT?!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know teaching that woman about how massages have happy endings would result in an unhappy ending?"

"Never mind…you're hopeless man."

"Chill bro, I just like having a good time. Kinda like how _you_ used to before you and Yumi got serious."

"Hey now, you and Shizuka seem to be getting to that point too."

"Well yea but have you felt her hands though! And her body…"

"Yes I've felt her hands, who do you think fixed me up all those times before I met Yumi?" the blonde asked. "I haven't seen her naked but I could imagine she looks decent from what I've seen. Also, for the record, I still have fun," the blonde shinobi said standing.

"Do you? When?"

"When I can…that's not important right now!"

"Whatever you say bro," the silver haired shinobi said.

"Besides, I was thinking that the Kitsune no Tsume should get back together."

"For real?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Hell YEA! Now that's what I'm talkin about."

"Yea, so you tell Shizuka. I know how she can't stand not seeing any action."

"Sure thing."

"You guys will be coming back to Konoha with me," Naruto said as the pair made their way to the dojo exit. "It's gonna be just like old times."

"No complaints here man." Takeshi turned towards the center of the village. "I'll let Shizuka know and we can talk about it more after dinner or something."

"Yea I'll go find Yumi and let her know. Wanna meet here?"

"Yea here's fine; there's usually nobody in the dojo after dinner. When are you planning on heading back?"

"Day after tomorrow; maybe sooner."

"We'll be ready man."

"Sounds good," the whiskered man said as they parted ways. _"I can't wait."_

_With Jiraiya and Kaoru 9PM_

Jiraiya and Kaoru had just returned to the house after enjoying a filling dinner at the Yakiniku Kyū barbecue shack. Both were a little tipsy, but then again, there weren't many nights that they weren't. They staggered into the house and clumsily made their way into the bedroom.

"You know Jiraiya, you're actually quite handsome and charming when you're not being overly perverted," Kaoru complimented.

"Why thank you," the sage said with a smile.

"I'm not saying you have to _stop_ being perverted; you just need to be the right amount of perverted."

"Ha! There is no such thing!"

"I knoooooow; I lied!" the woman said causing the pair to burst out in laughter. "You know what you should do?"

"No, I'm not sure. What's that?"

"I think _you_ should cooooome with _me_ to my bed."

"And why should I do that?" Jiraiya asked moving closer so their faces were only inches apart.

"Because…I haven't felt a man's touch in quite some time…" Kaoru stated putting her arms around his neck. "And you seem to know your way around a woman's body really well."

"That I do…that I do…"

"So what are you waiting for big boy?"

Jiraiya paused. Here he was with one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen and he didn't know what to do. It was different from one of his many one night stands. It wasn't the same as one of the many lust filled nights he'd spent with Tsunade. He still loved Tsunade, but he knew to her he was just a booty call; at least that's how he felt since she never really opened up. But Kaoru, the more he'd got to know her, the more he grew to respect her. He couldn't sleep with her while they were both drunk. The first time it happened all that was on his mind was his bet with Tsunade; things were different now. _"I can't do this…" _he thought to himself.

"Jiraiya?" the red headed woman asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yea…I think there is…"

"What is it?"

"This is," he replied. "This is wrong; what we're about to do. I can't."

"Is it because of me?"

"No, not really…kinda…"

"What's the problem then? We've slept together before."

Jiraiya took a deep breath. "I dunno, it's not really a bad thing I guess. The thing is; I haven't had this much respect for a woman for a long time. I can't do this with you while we're both drunk; it won't feel right. On top of that, I value your company. I can be myself around you and not have to worry about my behavior offending you."

"Your sweet, Jiraiya," Kaoru said placing a kiss on his cheek. "I appreciate it."

"I still have something to tell you…and you might not think that after I say it…"

"What's that?" the woman asked sounding slightly worried.

"I…I made a bet, Kaoru…"

"Ok…? A bet…what type of bet?"

"A bet…with Tsunade…

"And what are the details of this bet?"

"Well…for a long time…since we were children on the same genin squad under the third Hokage, I've had a crush on Tsunade. Recently I got to the point to where I wanted someone who felt the same about me. After I met you, and with the time we've been able to spend together since arriving in Konoha, I've started to grow fond of you…"

"Ok? What's so bad about that?"

"I told Tsunade and she said that I stood no chance…and she bet me…that if I had any success with you at all…that I could sleep with her every night for a week…"

"Are you serious?"

"Kaoru, I'm sorry, please don't be upset…I wanted to tell you earlier but I di—"

"Jiraiya, I'm surprised…" Kaoru said cutting him off.

The white haired hermit looked at her with downcast eyes, realizing he'd basically just ruined probably the best thing he'd had in a long time. _'Great…here it comes…' _he thought with a sigh.

"You should've said something earlier!"

Jiraiya flinched at her stern tone. _'It was great while it lasted…'_

"She could've joined us!"

"Wha—" the toad hermit stood there, staring at Kaoru with his mouth hanging wide open. He was utterly speechless. He had no idea what to say. "W-w-what? You mean like a threesome? You'd be ok with that?"

"Well…I can't say I haven't done it before," Kaoru admitted. "You remember what I had to do before Naruto saved Yumi and I don't you?"

"Yea I know…I just never thought—it didn't cross my mind that you might've done something like that."

"Yea so let's go talk to Tsunade sometime and work something out," the red haired woman said with a smile. "You're so sweet, most men wouldn't have the courage to admit something like that. Thank you for being honest."

"You're welcome," Jiraiya said nervously rubbing the back of his head. _"Who woulda thought such a good thing could come from honesty!? I should definitely try this honesty thing out more often!_"

"Well…we might not be having sex tonight, but we can still sleep together," the woman said heading to the bed. "It's still nice to be held while sleeping."

"That's something I don't mind doing at all," the sage replied making his way to the bed to join her.

_Mura no za Hiryu 915PM_

Naruto and Yumi were at the Kawakami dojo waiting for Takeshi and Shizuka to show up. They had only been there not even five minutes, but due to the excitement of the situation it seemed like it had been an eternity.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." The pair looked to the entrance to see Takeshi and Shizuka.

Shizuka was a girl of average height, a little over 5'6". She had shoulder length black hair, which she kept in a ponytail save for the locks on either side of her face. She was a beautiful young woman as well, with luscious full lips that most men in the village dreamed of feeling, and her yellow eyes added to her seductive look. She had an extremely athletic body type. Her firm abs were a well toned six-pack, and one could tell she was acrobatic due to her toned leg muscles.

On her feet, Shizuka sported black combat boots. She wore black baggy combat pants with numerous pockets that hung a little below her waist, resting on her hips, and showing off a little of her g-string. She had on a tight white long sleeve midriff shirt which left her nicely toned stomach exposed, as well as enhancing the look of her average sized breasts. "Over it she wore a black combat vest over it. On each of her hands she wore fingerless white gloves.

With her tomboyish appearance nobody would've ever guessed the young woman was a master masseuse. Though she knew how to be gentle, she was as deadly as her name. She took on the name Shizuka (Quiet/calm) after losing her memory because it as how she operated. She was, as people say "silent but deadly" and could cut down numerous enemies in any situation at any time of day without leaving a trace. Despite this she was naturally a warm, kindhearted and friendly person.

"Shizuka!" Yumi exclaimed as she embraced her friend.

"It's great to see you again Yumi," the girl responded with a smile.

"Well, it looks like the 'twins' are happy to be back together," Naruto stated.

"Not just them; the Kitsune no Tsume is back together," Takeshi said.

"You're right about that, and it's for good this time."

"We should celebrate," Shizuka suggested.

"Yea, but after we get back to Konoha."

"Oh c'mon Naruto," Yumi said. "That's in another two days!"

"Well…" the blonde started. "I was thinking maybe we could go ahead and head back in the morning."

"Why the sudden change of plans?" Takeshi asked.

"I want to be there by the time the cloud attacks; there's an issue that needs to be handled."

"Oh…" Yumi said.

"Who's the target?" Shizuka asked.

"I see you're still sharp as ever," complimented the blonde. Naruto pulled out two pictures and handed one to both Takeshi and Shizuka.

"So what's the game plan?" Yumi asked.

"I've got it!"

Everyone turned to Shizuka. "What've you got?" Takeshi asked.

"Why don't we turn it into a competition? Then when we celebrate our reunion the winner picks the place and everyone else covers the cost!"

The other three Kitsune no Tsume members stared at her. Naruto sighed, "I suppose that works, a nice friendly competition."

"We still don't know what the guy looks like though," Takeshi pointed out.

"I know; I came prepared." The blonde pulled out three small pictures and handed one to each to Yumi, Shizuka and Takeshi.

"Oh, this guy? I've seen him in one of the books in the library," Takeshi stated.

"I haven't; don't read much," Yumi's twin stated.

"I see you in the library looking at books and videos all the time."

"Yea, but that's for other reasons…" the girl said looking away.

Takeshi shook his head. "Wow…you are something else."

"Well is it wrong for me to find some form of entertainment for my free time?"

"You have a point…"

"When do I not?"

"Ok you two enough with the bickering," Naruto said.

"Shit we aren't bickering. What are you talking about?" Takeshi asked.

"I know, can you believe this guy?" Shizuka added.

"See what you started?" Yumi whispered to her fiancée.

"Not funny," Naruto whispered back.

"So I take it you plan to eliminate him during the chaos from Kumogakure's attack?"

"Right again, and that's where the problem is."

"Why's that an issue?" the yellow eyed girl inquired.

This time Yumi answered. "Well he's kinda important to the village, so taking him out just like that won't be easy."

"Well that could be an issue," Takeshi said.

"So how do you plan on going about this?" Shizuka asked.

"Kill him as quickly and as silently as possible to avoid detection," Naruto answered. "I mean, you could cast a genjutsu on him while he's busy fighting someone causing him to be impaled. You could send an explosive kunai or something at him from a blind spot while he's busy engaging the enemy; doesn't matter."

"So basically just time it right."

"Well yea. It has to happen in the middle of all the commotion; that's when he must be taken down. Personally I want to be the one to do it myself, but at this point I guess that's not as important as ensuring he's eliminated."

"Ok so should we start packing?" Shizuka asked.

"Yep, we're setting out in the morning. Well…sometime in the morning; gotta talk to Hiryu-sensei first before we leave."

"Oh I already told my uncle we might be heading out tomorrow," Takeshi informed.

"Thanks, but I had something else to discuss with him."

"Gotcha."

"Yea, so you guys just be ready at the gate between nine and nine-thirty AM and as soon as we're all there we'll head out."

"No prob."

"I'm soooooooo excited it's gonna be just like old times!" Shizuka said taking Yumi's hands in her.

"I knooooooooow!" Yumi exclaimed equally excited as the giddy pair began hopping up and down.

"Looks like we're gonna have our hands full, eh Naruto?"

"Yea man, but they'll have theirs equally as full…"

"Huh?" realization hit the Kawakami heir. "You a perv man…seriously bro you gotta work on that. Jiraiya rubbed off on you a little too much."

"Don't act like you aren't the same. Especially with the way you were talking about Shizuka's massages."

"Never tell her man…like…never…at all…"

"You worry too much. Do I look like an asshole?" Naruto asked.

"You _are_ an asshole," Takeshi said.

"True, but either way, this shit is gonna be fun," the blonde said with a smile. "I'm heading back to the house to catch a little sleep."

"So soon?"

"I was thinking we could race back to Konoha."

"YAY!" Shizuka said. "I'm soooooo gonna kick all of yalls asses on the way back!"

"Keep dreamin," Yumi scoffed.

"Shit I'm the fastest one here," Takeshi said.

"I have the most stamina, that's a given, alsoooo," Naruto dangled a familiar three-pronged kunai from his finger.

"That's cheating bro."

"I didn't say there were any rules, I just said race."

"If that's the case then I will literally beat all of your asses on the way over there," the yellow eyed girl said with a giggle.

"Nobody's beating _my_ ass," the blonde countered.

"Well then let's make it interesting. Last one back buys breakfast, lunch or dinner or whatever meal is closest, deal?"

"Fine by me. Takeshi, Yumi?"

"I'm cool with that," the silver haired shinobi stated.

"Same here," Yumi replied.

"Hey, why not head back tonight though?" Shizuka asked. "I mean, I'm sure it would be easier to get into the village at night without causing too much of a scene."

"I think I agree with that," Takeshi said.

"You always agree with her," chided Yumi. "But this time I agree too."

Naruto looked at all three of them. "Ok then it's settled. It really is starting to be like the old days; two competitions already and we've only been back together for fifteen minutes," Naruto said with a smile. He then made his way towards the exit of the dojo. "Well then I guess I'll go find Hiryu sensei, and talk to him and Kaasan before leaving."

"See you all in an hour," said Shizuka who was still bouncy with excitement. Takeshi nodded as he made his way out of the dojo with her.

"You too," said Yumi as she put her arms around Naruto's and followed him back towards the Mansion.

_Konoha Tsunade's office 930pm_

Tsunade had her tv on with one of her favorite adult films playing. She was sitting in the recliner laid back and enjoying herself.

"Tsunade!"

The startled blonde jumped out of her recliner covering her body as best she could. "Jiraiya!" she said in a harsh whisper. "What the _hell_ are you doing here? You _know_ that this is my special relaxation time!"

"Tsunade you said I could have you every night for a week and I'm here to cash in on that."

"Seriously?"

"Yea, besides why stay here alone? You know it doesn't compare to actually having a living being touch you," the sage stated informatively.

"You have a point…"

"I do my best."

"Ok fine let me get dressed."

"Sure thing!"

_20 minutes later_

"Why are we at Naruto's house?" Tsunade asked confused.

"You said I get you every night for a week. You never said under what conditions. Besides either way a deal is a deal," Jiraiya responded. "And let's not forget that _you_ were the one who proposed the bet as well as what I got if I won."

"You're right…" Tsunade said with a sigh.

"Besides I told Kaoru about the bet…"

"I'm surprised you'd screw something up that you wanted so badly."

"Well honestly, she took it quite well."

"She did?" the Godaime asked shocked.

"Yea, in fact she said I should've told her sooner because she would've asked you to join us!"

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade said with her eye twitching and a vein on her forehead bulging.

"W-what? I'm ser—" Jiraiya was saved as the door opened.

The two sennin turned to see Kaoru beaming with a big smile on her face. "I thought I heard someone out here! Jiraiya what took you so long?"

"Well Tsunade was a little skeptical about the whole thing…"

"Oh don't be silly come inside!" she said ushering the both of them into the house. "Sooo…bed or couch…or shower?"

Tsunade was speechless, Jiraiya was telling the truth.

"There's also a hot tub out back!" the giddy woman stated. "We'd just have to wait for it to warm up, but that time can pass by easily with some foreplay."

"I vote on the hot tub!" Jiraiya said raising his hand.

"Lady Hokage?"

"Yea, that works," answered the blonde.

"Let me go fire it up!" Kaoru said as she clasped her hands together excitedly.

"C'mon Tsunade, I know you've done this before."

The voluptuous woman looked up at her former teammate. "I do not know what the hell you are talking about."

"Back in our Jounin days after your chest filled in…with that one girl Makoto and that Shiro guy. A few months after we made rank. I also know for a fact it wasn't the first time and that it definitely wasn't the last time either."

"Who told you!"

Jiraiya paused for a second looking up at the ceiling. "I don't even remember," he said with a shrug.

"Well I guess since the secret got out it won't be much of a problem; don't have to worry about being nervous."

"Ok the hot tub is heating up," Kaoru said returning to the room and making her way to the couch where she was soon after joined by Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Lady Tsunade…if you don't mind…"

"Not at all," the Hokage responded, prompting Kaoru to make her move.

The red haired woman moved closer to Tsunade and took a breast in each hand, feeling their weight. "Wow…and I thought _mine_ were heavy!"

Tsunade blushed a little. "Um…thanks?"

"Oh don't mention it; I like them." Kaoru said, as she slipped Tsunade's top off her shoulders. She noticed there was no bra. "Looks like you came prepared; easy access."

Jiraiya was watching with tears of joy flowing from his eyes. _"This is a dream come TRUE!"_ he thought.

"Jiraiya what are you doing?" Tsunade asked. "Are you joining in or are you gonna sit there staring like a fool?"

"Jiraiya the Gallant is on his way!" the toad sage said pulling off his robe. He moved in front of Tsunade taking a position on his knees and slipping her pants down getting even more excited upon his discovery that she had no panties on either. _"Ohhhh YES!"_ he thought as he closed in on his target.

"Now careful down there, I haven't really had that done in a while so be gentle—KUSO! Nanite koto…" the blonde kage said running a hand through Jiraiya's hair.

Kaoru stood for a moment to remove her pants and panties. "How about you put your hands to use, Jiraiya?"

"Hmm…" The toad sage stopped what he was doing and paused in thought. _"Any experience of a shadow clone I get as well…soooo…why settle for this when I can have four times the pleasure!"_

"What are you thinking; something wrong?"

"Nope…in fact, things couldn't be better! I have the _perfect_ idea!" the white haired man formed a single handed seal and three more Jiraiyas came into existence.

"I think I might like where this is going," Kaoru said with a wide smile.

"I think that I'm going to have to agree with you on that," Tsunade chimed in. "So what're you boys waiting for? Get over here; it's not polite to keep a woman waiting."

"It's even more impolite to keep _two_ soon to be naked women waiting," Kaoru said with a wink."

"In that case, wait no longer ladies; tonight is about to be wild!" Jiraiya said as he and his shadow clones closed in on the two half naked women before them.

_Mura no za Hiryu_

As soon as Naruto and his fiancée reached the mansion, he turned to her. "Why don't you go pack our belongings while I talk to sensei and Kaasan or you can come with me so we can both say bye at the same time instead of separately."

"I think I'll go with you,"

"And where might she be going with you to?"

The couple turned around to see Kazue and Hiryu behind them. "Well," Naruto began. "We actually decided to head back tonight."

"Oh really, seems you read my mind!" Hiryu said with a slight chuckle.

"Huh?"

"We received word from a scout that Kumogakure and the other villages have moved into position and are already halfway to Konoha, so if you want to beat them back it would be best to head back tonight."

"We were actually looking for you to inform you of it," Kazue added.

"Well…looks like there's not much to discuss then," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"You two better be careful," Kazue said as she gave each of them a hug.

"And you, Naruto, you show them that our clan's style is not to be fucked with!" the Kawakami head ordered enthusiastically. "Show them that the Kawakami clan is the fucking shit!"

The other three stared at him blankly. "Will do sensei…" the blonde said shaking his head.

"Yumi I'm soooo _proud_ of you," Kazue said. "You got the medical jutsu down rather quickly. You should be fine with that for now, and you can always come back to continue and learn more at any time!"

"Thank you Kazue-san. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your lessons. How can I ever repay you?" the girl asked.

"Just promise me you'll take care of my boy while he's away; he has a knack for collecting scars. Maybe you could prevent him from adding more to his collection?"

"I'll do my best," Yumi said with a smile.

"Well we are off to bed, believe it or not, we are getting older!" Hiryu stated. "So we need our rest."

"Good night sensei, Kaasan," Naruto said bowing slightly. "We hope to visit again soon."

"We'll be expecting you."

"Oh Takeshi and Shizuka will be going with us."

"Not a problem, I knew you four would get back together again at some point."

"Thanks again for letting us stay here a few days," Naruto said.

"You're always welcome, now you two go on n get, you're wasting time," Hiryu said as he and his wife made their way to their bedroom.

Naruto and Yumi made their way to their room where they finished packing and changed into some different outfits.

Yumi had on a simple outfit. She wore white sandals, and white spandex shorts which extended about halfway down her thighs. For her top she wore a sleeveless white shirt also made of spandex with a red vest over it. On her arms she had red arm warmers, and on her hands white fingerless gloves. Across her back was her katana. She also wore a forehead protector around her neck. The plate was black steel, and had a red imprint of a fox's head on it, with kanji in black in the center which read "狐" (Kitsune/fox).

Naruto wore a black Jounin vest with Uzumaki Clan symbol on the back in red. He had his entire left arm wrapped in red bandages, along with his hand. His right arm was only bandaged from the elbow down. Instead of gloves he had his fists up to his mid forearm wrapped in black rope, similar to how Muay Boran fighters do. He wore black cargo shorts which extended a little past his knees and had his left leg bandaged from the knee down. On his feet he had on his regular black sandals. Naruto then put on his black copy of his father's coat which he'd worn after the incident in Suna. He also had a forehead protector worn on his neck with the same design as Yumi's. He grabbed his Hiraishin kunai which he hung from his waist on a special holster he'd crafted for it.

"You ready Naruto?" the girl asked.

"You bet," he said as he slung the strap for his bag over his head, wearing it diagonally across his chest. "Let's go."

_With Takeshi and Shizuka_

Shizuka had finished packing and was ready to go immediately. The only thing she really needed to do was grab her kodachi, which she had in a sheath across the back of her waist with the handle on the right. She also took two shuriken holsters: a small one she wore on her left hip and a slightly larger one which was placed on her thigh. On her wrists she wore bands with seals that held more weapons just in case. The one on her left wrist carried kunai and some more shuriken along with wires. The one on her right wrist carried two extra kodachi in case she needed a replacement in the event the one she was using became unfit for battle. She too had a similar forehead protector to that of Naruto and Yumi, but she had hers tied to her left arm just below her shoulder.

"C'mon Takeshi hurry up! You're always so slow to finish at _everything_!"

"Hey now, you like it that way though, you always complained about guys who finished too fast," the silver haired shinobi said.

"Ha ha very funny," the girl responded sticking her tongue out at him.

"Alright I'm done," he said as he pulled on a long coat similar to Naruto's except. His, however, was sleeveless and blue and with the kanji, 川上最速 (Kawakami Saisoku/the Kawakami's fastest) down the back in white. Under that his entire upper body including his neck and arms were bandaged. Across his back in a cross, were two katana, each upside down with the handles at his waist. Takeshi also had on white cargo pants, along with blue sandals. Takeshi had a forehead protector as well which he also wore around his neck.

"Finally! Nobody would ever guess you're as fast as you are just judging from how you pack for a trip," the yellow eyed girl said heading for the door.

"Well I don't pack for other people's enjoyment you know," Takeshi said walking out behind her.

_Mura no za Hiryu Gates_

Naruto and Yumi were already at the gates waiting for Takeshi and Shizuka to show up. To pass the time they were busy chatting with the Kazama twins. "Hey!" the four turned to see the two stragglers approaching.

"We were almost gonna leave without you," Naruto said. "What happened?"

"Guess…" Shizuka said glaring at Takeshi.

"How are you fast and slow at the same time man?"

"Yall will eat those words once I'm the first person back to Konoha," the silver haired shinobi stated.

"Really now? Are you saying the infamous "Blue Streak" is back?" Yumi asked jokingly.

"I'LL SHOW YOU ALL!" he said vanishing from site.

"YOU _WOULD _NEED A HEAD START TO BEAT ME!" Naruto shouted. "BUT I WILL NOT BE DEPRIVED OF FREE RAMEN!"

"OH HELL NO!" Shizuka shouted as Naruto disappeared as well. "I AM NOT and I repeat _am _NOT eating any of that fattening filth!" she and Yumi vanished from sight as well.

The Kazama twins stood there just staring trying to make sense of what had just transpired before their eyes. "You see that Akira?"

"Ryoji…I wish I _didn't_ see that…"

"It makes no sense, here we were…conversing as normal people do."

"Then chaos, chaos erupted on the very ground upon which we stand!"

"WHY?!" Akira shouted.

"It's like a bad dream; where people don't talk to each other no more…"

"And instead they leave in the name of ramen!"

"We must find out what is so great about this ramen that causes the abrupt end of conversations!"

"WE MUST!"

"Come Akira, our shift is over, we must go to Hiryu-sama's library and find out more about this…this ramen!" Ryoji exclaimed.

"Yes brother," Akira said following

_Kumogakure 11PM_

"Raikage-sama!" the Raikage turned to see a guard walk into his private chamber.

"What is it?"

"The teams are ready to move out immediately!"

"Good, send the word."

"Yes Raikage-sama sir!"

A smiled as the guard left. He would attend the summit, but the attack had to commence. The Chuunin exams were to be held at the end of the year, Konoha was to hold them. He would use that opportunity to strike, and unlike Orochimaru he would succeed.

_Back in Konoha_

Ino, Hinata and Sakura were heading back to Hinata's home from the bar. Sakura and Ino were drunk, while Hinata was just slightly tipsy. They finally made it back to Hinata's room and got comfortable. Hinata took her place on her bed, Ino hopped on the recliner in the corner by the window, and Sakura plopped down on the couch. "Wow what a night!" Ino said.

"You're telling me," Sakura said. "Who knew Hinata was such a party animal?"

"I grew out of my shell…kinda…" the Hyuuga said.

"Well yea we know after Naruto left you started working and improving on your confidence and all…buuuuuuut…"

"But what?"

"Recently you've changed even more since he's been back," Ino said.

"You guys think so?"

"Duuuuh!"

"You see how many guys were on you at the bar?" Sakura asked. "You improved on your confidence, but now you just seem to have turned into a natural 'man snatcher' within just a week!"

Ino giggled. "Man snatcher; that's a new one hahaha."

"How'd you do it?" the pink haired medic asked.

"Well…I just asked Lady Anko for some advice. Ino also helped me with my wardrobe a little," Hinata said with a slight blush. "It's nothing big, they just told me to be myself, but of course I can't say or do _every_ single thing I think about. I still have to moderate myself."

"True…" Sakura said. "Maybe I should give Miss Anko a visit myself."

"Nooo no no super head," Ino said in a mock scolding tone. "You already have a man; the most desired man in the village apart from Kakashi-sensei and Naruto since he returned."

"Well I know but it doesn't mean I can't be sexy for him!"

"You look good, Sakura-san," Hinata complimented.

"Yea, I don't know what your deal is," Ino added.

"Well, for one, look at the three of us. What stands out?"

"Your forehead!" The blonde responded as she burst out in laughter.

"Ha…funny," Sakura said. "You two know what it is…_look_ at me!" She lifted her shirt exposing her bare chest.

"Ok…so it's just nipples. What's the big deal?"

"Ino-san I think that might _be_ the big deal," Hinata responded.

"From over here they look like a small deal! Ha ha ha ha!"

"My nipples are still a good size! Even if the rest isn't…" Sakura said. "Besides, they've grown since we were little! I'm not completely flat-chested anymore!"

"They look more like a bad case of swelling!"

"Ino-san!" Hinata said. "Be nice! You didn't always have nice boobs you know!"

"Yea I know…" the blue eyed girl said looking down.

"See? That wasn't very nice of me to say was it?"

"Yea…but it doesn't matter cuz now I AT LEAST have a good handful!"

_"That girl is a hopeless drunk,"_ Hinata said shaking her head.

"Well that's not my only problem!" Sakura stated.

"What else is wrong with you?" Ino asked.

"Look at this!" Sakura said as she lifted the back of her skirt up and dropped her spandex.

"WOW! I don't know what's more flat between your boobs and your ass! Haaaahahaha!"

"Now you see what I'm talking about?" the pink haired kunoichi asked. "If I could get some help from Lady Anko she could probably give me tips or something. Like, something I could do to make up for it."

"Well Sasuke's a pretty simple guy and your body is pretty simple so you don't need anything else!" Ino said laughing some more.

"Well Sakura…I'm sorry but I have to agree…" Hinata said.

"Ohhhh shut up Hinata," Sakura said. "You've had it easy cuz even when we were little your boobs were bigger than mine are now!"

"I can't help it! I didn't ask for these; they were just given to me!" the Hyuuga countered back. "Besides…it's embarrassing in the bath house…"

"How can mounds like that be embarrassing?" Ino asked.

"Sometimes I'm worried they might float away…"

Ino and Sakura both stared at the white-eyed girl blankly. After a few seconds they exploded in laughter.

"It's a legitimate fear!"

"Hinata take off your shirt; you too Ino," Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Yea forehead, what gives?" the blonde questioned.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "To compare…duh!"

"In this village right now, there's only FOUR people with bigger boobs than Hinata: Naruto's fiancée, her mom, Lady Anko, and Tsunade-sama." Ino said. "So we _already_ _know_ who's tits are the biggest in this room!"

"Yea but we don't know by how much!"

"Well…if we can change the subject after this then I'll do it…" Hinata said.

"Ok ok fine. After this we can talk about guys, their cocks, who's hot and who's not," Sakura said.

"Fine by me," Ino stated as she unbuttoned her top and undid the front clasp on her bra.

Hinata followed suit by removing her jacket and lifting up her mesh tank top.

"Well Ino…I'll admit; your boobs are bigger than I thought they were," Sakura said. "Hinata on the other hand…hooollllyyyyy shit!"

"Um…th-thank you?" Hinata said.

"Yea yea whatever thanks," Ino said. She refastened her bra and began buttoning her shirt back up. "And no, I'm not showing my ass too! We know Hinata has us beat there as well." She moved from the recliner to join Hinata on her bed.

"Jeez, calm down. I already said we could change the subject," said Sakura as she pulled her top back down, and joined them on the bed.

"So the subject is men now?" asked Hinata as she pulled her top back down and tossed her recently discarded jacket on the desk next to her bed.

"Yep!"

"Ok good cuz I have a question for you pinky," Ino said grinning devilishly.

"What might that be?" the medic asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I know, I know, you're with Sasuke and all, man of your dreams, yaddy yadda; I don't care. I wanna know who you'd fuck besides Sasuke right now if you had the chance!"

"Nobody."

"Liar."

"C'mon Sakura," Hinata said. "This will be between the three of us."

"Yea," Ino said reassuringly. "We won't tell _anybody._ We swear."

"In that case…"

"Yes?" the blonde said as she and Hinata leaned in closer.

"There's two people…"

"Alright spill!"

"Naruto is the first one…"

"I _knew_ it!"

"Yea but that's just cuz of his stamina. You two have seen him when he fights. Now that he's older he's probably got a WHOLE lot more."

"You have a point," Hinata stated. "Who's the other one?"

"Ok…you guys have to promise…like swear on your graves that NONE of this leaves this room."

"We promised already spill!" Ino said eagerly.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura you dirty girl! You wanna bang one of our former teachers?"

"Well he looks like he'd be good! And he's just mysterious with his mask and all."

"You have a point."

"What about you Ino?" the Hyuuga asked turning attention to the blonde.

"Well…Naruto of course…that's a given," she responded almost instantly. "To be honest, I've thought about Kiba a few times as well. I know I know…he's obnoxious and can be annoying at times, but he has high stamina as well. So could you guys imagine _both _him _and_ Naruto at the _same time_?"

"I dunno who'd be that crazy," Hinata said. "Both of them are like animals at times."

"Lady Anko would probably love that…her crazy ass…" Sakura said shaking her head.

"I bet she would," the blonde agreed. "The only other person I could imagine myself in the same bed with is…Gaara."

"What?!" Sakura asked as her and Hinata stared in shock. "Th-the Kazekage? Gaara?"

"The very same one. Oh and I'd totally fuck Neji too!"

"Wow," Hinata said.

"What? He's cute; he's so serious and his voice…mmm MMM!"

"My _cousin_ Ino?"

"Hell yea!"

"I'll never sleep right again!"

"But think about it!"

"I _don't want_ to think about it!"

"With his Byakugan and Gentle fist and everything he could probably touch me in ways no other man, save for another Hyuuga, could even touch me!"

"Ugghh! Ino, stoooooooop!" Hinata shrieked covering her ears with her hands.

"Ok Hinata's turn!" exclaimed an excited Sakura. "It'll help her get her mind off images of you banging her cousin. We already know Naruto's at the top of her list. I wanna know who else!"

"Ok…thanks…ummm…"

"C'mon Hinata there has to be someone!"

"Well…guys…I-I'm st-still a virgin…" she said blushing.

"What?!" Ino said while Sakura almost fell off the bed in shock. "You can't _possibly_ be serious!"

"It's by choice…I know I could have any guy I wanted…but…I'm still hoping there's a chance…"

"I hear you Hinata," Sakura said. "But Naruto is different now, and on top of that he's engaged. Your only chance would be to rape him…unless you convinced Yumi to let you sleep with him."

"Don't give her any ideas fat head!"

"Shut up oinker!"

"Oinker?!"

"Yea I heard you during an orgasm before! On that mission a few years ago where we had to share the room!"

"Y-you were _awake_?"

"I sure was, and I heard the snort during it!"

Hinata began laughing the hardest they'd ever seen her laugh.

"That _does not_ leave this room under any circumstances!" Ino said trying to hold back a laugh.

"I won't have to say anything, but anybody you've slept with might!" the pink haired kunoichi said.

"Oh shit…"

Hinata and Sakura continued laughing as Ino's face turned a darker shade of red with each passing second.

_Naruto's House_

Jiraiya was having the time of his life. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that he'd have two of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen in bed with him. The hot tub wasn't enough for six people so they ended up moving from the couch to the bedroom.

He was laying on one side of the bed with his legs hanging off the side while Tsunade rode him with her back to him. He loved the way her smooth firm buttocks jiggled ever so slightly each time she slide down his shaft. What he enjoyed more than that was the fact that he was experiencing four times what he normally would due to his shadow clones. One was standing in front of Tsunade, who had her lips wrapped around its throbbing erection. She used one hand to massage the shaft, while the other fondled his balls.

On the other side of the bed was almost the same set up. One of the shadow clones was laying down positioned the same as Jiraiya with Kaoru standing there bent over, with a hand resting on his lower abdomen, and her other hand squeezing his cock as she sucked on the head. The fourth clone was standing behind her, with a hand firmly on her waist. The shadow clone used its free hand to steady its pulsating erection and guide it to Kaoru's wet pussy lips. It brushed the head against the entrance, teasing her, and earning a moan.

"Give it to me," the read headed woman pleaded.

"Is that an order?" Jiraiya asked.

"I want it _now_!" she said louder. "Give it to me. Give me that cock! Shove it deep in my pussy."

"Like this?" The shadow clone obliged and plunged itself completely into Kaoru's tight wet vaginal canal, causing her legs to buckle slightly.

"Oh damn," the red head groaned as she braced herself. "_Fuck_!"

The shadow clone leaned over, slightly resting on her back, then reached around her, taking one of her breasts in each hand. Kaoru groaned as her breasts were groped, and her nipples pinched and twisted slightly.

At the opposite end of the bed, Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade's ass cheeks squeezing both firmly, massaging them, pressing them together. He raised a hand and brought it down on her buttock, releasing a loud "smack" into the air.

Tsunade moaned, humming on the cock in her mouth. She then lay back across Jiraiya's chest, licking her fingers and bringing them down to rub on her clit. She smacked it a little. "Put another cock in my pussy," she said as she brought her free hand to one of her large breasts and began playing with her nipple.

"You sure you can handle that?" the toad sage asked."

"I'm the top medic nin in the world right now, of course I can. Now quit fuckin around and put it in me!"

"Yes ma'am," Jiraiya said as he grabbed both her legs behind the knees, pulling them back beside her head. The shadow clone moved closer and wedged its erection into Tsunade who grunted as it slid in inch by inch. As soon as he was in the clone took over the task of holding the woman's legs up and began pounding away at her now stretched out twat. Jiraiya reached around and grabbed her marvelous mounds of flesh. He squeezed them as he began kissing along Tsunade's neck.

The blonde woman arched her back; it was almost too much for her to take, she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak of pleasure. She could feel her vaginal walls pulsating, clenching around the two rock hard cocks shoved inside her. "Kuso…kuso…a Kamisama…J-Jiraiya…don't stop!"

The white haired sennin knew what that meant. He and the clone began thrusting harder, faster. The faint sound of flesh pounding against flesh could be heard each time the clone slid into Tsunade and their groins met. "Seinaru kuso! Fakku…Kamisama! I-I'm gonna—" Tsunade let out a sharp gasp as she felt her pussy tighten around the two cocks in her. Her body twitched almost uncontrollably as she felt wave after wave of pleasure shoot through her body. She moaned, an writhed in bliss at the feeling she was experiencing. She truly hadn't felt something like this in too long.

"Looks like somebody's down for the count!" Jiraiya said proudly.

"I'm not done yet," Tsunade said as she sat up and pushed the clone to the side. She knelt between Jiraiya's legs and placed his still erect member between her breasts. She used her arm to cup them and keep them pressed together as Jiraiya thrust into them. The clone moved beside her and she took its cock into her mouth and used her free hand to stroke it.

Kaoru was enjoying the treatment she was getting. She was being absolutely manhandled. Both of the clones had sandwiched her between them. One she was facing with her arms around its neck with her legs wrapped around the waist. She braced herself as the clone slide its cock into her pussy. The other came from behind and Kaoru felt something wet against her ass. "What's that?"

"Lube," the clone replied.

"Oh _really_," the red headed woman asked. "I'm not sure how long you'll last doing that. I'm warning you; it's a tight fit."

"The tighter the better," the clone said seconds before Kaoru felt the warm bulging shaft against her ass, sliding up and down her crack. The clone holding her up spread her cheeks apart. At the same time, the other pressed the head of its erection against her anus, eventually slipping it in.

Kaoru let a slight moan escape her lips as she felt her ass get invaded, inch by inch until she felt the shadow clone's chest against her bare back. He reached around and cupped her breasts, nuzzling and kissing lightly along her neck. Before long both clones were giving her the ride of her life. She loved the way the cock in her ass felt, the feeling of it sliding in an out as the clone fondled her ass cheeks, and spread them allowing for deeper penetration.

"Looks like somebody's ready to cum," Tsunade said in one of the most sultry tones Jiraiya had ever heard from her. "Are you? You ready to cum for me Jiraiya?"

"Oh yes, I'm ready Tsunade, I'm very ready," he managed to say between moans and his labored breathing.

"Give it to me! Gimme that cum Jiraiya, you dirty perverted bastard!" the blonde medic commanded. She squeezed the shaft in her hand harder, and stroked it faster, causing a rapid slapping to be heard from the nut sack which hit her hand with each stroke.

Jiraiya began thrusting into Tsunade's breasts faster. He could feel her flick her tongue across the hole at the tip each time he head poked out from between her cleavage. He had reached his limit and couldn't hold out any longer. He couldn't even get a word out as he felt his shaft stiffen, and let out a deep moan as he felt the anticipated release of his load.

"Mmm YES," Tsunade said. "Cum all over these tits you filthy bastard." She grabbed his pulsating cock tightly, stroking it from the base to the tip and milking his seed from it. She put the head in her mouth and sucked it hard, bringing out the last few drops.

"Kuso…" Jiraiya moaned. "Tsunade st-stop…ohh damn…Kamisama…"

"I know it's still sensitive isn't it," the blonde said with a devilish grin as she put the head back in her mouth and once again giving another hard tug on it with her lips. A slurping sound was heard as it slipped out of her mouth. She then sat on the bed next to the fatigued toad sage. She motioned the clone closer and licked the tip of the still erect member. "Fuck my face; shove that cock down my throat. Make me gag on it till it cums."

The shadow clone complied as Tsunade grabbed it by the hips and took as much of the cock into her mouth as she could. The clone grabbed a handful of her hair and began thrusting into her mouth. The sound of Tsunade gagging each time the head poked the back of her throat filled the room. The clone was rapidly bobbing the blonde woman's head up and down the length of its shaft, her hair was now a mess. Suddenly the clone went stiff and grunted, holding Tsunade's head down on its erect pole. Tsunade moaned feeling the warm semen shoot into her mouth and swallowed. As soon as she'd finished the clone dispersed.

Jiraiya groaned as the feelings the clone experienced rushed back to him. He struggled to catch his breath as he said, "You two are g-gonna k-k-kill m-me…"

Tsunade made her way over to where Kaoru was still being pounded by the two remaining clones. The Hokage took one of the woman's nipples in her mouth and began sucking on it.

The clone ramming Kaoru from behind jerked a little, and shuddered, signaling its release. "Oh my _goodness_…" Kaoru moaned as she experienced the feeling of semen shooting into her ass. The clone vanished in a puff of smoke soliciting another series of moans from the seemingly lifeless Jiraiya who was having an even harder time recovering now. Tsunade spanked Kaoru's ass hard earning a yelp from the red headed woman. The clone turned around and lay the woman on her back, while Tsunade took a spot next to her left on the bed in position to continue playing with Kaoru's large breasts.

"You're tits are almost as big as mine Kaoru," Tsunade said admiring the mounds of flesh as she massaged them. "I think I kinda like that." The blonde leaned in and began placing small kisses all over Kaoru's chest. She ran her tongue across to the nipple and nibbled on it slightly, grazing it with her teeth. She sucked on it and at the same time flicked at it with her tongue.

Kaoru brought a hand to Tsunade's head, running it through her soft blonde hair. Her free hand made its way down between her legs to her clit, which she began rubbing hard and fast. The clone then lifted Kaoru's right leg, holding it up by her head, and thrust deeper into her tight dripping snatch.

Tsunade brought the other leg up and pinned it back as well. She went back to sucking on Kaoru's nipple and allowed her hand to make its way down to where Kaoru's was and moved it away, taking over the stimulation of the swollen clit. She rubbed it roughly in a circular motion and Kaoru's hips bucked. The Hokage rubbed it harder and faster, and she felt the hand she'd just moved away clutch her forearm tightly as she rubbed away at the wet pussy beneath her hand. She felt the red haired woman's grip tighten even more signaling she was bound to climax at any second. Tsunade gave Kaoru's nipple a slightly harder nibble as she sucked on it, and that was all it took to send wave after wave of ecstasy through the woman's body. "OH SHIT!" Kaoru screamed as felt her pussy clamp down on the cock buried inside it, and her hips bucked uncontrollably. The clone began pounding away faster and harder and soon after injected a load of hot semen into Kaoru's pulsating vag.

Jiraiya groaned once more as the final clone dispersed. "Holy shit…holy fucking almighty shit…" were the only words the toad hermit could muster.

Tsunade noticed something, "It likes like 'little Jiraiya' still has enough juice for one more round."

Kaoru who'd just recovered took notice of Jiraiya's erection which undoubtedly rose again while the clones were finishing up. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" the red head asked.

"I believe so," replied the medic as both women repositioned the man on the bed. They both made their way between his legs. Tsunade took hold of the newly erected cock and began stroking it while Kaoru slurped on the head. Tsunade gathered chakra in her hand to give off a warming sensation, gaining a moan from her former teammate. "I think he likes it, Kaoru."

"Mmm I agree," the woman replied. She swirled her tongue around the base of the head causing the hardened erection to twitch in Tsunade's grip. Tsunade slid her hand down to the base, formed a circle around it with her index finger and thumb and squeezed. The veins across the shaft bulged as they became engorged with blood.

Kaoru traced her tongue over each vein, licking all over the stiff bulging shaft and back up to the head. She wrapped her lips around it while Tsunade grabbed her hair with her free and and began bobbing the woman's head up and down Jiraiya's manhood rapidly.

"Oh Kami, Tsunade, I can't take anymore, I-I'm gonna…ohh shit…ohhh," the words got trapped in Jiraiya's mouth as he reached another climax and ejaculated in Kaoru's mouth. The red head smiled as she swallowed it up.

Both women moved up and took their places on either side of Jiraiya, both resting their heads on his chest. "We should do this more often," Kaoru said with a giggle.

"I agree, if he's this tired he won't be able to come poking into my office at absurd times," Tsunade said causing Kaoru to laugh a little.

"I'm gonna need to start getting back in shape if that's the case," the white haired man between them stated. "If not you two will be the death of me. The worst part of it is, it would be the perfect death, yet there would be nobody to continue my books and write of it after I'm gone."

"You perverted bastard," Tsunade said.

"I like when you call me that now," her teammate replied with a goofy grin.

"I'll have to come up with something else for next time then."

Before long the tired trio dozed off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

_Near the Valley of the End __3AM_

Mai was getting ready to lead her group towards Konoha. They were already prepared, but they were waiting on her. She was sitting under a tree, deep in thought, away from the group of one hundred cloud shinobi with her. To say she was beyond pissed wouldn't even accurately describe the pent up anger that had been boiling inside her. It was because of a certain, infamous, whiskered, blue slit-eyed, blonde shinobi that she felt this way. She hated Naruto Uzumaki with everything she had. Because of him, her sister, and best friend, was dead.

Her sister, Mabui, was the Raikage's assistant. She'd earned vacation time and wanted to take Mai with her to Iwagakure because there was a jewelry store there she'd always wanted to go to. When she heard from her older sister that they would be going she was so happy her level of excitement almost couldn't be contained. Majesutikku Hōseki (Majestic Jewels) was said to be the greatest jewelry store out of all the countries. This was due to the fact that so many people in Iwagakure were adept at doton style jutsu. It resulted in a higher level of mastery in working with the rare stones used in their jewelry as well as artistic sculptures.

Little did Mai know that their visit would coincide with a brutal massacre led by Naruto Uzumaki. He was accompanied by three others she didn't know, but she knew who Naruto was from what she had read in the bingo book, and stories she heard in the village. Never did she think that she would end up face to face with him. Mabui told her to hide while she tried to help defend anyone she could, but her efforts were in vain. The last memory Mai had of her sister, was the look on her face as her neck snapped from the force of Naruto's hand around it. The blonde broke her neck with a single hand, and tossed her aside as if it were nothing. It was an image that was deeply engraved in Mai's mind and gave her nightmares almost every single night since that incident.

This was the reason Mai volunteered to be the jinchuriki for the Nibi, which she'd come to know by the name of Matatabi. The two tailed cat was basically the only friend Mai had. It had given her advice, comforted her, and helped her progress in her training as a kunoichi. She was now 17 and one of the top shinobi in Kumogakure behind Killer B and A, the Raikage. She trained in the use of every weapon she could think of. She studied every method of employing the use of wires with shuriken and kunai in combat. She spent countless hours mastering numerous jutsu. The past 4 years she spent almost all of her time pushing her body to its absolute limits and even beyond for the sole purpose of avenging the death of her sister, the only family she had.

She stood from her spot under the tree and made her way towards her troops. She knew Naruto Uzumaki was aiding Konoha as a mercenary. She aimed to strike him down. If she happened to run into him today, it would be the greatest thing she could imagine happening to her. "Let's move out," she ordered. _"Uzumaki…I will kill you…" _the jinchuriki thought as she and the other cloud shinobi set off.

_In the land of rivers_

Naruto, Shizuka, Takeshi, and Yumi were all moving as fast as they could. None of them wanted to be the last one back to Konoha. "Hey guys!" Naruto shouted. "Once we reach Konoha we'll set up a camp between one and three hundred yards from the village walls."

"Sounds good; purpose?" Shizuka questioned.

"We don't want to be detected yet, but we also need to be close enough to know when the fighting starts and we can slip through the gates in the middle of it all."

"Sounds like a good plan," Takeshi said.

"I'm glad you think so, cuz I'll be there waiting!" Naruto vanished in a yellow flash.

"HELL NO!"

"Looks like I'll be eating ramen…" Shizuka sulked.

"That bastard left me…" Yumi growled.

Shizuka and Takeshi looked at her. They noted some objects in her path that seemed to spontaneously combust, an indication that her Taiyougan had activated, and she was pissed.

"So uhh…Shizuka?"

"What?" the yellow eyed girl said turning to Takeshi.

"Um…you wanna see who the fastest loser is? Cuz there's no way in hell that I'm gonna get in front of her when she's in that mood."

The weapons specialist just stared blankly at him as they continued on their way.

**A/N: **Holy shit I thought I'd NEVER get that chapter done. I rewrote it who knows how many times, and this is now my new LONGEST chapter. Whew!

Anyways REVIEW please and thank you, let me know what you all think, as well as what you all might like to see in later chapters and I'll see what I can do to take some ideas on changes and whatnot into consideration. And now here's a glimpse of the next chapter.

**Chapter 9 Preview**

Naruto, Yumi, Takeshi, and Shizuka were all standing before the council, with chakra-binding shackles on their wrists. Tsunade's anger was evident. "Naruto what the FUCK did you think you were doing? What the hell even gave you the IDEA that something like this was ok?"

"Well shit I don't see what the big deal was, he was a bastard anyway and I never liked his ass!" Naruto said.

"Do you care to explain who these other two you've dragged into _our_ village are?" Hiashi questioned.

"That's Takeshi Kawakami and Shizuka," Shikaku stated.

"Oh, really?" Inoichi asked.

"This should prove interesting," Tsume Inuzuka stated.

"Not as interesting as shit you probably do with your dogs you old bitch," Shizuka scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouted as she stood abruptly from her desk. "I've had enough of this foolishness!" she slammed her fist into the council table completely shattering it from end to end.

"Nice tits," Takeshi said as the dust cleared. "I mean, I heard the stories and read about them in the library but holy cow those are something else!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you think this is a joke?" the blonde Hokage asked as she walked across the room to him.

The other council members were covering their faces in shame and embarrassment for their village leader. Shizuka was trying her hardest not to laugh. Yumi had turned away and had her gaze fixated on the round. Naruto had his head tilted face to the ceiling with his eyes closed praying that Tsunade would notice for Takeshi's sake since they were defenseless while shackled.

"Um…Tsunade-sama…"

"What is it Shizune?" the infuriated woman shouted at her assistant. "WHAT?"

"Look…"

"Huh?" She looked around the room to see that the council members had their faces covered.

"Tsunade…look down…"

"Look dow—" Upon doing so, Tsunade noticed that in her table smashing tirade one of her breasts had jumped free from her top and hung there exposed.


	9. Bingo Book: Entry I

**A/N:** I was thinking, and decided it would be kinda cool to give like a bio type thing for some of my OCs in the story…soooo bingo book? Why not. Here's the first "entry." I decided I'll do maybe 1 or 2 every few chapters to give more insight into each character, and maybe not just OCs but some of the original characters. Just so readers get an idea of their personalities and what drives them in my story's world.

Also I'd like to say I appreciate all the input, and I must also say I'm glad you all like the story enough that I've only received like maybe 3-5 negative ones.

**Bingo Book**

Entry 1:

Name: Shizuka

Age: 21

Height: 5'6.3"

Weight: 120lbs

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Chakra Nature: Fire and Lightning

Physical abilities

High upper body and leg strength.

Extremely flexible/acrobatic.

Far above average speed.

Precision-able hit almost any target with any thrown weapon.

Known Areas of Expertise

Bukijutsu: highly skilled with a wide variety of melee and projectile weaponry. Ranges from swords, knives and shuriken to wires, explosives, and traps.

Kenjutsu: main/preferred weapon of choice is a single custom crafted kodachi.

Kenjutsu style: Shiranui-ryu

Taijutsu

Fūinjutsu

Other known capabilities/skills.

Some Ninjutsu mostly wind. Utilizes few lightning techniques.

Basic genjutsu

Skilled Escape Artist.

Highly trained in interrogation resistance.

High tolerance for pain.

Limited chakra sensory ability.

Able to learn new things and adapt quickly even under pressure.

Background:

Shizuka was born in the land of lightning. Her parents are unknown as they were killed during the Third Great Ninja War. She was left to the orphanage with no name, and given the name Shizuka by one of the workers. This was because out of all the orphaned babies, she was the most quiet and rarely, if ever, cried.

Around the age of 6 she joined the ninja academy with the dream of being the best ever to gain acceptance and recognition. Her academy days were short lived, and she was allowed to graduate in just under three months due to her natural ability to pick up on the concepts at an amazing pace, and because her instructors were worried she'd end up killing her fellow teammates accidentally.

As a genin it was noted that Shizuka had developed a sadistic nature. Often at times she was reprimanded for her temper. She became a Chuunin at the age of 8, and went on to become a Jounin at age 11, but before she was 12, she left the village after killing a black-ops captain who'd tried to force himself on her.

A few months after her defection, there was an attempt by the village to retrieve her in the Land of Waves. It went horribly wrong. The wrong type of seal was used for an explosive tag used to set a trap for her. The end result was an explosion bigger than planned, and consequently, Shizuka suffered a severe head injury. Assuming she was dead the retrieval team left the area, and went on their way back to Lightning Country.

The badly injured and unconscious girl was taken in by a group of acrobatic knives experts who called themselves the Heaven's no Burēdo (heaven's blades). They nursed her back to health, buts when she awoke she had memory of her past other than her name. Somehow she managed to retain her skills and abilities though she had no idea how she knew to do any of the things she was capable of. She stayed with them until she was 13 before leaving.

She was uninvolved in the Fourth Great Ninja War, but kept active in her training. She maintained a slim fit physique, but didn't sacrifice her good looks for it. While she was a small girl, she still had nicely curved hips, and a great breast size; something she was proud of. In her training she took interest in many different weapons. She experimented with any new one she could get her hands on, and even hand crafting her own versions of the ones she liked most. She took special interest in the kodachi because it wasn't as small as a tanto, but it wasn't as long as a wakizashi. They could be wielded easily in either a reverse grip or traditional grip. What she liked most was how easy it was to use due to the speed and effectiveness of attacking with it.

Shizuka heard rumor of a clan that had started out with a family but grew as it adopted members. She decided to seek them out since they were known for their sword style which employed speed and precision. While in search of them, she ran into a young swordsman. Their first encounter, however, wasn't on friendly terms. They were at each other's throats within minutes of becoming acquainted due to her taking a compliment the wrong way.

The swordsman took interest in her because of her skill with the kodachi and quickness, so he offered to introduce her to his uncle. She agreed on the notion that any training and improvement she could get would be beneficial until she came in contact with the Clan of swordsmen. Little did she know that the boy she ran into was the nephew of the head of the clan she sought to find. The man took a liking to her, and allowed her to become part of the Kawakami family clan. Although she didn't plan to stay, seeing what she had to gain from his teachings made her change her mind.

She was uninvolved in the Fourth Great Ninja War, but kept active in her training. She maintained a slim fit physique, but didn't sacrifice her good looks for it. While she was a small girl, she still had nicely curved hips, and a great breast size; something she was proud of. In her training she took interest in many different weapons. She experimented with any new one she could get her hands on, and even hand crafting her own versions of the ones she liked most. She took special interest in the kodachi because it wasn't as small as a tanto, but it wasn't as long as a wakizashi. They could be wielded easily in either a reverse grip or traditional grip. What she liked most was how easy it was to use due to the speed and effectiveness of attacking with it.

Beyond that, Shizuka was happy. Though her original intention for staying was for the benefit of growing stronger, she came to appreciate the other things she gained. She'd become a successful kunoichi, she had people who loved her; friends and family. Most importantly, she had a place she could smile and call home, and she would fight to the death to protect it if need be.


	10. Bingo Book: Entry II

**A/N: **Thanks again for the reviews and PMs guys.

Also stay tuned for my next chapter which I hope to put up around the weekend and in the review section let me know more of what you all would like to see, suggestions, romances, plot twists etc.

Or better yet...

You guys can let me know how you think everything will play out!

Again thanks for the input, and here's the second bingo book entry.

**Bingo Book**

Entry 2

Last Name: Shisubeki

First Name: Yumi

Age: 22

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 135lbs

Kekkei Genkai: Taiyougan

Chakra Nature: Fire, wind, and water

**Physical abilities**

Fasater than most Jounin/black-ops shinobi

More flexible, agile, and nimble than the average shinobi

**Known Areas of Expertise**

Kenjutsu

Kenjutsu style: Shiranui-ryu

Taijutsu

Ninjutsu

Fūinjutsu

**Other known capabilities/skills**

Basic Genjutsu

Above average IQ

Strategizing

Breaking down opponents and capitalizing on exploiting their weaknesses.

**Background:**

Shisubeki Yumi was orphaned at the young age of 2. A woman by the name of Kaoru Shisubeki took her in. Her birth name was unknown. Kaoru named her Yumi because she knew the girl would one day grow up to be beautiful.

Yumi spent most of her childhood growing up on the move due to Kaoru being a sex slave. They were sold, traded, and bought; passed on from person to person or group to group. Yumi was able to avoid being raped by any of the people they were owned by due to her mother's love for her. Kaoru swore on her life that she'd protect the child she'd found with everything in her, even if her dignity were the cost. She always offered her body and performed the most unbearable acts at the guarantee that Yum would not be touched.

When Yumi was 13 she and her mother had just been bought by a group of mercenaries. Yumi had enough and spoke her true feelings about hating seeing her mom mistreated. Angered, the mercenaries beat Kaoru and were ready to make their move on Yumi when a young blonde shinobi a little older than Yumi stepped in and rescued them. The boy offered to take them back to a place where they could call home, and they happily accepted.

The boy led them back to a small village by the name of Mura no za Hiryu. Shortly after they had adjusted to being able to have a place they could for the first time call home, Yumi began training. She took admiration in the boy, whose name she found to be Naruto, who rescued her and her mother. The only problem is she was too stubborn to admit it to anyone. She felt that if she were stronger, and knew how to fight she'd be able to protect those who she'd grow to love.

She was surprised, however, when the person who trained her turned out to be the very person who'd saved her and her mother. Yumi was expecting Kawakami Hiryu, the clan's Leader to train her, so she couldn't say she was pleased with it at first. The first day was filled with nothing but bickering. After the she and Naruto got used to each other though, things weren't so bad. Eventually Yumi began to develop feelings for the blonde, and he reciprocated them. It was only a matter of time before the two became a couple.

While training with Naruto she read numerous books and scrolls in the Kawakami Library. While there she ran into Hiryu who revealed to her that she possessed a kekkei genkai, the Taiyougan (eye of the sun). The Kawakami head gave her a book and a few scrolls with all the information he had on it, and she studied them vigorously.

Two years later, while in the market, Yumi ran into a girl she'd never seen before. She was about her age who looked almost like her, with the exception being the girl had yellow eyes and shorter hair. Her name was Shizuka, and she was new in the village. The two hit it off and became close almost immediately. Before long people started calling them the "twins." Eventually, after the Kitsune no Tsume was formed, due to the aggressively brutal yet sophisticated nature in which they handled business together, they earned the name "Shi no Futago" (twins of death). Soon after Shizuka had become close friends with her and Naruto.

Yumi and Shizuka both worked with Kazue Kawakami learning both Fūinjutsu and medical jutsu. Yumi, however, turned down most of the medical lessons wanting to learn more on sealing. Yumi's purpose for learning was to be able to carry more weapons. Even though their primary reasons differed, both girls' shared the common interest in helping Naruto seal off the Kyuubi. This was due to the word about the Fourth Great Ninja War being started by a man trying to capture the bijuu. They developed the "Ishiki  
Shīru (Subconscious Seal) which would mask the Kyuubi's presence, but allow for Naruto access up to a third of its chakra. The perks were the demon fox couldn't control how much chakra Naruto could access from that third, or take over him as it had in the past.

Five years later, while in Sunagakure with Naruto, they were attacked by a monster of a man named Urameshi Saito, who was revealed to be the very person responsible for her biological mother's death. Though she kept it a secret from Naruto, her main focus after the encounter was to be the one to end Saito's life as he did her mother.


	11. Chapter 9: Enemies Enemies

**A/N: **It's fourth of July so why not start it with a BANG!? Here's CHAPTER 9! I must say I'm glad I managed to put out two full length chapters this month; along with a couple of extras.

That being said, I hope the bingo book entries have served their purpose in providing more insight to the characters. You can expect more in the future. Also PM me or tell me in reviews what character's background I should give next.

I also see that many of you like the story and are looking forward to seeing if Yumi and Sakura end up duking it out, or where the NarutoxYumixHinata thing goes. And as I said I would be using the reviews for feedback and as of right now Yumi is in the lead (which I like as well)

All I can say is watch out for the next chapter and as always please drop by the review section and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 9: Enemies Enemies…All Around**

_Konoha Outskirts 8AM_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he shot up to his feet. He looked around to take in his surroundings. He noticed Yumi, Takeshi, and Shizuka who were sound asleep. The embers from the small fire he'd built the night before were still smoking lightly. Something didn't feel right. _"SHIT!" _Naruto realized what it was when he sensed the chakra of at least ten others in the area closing in on their camp site. "Guys…"

"Huh?" Takeshi asked groggily.

"Hey guys! Wake up!" the blonde said more forcefully. "We have ten people, maybe more, closing in; get up!"

"Shit!" Takeshi jumped up and strapped his swords to his back. "Yumi, Shizuka! G—"

"We know," Shizuka said as she drew her kodachi.

"We're ready," Yumi added.

The four turned their backs to each other, each watching for any indication of an incoming attack. Fifteen of Konoha's ANBU black-ops members appeared, and surrounded them within seconds.

"What's the meaning of this?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Shisubeki Yumi, Kawakami Takeshi, and Shizuka: you are all under arrest," the ANBU captain stated.

"Arrest? For camping?" Takeshi asked.

"For your crimes committed against the shinobi world."

"Crimes? What crimes are you talking about?" Shizuka asked. "We're innocent!"

"Surrender your weapons and belongings at once!" the ANBU captain ordered.

"Naruto, what should we do?" Yumi asked as her hand inched towards her katana.

"Nothing," Naruto responded. "He walked over to where his bag was and knelt down. He fidgeted with it a little, returning a few items to it, before closing it and standing again. "Here." He tossed it at one of the guards.

"Naruto are you serious? We're surrendering?" Shizuka asked.

"It's not worth it to fight right now," the blonde replied.

"I guess you're right," Takeshi agreed as he tossed his swords.

Yumi and Shizuka turned over their weapons as well. "Down on your knees," one of the guards instructed.

"I hope you have a plan," Yumi said as the four of them knelt down.

"When do I not have a plan?" Naruto said as he winked at her placing a palm on the ground in front of him.

"Silence!" a guard yelled, sending a kick at the blonde.

Naruto caught the man's ankle, and squeezed. "I agreed to be taken in. I did _not_ agree to be attacked without retaliation."

"AH! My leg! L-let go!"

"Release him at once if you don't want trouble!" another guard demanded as he reached for his tanto.

"We _don't _want trouble!" Takeshi said. "We were just out here camping. We were in the middle of sleep for crying out loud!"

"Hands above your heads," the Captain ordered. He then nodded to four other ANBU members. They moved in and bound each of them.

"What the hell are these?" asked Shizuka who was busy studying their new jewelry.

"Chakra binding shackles."

"Sir!" the guard in charge of Shizuka shouted.

"What is it?"

"Her armbands; weapon summoning seals!"

"Remove them and place them with their other belongings."

"Looks like Konoha shinobi aren't as slow as they were the last time I was here," the yellow eyed woman stated.

"So…like she asked…what the _hell_ are chakra binding shackles? Do you mean we can't use any chakra at all with these on?" Takeshi asked.

"Exactly," one of the guards replied.

"Well…ain't that a bitch?" the silver haired shinobi turned to Naruto. The blonde drew the kanji, 天 (heaven/sky) in the ground with his finger. Takeshi nodded understanding what was meant. When the four of them began operating as the Kitsune no Tsume, they developed numerous code words, signals and signs for specific situations.

"Ok men, get them into the prison," the ANBU captain instructed.

"Yes sir!"

_Tsunade's office 10AM_

Kakashi and his team, along with Neji and his, had returned moments ago from their scouting assignments. Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke were present as well.

"Ok you all listen up; this attack is going to happen soon. How much damage they plan on doing is unknown. We don't know how hard they plan to hit," Tsunade said. "We also don't know how long they plan to hold up the attack, whether it'll be over within hours, or if they plan for it to last for days. We don't even know if they plan on killing anyone or if it's just an attack to rough us up."

"So in other words, we should prepare for anything," Sakura said.

"Correct."

"So what's the plan?" Neji asked.

"Right now, I want you all to spread word around the village. I also want you all to start evacuating the villagers to Tanzaku town since it's out of the way."

"Is that all?" Kiba asked.

"No, Kiba, but I have a special task for you and Shino. Both of you ask your clans to send out your dogs and kikaichū."

"To keep watch I'm guessing?" Shino asked.

"Exactly; I want you to report in as soon as _anything _and _anybody_ is detected. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Kiba said as both he and the bug user nodded.

"Now you're all dismissed; we can't waste any time," Tsunade said.

As the group made its way out of the office, an ANBU guard entered. "Lady Hokage, I have good news."

"What might that be?" she asked with amusement evident in her voice.

"We have apprehended Uzumaki and his associates."

"Good," Tsunade said standing from her desk. "Take me to them."

"Tsunade I ju—"

"Shizune assemble the council," the slug princess ordered cutting off her assistant as she passed by in the hallway.

"Just my luck…" the brown haired medic muttered.

_Uchiha Compound_

Sakura was lying in bed naked, sweaty, and slightly out of breath. Her pink hair was a mess, spread out on the bed around her head. Not too long ago she and Sasuke had finished up their consistent morning routine of morning sex. That was what bothered her; it was routine. She enjoyed it, though it wasn't like her intimate time with the Sharingan user was anything like she'd read in Jiraiya's novels. It also wasn't like anything she'd heard Tenten or Ino describe, and was practically at the opposite spectrum of any sexual experience she was unfortunate enough to hear Anko describe. Sasuke was the man of her dreams; it didn't matter…did it? To make matters worse, it seemed Naruto and Yumi had the perfect sex life. She couldn't help but remember what she'd heard during their recent mission while they were on the boat.

_Flashback_

Sakura was on her way back to the cabin she and Sasuke would be sharing. While passing by Naruto and Yumi's room, she noticed the door was slightly cracked. From the inside she could hear the faint sound of Yumi's soft, sensual moans. The pink haired medic couldn't help herself and inched closer to the door to take a peek. She saw Naruto was on top of Yumi, and the girl's hands clutched at his back, nails digging into his flesh. Sakura couldn't blame her with the way she saw Naruto moving; he was gentle. The way they were now, one could look upon the unclothed lovers and tell that this moment they shared was more than just a spontaneous activity fueled by lust.

The way Naruto moved slowly into her, the way they grinded against each other; it looked like the perfect dance. She stood there, losing track of time and watched, mesmerized by the two lovers, as she saw them engage in different positions. While watching she had become aroused and had started touching herself while she stood there at the door. She was surprised at how Naruto was able to cause Yumi to orgasm in almost every position they used. What turned her on the most was the last position. Yumi was face down, flat on her stomach with Naruto on top of her, his body pressed against her back. Sakura watched them in envy, seeing Yumi biting her lip, and her back arching; seeing Naruto place gentle kisses on her neck, and reaching under her with a hand to fondle her breast.

As the pink haired kunoichi watched, she could tell Yumi was close to her climax and she could feel hers coming on as well. She wanted to stop, but the way Yumi moaned and writhed in pleasure, combined with the way she felt with her hands in her shorts touching herself was too good to of a thing to stop. "N-Naruto I'm g-gonna—" The girl listened as Yumi's words turned to moans. It was too much for her to handle and before Sakura knew it her own legs trembled as she orgasmed, and her knees buckled. She braced herself against the wall to avoid completely falling and making her presence known to the unsuspecting couple.

As soon as she regained her composure and was able, she made her way, hurriedly, back to her cabin.

_End Flashback_

Sakura let out a sight sigh. It wasn't like she and Sasuke _didn't_ try different positions. It wasn't like he couldn't maker her climax. It was that it didn't seem sensual or special, outside of the fact that being Sasuke's is all she'd thought about since she was in the academy. To her it felt like it was "just one of those things" that Sasuke did, like training. It almost made her to want Naruto after what she'd witnessed that night. She could never bring herself to cheat on Sasuke, but it didn't mean she didn't wonder what it would be like to be loved by him the way Yumi was by her former teammate.

"You should get cleaned up." The pink haired medic turned to the restroom door to see a shirtless Sasuke standing there.

"Why so soon? Another round or two wouldn't hurt."

"You know I would, but at the same time you know they could strike at any time?"

Sakura sighed. She rolled out of bed and made her way towards the bathroom. She stopped next to Sasuke and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Fine, but after this is over, I have a few things I wanna try."

"Like what?"

"Well…being a medic is good for more than just healing people," she said winking.

"Wait wh—"

"See you in a minute," Sakura said slapping his ass. She made her way to the shower, leaving Sasuke standing there with a blank look on his face.

_In the Konoha Prison_

Takeshi, Yumi, Shizuka, and Naruto were each in their own cell, two on either side of the hall. They each stood at their doors, leaning up against the bars talking to each other.

"So you wanna tell us _why _you had us agree to be taken in?" Shizuka asked. "Cuz I wanted to fight."

"Because we can't have them suspect us or give them any reason to not trust us," Naruto responded. "If we want to finish our task without having suspicious eyes on us, it makes things easier. Also, we don't need to kill any Konoha shinobi; if we do I don't get paid."

"You and money…" the black haired girl said shaking her head.

"I know huh," Takeshi said in agreement. "He'd do almost anything for money."

"Or ramen!" Yumi added.

"Don't judge me…" the blonde replied. "Yall eat ramen too!"

"But we don't let it control us," Yumi shot back."

"Well anyways, I hope you have a plan Naruto," Shizuka said.

"No worries, during the few weeks Yumi and I have been here I took precaution. I've set up numerous Hiraishin shiki all over the village interior as well as the outskirts; I can be anywhere instantly."

"Sounds like the Naruto I know; three steps ahead."

"As always."

"Ok so I know we're targeting that one guy, but are you still planning on killing the other one?" asked Takeshi.

"Why wouldn't I? Apart from the money that was my main reason for taking this mission. I'm allowed to move freely in the village, I didn't have to sneak in, and nobody should suspect me," the blonde replied.

"Well like I said, my family is ready to aid you in case it all goes to shit and you get caught."

"I appreciate it, but we have another issue to take care of before that."

"What's that?" the silver haired swordsman inquired.

"Naruto wants to wake up his tenant," Yumi said.

"Really now?"

"What brought that about?" Shizuka asked.

"You remember Saito?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you killed him?"

"Nope, fail," Takeshi stated.

"Damn…" the yellow eyed woman said shaking her head.

"Which is why we have to undo the seal," the blonde told them.

"We'll need to find a way to mask the chakra though," Yumi informed.

"I know a person who can help, and maybe another…if I do some persuading…"

"Who's that?" Takeshi asked.

"Well you remember Hinata?"

"Yea, you told me about her."

"Her and this other girl named Ino."

"You mean the flower girl?" Yumi asked.

"Yea," her fiancée responded.

"Hmm…and how do you plan on persuading her?"

"Remember our first date?"

"Oh…that should be effective…" the Taiyougan user said blushing."

They heard the door open and the group turned to see Tsunade. The Hokage motioned for the ANBU guard to wait outside.

"I see you all are enjoying yourselves," she said.

"We were expecting you," Naruto said.

"I wasn't," Takeshi said. "I didn't know they provided prostitutes for prisoners."

Tsunade glared at the Kawakami member with a pulsating vein bulging on her forehead.

"Takeshi…that's the Hokage…" Yumi said shaking her head.

"WHAT!?"

"Yep," Naruto responded.

"SHE'S HOT!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Shizuka asked, eyebrow twitching with slight anger.

"Well…I mean…she's supposed to be an old hag but she's still good looking…ya know?"

"Takeshi, my friend, quit while you're behind…please…" Naruto said burying his face in his palm.

"I see you didn't make bringing you in harder than it needed to be," Tsunade said appearing to not be as angry as she was earlier.

"Well Tsunade…with the amount of money you're paying me do you think I'd do anything to jeopardize my being able to collect?"

The blonde woman faltered a split second. _"He really has changed…"_

"Problem?"

"Huh? Oh, no," she answered. "It's just…when you were a boy, you'd never ask for anything in return to help someone out."

"When I was a boy I also thought large breasts were absurd and that small ones, like Sakura's, were more suitable for a woman," Naruto said. "When I became a man I soon realized how flawed my thinking was on the matter."

"So are you saying you only do things for your personal benefit and gain?"

"No, that's just most of the time, and only applies to people ungrateful for any help I might've provided in the past. Other times I don't mind helping people who need it."

"I see…"

"So what do you want?"

"You four, are coming with me to meet with the council."

"What?" Shizuka asked.

"They need clarification on a few things," Tsunade answered.

"What did we do?" Yumi questioned.

"It's nothing too serious, and won't be as long as you don't cause too much trouble," the Hokage stated. "A few incidents involving you four in various villages and countries have been an issue of concern to the council members and village elders."

"Why's that?" Shizuka inquired.

"Because, if any of the places which have issued a bounty on you find out that you're affiliated with us during this war it could bring destruction down upon Konoha, and as the Hokage I cannot and _will not_ allow that to happen."

"Wait there's bounties on us?" Takeshi asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"All together, there's a bounty of three billion one hundred fifteen million ryō dead. If you all are turned in alive it's 3 billion one hundred forty-five," the medic expert explained. "Also, an additional one hundred million is being offered for any information proving you guys were present in Oni no Kuni at some point."

"Yall hear that? We're fucking famous!" Takeshi exclaimed gleefully

"The correct word is infamous," Shizuka corrected.

"I don't give a fuck we're worth billions!"

"Well I guess now we know our next task after we're done with this war," Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"What do you think he means?" Shizuka asked rolling her eyes.

"You can't be serious…"

"Why can't I be?" the blonde shinobi asked. "We can give them the opportunity to collect on the bounty, and if they happen to be successful they save themselves money."

"What if they should happen to be unsuccessful?"

"They die."

"Naruto! You can't ju—"

"Just let us out of here so we can get this Q & A stuff out of the way," Naruto said. "The attack could happen at any minute."

Tsunade turned around and made her way towards the exit. "Guards!"

"Yes ma'am!" Five ANBU stood at attention.

"Escort them to the council room."

_Training Grounds_

"Did you guys hear about what happened?" Kiba asked.

"I saw what happened," Neji said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino questioned.

"I believe Neji-san is speaking of the four prisoners the ANBU escorted to the prison earlier today," Lee cut in. "I was doing my daily laps around the village on my hands."

"Do you know who they were?" Sai asked.

"Naruto-san and Yumi-san," the bushy browed shinobi responded. "They were with two others; a man and a woman."

_"Naruto-kun…"_ Hinata thought slightly saddened. _"What's going on?"_

Neji who noted her downcast gaze spoke up to comfort her. "Well whatever it is, Naruto's always found a way to slip out of difficult situations. With his ability now, I'd be more worried about whatever guards have to deal with him."

"I think it would be better if we focused on other things," Shikamaru spoke up. "We could be attacked at any moment now."

"My clan and Shino's have it covered; our ninken and their kikaichū are spread out around the north and the east," Kiba said.

"I also have ink birds scouting the west area as well," Sai stated. "That way we'll know when Iwagakure and Amegakure are advancing their troops.

"Whatever the case, we can't be too lax about this; it could be very—"

"Troublesome!" everyone said finishing his sentence for him.

"Um…"

"It's ok Shikamaru, we know," Chouji said.

"So…who's up for lunch before things around here go apeshit?" Kiba asked.

"You know you can count me in!" the Akimichi exclaimed.

"I guess I'll go too," Shikamaru added.

"Maybe we should all go since we probably won't eat for a while depending on how crazy things get," Ino said. "Besides, lately I've been feeling a little too thin; gotta watch my figure."

"Sounds good to me," Hinata agreed. "Neji-kun, are you coming?"

"Sure," the Hyuuga prodigy replied.

"I am afraid I cannot," Lee said. Everyone turned to him in time to catch him pumping his fist into the air. "I MUST GO TRAIN SO THAT ONE DAY I TOO SHALL HAVE NO ISSUES FENDING OFF AN ENTIRE BLACK OPS SQUAD LIKE NARUTO-SAN!"

"Sheesh! This guy…" Kiba groaned in disbelief. "Does he _ever_ stop to enjoy life for real?"

"Don't complain, you don't have to be on the same team as him," Tenten stated.

"Point taken."

"Well we know who's not going, so let's go before lunch is cancelled on account of raining kunai and shuriken."

_Council Room 12PM_

"What the hell would make you think it's ok to bring these two back _here_?"

"Naruto are all Hyuuga this bitchy? Or did he used to be a woman until recently and PMS wasn't something the sex change got rid of?"

"I think he's the only one Takeshi," the blonde responded.

"The only Hyuuga with a sex change? Or the only bitch?"

"I dunno about sex changes, but he _is _a bitch though. I mean, I know Neji and Hinata, they aren't; they're the coolest Hyuuga in my book anyway."

"How DARE you speak of the Hyuuga clan!" Hiashi shouted.

"This _is not_ about clans!" Tsunade said sternly. "Now Naruto answer the question. Why did you bring Takeshi Kawakami and Shizuka back here?"

"Why not? They're with me; we're a team and work more effectively together as I'm sure everyone here knows."

"It places us at even more risk; you took a gamble," Tsume Inuzuka stated.

"Well it isn't like anyone will know we're here unless you broadcast it across the whole shinobi nation," Shizuka said rolling her eyes.

"Silence you whelp!" Homura ordered. "You have no authority to speak here."

"So do you expect us to pay them as well?" Chouza questioned.

"No, you guys are still paying me; the rate was a base payment of one hundred million plus an additional fifty for each mission I complete," Naruto answered. "So far I've convinced the Kawakami clan to aid you, spoken with the Mizukage, gathered Intel on the impending attack, and exposed a corrupt council member in Danzo. So that's four tasks completed meaning two hundred million more for me."

"Tsunade are you hearing this?" Koharu asked slightly infuriated.

"Of course, I'm right here listening as well am I not?" the blonde kage rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Can you tell us anything about your actions in Iwa and Amegakure or in Demon country?" Shikaku inquired.

"What's there to know?" Shizuka asked. "Yall seem to be up to date with everything."

"Well motive for one," Inoichi stated.

"I'll tell you about Iwagakure for now; any other stories I'll charge for." Naruto said. "Anyways, we were there on a mission…a personal mission…"

Suddenly several large explosions shook the building. The door flew open and Shizune barged into the room out of breath. "They're here!"

"Is it bad?" Tsunade asked standing from her seat.

"No, the Inuzuka's dogs and Aburame's insects reported back and they alerted us soon enough for people to be on the defensive."

"Guard!" the Hokage shouted. An ANBU member entered the room. "Release them."

"But Tsuna—"

"You're my advisor, NOT my boss, Homura. Naruto, I have your word that you will submit to confinement again once this is over and we can continue with the interrogation?"

"I suppose if we really must," the blonde responded rubbing his wrist as the ANBU guard removed the shackles.

"Very well. Guard I need you to go release Danzo, we'll need him as well. He also shouldn't be much trouble. Everyone move out!"

As soon as the room cleared Shizuka spoke. "So that guy they're releasing is the one we should be after?"

"Yep," Naruto replied. He vanished in a yellow flash then almost as quickly as he disappeared returned with everyone's weapons and equipment. "Now are you guys happy that I put the Hiraishin shiki on yall's weapons?"

"Save the gloating for after you make the kill," Shizuka said as she put her armbands on and returned her kodachi to its place on the back of her waist.

"Well…I put one on him too…"

"CHEATER!" Takeshi shouted while putting his swords on his back.

"Don't worry I won't use it unless it comes down to having no other choice," the blonde said. "After this attack will be the best chance we have for me to take control of the Kyuubi's chakra without worrying about being noticed."

"What about undoing the seal?" questioned Shizuka.

"We can do that now."

"Where?" Yumi asked.

"You remember where we met Takeshi before going on that mission?" the whiskered blonde asked.

"Yea, I do."

"That's where; it's to the north of the village. Since they're coming from that direction a chakra spike won't be something unexpected.

"Sounds good," Shizuka said.

"I agree; so how soon?" Takeshi asked.

"Thirty minutes," Naruto replied.

"Well I'm ready," Yumi stated, bending over and stretching.

"I'm always ready," Naruto said grinning.

"So we kill this guy, then we undo the seal, then in a few days we'll set up a Cross Chakra Barrier, which is what Hinata and Ino are for."

"That's correct."

"Well then…now that that's settled…" Shizuka said stretching. "On your mark."

"Get set," Takeshi said bouncing on his toes.

"GO!" everyone vanished but Naruto.

"I'm taking my time," the blonde said walking towards the entrance. "The Hiraishin makes me faster anyway."

_East side of the village_

"Well Kakashi, that makes twenty-two enemies incapacitated for me. How many do you have?"

"Twenty-one. Must we really do this every single time Gai?" the copy ninja asked. "I mean, this isn't exactly a game." He grabbed an incoming kunai out of the air, spun to his left and stabbed an incoming enemy nin in the eye, then threw the kunai to his side where it found its home in a cloud shinobi's throat.

"Aha! You've used your sly, lax attitude to distract me and tie the score! This time my youthfulness will allow me to finally defeat you!" the taijutsu expert said as he performed a flying spinning kick, sending a rock-nin crashing through a tree. He narrowly avoided a kick aimed at his head then grabbed his assailant by the leg. "FEEL THE POWER OF YOOOUUUUUUUTH!" He swung the enemy ninja at another, knocking him to the ground. The overenthusiastic Jounin spun and flung his opponent towards two others that were closing in, resulting in their unconsciousness from the impact.

"Raiden!" Kakashi said as a clone appeared next to him. The pair each formed the Raikiri and joined them together extending the chakra. They dashed towards a group of the attacking shinobi and cut them down before the clone dispersed.

"You impress me again my rival!"

"Gai you do realize you'd get a whole lot more done if you did less talking don't you?"

"How can one stop talking with such an abundant amount of youth flowing through their veins?"

"Because as a shinobi during a mission you should be one hundred percent focused," the masked Jounin said as he fired up both hands with electricity. He flipped back just in time to avoid two incoming rain shinobi. As soon as his feet touched the trunk of the tree behind him, Kakashi sprang off it towards the two shinobi in a spinning motion. He flew past the pair and landed, skidding to a stop as they collapsed with blood pouring from their sides.

"There is no other time where I'm more focused than I am now!"

Kakashi sighed. If this kept up he felt that he might accidentally kill Gai out of annoyance.

_With Naruto's group_

"Man this is just like old times!" Takeshi said as he ran two cloud shinobi through with his swords.

"I agree, I've missed those days," Shizuka added. She ducked under a kick and swept out the other leg of her attacker. She flipped away and flung a chained kunai into his throat. As she landed she yanked the blade back, and twirled it before slinging it at another incoming attacker, hitting her mark in his chest. Shizuka's chained kunai was deadly. The weapon was actually her modified version of a surujin. The chain was about fifteen feet long, and made out of a strong durable metal that was also lighter in weight than what was traditionally used, so that it moved more freely, resulting in more efficient handling. She'd also made sure it was able to withstand explosions from paper bombs. Then the traditional weights at the end had kunai blades instead of blunt edges.

With it she was almost as deadly as she was with her kodachi. The circumstances were different however. Because she normally intended to use it against multiple enemies, Shizuka was still new to it, but had decided to master it and, regrettably, make it her number one weapon ultimately replacing her kodachi. After that happened her kodachi would be used mainly as a last resort type of weapon. Shizuka could use the surujin in multiple ways, for instance throwing one of the kunai to embed it in an object to cut off an enemies escape, trip them or clothes line them. She could use it as an extension of her body to swing from a tree. She could choke out an opponent with it while still being able to fend off two to three others. It was truly a weapon she was one with due to her acrobatic abilities and flexibility.

"I can't believe you're gonna use that thing again after the last time," Takeshi told her with a slight glare.

"Not my fault you didn't listen, besides I got the worst of it. I'm the one who had to dislodge it from your ass cheek since you were crying like a baby _and_ wash your ass blood off it."

"That's terrible Takeshi," Yumi said as she incinerated a pair of shinobi in front of her. "By the way, has anyone seen that one guy Naruto was after?"

"The dude in the picture?" the Kawakami heir questioned. He kicked his opponent between the legs followed by stabbing him through the back of the skull while he was hunched over. "Not yet; I haven't seen Naruto since we…shit…that cheatin bastard…"

"That is sooooo not cool!" Shizuka whined while yanking a rain-nin's legs out from under her. She spun around and looped the surujin around another's neck and pulled him into an attacking cloud nin causing them to trip over each other. The acrobat activated one of her weapons seals on her wrist, attached the paper bomb that appeared to the surujin's tip and threw it at the ground between the two prone shinobi.

"_That _was pretty cool though," Yumi said. "I don't know how you can use that thing like that and not hurt yourself."

"If you think that was cool watch this," her twin replied, swinging out the tip of the surujin which wrapped around a cloud shinobi's neck. After it did the chain ignited with fire infused chakra, and Yumi and Takeshi watched as the victim screamed while his head burned.

"Show off…" Takeshi muttered.

"Ok I'll admit that was cooler," Yumi said. "But all I know is it'll be cooler if I find that guy and kill him first cuz I know _exactly_ where I want to eat!"

"Not if I beat you," Shizuka said dashing off.

"I'm faster than both of you, so good luck with that," Takeshi chided.

_Forest of Death_

"Weren't expecting me to find you were you, Danzo?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't sure how you did, but once you brought me here I realized…somehow you had me marked…" the root leader responded.

"In that case you should know that you will die here."

"So be it…I have no further purpose."

"You're giving up too easy…"

"If you're wondering if I have something up my sleeve I do not."

"Then what is it? Why give up? You weren't even joining in the defense of the village."

"It is because I realized things are not how I envisioned them. I will never be Hokage…and this village is not what it once was." Danzo said.

"So because of that you're just willing to die?"

"It's not dying; it's fulfilling my purpose to this village. Hiruzen was right when he spoke of the 'Will of Fire.' I see that has made Konoha strong. So there is no need for root; there is no need for me…"

"Any last words or requests?"

"I only ask that you destroy my right arm and eye completely."

"No problem," the blonde replied. He formed a small rasen-shuriken and threw it at Danzo.

_"You fool…now my work here is done."_ Danzo thought as he smiled right before the attack hit him in the right side.

_"I wonder what he had to smile about," _Naruto said to himself as he watched the rasen-shuriken expand and explode, with Danzo collapsing in a heap. As he approached the body to destroy the arm and eye as he'd agreed to he noticed something. "What the fuck?" Naruto warped away with the Hiraishin to a safe distance as he noticed some type of seal on Danzo's body activate. A large sphere expanded, sucking anything within its radius into Danzo's body, and then disappeared.

"That bastard; he wanted to take me with him." Naruto said in realization of why apprehending Danzo had been so easy in the first place. He cautiously moved closer to the body, ready to utilize his Hiraishin again if necessary. He reached the corpse and checked for any sign of a potential threat. Seeing it was clear, he formed a seal which resulting in his hand becoming engulfed in black flames. _"Gōka no Jutsu!_ (Hellfire technique)" He used his sword to cut off the bandaged parts of Danzo's right upper body, then touched his flaming hand to it, incinerating it completely. Next he plunged his sword through the right eye, and twisted, ensuring it was destroyed. "Well…I'm a man of my word. Now I wait."

_North East section of Konoha_

"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" numerous kunai and shuriken flew in all directions.

"Nice one Hinata!"

"Thank you Kiba-kun," the Hyuuga heiress replied. Hinata and her former genin team along with teams Asuma, Gai, and other Konoha shinobi were fighting back against a large number of enemy shinobi who had somehow managed to breach the wall and get into the village.

"We need to come up with a plan to drive them back," Shikamaru said. "It could be bad if they make it any further into the village."

"Agreed; we need to come up with something soon," Shino said.

"Any ideas then?" Neji questioned as he sent a group of enemies flying with his air palm technique.

"Something that can take out a large number of them at once."

"Hinata and I can do something about that," the Hyuuga prodigy stated.

"The vacuum palm Neji-kun?" the lavender haired girl asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'm ready when you are."

"Hakke: Daburu Kūhekishō! (Double Vacuum Wall Palm)" both Hyuuga shouted as they each extended both their arms aiming their palms at the incoming attackers. A large wave of chakra erupted from the Hyuuga duo's palms and sent everyone within its range flying through the air.

"Nice!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yes, but it seems we'll need more than that," Shikamaru stated.

"I think I know something that might work," Chouji spoke up.

"What's that Chouji?" Kiba asked.

"Ino-Shika-Cho Fōmēshon Ī: Nikudan Yōyō (Human Bullet Yo-Yo)!"

"Huh?" the Inuzuka member asked confused.

"Let's do it!" Ino agreed.

"Kiba, Hinata, cover Ino and me," Shikamaru instructed. He took a knee and formed the rat seal.

"You got it," the pair responded, while taking their places at Ino, and Shikamaru's sides.

"Go Chouji," the shadow user said.

"Right!" the brown haired shinobi said. He formed two hand seals, "Baika no Jutsu!"

"Ino."

"Kanchi Denden!" The blonde kunoichi placed a hand on Shikamaru's back. "Ok I'm ready."

"Kage Tsukami no Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as he joined his shadow to Chouji. "Once more Chouji."

Konoha-Ryū Taijutsu: Nikudan Sensha!" the Akimichi said tucking in his arms and legs and rolling towards the oncoming enemy shinobi.

"Shikamaru controlled Chouji's movements with his shadow grasping technique, directing the rolling Akimichi member at each enemy he saw through the sensory information Ino was transmitting to him. Within seconds, bodies of cloud, rock, and rain shinobi were crushed or sent flying through the air all over the place. Some ended up in trees, some with parts of their bodies flattened, others embedded in the dirt. Before long Shikamaru pulled Chouji to a halt and the trio released their technique.

"Looks like that evened things out a little more," Kiba said as he dodged a punch then shoved his assailant towards Akamaru who mauled him.

"Yea, don't wanna end up using too much chakra; we don't know how long they'll keep at it."

The group turned towards the north, as an explosion rang out, and saw a plume of flame erupt in the distance. "I wonder what's going on there," Ino said.

"Neji, Hinata, can either of you see what it is?"

Hinata was first to respond. "Somebody with a very high chakra signature."

"They have different chakra, like Naruto when he used the Kyuubi's chakra," Neji said.

"Troublesome…that mean's its Killer B," the shadow user said.

"No, this is a female…woman," Neji said.

_Forest of Death_

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Yumi along with Shizuka and Takeshi. "Took you guys long enough."

"Is that him?" Shizuka asked.

"It looks like it _was_ him…" Takeshi pointed out.

"Yea, meaning since I won the race back here and killed him you all owe me a shit load of ramen." Naruto said sitting down Indian style. "Now, ladies, if you don't mind, work your magic."

"Takeshi be the lookout," Yumi instructed.

"Like I have a choice in the matter," the silver haired swordsman said jumping into a tree. "Just do like he said and hurry up; last time I saw a giant caterpillar that looked hungry for people."

"Yea yea whatever you baby," the Taiyougan user chided.

"So Naruto are you _sure_ you know how to beat the Kyuubi or fully control it or whatever?" Shizuka inquired nervously. "Cuz last time y—"

"Don't worry I've got it under control; dunno why I didn't think of this the first time," the blue eyed shinobi said grinning. "Now hurry up. Since

"Well…in that case, are you ready, Yumi?"

The black haired girl nodded, and the two performed an extensive series of seals. "Senzai Ishiki Shīru: Kai (Subconscious Seal: Release)!"

_In Naruto's Subconscious_

Naruto made his way to the familiar area he'd been countless times before for his face to face meetings with his nine-tailed tenant. "Hey, you awake yet?"

**"HOW DARE YOU!" **the demon fox snarled. **"If it weren't for your damned mother I w—"**

"Now listen here you bitch," Naruto said cutting the fox short. "You need to take a few things into account. One, I know you hate the Sharingan considering whoever that masked bastard was used it to control you. Two, I doubt you'd like it if he sealed you back within the Juubi and putting an end to your existence. Three if I _hadn't _had my friends seal you away like they did he would've been able to sense you within me and track us down. Four I went through years of fuckin hell because of your furry red grumpy ass. Shit I'm gonna stop numbering everything cuz there's so much shit you should be grateful to me for. You realize that don't you, and you _still_ have the fuckin **nerve** to open the hole in your face and speak ill of my _mother?_ Fuck you fox. When you're ready to have a civilized conversation then you can speak to me. Until then if you piss me off and I'm resealing your ass."

**"…."** The Kyuubi was speechless. Never before in its life had a human spoken to it like that. Considering it had just awakened from a six to seven year nap.

"Fuckin ungrateful foxes these days…I ask for nothing, and he stays here, free of charge…freeloadin bastard…I wake him up and he talks about my _mother_? Of all people he brings my mother into it…if he wasn't so big and he'd feel it I'd kick him in his furry fox balls…see how his snarlin grumpy ass likes that."

Kyuubi watched, still at a loss for words, as the blonde trudged off muttering insult after insult at it.

Naruto opened his eyes to reveal they had changed from their normal blue slit appearance to red. His whisker marks had become even more defined than they already were, and his canines had grown a little more elongated, but not to the point of becoming fangs.

"Sooo…"

"He was being stubborn, but if I need to I can access more chakra, I put him in his place though," the whiskered blonde said standing.

"So all that's left is whatever it is you needed to do to gain full control of it?" Takeshi asked jumping down from the tree.

"Yea."

"So what now?" Naruto's fiancée asked.

A large explosion rocked the area. "What the fuck?" the Kawakami heir asked.

"Naruto, Shizuka, can either of you sense what's going on?" Yumi asked.

The jinchuriki closed his eyes. "Well…looks like the cloud has another bijuu."

"Besides that bum with the bullshit rhymes?" asked Takeshi with a groan and rolling his eyes.

"Yep."

"Let's go check it out," Shizuka said gleefully.

"Only you, Shizuka. Only you…"

"We can take our time and enjoy the scenery on the way there," Naruto said. "It's not like it's a full scale attack to cripple the village right?"

"True…at least according to the info I could gather," Takeshi replied. "Does the village know? Or do they just know it's an attack?"

"Hmm…I don't remember," the nine-tails holder replied. "I know I told them about the attack, but I don't remember if I told them what type of attack…"

"I'm sure they'll figure it out if the enemy starts retreating."

"In order for that to happen I'll have to take out their jinchuriki."

"Since we know the game plan now, walk and talk," Yumi said with a smile.

_Forrest to the East Side of the village_

"Darui cover me!" a large breasted blonde shouted as she unsheathed a tanto and made her move against a leaf-nin.

"Sure," a dark skinned man with white hair said. He formed a short string of seals then waited for his moment to strike.

"ENTON: MAGATAMA RENDAN!"

"Samui watch out!" Darui yelled. Numerous orbs of Amaterasu flames rained down upon many of the Kumo nin in the area. They screamed in agony. Many rolled on the ground in effort to put the flames out but with no luck. Some tried to put their friends out but ended up catching on fire themselves. "Don't touch those black flames no matter what; they can't be put out."

"I see you're familiar with my Sharingan."

"How could I forget after your battle with the Raikage, Sasuke Uchiha.

"So that was you back then…"

"Seems you have a good memory; explaining who I was could've made things dull."

Another explosion to the north drew attention. "What was that?" a leaf shinobi asked.

"Killer B isn't the only special shinobi from our village," Samui stated.

"A jinchuriki?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, but don't worry about her, we're your opponents now," the blonde buxom woman reaffirmed.

"You'll just be a warm up," the Sharingan wielder said with a smirk.

"You must think you're some hot shit huh?" Samui said with a hint of annoyance. "That's not very cool in my book."

"I could care less."

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice called prompting the Hokage successor turned to the source.

"Sakura what are you doing here? You should be at the north side."

"Shizune, Ino and Tsunade-sama are over there now," the young woman responded. "I'm the best medic besides them; people over here need to be tended to as well."

"Well how about you handle that annoying blonde. I'll handle the one with the cleaver."

"No objections there."

Sasuke began forming a string of seals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he said as the Uchiha Clan's trademark jutsu fired off at the pair in front of them.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Darui countered, erecting a large wall of water to intercept the blast. He continued forming seals then immediately launched his offensive. "Ranton: Reizā Sākasu!" his eyes widened as he launched his attack; the same attack was heading directly towards him. He altered the path of his lasers to intercept the other ones coming towards him.

"I see you're surprised," Sasuke noted. "I copied that attack when we fought seven years ago at the Five Kage Summit."

_"Damn…his Sharingan…"_ Darui thought. "Well, there's something you can't copy."

"What might that be?"

"Kuroi Kaminari: Kuropansa!" the white haired cloud shinobi's body was covered in black lightning before he fired off what looked like a black panther at Sasuke.

"Heh…that's it?" the Uchiha asked then flipped over it.

"No, that's not it at all."

Sasuke looked behind him in time to see the attack circle back and shoot straight towards him. Suddenly a purple ribcage with black flame appeared around the Sharingan wielder and the black lightning panther crashed into it, dispersing in the process. "Not bad."

"Looks like this won't be so dull after all," Darui said with a slight grin.

"We can waste time firing off jutsu at each other all day," Sasuke stated as he unsheathed his sword. "So why don't we make this quick?"

Darui pulled his sword off his back and pointed it at his opponent. "As you wish." In an instant the two charged each other.

_In the trees above_

Sakura and Samui were busy battling it out in the trees. Sakura was on the defensive, avoiding swipe after swipe from her blonde attacker's tanto blade. She leapt back from branch to branch with the cloud kunoichi hot on her tail. As she jumped back once more she got an idea. As Sakura landed on the next branch, she glanced behind herself to see how far the next branch was. She turned back to Samui who was already in the air coming at her and leapt back he instant before the attack landed.

At the moment the buxom blonde came after her, the pink-haired medic tipped herself backwards, and grabbed the branch, swinging down under it. As she circled under the branch, she released her White Strength Seal, causing her stored chakra to surge through her body. Her blonde assailant landed on the branch, stopping her advance and off balance due to Sakura's unexpected maneuver. The pink haired woman swung back up and planted both feet in her opponents back, knocking her off the branch, and into another. Immediately, she launched herself at the girl who was slumped over the branch, and delivered a two-handed hammer fist to her back. A loud crack was heard as the bones in Samui's back shattered. She smashed through the branch, and plummeted into the ground below creating a good sized dust cloud.

_With Sasuke and Darui_

"Sounds like your partner was no match," Sasuke said with a smirk as the sound of a tree snapping was heard.

"So it would seem…"

Yet another explosion was heard to the north. "What the hell is going on over there?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Let's just say there might not be anyone over there that's still in good shape," Darui answered.

_Closer to the explosion site_

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" a young girl shouted.

"What the hell is a kid like you doing in a warzone?" a Konoha shinobi asked.

"Wrong answer," she said as chakra began to flare up around her. She created a large fireball and sent it towards him. As it hit it erupted killing him and those standing around him.

"What the hell is she?" a leaf-nin shouted.

"We can't give up!" another exclaimed.

"Look it's the Hokage!"

Tsunade arrived with, Shizune and Hana Inuzuka. "Shizune, you and Hana tend to the wounded; I'll handle this," the Godaime ordered. "Now who are you and what do you want with Naruto?

"I will only talk to him…" the young girl replied.

"Then speak." Every one turned to see Naruto who had just reached the scene with his crew behind him. Tsunade was shocked to see his eyes were no longer their natural blue color, but red instead. Naruto spoke to the girl again. "Hurry up; I don't have all day. Waste any time and I—"

"You'll what? Kill me like you did my sister?!" the girl asked angrily.

Naruto paused, this girl knew him somehow but he couldn't put a name with her face. Then again it occurred to him that even though she might know him or of him, it didn't necessarily mean he knew her. "Wh-what? Your sister? Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Mai. Five years ago you killed my sister Mabui. Now I'm here to make sure you pay!"

Naruto caught a glimpse of slight tearing up in her eyes. "Five years ago…"

"In Iwagakure! Don't play stupid with me you bastard. You were there, and you broke my sisters neck and killed her!" the girl's chakra began to flare up.

"That little girl seems pissed," Takeshi said.

"No shit smarty," Shizuka scoffed.

"But it's true. Do you know her, Naruto?"

"I don't remember…"

"Are you sure?" Yumi asked.

"She rings no bells," Naruto said scratching his head and shrugging.

"FUCK YOU UZUMAKI!" a blue chakra shroud covered her body much like the Kyuubi's did when Naruto accessed it.

"So, you're a jinchuriki," Naruto said. "This should be fun."

"Oh shit," one of the cloud nin said.

"What?" asked a rain shinobi.

"H-his j-j-jacket…th-the back of it!"

"Holy…fucking…shit…we're all fucked!"

"That's the Yellow Flash's son! We're fucked!" Another screamed.

"Run away! Run the fuck away!" Some began to retreat.

_ "Konoha's Yellow Flash huh?"_ Mai thought. _"I read about him. He was said to be the fastest shinobi to ever live."_

"We can take him! He's nothing like his father!" another Cloud nin shouted.

Mai pulled out a blade, about a foot in length, and charged the blonde who retaliated by flinging the kunai in his hand at her. She swatted it away with her weapon, and continued forward. She swung her weapon and Naruto spun to the side and slapped her in the back of the head with an open palm. Angered by this, Mai slashed at him again, but to her surprise he vanished. She looked around for any sign of him, but to no avail.

"Over here."

She turned to see the whiskered blonde dangling the kunai from his finger, swinging it slightly. "You bastard…"

"You me _fast_ bastard." Naruto looked around. "Konoha shinobi, sit back, and watch what the hundred million ryō your Hokage put up is paying for."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"I won't say it again, everyone stand down. All of you cloud, rain, and rock shinobi, feel free to attack me at once."

"Naruto, are you fuckin insane?" Takeshi asked.

"No, I just want to make a point."

"With your death?" Mai questioned with a smirk, rolling her eyes. "Well you all heard him…ATTACK!"

Naruto threw his Hiraishin kunai into the air. He began forming seals with one hand and caught Mai's wrist with his other. "Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"What?"

"It's over…" the red eyed jinchuriki responded.

Mai looked up to see that the single kunai had multiplied to several hundred and rained down upon the battlefield. She looked around as yellow flashes were seen across the area and her allies fell one by one. "Y-you're…killing them all…" she

"Don't act so scared; I'm supposed to make a point with my death, remember? And I'm not killing all of them…just most."

Mai leapt into the air and performed a string of hand seals. She changed into her tailed beast form and fired a large fireball down at Naruto. _"Let's see him get out of this._

"SHE'S GONE CRAZY EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE THAT ONE'S AT FULL POWER!" One of the surviving Kumogakure shinobi screamed.

"I take it that would be the source of the numerous explosions we heard earlier…" Naruto said aloud to himself as the sphere of flames descended upon him. He quickly formed a set of four seals then put both hands up, forming the Zai (在) seal with the kunai in front of his hands, directed at the incoming threat. "Like father like son they always say."

At absolute last instant before the blast hit, it disappeared. _"What the fu—" _the two tails jinchuriki's thoughts were cut short as she was hit from behind and a large blast erupted in the sky; she'd been hit with her own attack. She crashed into the ground, and reverted back to her regular form due to the damage she'd taken. She struggled to her feet. "H-how…"

"It doesn't matter…" the red eyed blonde vanished reappearing in front of her, and kicked her in the face. He warped behind her and delivered a punch to her back, then to her side performing a vicious sidekick to her ribs sending her through the air. Naruto was already waiting for her he leapt towards her, and connected a spinning front kick to her stomach.

_With Sasuke and Darui_

The two swordsmen's blades were locked, both were inches from each other's face glaring each other in the eye. Suddenly a voice called out. "DARUI!"

The two separated, and jumped away from each other. "What?"

"We need to retreat now! Mai is seriously injured!"

"So you're running away?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, this wasn't intended as a full scale attack; just one to make things a little less dull around here." The white haired cloud nin responded. "Next time, we'll finish this battle for good."

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke said deactivating his Sharingan.

The cloud nin vanished in a bolt of black lightning. "Sasuke!"

The raven haired shinobi turned to see Sakura. "Hey, let's head to the north where that charka spike was."

The pink-haired medic watched as Sasuke vanished and sighed before following.

_Back to the north_

"NARUTO THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouted.

"You sure? I'm just trying to give you your money's worth," the blonde asked as he reached down and grabbed his near incapacitated opponent by her blue hair.

"If y-you don't k-kill…me…I'll c-come back…"

Naruto knelt down so they were face to face. "Go right on ahead, but I want you to get stronger, so you'll actually be a challenge, I wasn't even using the Kyuubi's chakra. The girl stared at him, her green eyes wide in amazement. "Yes, I'm a jinchuriki as well."

"That's enough!"

Naruto turned to see a black, white-haired man with a large sword on his back and tattoos on his shoulders. He was carrying an either dead or unconscious blonde over his shoulder. "Who are you?"

"I'm Darui, one of the Raikage's personal guards. There is no more need for you to attack; we surrender."

"Fine, go on ahead." The whiskered blonde kicked Mai towards Darui who managed to catch her, though he lost his balance and stumbled a bit.

Darui turned to his right and nodded at the shinobi beside him who pulled out a lightning barrel, pointed it towards the sky and fired, releasing a bolt of black lightning. Before long cloud, rock, and rain shinobi all gathered.

"Pick up your dead and wounded and take them with you; we don't do clean up," Naruto said. The Konoha shinobi who'd been defending other areas all began to gather at the northern border. When they came to the clearing, some were shocked at the sight; it looked like a massacre had occurred. Naruto formed a single handed seal and all the Hiraishin kunai clones on the field dispersed.

"We'll meet again soon," Darui stated as he turned away and began walking. All the enemy shinobi gathered their injured and deceased, carrying some, and dragging others on makeshift stretchers.

Naruto turned back to see everyone looking at him. Takeshi was shaking his head, Yumi had the look she normally wore when she scolded him, Shizuka was stifling in laughter most likely due to the other two's reactions. "So what's next?"

"GUARDS!" Tsunade yelled.

_A few hours later_

Naruto, Yumi, Takeshi, and Shizuka were all standing before the council, once again sporting the loathed chakra-binding shackles on their wrists. Tsunade's anger was evident. "Naruto what the FUCK did you think you were doing? What the hell even gave you the IDEA that something like this was ok?"

"Well shit I don't see what the big deal was, he was a bastard anyway and I never liked his ass!" Naruto said.

"Do you care to explain who these other two you've dragged into _our_ village are?" Hiashi questioned.

"That's Takeshi Kawakami and Shizuka," Shikaku stated.

"Oh, really?" Inoichi asked. "The same two we spoke of the other day?"

"That's correct."

"I see we're celebrities," Takeshi grinned.

"You think this is funny?" Hiashi growled.

"Fuck you, you old bastard."

"Why you…"

"Enough!" Tsunade said slamming her palm into the table. "Naruto, Danzo is the _third_ Konoha shinobi to die with you being a direct cause since you've been here."

"So?" the red-eyed jinchuriki asked. "The guy was a piece of shit. Besides he basically begged me to kill him; he welcomed it."

"That's no excuse; you cannot go around kill—"

"Well let me ask you this," Naruto cut in. "Does he…well he's dead now…_did_ he stand for _anything_ the first and second Hokages, your grandfather or grand uncle, stood for? Did he stand for anything the third stood for? My father?"

"Either way it _does not_ give you the right t—"

"The man was a fuckin PIECE OF SHIT!" Naruto turned his gaze upon the other council members. "Can any of you answer the question? Anyone?!"

"This should prove interesting," Tsume Inuzuka stated.

"Not as interesting as shit you probably do with your dogs you old bitch," Shizuka scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Kami help me…shut the HELL UP! If there is _one more_ interruption like that I'm gon—" Tsunade took a deep breath and exhaled. "Naruto, do you understand that you are causing this village grief and hardship? Things are already complicated enough! We're still recovering from losses suffered during the Fourth War. On top of that we have more enemies than this village can handle without not just one, or two, but _four_ of you, who are wanted in multiple countries for the outlandish and heinous crimes you all have committed!"

"Since when is it a crime to sleep with a woman after killing her husband?" Takeshi asked.

"When that husband is the Earth Country's Daimyo!" Homura responded in disbelief at the question.

"He was garbage! He was kidnapping children!" Shizuka shot back.

"Then selling them off as sex slaves!" Yumi added. "Little girls were taken from their parents!"

"Not only that but he had children, both boys and girls, working in mines," the Kawakami heir informed.

"So what are you getting at?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"We didn't just kill off random people. The Kitsune no Tsume took on contracts to help those who needed it. They were all private, and we will not disclose any information on any of our clients," Naruto stated. "We stood for justice and still do, whether others see it or not, it makes no difference. Whether or not people accept or disagree with our methods does not matter. And in the case that any individual, group, village, country and so on should decide to come after us, we will not hesitate to defend ourselves."

"Tell their grumpy asses bro!" Takeshi shouted with a fist pump.

"So does that do for an explanation?" the whiskered man inquired.

"I suppose…" replied Koharu with a look of disappointment.

"You distasteful decrepit grumpy old bat," Shizuka said.

"You insolent brat!" Homura shouted back.

"This ruffian needs to learn her place," Inoichi said.

"Don't call my woman names you ass!" Takeshi shot back.

"You would do well to mind yourself boy!"

"Shut up or I'll fuck your daughter!"

YOU'LL WHAT?!" the Yamanaka member shouted as he prepared to go over the table, but Shikaku held him back.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade roared as she stood abruptly from her desk. "I've had enough of this foolishness!" she slammed her fist into the council table completely shattering it from end to end.

"Nice tits," Takeshi said as the dust cleared. "I mean, I heard the stories of yours while traveling, and read about them in the library but holy cow those really are something else!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you think this is a joke?" the blonde Hokage asked as she walked across the room to him.

The other council members were covering their faces in shame and embarrassment for their village leader. Shizuka covered her mouth with one of her hands, and was trying her hardest not to laugh. Yumi had turned away and had her gaze fixated on the round. Naruto had his head tilted back, face to the ceiling with his eyes closed praying that Tsunade would notice for Takeshi's sake since they were defenseless while shackled.

"Um…Tsunade-sama…"

"What is it Shizune?" the infuriated woman shouted at her assistant. "WHAT?"

"Look…"

"Huh?" She looked around the room to see that the council members had their faces covered.

Using this moment of distraction, Takeshi began slowly inching his hand towards Tsunade's chest. He was almost there when Shizuka stomped on his foot causing him to fall over in pain.

"Tsunade…look down…"

"Look dow—" Upon doing so, Tsunade noticed that in her table smashing tirade one of her breasts had jumped free from her top and hung there exposed. Her face turned as red as it could possibly get. Flustered, she hurriedly tucked it back in her blouse and adjusted it. "Not a single word about this!"

"Sooo…are we free to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"No more killing of Konoha shinobi unless directly ordered to."

"I don't think I have to worry about that unless Sasuke pisses me off. No one else here seems to have any ill will towards me."

"Guard!" Tsunade shouted, prompting an ANBU captain with long purple hair to enter.

"Yes ma'am!" she responded.

"Release them."

The guard nodded before performing a set of hand seals which undid the shackles on the shackles on the group's arms.

"Let's get out of here before I kill somebody," Takeshi grumbled. "Oh and where are our weapons?"

"Don't worry about that I'll get them like last time," Naruto said heading for the door.

As soon as the group made it outside Yumi took the time to ask a question. "So…what do we do now?"

"We wait," the whiskered blonde replied with a slight smile.

**Preview**

**Chapter 10: What Happens Bath Houses Stays in Bath Houses**

Naruto had Ino right where he wanted her. They were alone at the bath house in the locker room. He had her with her back to the wall and he was standing close, almost too close for Ino to think straight. Be brought a hand up to her face and cupped her cheek, caressing it slightly with a brush of his thumb. He moved closer to the blonde haired blue eyed girl so that their bodies were pressed against each other.

"N-Naruto I—" Ino was lost in his red eyed gaze. She couldn't find the words to say anything at all.

"Shhh…" Naruto ran a hand up her thigh. "I just need you to do this one thing for me, and depending on how good you do, you might get a little something out of it for yourself."

Ino didn't know what to do, all she could do was stand there, slightly shaking in nervousness. Naruto placed a kiss on her collar bone, earning a soft moan from the girl. He traced soft kisses up her neck, and eventually found her lips. The blue eyed girl couldn't hold back any longer; she put her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him back.

**A/N: **Fun Fact about Shizuka's weapon, the surujin.

I wanted something that fit with her character (check out the 1st bingo book entry if you haven't). I felt this was it. The surujin is a Chinese weapon that started off as a rope (usually about 6.5 feet to about 10 feet long) with a weight at each end. Kinda similar to the kusari-fundo in japan. Difference is the kusari-fundo was usually just 1-4feet long and had a bulkier chain. Later on the surujin evolved and a lightweight chain replaced the rope for added durability.

I just felt a fast acrobatic person could use it pretty well. Drew my inspiration for the weapon cuz 1 it would fit her character and I wanted something to make her stand out

And 2 I thought "voila" when I remembered a scene from the Jason statham movie "Transporter 2" where he was in the basement and woopin ass with the water hose.

So I thought ok, a chained weapon. At first I wanted to go dagger-tail like the weapon the dark prince had in prince of Persia: the two thrones but I was like nah, I need something where Shizuka could utilize every inch of the weapon from end to end. Without risk of self-inflicted injury. So I did research on chained weapons cuz I remembered the kusari-gama but the issue with that was it was a scythe on one end and weighted ball on the other, but then I kept digging to see if there were other variations then lo and behold I stumbled upon the kusari-fundo and eventually the surujin.

And that concludes chapter 9. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm already working on chapter 10. **STAY TUNED** and as always leave a **review**, thanks for reading.


End file.
